Umbrella
by LunaSkye23
Summary: His father's business is on the verge of collapsing and one day, help comes in an unexpected form - a contract marriage. Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece (LawLu/OOC/Modern AU)
1. Chapter 1

Thanks for your interest! I know it's a marriage fic but nothing (extremely) kinky here, really. Things build up (slowly) as the story goes. You know my style..? I don't really (know how to) write sexy stories ;_; Tell me your thoughts! :3 *giggles*

* * *

"Thanks! Please come again!" The raven-haired teen says, as he places the cup of coffee in front of the customer, sending them away with a smile. Then, he proceeds to tend to the next customer, smile still on his face.

A smile that at a glance looks genuine but it is actually forced.

Well, who would not when life is being hard on you?

Luffy is not poor but he is not extremely rich either. He lives a comfortable life. His family can afford his university fees and his family does not live on food stamp. They have a beautiful two-story house not far away from the city and it is big enough for the three of them, plus a full-time nurse.

He is considered lucky. Really.

It is just that, his life is full of guilt. A guilt that haunts him everyday.

"One latte, big." A familiar voice speaks, snapping Luffy back to the reality and Luffy looks up to see a good looking red-headed guy, tall, and pale. The guy is smiling at him and he smiles back.

Eustass Kid, that is the name.

They go to the same university and Luffy had seen him in the campus a few times before. Kid is a year older, an engineering student, and he is in a band.

Pretty cool.

Luffy has to admit that he kind of have a crush on the male and Kid smiling at him is truly the highlight of his day.

"Here's your latte! Thanks, enjoy your drink! Come again!" Luffy sends him away with a smile and the older man smiles back at him.

"Oh, someone's in love." His co-worker and friend from university, Nami remarks from the coffee-making station as soon as Kid is out of the cafe and Luffy's face immediately turns red.

"I am not." He tries to deny but he knows better that he cannot fool Nami.

"Say that after you look at yourself." Nami replied, and Luffy sticks out his tongue playfully. Everyone working there knows he is not interested in women and none of them thinks it is weird or anything. Same-sex relationship and marriage are becoming more socially acceptable nowadays and he is grateful for that.

* * *

After he is done with his closing shift that night, Luffy says goodbye to his co-workers and makes his way to the train station by himself. It is an hour to midnight but the city is still so lively and he can see couples walking together, drunk men back from the club, workaholics who are on their way back home, and some students from the university looking for places to have their supper.

It is a chilly autumn night and he puts both his hands into the pocket of his jacket, warming them up as he slowly makes his way to the train station. To be honest, he is not sure whether he wants to be home but where else can he go?

No, it is not because he dislikes home. He does not hate his foster parents - Roger and Rouge either. In fact, he loves both of them and he is grateful to have them. It is just that he feels a big amount of guilt rushing through him whenever he sets his foot at home. That is one of the reasons why he decided to get a part-time job.

He knows Rouge always get sick nowadays and he should spend more time at home looking after her, spending time with her but he cannot do it. He knows it is selfish but he really cannot help it.

Shit. Why is he like this? Why can't he get over the guilt?

Before he can think of any answer to his own question, he realizes that he is already at the train station. He slowly walks to one of the ticket gates and scans his card, opening the gate. Then, he slowly makes his way to the platform where he will wait for his train home.

* * *

"Welcome home, Luffy." A voice greets him, as soon as he sets his foot in the living room. Luffy turns to the voice and finds Rouge, his foster mother looking at him with a smile.

"I'm back. Why are you still awake?" Luffy asks, concerned.

"I can't sleep so I've been sitting here."

"You shouldn't sleep too late."

"Okay. I'll go to sleep soon." says the woman and Luffy nods. He is about to go upstairs when Rouge calls him, and he turns to look at the older woman. "You know you don't need to work part-time, right? Roger and I can afford your fees."

Rouge surprised Luffy with her words but he tries his best to stay calm, tries his best not to show it.

"I'm just trying to get some life experience. I'll quit soon, don't worry about me. Good night, Rouge. I love you." Luffy walks over to where Rouge is seated and gives his foster mother a peck on the cheek. Then, he immediately makes his way upstairs, into his room. The moment the door closes, he leans on the door and let out a long sigh. Even after two years everything still feels really awkward.

Luffy's parents died in an accident when he was seven. There were no relatives that could take him in so he was adopted by a family friend - Gol D. Roger. It was awkward at first but he got over it. Eventually, he started to feel comfortable and began to live his life happily with both his foster parents and their biological son, Ace. His foster parents never treated him differently just because he was adopted. Anything they got Ace, Luffy got it too.

Too bad, his happiness was snatched away from him when Ace died saving Luffy in an accident two years ago. Of course, his parents were extremely sad but they never blamed Luffy for it. In fact, their treatment never changed. They still treat Luffy the same way and they have moved on from the tragedy.

Luffy knows he should stop feeling guilty but still, the guilt will not stop eating him from the inside.

It should have been Ace who gets to go to the university, who gets to date whoever he likes. Luffy should have been the one who died that day.

But there he is, still alive and guilty.

The economy has been bad recently and he knows Roger's business is affected so it makes him feels even more guiltier that they are paying for his education. His results and co-curricular achievement are good enough to apply for scholarships but the ministry had changed the policy so that only the very poor ones can apply for it.

There are times when he seriously thinks of dropping out but Roger and Rouge would not let him to. They have been telling Luffy repeatedly that they see him as their own son and they want Luffy to have a proper tertiary education. In a way, Luffy knows he has to complete his education and gets a good job. A job good enough that he will be able to take care of Roger and Rouge and provides everything they need.

That night, after he finishes washing up, he sits in front of his computer as usual. It has been a routine for him to check his email before he goes to sleep because he knows there will always be an important email waiting for him. A special email from a special, good friend, Matt.

Luffy met him two years ago in an online forum and he went by the username xy_4c77. They started replying to each other's posts and exchanged email addresses after few weeks. They have been good friends since then.

Both of them share the same sorrow of losing someone very dear to them and in the two years time, both of them have been supporting each other to go through life. They tried helping each other to make peace with the ghosts that have been haunting them, encouraging each other to move on.

It is strange but Luffy finds it very easy to open up to Matt. He tells Matt almost everything, more than what he tells his friends outside the cyber world. Even better, Matt will always respond nicely without any judgmental vibe.

Too bad for Luffy, Matt does not tell a lot about himself. In the two years time, never once had he ever seen a single photo of Matt. Luffy asked for his photo before but Matt told him that he was not ready yet. Not ready to disclose more things about himself, claiming that he is very shy.

Luffy knows better that Matt might not even be using his real name and maybe he is not even a boy like he claimed. He does not know how old Matt is, where he lives, or what he does. There is absolutely nothing from his email that gives away his personal information but still, Luffy enjoys sending and receiving emails from Matt. Of course, Luffy wants to know how Matt looks like, the friend who has been helping and supporting him. Luffy is disappointed but he is not mad at all. Luffy is grateful to have Matt as a friend and he is really glad they are friends. If Matt is not comfortable with it, then he will wait.

People will probably wonder how does a friendship like that last for two years? Don't they run out of things to say since Matt does not disclose anything about himself? To be honest, Luffy is not too sure how either.

Sometimes, they send each other random and pointless things by email, just for the sake of connecting. Luffy can tell that Matt cherishes the friendship and the same goes to Luffy. He tried to get Matt to switch to Skype and some other faster messaging or chatting system before but it ended up being refused.

Well, at least he tried.

He logs in into his email account and it does not take long for the page to load. Then, Luffy can see a new email notification on the notification bar. He clicks on it and he is immediately directed to the inbox where he finds a new email from Matt.

 _Hey, what's up? How do you feel today? How are things going with your parents? How are things going with Kid? You talked to him yet? Not yet? Man up, dude!_

 _Something funny happened today. A thief got chased by a dog and his butt got bitten, whoa. That guy is crazy though. The police came after him and he ran with the dog still hanging to his butt. Ouch._

 _Later!_

A smile is curved on Luffy's face as he reads the email. Somehow, it feels like Matt always knows how and when to make Luffy smiles. It was quite a tough day but the smile from Kid and the email from Matt made his day.

And yeah, he is being too open with Matt. To the point that he even told Matt about Kid.

 _Hey, nothing new. Same old things. University and part-time job. I'm doing good here and today did not suck. How about you? I'm still trying to fix my relationship with my parents and yeah, haven't talked to Kid yet. Man up? You're the one to talk. When are you going to man up and show me how you look like? ;)_

 _Anyway, that dog story is quite funny. Wish I can see something as funny as that someday._

 _Later!_

He clicks the 'Send' button and waits for the confirmation page to load. As soon as the delivery is confirmed, he logs out of his email account. Then, he proceeds to click on one of the folders on the desktop, opening a file where he can see thousands of thumbnails.

There are photos of him and Ace from their childhood up to the times before Ace passed away.

He clicks on the topmost thumbnail in the folder and begins his viewing.

He knows he should not be doing that but he suddenly gets the urge to do so. He knows he probably will not be able to sleep properly after that but it is okay. He misses Ace.

As he goes through the photos, he can feel his tears streaming non-stop.

If only he can turn back time.

Somehow it becomes too much for him to handle so he switches off the computer and immediately goes to bed.

* * *

Few hours later, he wakes up feeling thirsty so he gets up from the bed and makes his way to the kitchen to get some water. He is halfway downstairs when he sees Roger and Rouge, still up, sitting and discussing. He looks at the clock on the wall, it is almost three in the morning. Maybe Roger just got back from work. Lately Roger had been staying back until late at night and Luffy wonders why is it that Rouge is still not asleep. He is trying to make his way back into his room, avoiding the awkward encounter with Roger and Rouge when he accidentally overhears what they are talking about.

Due to the bad economy, Roger's business is not doing very well and it is on the verge of collapsing. Their debts are increasing and they are unable to get more loan from the bank.

Luffy is very shocked to hear it. He can feel his knees going weak and he almost tumbles downstairs. Luckily, he manages to hold firmly on the railing.

Then, he hears Roger telling Rouge that a representative from the powerful DonQuixote family - Doflamingo's trusted secretary, Vergo came to see him that evening. He told Roger that the president, Doflamingo is ready to offer a financial help with one condition.

Roger's son, Luffy has to marry the son of the powerful DonQuixote Doflamingo.

Same-sex marriage is common nowadays and there is nothing wrong with it, really. But then, Roger declined the offer. To be honest, Roger thinks it is weird that a very wealthy man like Doflamingo is generous enough to offer them a financial help and he cannot help but to think badly of it. He refuses to ruin Luffy's life and compromising his happiness just to save the business.

Before he left, the representative left his card on Roger's desk, asking him to think further about it and said the offer is still open.

"I crumpled and threw away the card." Roger tells Rouge and the woman smiles upon hearing it.

"That's the right thing to do." Rouge says, as she rests her head on Roger's shoulder.

"Yeah, I will definitely think of something else." Roger replies, but Luffy doubts it. He knows the situation is very bad and it will be very hard to recover the business. Then, he slowly makes his way back to his room and get in his bed again, completely forgetting that he is thirsty.

He stares blankly at the ceiling while he tries to think of ways to help Roger. He needs to do something. He have to. Too bad, he cannot come up with anything. Then, Roger's story about the offer from DonQuixote family resounds in his head.

DonQuixote family is a very wealthy and powerful family based abroad. The family has offices all over the world and runs a lot of businesses. Forming a tie with them is definitely beneficial for anyone running a business.

Is that the only way out?

* * *

The next day, Luffy wakes up earlier than usual with a mission - to search for the name card Roger threw the day before. He bumps into Rouge on his way out and she is shocked to see Luffy up that early. Luffy always wakes up early but this time it is way too early. He does not even wait for breakfast and he quickly walks out after he gives Rouge a peck to the cheek.

He immediately makes his way to the train station, trying to get the earliest train to the city so that he has plenty of times for his plan. He has to get the card before the cleaner clears the waste bin and he wants to be able to make it to his morning classes. It takes thirty minutes from the his neighborhood's station to the city's station and he cannot sit still on the train. As soon as the train stops at his destination, he moves as fast as possible to the company building and he is lucky that it is already open when he gets there.

The guard lets him in without any fuss since he knows Luffy is Roger's son and he immediately makes his way to Roger's office. He goes into the room and searches the content of the waste bin to find a crumpled card inside, just the way Roger told Rouge. Then, he carefully smooths out the card to find the name of the representative, Vergo and his phone number written on it. As soon as he confirms that he gets the right card, he immediately makes his way out of the office, straight to the university.

After his morning classes ended, he goes to a secluded area in the university during his break time and takes out the card he took from Roger's office. He contemplates really hard, tries to sort out his thoughts before he really makes the phone call because it is a big, risky decision.

After a while, he gives up and proceeds to enter the number into his phone, ready to give him a call. It does not take long before Vergo picks up.

"Hello, may I speak to Mr. Vergo, please?"

"Yes, Vergo speaking."

"I'm Luffy. Gol D. Roger's son. There is an important matter that I wish to discuss with you."

* * *

That evening, Roger goes to the cafe Luffy is working at and the teen can actually guess what it is about. He asks for a short break from his manager and both of them go to the park nearby to talk.

"Luffy, did you really make a call to that Vergo guy?!" Roger asks, and Luffy nods, slowly. Right after Luffy got off the phone with Vergo, the secretary went and gave Roger a call, informing him that Luffy had accepted the condition. "Why did you do that?! Why are you that willing to give up your life just to save my company?!"

"Please, it's not just about the business. If the business collapses a lot of people will suffer. Think of Rouge, your employees, their families. You know Rouge's health is deteriorating and she needs to get the best treatment. All of us wants her to be healthy again, don't we?" Luffy replies, and Roger is speechless.

Luffy is right but he really does not want to compromise Luffy's happiness. He tries to talk Luffy out of it, tells Luffy how the offer seems fishy to him but the teen convinces him that he will be fine.

"I'll be fine. Really. I know how to take care of myself. Don't worry. Nothing bad will happen to me. Trust me." Luffy says with a determined look on his face.

To be honest, Luffy feels like laughing. How can he ask Roger to trust him when even he is not very sure about what he is doing?

Then, Roger lets out a sigh, he had never seen Luffy so determined before and he really have nothing else to say. He cannot change Luffy's mind.

"Luffy, I'll trust you but if we find out this guy is bad I'll stop it immediately." says Roger, and Luffy agrees.

After Roger left, Luffy gets a call from Vergo telling him that the DonQuixote son will be flying over from abroad to meet him and he will send Luffy the details. Just shortly after the call ended, Luffy receives a text from Vergo containing the details of the meeting and Vergo also sent him a photo of DonQuixote's young master.

In the photo is a tanned, handsome teenager with midnight blue hair and grey eyes in a tuxedo. The photo looks like it was taken in some sort of high class function and the teenager has a bored look on his face, like he is not interested in anything around him.

At that moment, Luffy begins to wonder what is with the condition and if the marriage is actually a way for the extremely wealthy people to have fun.

* * *

That night when he comes home from work, he finds Rouge sitting in the living room, waiting for him. Apparently, Roger had told him about Luffy's decision and she was very shocked to hear it. She really hopes she can help change Luffy's mind.

"I'm okay, Luffy. You don't have to do this."

"Don't worry about me. I'll be meeting him soon and if he is a bad guy I promise I will withdraw.." Luffy says, although he is not entirely sure if he can withdraw just like that.

"But-"

"It's fine. I'll be okay. Really." Luffy says, stressing the finality in his tone and gives Rouge a peck on her cheek before he goes upstairs.

Who is he kidding? Of course it is not fine.

If possible, Luffy wants to spend the rest of his life with someone he loves but he is ready to let it go if it means he can help Roger and Rouge. And maybe, by doing that the burden he has been carrying will feel a lot lighter.

That night, he sits in front of the computer again, checking his email as usual. Matt tells him something funny but it is not enough to make him smile.

Maybe because the whole marriage thing scares him.

Then, he hits the 'Reply' button and begins composing a reply to Matt.

 _Hey, what's up? You know what? I think I am going to get married soon. Shocking, isn't it? I'm shocked too LOL_

 _Later._

To be honest, Luffy is not sure whether it is okay to tell Matt about the whole marriage thing but he cannot help it. He is too used to telling Matt everything. But then, he is not telling Matt who he will be married to so it is probably alright.

Then, he hits the 'Send' button, sending the message away.

* * *

The next day is horrible to Luffy. He cannot concentrate properly on everything he is doing and he makes a lot of mistakes at work.

Well, no one can actually blame him.

He is nervous, he is scared.

His mind is occupied with a lot of thoughts, mainly about the meeting that will happen the day after that. Then, later at night, he comes back home from work to find an email from Matt as usual.

 _Hey, how are you doing? What do you mean you're getting married?! Is this a prank? Who is it? Kid? I thought you haven't talked to him yet? Or is it someone else? If it's someone else, how about Kid?_

 _Later!_

With Kid? He wishes. To be honest, he does not think he is too in love with Kid to actually settle down with the red head but it is probably better than settling down with someone you do not know.

Somehow, Luffy finds it funny, the way Matt is reacting to the news of his marriage. Then, he places his hands over the keyboard, fingers ready to compose his reply to Matt.

 _Hey, I'm good. How about you? No, it's not a prank! I wish it is! About Kid, I don't know. Well, it's just a crush. It'll go away. Anyway, I'm going to meet that person tomorrow. Let's just pray that he is not a weirdo or an asshole or anything worse._

 _Later!_

Then, he lies on his bed and tries to sleep. Too bad, his mind is still very much occupied with the thoughts of the meeting. He cannot sleep at all!

He slowly gets up, shuts his eyes tightly, putting his hands together.

He knows he does not pray that much and God probably will not even listen to him now but he is really desperate.

He does not ask for much. If he really cannot avoid the marriage, he only hopes the guy is not some sort of a weirdo or a sadistic son of a filthy rich businessman.

Please, spare him from all the bad things that he is imagining in his head now, please.

* * *

The day of the meeting, he makes his way to the cafe mentioned in Vergo's text as instructed. Luckily his classes ended earlier that day and he managed to take a day off from his part-time job. As soon as he enters the cafe, he can hear a lot of people chattering. Apparently, they are talking about a certain teenager who is sitting at a corner far away from the entrance.

"He is so hot, is he a model?"

"How old do you think he is?"

"I want to date him, oh my god!"

From the entrance, Luffy tries to see the face of the teenager clearly and he manages to identify him as the teenager in the photo Vergo sent him. He is dressed in black and yellow hoodie with a weird smiley symbol on it, a pair of spotted jeans, and on his head is a fluffy spotted hat. He is sitting on one of the couches and he has his full concentration on his phone, wireless headset on his ears.

Luffy thinks it is a surprise that the teenager is waiting for him there alone. Since he is from the very wealthy DonQuixote family, Luffy actually expects him to at least have some bodyguards near him to protect him. The choice of meeting place also kind of surprised Luffy since it is not somewhere exclusive, just a normal cafe where the commoners hang out.

Luffy slowly heads to the couch in front of the teenager with his heart pounding like crazy and as soon as he is seated, the teenager in front of him slowly looks up from his phone with a stoic expression on his face.

At that moment, Luffy cannot help but notice the teenager's clear, grey eyes. How beautiful, how mesmerizing. Now that he sees him up close, Luffy also notices that the shape of his eyes are almost like a cat's. How adorable.

Suddenly, it is like both of them are in a staring competition because the teen keeps staring at him and Luffy will not lower his gaze either. Neither of them are saying anything. Neither of them are blinking their eyes.

A moment later, the teenager in front of him puts away his phone and leans on the table between them. He looks at Luffy with a mischievous smile on his face, chin resting on his two hands. "Hi. I'm Trafalgar Law."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the support and lovely words! I'm not telling you who Matt is yet! Keep guessing! :ppp Lots of love! Tell me your thoughts! :3

To guests chuuichuu, starlight555, guest - Thanks for reviewing! Glad you like it. There might be love triangles... Who knows? Kyaa!

* * *

xxx

Ten minutes into the meeting and both Law and Luffy are still sitting silently, sipping their drinks. Neither of them are saying anything and this time both of them have their gazes focused somewhere else.

Somehow, the moment their eyes met felt magical to Luffy. If it is a fairy tale then there will be fireworks and probably confetti in the background. Obviously it is not.

Luffy thinks he is cute. Cute like a cat, elegant like a prince. And his voice, his voice.

God.

He looks like a nice guy too. Maybe just a little cheeky. He looks very handsome in the photo Vergo sent him but now that Law is in front of him, he looks million times hotter. Luffy feels like a potato compared to him.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Law asks, finally breaking the silence. His head is leaning on one of his hands and he is looking at Luffy like a curious child.

The sudden question takes Luffy by surprise. To be honest, he is still kind of nervous so he keeps his gaze on his drink. "Oh, I.. I'm Luffy. So, what should I call you?"

"Just call me Law."

"Why did your father offer us the help?" asks Luffy, finally looking up from his drink.

"Actually I was the one who decided that."

Luffy's eyes widen hearing Law's reply. "Oh, why did you.."

"To mess with Doflamingo."

"Sorry?" Luffy blinks his eyes, trying to process what he just heard. His expression confused. "Why do you call him..?"

"He is not my real father." He replies. Seeing that Luffy still looks confused, he adds, "Step. Didn't take after his name."

"Why.. Do you want to mess with him?"

"He wants me to get married and train me to take over his empire. Get married? I'm not even twenty yet! He said I can pick whoever I want and he won't object so I picked someone from a collapsing business, and a guy at that." says Law, with a very relaxed look. Like it is something normal. "You should see his look when he found out. It was funny." Law adds, an amused grin on his face.

Suddenly, Luffy thinks Law sounds like an asshole. So, he is a rich, rebellious asshole?

Then, it is like he can hear the sound of glass cracking. Crack, crack, crack.

If all the imaginations and good impressions he has on Law were glasses they are all now shattered to pieces. If possible, Luffy will grind those pieces into finer ones.

He wants to crush all of them completely!

Luffy tries to calm down. He cannot lose control here. Not in front of the DonQuixote son. Then, he opens his mouth, trying to say something but his voice does not come out. It takes him a while before he can actually make something out. "S- so, you are not.. Gay?"

Law shakes his head, then he looks at Luffy, amused. "Oh, you... are?" Luffy does not answer the question and Law knows he is right. "Interesting."

Then it is silent.

Law is still looking at Luffy with a wicked face but Luffy is now staring at his drink.

Does this look like an experiment to him?!

He wants to strangle Law so bad.

A moment later, Law takes out a notebook from his backpack next to him. Then, he flips the pages until he finds the one he is looking for.

"Don't worry. It's just a contract marriage. Your father needs a financial support and I want to piss Doflamingo off so it's a win-win."

You're the real winner here, asshole!

"Here are my terms. If you need anything, we can discuss it. Once it's finalized, I'll send it to a lawyer." Then, Law pushes the notebook across the table to Luffy. Luffy takes the notebook and begins reading the terms.

 _1\. The marriage will only last for a year from the day it is registered. A divorce has to be_ _filed in less than three months after the said time._

 _2\. The wedding will be held secretly and will only be attended by close family members._

 _3\. The marriage must be kept secret from the public._

"Why do you want to keep the marriage a secret?" asks Luffy.

"It's Doflamingo's condition. He's pretty old-fashioned. He gave me something good in exchange so I'll spare him the worldwide embarrassment." Then, Law chuckles in amusement. "Plus, it's easier to play around if people don't know I'm married... To a guy. I still want to play around. Don't you want to play around?"

"Yeah, of course! I want to play around!" Luffy replies. Playing along to whatever the DonQuixote son is playing. Then, he recalls that he told Matt about the marriage. "Anyway, what.. What happens if someone finds out about the marriage?"

Law chuckles again upon hearing his question. "DonQuixote family has a lot of connections. So..." Law makes a slashing move to the throat with his hand and Luffy gulps.

"I... I want to add more." Luffy says, and Law gestures for him to go ahead. Then, Luffy writes it down on the notebook and pushes it back to Law.

 _4\. Both parties are not allowed to contact one another after the divorce is finalized._

As soon as Law sees Luffy's term, he bursts out laughing. Then, Luffy looks at Law with a confused look. "Is that necessary?" asks Law, and Luffy answers him with a shrug. "Whoa, sure. Can't even stay friends."

No. Not with an asshole like you. No way.

"How about the more private stuff? I don't have to worry about you lying your hands on me, right? I know I won't lay mine on you. I'm willing to try new things but I don't think..."

And just like that, Luffy snaps.

"Of course I won't!" Luffy springs up from his seat and his voice echoes in the cafe as he yelled out his answer. Then, he storms out of the cafe, leaving Law just like that.

* * *

xxx

It had been ten minutes since he stormed out of the cafe and Luffy still does not know where he is heading. He does not care. Anywhere is fine as long as he can get far away from Law.

Man, what an asshole.

Now that he is angry he actually feels like eating. Always works for him.

He is about to look for a place to eat when suddenly, a familiar voice calls out to him. He turns to the voice to find a tall, handsome blond looking his direction, hand waving. "It's been a while!"

It is Sabo and it definitely has been a while. The last time he saw Sabo was probably four months ago, on his birthday.

Sabo is an old friend from his childhood. He knows Sabo from Ace and they did a lot of things together as children. Back then they are the best-friends-brothers trio but now that Ace is gone..

Luffy smiles and slowly waves back at the blond. Then, Sabo walks over to Luffy and ruffles the teen's hair. "Wanna go get some drinks?" asks Sabo, and honestly Luffy wants to decline. But then, Sabo is looking at him with such a hopeful look and he agrees.

Sabo is Ace's old friend and he is definitely another person Luffy really does not know how to face. Sabo and Ace were friends even before Roger adopted Luffy so Luffy could see how sad Sabo was when Ace died. But then, Sabo is the same with his foster parents. He still treats Luffy the same way.

Both of them walk together to the nearest cafe which also happens to be the cafe they used to frequent. As soon as they are seated, the waitress comes and takes their order. Sabo places his and when it is Luffy's turn, Sabo holds out a hand, asking Luffy to wait.

"Let me guess, hot chocolate?" Sabo says, and Luffy nods. Then the raven-haired teen chuckles awkwardly.

"One hot chocolate and pancakes for him." says Sabo, and the waitress writes them down.

Sabo still remembers. Back when the three of them used to hang out together Luffy always ordered that. Of course, when you have been friends for years, you will remember. In fact, Luffy still remembers what Sabo and Ace like to eat.

Suddenly, Luffy feels really guilty and he is not sure whether it is because of Ace's death or because he is not making an effort to be nice to Sabo at all. Sabo graduated from the university last year and he is now a lawyer. If Ace was still alive he would now be in his final year, engineering course.

"Are you okay?" Sabo asks, snapping Luffy out of his thoughts. "You look like you were really mad just now."

"I was?"

Sabo nods. "Your face was really red."

Okay, that was embarrassing...

Then, Luffy tells Sabo that he is okay but the blond looks like he is not convinced at all.

"Luffy, if you need help, you can always come and see me. I know I am very busy nowadays but I will try to make time for you. Come to my office or my house. You still have my number, right?" says Sabo, and Luffy nods.

"Call me up whenever you feel like hanging out too, okay?" Sabo adds, and once again, Luffy can only nod.

* * *

xxx

An hour later, both of them walk out of the cafe. Sabo talked about a lot of things but most of the times Luffy only nodded and he kind of regrets it. He should have tried harder. Sabo offers to give Luffy a ride back home but Luffy refuses, saying he has to make a stop somewhere.

And, Luffy knows it is stupid because he just blew another chance to actually try and fix his relationship with Sabo.

Shit. Why is he like this?

Then, he says goodbye to Sabo and makes his way to the train station slowly, really taking his time.

That evening, Rouge is surprised to see Luffy back so early and he can see her face glows with happiness. Seeing how happy Rouge is, he decides to spend a few minutes with Rouge in the living room, just chatting with her while she works on her knitting.

As if on cue, Roger comes home early that night so the three of them get to sit and have dinner together. Roger asks Luffy a lot of questions about his meeting with Law and Luffy answers positively to everything Roger asks him. Luffy always thought he is a bad liar but it seems like Roger is buying all his lies that night.

Whew!

That night before sleep, he reads his email as usual.

 _Hey, so how was it? You met him? How does he look like? Is he nice? Why are you suddenly getting married anyway?_

Then, he hits 'Reply' button and starts typing his answer for Matt.

 _Hey, what's up? Yeah, I've met him! He is an asshole! A rich asshole who has too much money to play around!_

Somehow, his anger begins erupting once again and Luffy starts composing his long rant about Law and not to forget, his encounter with Sabo and how he managed to spend time with Roger and Rouge.

As soon as he finishes his writing, he immediately clicks the 'Send' button. That is probably the longest email he had written this year. A rant email at that. He sure hopes Matt does not find it annoying.

Now that he had let everything out it feels strangely satisfying. Then, he switches off his computer and tries to sleep.

Suddenly, the terms from that evening pop into his mind. One of the terms says the marriage should be kept secret but he trusts Matt. He did not leave any hint or mentioned any name. All he wrote was how Law is an asshole and how badly Luffy wants to strangle him. Well, if by some luck Matt finds out who he is marrying he believes Matt will not betray him.

Marriage, huh? Well, now that he walked out of the meeting just like that will the marriage still go on?

Walk out of the meeting... Walk out of the meeting...

Then, it hits him. He actually walked out of the meeting with the son of the powerful DonQuixote family. A wealthy son who is going to save his parents' business.

Now that he thinks of it, it can actually be considered very serious.

Then, his whole body starts trembling.

A lot of thoughts keep popping up and he cannot stop thinking about Law's words.

 _"DonQuixote family has a lot of connections"_

Is Law going to do something bad to him? Or his parents? Will they be dragged into it?

Suddenly he feels really sorry for Roger and Rouge. He should have known better not to lose control like that.

Should he go and beg? Should he go and apologize?

Will there be messages or call from Vergo telling him that he did something serious and he will not be forgiven?

In the end, he spends the whole night up thinking about it.

* * *

xxx

Luffy is still wide awake when the morning comes and the birds start chirping. When he is having breakfast that morning Rouge and Roger are surprised to see his red eyes and dark circles. They are really worried and ask they keep asking whether Luffy is sick but Luffy tells them that it is fine.

And, as expected, he is not doing so well during his morning classes because he feels really dizzy and sleepy. He cannot concentrate on the lectures at all.

Later that day, he sits with Zoro and Shirahoshi at a stone table in the university park during lunch time. It is such a good weather but Luffy cannot fully enjoy it because he keeps thinking about the outcomes for his foolish action.

"Luffy, are you okay? You look terrible." asks Zoro. He can tell that something is wrong but Luffy shakes his head, denying.

Then, Shirahoshi tries to cheer him up with the meat she brought for Luffy but the teen does not respond excitedly like he always do.

Zoro is Luffy's best friend. They met way back in high school and they instantly clicked. Both of them have always been there for each other and Zoro is one of the people that have been supporting him emotionally since Ace's death. He tells Zoro a lot of things but he does not tell Zoro as much as he tells Matt.

Shirahoshi on the other hand is a junior under Luffy's guidance during the Freshman Orientation Week. Luffy helped her with a lot of things and somehow, she becomes quite attached to Luffy. Luffy does not mind, though.

"Oh, by the way, this is from Bartolomeo. He said he saw you yesterday and you looked really angry." Zoro says, handing Luffy a big bottle of chocolate milk.

"Where did you see him?" Luffy asks.

"Saw him under the tree on the way here. He is still there now." Zoro says, pointing to a tree not too far from them.

Then, Luffy sees Bartolomeo, peeking from behind the tree. Luffy waves at him with a smile on his face and the green haired male immediately hides back behind the tree.

Luffy does not know why Bartolomeo is like that. Ever since Luffy saved him from being hit by a fast moving car few months ago he has been following Luffy around like that. Luffy wants to befriend him properly but Bartolomeo always run away whenever Luffy tries to go near him.

Whenever Bartolomeo has something to say to Luffy or something to give him the green head will always ask Luffy's friends to help him. Bartolomeo's appearance used to scare Luffy since the green head is always dressed kind of like a delinquent but ever since Luffy saved him Bartolomeo is starting to look like a very sweet and shy guy.

"Why were you angry anyway?" asks Zoro and once again Luffy tells him it is nothing. Zoro keeps asking but he stops eventually, seeing how unwilling the raven-haired teen to spill anything out.

Luffy is about to eat the meat Shirahoshi brought him when he suddenly sees Kid and his friends from afar, he is wearing a plain white tee and a pair of jeans today. It is very simple but Luffy thinks he looks stunning.

Then, the red head notices Luffy and smiles at him. Luffy's heart immediately warms up. It is autumn and the leaves are falling but Luffy feels like thousands of flower petals are fluttering around him and it is like the butterflies inside his stomach are dying to go out.

His day is instantly made.

* * *

xxx

After his classes ended that day, Luffy slowly makes his way out of the university compound to the train station. He breathes in the fresh autumn air as he walks, enjoying the breath-taking scenery. The trees are now decorated with green, yellow, brown, and red leaves. Simply beautiful.

Suddenly, he sees crowd in front of him that consists mostly of girls. It is like there is a celebrity around and the girls look like they are going crazy. Luffy is a little curious but he does not bother to check what it is. He only wants to go to the train station as fast as possible. He cannot wait to see Kid at the shop again later. Will he be coming? Luffy is excited and he cannot hold himself from smiling.

As he walks past the crowd, Luffy suddenly gets some sort of uneasy feeling. Like someone is watching him. Then, Luffy decides to find out what it is that is bothering him so he slowly turns to look at the crowd and look carefully.

And, there he is, leaning on a red sport car, hands crossed on his chest. He is standing not far away from Luffy and he is looking at Luffy with a smirk on his face.

It is Trafalgar Law!

Law looks like he just stepped out of a fashion magazine and that actually explains why the girls are going crazy.

Then, he remembers what he did the day before.

Cold sweats start to roll down Luffy's face. Then, he panicked.

Why is he here? How does he know?

He slowly turns his face away and covers it with his hand. Then, he increases his walking speed but Law manages to catch up with him. Law immediately grabs him by his collar and drags him to the car, opens the passenger door, and pushes him in. Then, he quickly goes to the driver side. Luffy tries to get out of the car but Law pulls his collar again."Where are you going?"

Luffy tries to answer him but no words are coming out of his mouth.

"Seat belt." says Law, and Luffy looks at him with a confused look. "Fasten your seat belt if you still want to live." Then, Law starts the engine, shifts the gear, and steps on the accelerator repeatedly with a smirk on his face. Horrified, Luffy immediately fastens his seat belt.

As soon as Luffy is done with his seatbelt, Law releases the hand brake and Luffy is thrown back from the inertia as the car moves.

"Where.. where are we going?!" Luffy asks, holding on to the door handle in fear because Law is driving too fast.

So dangerous.

"I don't know yet." Law answers calmly, and Luffy stares at him. "What?"

"I h- h- have part-time j-job!"

And, he wants to wait for Kid at the shop.

"Call your boss. Tell him to give you a day off or I'll buy his shop and everything he owns." Law replies.

"No. You won't." Luffy calls on his bluff and Law responds with a smirk. Suddenly, Luffy feels uneasy and he swallows hard. "Fine."

* * *

xxx

Fifteen minutes later, they are already in the parking lot of a shopping mall in the city. Luffy gets out of the car and tries to walk properly but he still feels a bit dizzy from the dangerously fast car trip. Then, the taller teenager motions to Luffy to follow him.

They get into the elevator and walk for a while until they see an exclusive cafe. A waitress comes up and guides them to a room, takes their orders and then leaves both of them alone.

So, there they are, sitting in silence. But, it does not take long until Luffy finally manages to muster his courage and speak to Law.

"I.. I am very sorry for what happened yesterday. Please don't cancel the marriage." says Luffy as he looks at Law with a very guilty face. Law is leaning on his chair, looking at him with a stoic face and his hands crossed on his chest.

Damn. If it is not for Roger and Rouge, Luffy will never ever beg him like that.

Then, Law moves to lean on the table and looks at Luffy with his head resting on his hand. "Okay." He says, with a smirk.

"Thank you very much." Luffy smiles, but in his head he had stabbed Law countless times.

Asshole.

Then, Law takes out a piece of paper from the black folder he brings with him and gives it to Luffy. On the paper are the terms they came up with the day before.

"So, those are good?" asks Law, as Luffy reads the terms all over again.

 _1\. The marriage will only last for a year from the day it is registered. A divorce has to be_ _filed in less than three months after the said time._

 _2\. The wedding will be held secretly and will only be attended by close family members._

 _3\. The marriage must be kept secret from the public._

 _4\. Both parties are not allowed to contact one another after the divorce is finalized._

"Yeah. I think these are good enough. We won't do anything to each other, won't lay hands on each other, right? I see no need for that term."

"Of course." Law replies, and Luffy repeats after him.

"Of course."

"Okay." Then, Law takes the paper from Luffy and puts it back into the folder. "I'm going back abroad tomorrow. So, I'll go through these things with you today. Next week we'll have dinner. Well, sort of like an engagement dinner. My family will be meeting yours, discussing the date, get to know each other, and whatever. Then, we'll have fitting session, house-viewing, and we need to go pick our rings.. "

Fitting session? House viewing? Rings?

An image of Kid in a suit abruptly comes to his mind. Luffy thinks black suit or tuxedo will look very good on Kid's pale skin.

Then, he imagines Kid and him living together. He always wanted a house with big lawn, gardens, and maybe swimming pool. Kid and him will be cooking meals together and cuddling in front of the TV, hands holding. On their ring fingers are wedding rings.

His hand slowly moves to touch his lower lips unconsciously and his lips are slowly curved into a smile.

Suddenly, he sees Kid poking him in the head and he instantly wakes up from his daydream.

"Ouch... " He feels his forehead hurting and he finds Law leaning towards him with his index finger up. No doubt, Law was the one poking his head.

"Are you listening to me?" Law asks, and Luffy covers his forehead with his hand before he nods. Then, Law goes back to the document he was reading. "Man, look at this list. Wedding is so troublesome."

As soon as Luffy hears the word 'wedding', a realization hits him. It is his freaking wedding, his first wedding. Well, if he ever gets married again after that. How many people actually have the privilege to say things like 'For my first wedding... , better than my first wedding... '?

Wait, is it even a privilege?

Also, when he mentions first wedding it sounds like he is someone who plays around too much.

To him, wedding is an event that unites him with someone he want to spend his life with but soon, he will be united with a guy he does not know and does not love. An asshole at that. An experimenting asshole.

A lot of his firsts will probably be wasted on this asshole.

He has not even had his first kiss yet. Then, Luffy gasps and he unconsciously covers his lips.

He should have gone and added touching limitations into the terms. Can he still take it back?

"What's wrong with you?" Law asks, and Luffy shakes his head rapidly.

Damn. Say it, Luffy! Take the paper back! Add the term!

In the end, he says nothing about it. That asshole will not dare to touch him too, he thinks. Then, he asks Law, "If.. If it's so troublesome you can ask someone to do it for you, right?"

"Well, it's troublesome.." Law says, as he looks at the list. "But I think it will be kind of fun? We'll do them together. You'll have fun too." Law looks at Luffy, narrows his eyes and smiles wickedly.

Yeah, right. Fun.

How does this asshole's brain work exactly?

Then, Luffy sighs. Fine.

"We need to show our families that we click well. Doflamingo will be even more pissed off if he knows how well we bond. He actually thinks my plan will backfire." Then, Law starts to chuckle and Luffy can only look at him with a poker face.

He really does not understand the game Law is playing with Doflamingo.

Click well? Luffy feels like laughing. How is he going to click with the asshole exactly? Why do they have to pretend?

Then, Law adds, "Maybe we should do something together after this. You know, _bon-ding_."

Why does he have to do something together with him? Why do they have to bond?

After they are finished with their discussion, they leave the cafe to look around, trying to find something to do together.

Why is he out with this rich asshole? Luffy thinks, as he walks together with Law and he is too occupied with his thought that he does not realize a group of kids are running to his direction, almost colliding with him. Lucky for him, Law notices and pulls Luffy closer to him.

"What's wrong with you? Look where you're going." says Law, and Luffy turns to look at him, thanking him with an empty stare. Then, Law pushes Luffy to go forward. "Go."

As they walk, Luffy looks at the movie posters on the wall nearby. It has been a while since he last went to the cinema. The last time he went was with Ace and Sabo. Back then they used to go to the cinema every week and their favorite movie genre is horror. They would buy pop corns, large and sometimes they watched two to three movies in a day.

He misses those times.

"What's wrong?" asks Law, noticing that Luffy looks gloomy and Luffy shakes his head.

A moment later, Luffy asks, "Hey, you said something about doing things together. How about we go and watch a movie?"

" _Bo-ring_." Law remarks, and something in Luffy feels like exploding. "But I can deal with it. You pick the movie."

So, they make their way up to the cinema on the highest floor. There are not so many people there, probably because it is weekday.

"I want to watch that movie." Luffy says, pointing to a horror film poster. Law looks at the poster Luffy pointed to and his eyes widen.

Damn. He totally forgot.

"I don't want to watch that."

"Why? You said I can pick the movie."

"I change my mind. We can watch that movie at my house. I'll get it sent over to my house."

"Why? We're already here." says Luffy, and Law looks away frustrated. "Are you scared?"

"Of course not!"

Luffy looks at the poster again. It is not that scary, he thinks. To be honest, Law does not seem like the scaredy cat type. If ghosts are real they would probably be the ones that are scared of Law. Then, he turns to Law, chuckling. "It's not that..."

Suddenly, it hits Luffy.

He looks at Law, head to toe and then he looks at the poster again, reading and examining everything carefully. If his suspicion is right... "You.."

Last year, the government made a new rule.

"Don't.. Don't tell me... "

For movies rated R-18, all the viewers have to show their IDs before they enter the movie hall.

"You.. You''re not eighteen yet?" Luffy asks. His lips are starting to twitch upwards and he can see Law's face reddens.

"I'll be! Next month, okay?! The staffs are not cool at all!"

Luffy bursts out laughing seeing Law's reaction.

So, a younger, rich asshole.

And, helpless against the cinema staffs.

If possible, Luffy wants to roll on the floor right there, right then.

"You don't offer them money or something? They'll probably let you pass!" says Luffy, hands wiping the tears that got out of his eyes.

"Why would I waste my money on them? That's why I have home theater set in my house!"

Oh. Luffy nods, his mouth tightly shut, suppressing more laughter.

"Let's just go to my house."

"I don't want to go to your house." Luffy replies, chuckling and Law glares at him. "Okay, maybe next time but not today. Please?"

"Fine. What do you want to do, then?"

Luffy looks around again. Then, one of the movie posters catches Luffy's eyes. "Let's watch something else. I think I've found something interesting." Then, he points to the poster.

'Seriously?!"

* * *

xxx

"Meow~ Meow~" Luffy sings and moves his hands like cat's paws as they make their way back to the parking lot and Law eyes him as he sings.

"Stop it. What a boring movie. Meow this, meow that."

"Come on, it's catchy! Meow~ meow~" Luffy keeps singing the line from the movie and Law rolls his eyes in response, annoyed.

"Will you stop that?"

Luffy picked a musical titled Cat Prince and Law had to spend the last two hours watching a cat going places, saving the days, and singing songs with its fellow cat comrades.

It was annoying.

On his way in and out of the cinema Law had to deal with people from all directions checking him out. Then, there are those people who talk too loud in the cinema, commenting, and spoiling the story.

Now he remembers the reasons he never goes to cinema anymore.

Too bad for Law, on their way back Luffy keeps singing the annoying meow song so Law turns on the radio to drown Luffy's voice. But then, Luffy turns it off and meows again.

Annoyed, Law turns it on again, louder and Luffy meows louder, almost screaming. Law glares at him but Luffy is too carried away with the whole meow thing to notice. After almost twenty minutes of torture to Law's ears and soul, they finally reach Luffy's home. "Okay, thanks dude! Meow~ Meow~" Luffy tries to annoy him again before he walks out.

"Okay." Law replies, and Luffy pouts as he hears the cold reply.

What is with your okay? I just said 'Thanks'! Say something warmer! 'No problem', 'No biggie,' or 'You are welcome'! Then smile, at least!

Luffy wants to slam the car door but he manages to control himself. Then he waves at Law coldly and walks away.

As soon as Luffy is gone from his sight, Law looks at his hands, then he looks left and right. When he is sure that no one is around, he slowly holds out a hand like it is a cat's paw.

"Meow~ Meow~"


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the support and love! Please don't hate younger Law ;_; Anyway, this chapter is fun to write! I hope it's fun to read. :3c Tell me your thoughts! Lots of love! Meow~ :3

To guests chuichuu and starlight555 - Thanks for your reviews! Here, more LawLu for you ;)

* * *

xxx

It is Sunday and Luffy is still in his bed, snuggling in the warmth of the cover. It is a peaceful morning and he can hear the birds chirping, feels the sunlight peeking through the blinds on his window, warming the room.

Such a good time to be asleep.

Sadly, it does not last long.

"Wake up." A voice abruptly instructs, disturbing Luffy and his precious sleep.

Is it Rouge? Rouge never woke him up this early on Sunday.

It is embarrassing but on Sunday Luffy is usually up around twelve in the afternoon since it is his only day off. Rouge knows Luffy is too tired from his part-time job to wake up early so she would let him sleep until twelve the longest.

Luffy thinks it is a dream so he ignores the voice but shortly after that he hears the voice again, telling him to wake up. He tries opening his heavy eyes and sees a pair of eyes, like those of cats. So cute.

But, there are no cats in the house so it must be a dream.

So, he goes back to sleep. A moment later, he can feel his forehead hurting, as if someone is poking his head repeatedly.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

Luffy immediately opens his eyes out of the pain and he is about to yell when he sees a tanned teenager next to his bed, squatting and his hand is still hanging in the air from poking Luffy's head.

Luffy instantly retreats to the wall next to his bed and let out a scream. Then, he starts firing Law with questions. "Why are you here?! What are you doing here?!"

Did his parents let him in? Did he come in by force?

Without waiting for Law to answer any of of his questions, Luffy immediately jumps out of his bed in panic, ignoring how messy his hair is and runs downstairs frantically. Halfway down, he can see Rouge and Roger at the dining table, preparing for breakfast.

Then, Rouge sees Luffy. "Ah, good morning, Luffy! Are you okay? I heard your scream. What's the matter?"

"G- good morning! Nah, nothing wrong." says Luffy, grinning awkwardly.

"Come over here. Let's have breakfast together. Where is Law?" asks Rouge and Luffy wonders why does it sound warm when she says Law's name?

Did they become friends already?

"Oh, I- I'll go get him. In.. In a minute!" Luffy smiles and runs back to his room to find Law lying on his bed.

"Nice..." says Law, before he pauses to eye around. "...room."

"What are you doing here?" asks Luffy.

"Scouting the enemy."

Luffy's eyes widen the moment he hears Law's reply. Did he read too much Art of Wars?

"Seriously?!"

"Taking you out. House-viewing."

"Shouldn't that be next week?!"

"I suddenly feel like doing it today."

Suddenly. Feel. Like. Heh.

"When did you get here?"

"Last night."

"Aren't you tired?" Luffy asks, and Law shakes his head. "You know, it's my _day off._.." says Luffy, stressing the words 'day off' so Law gets it.

"Then you can be out the whole day." says Law, his voice relaxed and his eyes looking at the ceiling. Hearing Law's reply, Luffy can only respond by looking at the younger teen with a poker face.

Asshole.

Then, Luffy lets out a sigh. "I'm going to go wash up. Are you going to stay here?" Luffy asks, and Law nods. So, Luffy leaves Law in his room and goes to the bathroom. Twenty minutes later, he comes back to his room to find Law asleep, curled up in his bed. Luffy thinks Law is probably still tired from his flight. He should have gotten some rest before he ever goes out.

So stubborn.

Somehow, Luffy cannot take his eyes off Law's sleeping face. Luffy thinks it is very cute. Like a cat. Then, he holds out his hand unconsciously, trying to touch Law's face. His hand is an inch away from Law's face when the younger teen suddenly opens his eyes slowly. Then, Law notices Luffy's hand near his face and he shifts his gaze to Luffy in front of him, already frozen in his place, shocked and panic.

"Be patient. I'm still underage, you know..." says Law, with his eyes half open and Luffy can feel his cheeks burning.

"I wasn't going to do anything to you!"

* * *

xxx

After Luffy is done washing up, both of them go donwstairs together for breakfast. Luffy sits next to Roger while Law sits next to Luffy. In the middle of the dining table is a dozen of white roses placed in a clear vase.

"It's pretty, right? Law brought it this morning." tells Rouge.

Turns out that Law showed up at their house very early in the morning with flowers for Rouge, expensive wine, chocolates, and ginseng. His parents were quite shocked at first but they warmed up to Law eventually. Law managed to have a little chat with his parents, played a round of chess with Roger, and even helped out with breakfast.

What is this brat playing?!

But then, now that Law is sitting with his parents Luffy thinks he looks like a normal, innocent teenager and he does not smile sinisterly like he always does.

He really deserves all the awards ever presented for best actors.

Luffy reaches for one of the rice balls on the table and he finds it tastes differently from how Rouge always made it but still, it is tasty and his face instantly lit up. Rouge notices it and tells Luffy that Law made them.

Luffy almost choked.

"Here." says Law, handing Luffy a glass of water with a very sweet smile.

Best actor ever.

While they are having breakfast, Roger asks what Law is doing and the teenager tells him that he is currently taking a year break before he focuses on his training to take over his father's businesses. Roger finds it impressive but he cannot help but asks Law if the teen is not interested in getting a degree first since he is still so young. Luffy has to hold himself from smirking when he hears Roger's question.

Good one, Roger! A kid like you should go and study more.

"Oh, I graduated from Raftel University a few months ago. I have double degrees in I.T and Business Management." Law replies. Then, Roger and Rouge look at him, impressed while Luffy almost choked on his food, again.

"Are you okay?" Law asks, and Luffy nods his head rapidly.

Double degrees? Raftel University? That is the best university in the world!

When did you finish high school?!

"If it's possible, can I work part-time in your company? I'd like to get more experience." Law asks Roger and the man thinks it is a good idea.

"We'll discuss about it further after your wedding." says Roger, and Law smiles brightly at him. Then, they start to talk about other things.

Suddenly, Luffy realizes that the atmosphere is different and it is not awkward at all like it has always been whenever he sits with his parents.

Is it because Law is here?

Then, Law turns to Luffy when his parents are not looking and smirk, giving a condescending vibe, crushing all the good impression Luffy almost had earlier.

Crack!

* * *

xxx

"How did you make my parents like you?" asks Luffy, as soon as both of them get into the car. He can tell that both of his parents genuinely like Law from the way they are smiling and talking to Law. They hugged Law on their way out and Rouge even gave him a kiss on the cheek!

He has to do something to get them out of the sweet deception.

Then, Law eyes him with a smirk on his face and replies, "I'm naturally likable." And, Luffy rolls his eyes hearing Law's reply.

Please.

"Check the dashboard." Law instructs, and Luffy opens the dashboard to find some brochures and house catalogues. "Pick the house you like. It will go to you after we divorce." says Law, and Luffy looks at him in disbelief. "It's okay. We have a lot of houses over the world." Law smirks.

So, Luffy starts going through the catalogue. Most of the houses are ginormous and look too luxurious. It takes him a while before he finally finds a house that he really likes. It is the smallest house in the catalogue, painted white, and Luffy thinks it is cute. He immediately shows his choice to Law and the younger teen is quite surprised to see Luffy's selection. "Are you sure? It's small."

Small? The description says it has 1 master bedroom and 4 bedrooms upstairs, all with bathrooms; 1 room downstairs, 2 bathrooms, a dining area, and a kitchen.

How does your house look like, really?!

"I'm sure. I like it."

"Fine." says Law, and he proceeds to call the agent. After a series of demands, Law ended the call. Then, he starts the engine and turns to look at Luffy with a smirk. "Seat belt."

"Wait!" says Luffy, and Law turns to look at Luffy. "Please don't drive too fast..."

"Okay." says Law. Then, he releases the hand brake. Luffy is about to say thanks when Law suddenly steps on the accelerator and Luffy is thrown back to the seat again like the other day.

"Tha- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

xxx

It takes forty five minutes for them to reach the house from Luffy's neighborhood since it is situated on a hill at the opposite side of the city. They can see the city on their way up and the view is absolutely breath-taking.

The agent is already waiting for them when they arrive and Luffy feels even more excited the moment he sees the house. It is surrounded by low wooden fence, white in color. Very cute.

Then, it has a lawn that is big enough to plant a lot of flowers and vegetables.

It looks small from the outside but when they go inside, it is surprisingly spacious. From the entrance, they can see the living room area with a fire place. Across the living room is a sliding door that leads to the backyard where the swimming pool is.

From the living room, there is an open doorway that leads to the dining area and the kitchen. The kitchen is not too big but it is spacious enough for them and next to the stairs is a hallway that leads to the bathrooms. The bathrooms are nice and big with partitions for shower and bath tub.

Then, they go upstairs. The rooms are spacious and the same goes to the balcony. It is big enough for them to place foldable recliners and watch the night view from the balcony.

The slope of the hill is not too steep so he can cycle to the train station, or just take the bus. Plus, it looks like a nice neighborhood and the agent says the security is excellent.

Overall, Luffy likes it.

"You like this house? You sure you don't want to look at other houses?" asks Law, and Luffy nods his head. "Okay then. I'll take it. Please arrange it the way he likes it." says Law, pointing to Luffy and the agent nods.

After a short discussion with Luffy, the agent leaves both of them alone for a while in the house. Then, Luffy turns to look at Law and asks, "Are you sure it's okay? This house is costly!"

"It's okay. Although I'd prefer something bigger. I'll be living here for a year anyway."

"Thanks a lot." says Luffy, smiling brightly and Law smirks at him.

"Okay, housemate."

* * *

xxx

After they are done viewing the house and discussing the arrangement with the agent, they go to the nearest furniture shop to pick some furniture. It takes them another two hours and by the time they are finished both of them are already tired and hungry.

"Let's get something to eat." says Law, and Luffy immediately comes up with a suggestion.

"Can we go somewhere that's not exclusive, please? Let's bond the commoners style." says Luffy, and Law looks at him skeptically. "I know a good place. It's on me."

"It better be good." says Law, and Luffy grins at him.

So, thirty minutes later, both of them are standing in front of a grilled meat restaurant in the city. Luffy is excited while Law has a look of disbelief on his face because the exterior looks really bad! It looks really old and the sign is a little crooked.

"Are you... serious?" asks Law, and Luffy nods. Then, Law turns away. "I'm going somewhere else."

"Come on in. The shop doesn't look that good but the food is good! Try it first!" says Luffy, as he slides the door open and drags Law into the shop by his arm. As soon as they get in, Law instantly decides that he does not like it. He thinks the place is too crowded, too noisy, and too hot.

"This place su-" Law tries to say, but he is cut off by Luffy's hand.

"You can't just say things like that here!" Luffy says, and Law pushes Luffy's hand off his mouth.

"But this place really su-" And, Law is cut off by Luffy's hand again.

"Please bear with it for a while. The meat here is really good. You have to try it. If you don't like it we'll go somewhere else. I promise. Please?"

Then, Law rolls his eyes and replies, "Fine."

Luffy immediately takes Law to a table at a corner in the restaurant and makes him sit on one of the chairs before he takes the seat opposite to Law's.

Finally.

Law's grumpy and childish attitude is really tiring him out and for a moment, he really feels like he is babysitting Law.

A moment later, a waiter comes and Luffy places their order. Luffy opted for grilled meat dish and the waiter comes back ten minutes later with the grilling pan and the ingredients. Luffy likes the dish because they can cut, season, and grill the meat to their liking.

Then, Luffy starts preparing the meat while Law waits for him with a displeased look on his face, brows furrowed and cheeks puffed. It does not take long until Luffy finishes grilling the meat and he places plenty of them on a plate, giving them to Law. "Here."

Law looks at the plate in front of him for quite a time before he takes a piece of the grilled meat with the chopsticks provided. Then, he looks at Luffy skeptically before he looks back at the meat, slowly examining the piece before he eats it.

And, his face instantly lits up.

"It's good, right? Right?" Luffy asks, and Law looks at him with a stoic face.

It takes a while before Law finally answers, "It's okay."

And, Luffy smiles victoriously.

Once again, Luffy can see that Law's face is beaming with childlike innocence and Luffy cannot help but stare at him.

He is really still a kid.

To be honest, that is rich coming from him. He is only a year older than Law anyway.

Then, the younger teen looks up to see Luffy staring at him. "What are you looking at?"

"N-n-nothing!"

After they are done eating, Law sends him home and as soon as Luffy gets into the house, his parents immediately call him over.

"How was your date?"

"It's not a date. We just went house-viewing."

"It's the same thing." Rouge says, and Luffy does not object anymore. Then, he proceeds to show the photos of house they have already picked.

"He seems like a nice guy. He will take care of you." says Rouge, while they are looking through the photos.

"Or the other way round." says Luffy, since Law is younger.

"You both will take care of each other like Rouge and I do. That's how marriage works. I can't believe my son is getting married soon." says Roger, ruffling Luffy's hair and the teenager gives him a smile in return.

Yeah, babysitting a rich brat. Great.

* * *

xxx

Three days later, Law comes to the university again and Luffy is forced to take another day off.

Luffy cannot believe it. Law has his numbers and Luffy had already told him to call before he does anything but Law will not listen to him.

"Where are you taking me this time?" asks Luffy, already seated on the passenger seat. He just got off the phone with his manager and it was crazy because his manager kept asking him if he still wants his job.

Good hints.

"My house. Picking rings, taking measurement." Law replies.

"Why your house?"

"Privacy."

Okay, whatever. He has been curious about Law's house anyway so it is a good opportunity, really.

It takes them around twenty minutes from the university area to reach Law's house and as soon as Luffy sees it his eyes widen in surprise.

Is this a castle?

Well, honestly it should not even surprise him. He should have expected it.

There are high walls surrounding the mansion and the distance from the entrance to the house is almost five hundred meter. Then, Luffy can see the amazing landscape all the way to the mansion. There are fountains, flower arches, arched pathways, beds of autumn flowers, small ponds, stone tables and chairs, and a big patio with cozy wooden chairs and table.

Stunning. Simply stunning.

Is this really just their vacation house?!

Law stops the car just in front of the mansion where the butler is waiting. Then, Law motions to Luffy to get out of the car. As soon as they are out, they are greeted by the butler who then proceeds to take the car to the parking area.

The moment they enter the mansion, they are greeted by the head of the maids, asking if they need anything and Law tells her that it is fine for now. Then, they put on the house slippers before they go upstairs to Law's room which is a lot larger than Luffy's room. There is a giant fluffy bed in the middle of the room, an entrance to his wardrobe, an entrance to the bathroom, and some sofas along with a coffee table. On the coffee table are some folders, documents, and catalogues. Next to the coffee table set is a dish trolley filled with tea, coffee, and snacks.

"Read and sign." says Law, handing their contract to Luffy as soon as the raven-haired teen takes his seat. While Luffy is reading the document, Law asks, "Well, I supposed Vergo had told you about the prenup thing?" And, Luffy nods in response. "And, you don't mind?"

"Yeah, my parents and I don't mind at all. I just wanted to save my father's company. I don't need anything else." says Luffy, handing Law the signed documents.

"Okay then." Law replies. Then, he hands Luffy a copy of furniture catalogue. "Anyway, you can pick anything you want from here."

So, Luffy goes through the catalogue while they wait for the tailor.

A moment later, they hear knocks on the door and the butler comes in, telling them that the tailor has arrived. Law had the family tailor flown all the way from abroad to work on their clothes.

Before the measurement, they go through some of the designs shown by the tailor and when they are done picking the tailor starts taking their measurement. They have picked three designs and the tailor told them their clothes will be ready by the first week of October.

That is fast. As expected from a family tailor.

After the tailor left, Law asks the butler to bring the ring samples in.

Apparently, Law had asked so that all the jewelry stores in the city send every single wedding ring sample worth more than ten thousand Bellis to his house just for the viewing purpose.

Super rich people really have their ways.

"Are you sure we need such expensive rings?" Luffy asks.

"The family pays everything."

"It's not even a real marriage."

"It's okay."

So, they begin looking at the samples individually. There are around fifty trays of rings for them to pick from and after a while, they start to argue.

"How about this one?" says Luffy, showing Law a ring with a big flower carving on it and Law's eyes widen in response.

"Are you serious? That's hideous!" Law replies, and Luffy loses it.

"Tell me what's not hideous?! I've shown you like hundred designs and all of them are hideous!"

"Anything other than what you picked." Law replies calmly, not surprised by Luffy's sudden burst of emotion at all.

"Then why am I here?"

"So I can save time eliminating the hideous ones."

And, Luffy feels like he can explode anytime.

He is really angry that he has to actually hold himself from strangling Law right there, right then.

Law really gets on his nerves! Why is he so mean?!

After a while, he manages to calm down and he starts browsing through the rings again until the clock shows half past eleven o'clock. By then, both of them are already sleepy and tired from sitting too long.

"Wedding is so troublesome!" says both of them, in unison before they fall back on the sofa. It does not take long before both of them fall asleep on the sofa next to each other, Luffy's head on Law's shoulder and Law's head on Luffy's.

* * *

xxx

Luffy wakes up few hours later in the morning to find himself sleeping on the sofa and is properly covered. At first, he is shocked to find himself waking up in a strange place but shortly after he recalls that he is at Law's house. Then, he looks around trying to locate where Law is but the tall teen is nowhere to be found.

"Oi." A voice is suddenly heard from his back and Luffy turns to see Law with red eyes, bad dark circles. He looks really cranky. "You. Were. Asleep."

Then, Luffy feels goosebumps all over.

"I.. I am really sorry! Please don't kill me!" Luffy cries, hands covering his face and Law looks at him in disbelief. Then, Luffy can feel his forehead being poked repeatedly.

"Idiot. I've picked the ring." says Law, tossing the photo to Luffy. It is a platinum ring designed to resemble leaves band with diamond streaks on it and it looks beautiful and very elegant.

Law certainly have better eyes for fashion compared to him. Luffy will give him that.

Then, Luffy remembers that he did not inform his parents about him sleeping at Law's place at all so he immediately takes his phone out to find no missed calls.

"I called Rouge. I told her you're sleeping over." says Law, and Luffy thanks him.

How thoughtful.

"I have to go to my class."

"You sure you want to go like that? Go wash up first." Then, Law goes to his wardrobe and picks out some clothes and some pair of pants. "Here. You don't have to return them."

"Oh, you have clothes my size?" says Luffy, as he go through the clothes, looking for something that is not too fashionable.

With this kind of collection, Law can really pass off as a stylist or a model or whatever.

"Of course, few years back I used to be your height. Oh, those pants are from high school." says Law, and Luffy can feel the hints of insult.

Are you saying I have short legs?!

Ever thought you're too tall like a giraffe?!

"I'm going to sleep. I've asked the maid to prepare breakfast for you. Then, you can ask the driver to send you." says Law, as he walks to his bed, yawning and stretching.

"I can go by myself." says Luffy, and the younger teen eyes him upon hearing his reply.

Then, with a smirk, he replies, "Suit yourself." before he throws himself onto his giant fluffy bed and instantly falls asleep. Seeing Law fast asleep, Luffy takes the cloth he was covered with earlier and covers Law with it before he goes to the bathroom to wash up.

After breakfast, Luffy tries to go to the train station by himself but as soon as he walks past the gate, he cannot identify where he is and he has to go back into the mansion to ask the driver to send him to the train station.

* * *

xxx

"You look really tired. Are you okay?" asks Zoro, as he hands Luffy two giant bottles of chocolate milk. It is lunch time and as usual Luffy is sitting at a stone table in the university park with his friends Zoro, Shirahoshi, and Usopp. "This is from Bartolomeo. He said you look tired and he is worried about you."

"Oh, thanks! Anyway, can you tell Bartolomeo to just come and sit with us next time?"

"Told him few times before but he cried and said stuff I can't understand." Zoro replies.

"That guy is weird. It's like he has a crush on you." says Usopp then, and Shirahoshi spits her drink on Usopp's face as soon as she hears him. "What's wrong with you?!"

"I'm really sorry!" Shirahoshi apologizes. Then, she hands Usopp a piece of tissue paper. "Anyway, do you really think he has a crush on Luffy?"

"Who knows." says Usopp, taking the tissue paper and begins wiping his face.

Then, Shirahoshi turns around and spots a green haired guy peeking from behind a tree. She gives Bartolomeo a murderous glare and he returns her glare with an even vicious one.

For a moment, his surrounding is turning chaotic but Luffy does not realize anything that is happening around him because his mind is too occupied with the preparation for the marriage. Now that they are done with the rings, the only things left to do are the fitting session, checking the progress of the house, and writing vows for marriage.

That is still _a lot_.

He will probably have to take more days off and he will have to sacrifice his days off too.

Law and him agreed on a garden wedding at Law's vacation home and he is glad that they decided to leave the arrangement to Vergo.

Thank God.

"Wedding is so troublesome..." Luffy whispers unconsciously.

"Did you say anything?" Zoro asks. Luffy immediately shakes his head and Zoro's brows furrow upon seeing Luffy's reaction. "You're being so secretive lately, you know?"

"I'm just tired. I've been studying until late at night." Luffy lies, although he knows Zoro can see right through him. Well, at least he tried, and Zoro lets him off the hook.

"How is your father's business going?" Zoro asks.

"Oh, well... I think it's going to be alright. Roger said he found solution."

"Good to know. Let me know if you need anything." says Zoro, and Luffy gives him one of his bright smiles, thanking him.

Later that night, Luffy finds two emails from Matt. Makes sense, since he did not reply to Matt's email the night before.

In the first email Matt is asking him about his marriage preparation. Then, the second email is asking why Luffy is not replying his email and some really random jokes. Luffy understands if Matt is worried since it is the first time Luffy does not reply him.

Then, he replies Matt, telling him that he is just busy with the preparation that he fell asleep without checking his email the night before.

 _Wedding is so troublesome! Anyway, are you married? How was it when you got married? :P_

The truth is, Luffy had asked Matt the question before but Matt told him he wanted to keep it a secret. But then, maybe this time Matt will answer him. Who knows? He really wants to know more about Matt.

Luffy tries not to include too many information about the wedding in his email. He trusts Matt but it is probably better that Matt does not know too much because DonQuixote family is scary. Who knows what will happen if the family finds out.

After he is done sending the email, he switches off the computer and throws himself on his bed. He tries to sleep but his mind is occupied with thoughts about the marriage preparation and the engagement dinner that will be happening the night after.

He is nervous and the more he thinks about it the more he feels like pulling all his hair out. He tries to keep them off his mind, to think of something else. Too bad, it is not that easy and he ends up burying his head under the pillow.

"Wedding is so troublesome..."

* * *

xxx

Hours go by and in a blink of an eye it is already the night of the dinner. A car is sent to fetch Luffy and his family to the hotel owned by the DonQuixote family. The moment they get there, the hotel manager tells them that Law and his family had arrived and he proceeds to guide them to the the dining room. Halfway there, they stumble upon a commotion - a tall teenager trying to put off a fire on a very tall blond's shoulder.

"I told you to be careful!" says Law to the tall blond as soon as he manages to put the fire off.

"It's all merely an act..." the blond replies.

"Stop acting cool! What kind of act is this?! Please stop embarrassing me!"

Then, Law sees Luffy and his parents coming their way and he immediately gestures politely to them to go to the dining room first while he helps the blond to straighten up. But then, Luffy and his parents choose to wait for both of them.

Too bad, the act of clumsiness does not end there. On their way to the dining room, the tall blond accidentally trips on his long black feather coat and ends up with his face lying flat on the floor. The tall teenager can only face palm himself before he decides to ignore the blond and continue his way to the dining room.

"I don't know him. Let's just leave him there." says Law to Luffy and his parents who look really confused. Then, a faint cry can be heard from the tall blond who is still lying on the floor.

"Wait for me, Law-chan~~" The tall blond begs, but Law ignores him and keeps walking. Luffy takes a pity on the blond and helps him to get up. "Thank you very much." says the tall blond and now that Luffy sees him up close he is very good looking, even when his nose is bleeding. His face does not match his clumsiness at all!

Apparently, the tall blond is DonQuixote Rocinante, the younger brother of DonQuixote Doflamingo and also Law's step uncle. Luffy notices that although Law has some kind of feud with his step father, he is getting along nicely with the step uncle.

"I am very sorry for all the commotion earlier. Please call me Corazon. My brother is off to a very important business trip and I apologize on behalf of him. He sends his regards. " says Corazon, as soon as all of them are seated.

"It's fine." says Roger. Then, he asks, "So, it's just the two of you?"

Corazon turns to look at Law and the teenager smiles to him before he replies calmly. "My mother had gone to live with the angels and my sister ran away from home five years ago."

"We're sorry." Roger immediately apologizes and Law smiles at him.

"It's okay. Mother is in a better place now."

Luffy is surprised to find that Law seems really calm and optimistic about his mother's passing. But then, it is not really wise to judge a book by its cover, is it not?

He probably feels empty and lonely inside. Who knows?

"Well, we..." Roger wants to tell Corazon and Law about his family but then he turns to Luffy and sees how Luffy's face is slowly changing to his usual awkward face.

And, Luffy is upset that he cannot control himself. The dinner will be ruined.

"It's okay Mr. Gol. We know about your oldest son. We ran a background check. I hope it's okay." says Corazon.

"We're okay with it. We've expected that."

And, the situation suddenly becomes awkward. Awkwardly silent. Until...

"I'm sure Ace had met my mother." says Law, breaking the silence and Luffy looks up to see Law smiling.

A purely sweet, innocent smile.

Luffy does not know if Law is acting but when he says it so innocently like that, it made him feels at ease somehow. Like the weight he is carrying had been lifted off him a little.

And, Luffy smiles too, unconsciously.

"You're right." says Rouge, realizing that the guilt on Luffy's face is gone.

"Anyway..." Law reaches out to Luffy and holds his hand. Luffy is startled but he does not say anything, does not pull his hand away. He can only look at his hand and Law's hand.

Roger, Rouge, and Corazon look at both the teens, confused and a moment later, Law turns to look at them. "Everyone, please look. There's nothing in my hand." says Law, raising his unoccupied hand up, flipping it up and down, back and forth. Then, he closes his palm, slowly opening it again with a ring between his thumb and index finger.

And, the simple magic trick manages to amuse everyone, dissipating the awkward silence.

"When did you?!" asks Corazon, a moment later, surprised because he keeps the engagement rings inside the boxes in his pocket and now one of the boxes is empty. The tanned teen only grins cheekily at him in response.

Then, Law turns to Luffy's parents and asks, "Mr. and Mrs. Gol, May I?"

And, Luffy's parents nod with smiles on their faces.

So, Law lifts Luffy's hand up and puts the ring on Luffy's ring finger. It fits perfectly. Then, Corazon hands the other box to Roger who then opens it up and hands it to Luffy. Luffy then takes the ring out of the box and put it on Law's ring finger.

With that, they are officially engaged.

"I can't believe my cute nephew is getting married!" yells Corazon, trying to hug Law only to have his face pushed away by the teenager.

Then, they proceed to having dinner and discussing the wedding date. They agree that the wedding will be held in mid October, after Law turns eighteen and it will be a very simple, secret wedding as told by Vergo prior to Luffy accepting the offer.

After the dinner, Corazon and Law look as Luffy and his parents make their way into the car. But then, Luffy decides to make a turn back to the building where Law and Corazon are standing. He wants to talk to Law and Law realizes that Luffy is not comfortable talking with Corazon nearby so he asks Corazon to get into the car first. Then, both of them go back into the building.

"Were you trying to cheer me up?" ask Luffy, and the taller teen furrows his brows in response.

"Meh... I was saving the situation. You were going to ruin it." Law replies. Then, he pokes Luffy's forehead repeatedly making the older teen shrieks in pain, hands immediately covering his forehead.

"Really? Thanks anyway." Luffy replies, bright smile on his face and Law does not say anything in return. He keeps staring at Luffy with his brows furrowed. Then, he puts his hand on Luffy's face gently, making the older teen blush. Luffy can feel his heart beating wildly before he feels a sharp pain on his cheek.

"I told you I wasn't trying to cheer you." says Law, smirking. And, Luffy feels like he can erupt anytime.

Hey, I'm older than you! Luffy screams, in his head.

"Let's take a picture." Law says, suddenly and Luffy looks at him confused. Then, the taller teen takes out his phone and activates the camera. "Left hand." says Law, referring to Luffy's hand with ring while he holds out his hand to Luffy. The other teen obediently reaches out to Law's hand with the said hand and with a smirk, the younger teen says, "Good puppy."

And, Luffy has to shut his mouth tightly to prevent himself from screaming.

I am not a dog!

Then, Law intertwines their fingers together in a manner that will show the rings up on the photo. "Smile."

It takes them a few tries to get a very decent photo since neither of them are very good at taking the so-called _wefie_. Then, Luffy sees Law looking at the photo, smiling and he wonders if Law is being thoughtful, cherishing the moment.

Maybe he is not such a bad person after all. Maybe he can manage living with Law for a year.

But, shortly after that, the good impression is shattered to pieces again.

"This is a good photo. I'm sending this to Doflamingo." says Law, giggling and Luffy can only look at him with a poker face.

He should have known better...


	4. Chapter 4

W/N: Thanks for the support and love! I laughed a lot writing this because wedding things are too giddy for me XD

To guests starlight555, Apple Bloom, ketekyo and Kiki's Cat - Thanks for your reviews! Glad you love this fic (and bratty Law?). Law's older sister is not Lamy and I'm really sorry that it's unlikely a fist fight will happen in this fic.

Just thought I'll fluff more. Tell me your thoughts! Lots of love! Meow~ :3

* * *

xxx

As he waits for the computer to boot, he opens his drawer and takes out a velvet box, opens it up, and observes the simple golden ring inside the box.

He got back from the engagement dinner an hour ago and he is just done washing up. And now, he is going to check his email before he goes to sleep.

Law told him that they can take their rings off when they are out in public but when they are with the family they will have to wear it.

Somehow, it feels weird, and pointless.

This is certainly a game that only super duper rich people play and he is not sure if he should be grateful that he is a part of it.

To be honest, he feels guilty that he is playing around with something sacred. But then, he has no other choices, does he?

Then, he notices that the computer is now ready to use so he quickly goes online and find an email from Matt, as usual.

 _Hey, good trick question there. Well, since you're so persistent, I'll tell you. I'm not married yet. So, how was your engagement dinner? Did it go well? You didn't even invite me to your wedding?!_

 _Oh, just kidding :P_

 _So, you said you're stressed up? Please take good care of yourself. I'm really worried about you._

Cool. He actually answered Luffy's question! And, the last part makes Luffy's smile wider. He is really glad that Matt cares about him so much even after two years. He really wishes Matt would open up more.

 _Hey, you actually told me one more thing about yourself! I think it went well. I'm sorry dude but you know it's a private wedding. I would've invited you if it isn't. Well, even if I did, would you come? You've been super secretive. I don't even know your real name. I bet Matt's not your real name! It's been two years already, dude! :(_

 _Anyway, I got it, I'll take care of myself properly! Don't worry about me! :)_

And, as usual, he goes to bed right after he is done sending email. For some reason, his mind does not feel cluttered like it always does and shortly after that he falls asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

xxx

So, the next afternoon Luffy is finally back working in the cafe as usual. Law is back home in Marie Jois again and he will be back in early October so Luffy can live peacefully until then.

Please, he really hopes there will be no surprise visit to the university again. But then, knowing Law, he knows it is just a wishful thinking.

Well, not saying that he knows a lot about Law. He just met Law about a week ago but that brat has been nothing but selfish, arrogant, and annoying. His wicked expression and smile are so irritating. Luffy bets whatever Law did at the engagement dinner is all part of his acting.

Huh, why is he thinking about that brat? It is just going to ruin his mood!

The business is quite slow that evening so shortly after that Luffy finds himself leaning on the counter, staring emptily. Now that Luffy thinks of it, it had been a while since he saw Kid. Of course, he had been busy after all. Plus, he is going to get married soon. He should not look at other guys anymore, right?

But then, it's just a contract marriage and Law said he still wants to play around so Luffy should be allowed to do the same, no?

Then, Luffy hears the door being pushed open and he turns to the door to find a familiar red head carrying a guitar case entering the premise. Luffy cannot help but notices that the red head's face looks surprised when he sees Luffy. The red head then goes straight to the counter and asks for a big cup of latte as usual, with a smile.

Luffy is punching the order in when the red head starts talking, initiating their first real conversation.

"I haven't seen you in a while." says Kid, and for a moment Luffy thinks his heart will drop. Other than the usual cashier-customer conversations they have never actually talked about other things so he is quite excited. But then, he manages to keep himself calm and replies Kid.

"Yeah. I'm kind of busy these days." says Luffy, handing Kid the receipt and the change with a smile. Then, the red head smiles back at him.

And, the conversation stops there.

Shortly after that, Nami notifies Luffy that the latte is done so Luffy takes it from the station and hands it to Kid.

"See you around." says Kid, with a smile before he leaves and Luffy smiles back at Kid, telling him the same thing.

Later that night, Luffy tries to look up for vows samples online after he replied Matt's email. To be honest, he really have no idea about what to write. It is a contract marriage and he does not love Law. What is there to write?

Law said the usual, traditional vows are too boring so they should come up with something different.

So troublesome.

Good thing they agreed to keep each other's vow secret until the wedding day or the fussy brat will probably force him to rewrite his vow so many times.

So, when the search results come out, he clicks on the top result and his eyes catch something interesting as he goes through the website.

Funny vow?

They can actually do something like that?

Oh, good. He does not actually want to write something romantic. That is so not him. So, he begins going through the samples and somehow, he is starting to get ideas for his vow. Then, he starts drafting his vow on a piece of paper and after few corrections he looks at his work proudly.

"Awesome."

* * *

xxx

Two weeks later, Law is back in the city again and he shows up at Luffy's university without any word, as usual. Good thing Luffy's manager is in a good mood that day so he gets his day off without having to answer so many questions.

That day, the tailor also flew over from Marie Jois with their wedding suits and they are supposed to be trying them out that day. So, once again, Luffy has to go to Law's mansion for the fitting session.

That afternoon, both of them will be using Law's room for the fitting session and when they get there two tall mirrors are already waiting for them. There is also a rack where their suits are hanged.

So, Law goes in to his wardrobe to put on his suit first and when he comes out he looks very handsome, as expected.

Damn. Luffy really hates him.

Then, it is Luffy's turn. Law is fixing his tie when he sees Luffy's reflection in the mirror. Then, he turns to look at Luffy. "Look how the good suit makes someone like you look so decent. Too bad your hairstyle is too lame."

And, Luffy rolls his eyes and replies, "Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Model Material. I'm not as hot as you." and Law smirks at him.

"Good judgment."

Luffy swears Law is so annoying.

"Why do we need these fancy expensive clothing anyway? Isn't it a private wedding?" asks Luffy, as he looks at his reflection in the mirror next to the one Law is using.

"Photos, photos!" says Law, before he goes to try another set of clothing. A moment later, he comes back into the room wearing a white tuxedo with black pants. But then, instead of heading straight to the mirror he heads to where Luffy is standing and stops only when he is few inches away from Luffy. Then, he put both his hands on the sides of Luffy's head.

"What... What are you doing?" asks Luffy, surprised.

"Your hairstyle is really lame." says Law, before he goes out of the room and comes back with hair gel. Then, he begins working on Luffy's hair. "Stay still."

Luffy does not know how is Law going to style his hair but he has a feeling that he is not going to like it because shortly after that, Law starts chuckling.

"Okay, done." says Law, a moment later and Luffy instantly goes to the mirror to check.

And, he is right.

Damn. Law gave him a mohawk style and now he looks like a parrot.

Then, he can hear Law laughing like crazy at the back. He slowly turns to Law and with a low voice he asks, "Are you messing with me?"

"No, no. I just thought you'd like it. Let me do something else." says Law, still trying to catch his breath from laughing too hard. Then, he walks over to Luffy and starts working on Luffy's hair again.

Now that Law is standing really close to him, Luffy notices how flawless Law's skin is. It looks really soft, like a baby's. Rich people surely have the best care in the world, do they not?

And, instead of hitting Law, puberty caressed him gently. There is not even a single acne scar. Damn.

Then, he lifts up his hand unconsciously, touching Law's face.

Soft...

"Patient. five more days and I'll be legal." says Law abruptly, waking Luffy up from his trance.

"Stop saying stuff like that! I wasn't going to do anything to you!" says Luffy, and Law just smirks in response.

"Okay, done." says Law, a moment later and Luffy goes to the mirror to see his hair styled nicely, swept to the side with a little spike.

Damn. It actually looks very nice on him.

Then, he hears Law says, "You better don't show up with your lame hairstyle at the wedding." with his usual wicked look but Luffy does not say anything in return. He proceeds to fix his tie and checks the suit one more time.

Well, now that Law mentioned about his birthday, Luffy kind of wonders how super rich brat like Law celebrates birthday. "So, how do you always celebrate your birthday?"

"Doflamingo usually organizes a big party."

"Must be fun."

"I hate it." Law replies, and Luffy looks at him surprised. "I will be displayed like a mannequin. He will parade me around and those uncles from other companies will try to get me to talk to Doflamingo about doing business with them. Even worse, no. The worst thing is, some of them will ask me to meet and date their daughters. I hate it. I hate it very much."

Then, Law starts ranting more about his hate for the unnecessary big birthday party and all the high class functions he had to attend.

Somehow, Luffy can finally see life of the rich from a different perspective.

So, super rich people do not have it easy either, he thinks?

This is new.

Somehow he finds it funny that Law is actually ranting about the parties to him because most of the times Law looks really calm and collected.

At the same time he feels sorry for Law too. He can see how much Law hates it.

"When are you going back?" asks Luffy, as soon as Law is done ranting.

"In two days." Law replies, and then it is silent. They are not talking anymore. By the time the clock strikes five, they have already decided to go with the black tuxedo.

That night when Luffy gets home from Law's mansion, Rouge is already waiting for him at the living room. Then, she hands Luffy two things that are wrapped nicely. "Please give this to Law."

"Birthday gifts? He's super rich. He can get everything he wants."

"That's true. But sometimes, it's the thought that counts. Didn't you get him anything?" Rouge asks then, and Luffy realizes that he is kind of giving Rouge the impression that he does not care about Law so he immediately adjusts.

"Oh, of course. Well, I've been busy. I am going to do that tomorrow." says Luffy, before he goes upstairs.

So, after he replied Matt's email that night, he continues to sit on his chair even after the computer is already switched off.

Thoughts? Well, honestly he has no such thoughts for Law. But then, both his parents prepared gifts for Law so he has to prepare one too, right? Question is, what should he get that rich brat?

So, he goes into brainstorming mode and after a while, a thought comes to mind.

And, he slowly smiles.

* * *

xxx

The day before Law's flight back to Marie Jois, Luffy asks Law to meet up just before he goes to his part-time job.

"Why do you want to see me?" asks Law, as soon as they are seated at one of the tables in an exclusive cafe.

"Here." Luffy hands a paper bag to Law and the younger teen eyes him with a questioning look before he takes it. He then looks into the bag to find three things inside, all wrapped.

"Birthday gifts. Open them." tells Luffy then and Law starts unwrapping the gifts. The first gift is a pen of high quality from Roger. Then, he proceeds to open the second gift. It is a blue knitted sweater from Rouge.

"Oh..." says Law, his face beaming in excitement like of a child as he looks at the gifts he just received. And, Luffy thinks it is weird.

Why is he so excited? He can buy stuff like those easily.

Next, Law takes out the third gift which is obviously from Luffy and he opens it to find two T-shirts of different colors, each with a big cute cat on it.

His expression instantly changes into a poker face.

A moment later, he looks up from the shirts and stares at Luffy with his expression unchanged.

"Meow~ Meow~" sings Luffy, and Law does not say anything in return. He keeps staring at Luffy and Luffy stares back at him with his hands still held out like cat's paws. Neither of them are saying anything for about thirty seconds.

"Cute T-shirts." Law says then, finally breaking the silence and his expression changes to the usual sinister expression.

"So, you'll wear it?" Luffy replies, his expression also turns sinister.

"My fiance gave it to me. Of course I'll wear it." says Law, sinister smile on his face.

"Can't wait." says Luffy, grinning sinisterly.

And, the staring competition is on again.

If the situation is animated there will be some sort of electric current coming out from their eyes, accumulating in between them and boom!

"Oh, there's one more thing in the bag." Luffy says, a moment later and Law looks into the paper bag to find a small container at the bottom of the paper bag.

He did not realize it was there.

He slowly takes it out and puts it on the table. Then, he looks at Luffy with his brows furrowed.

"Rouge made it for you." says Luffy, and the younger teen slowly opens the container.

There is a small chocolate cake inside.

And, Law's face slowly turns pale but Luffy does not notice it.

"Eat up! Rouge makes the best cakes!" says Luffy, and Law only nods in response. At first, Law looks like he is hesitating but it does not take long before he starts eating the cake. Then, Luffy can see that Law's face looks like he is about to cry so Luffy looks at him with a confused look.

Is the cake that good?

So, an hour later, Law sends Luffy to his workplace and just before Luffy gets out of the car, Law says, "Thanks. I'll thank your parents properly later."

And, Luffy's eyes widen in surprise. That is the first time Luffy ever hears him say "Thanks"!

"Excuse me?" Luffy asks again, teasing the younger teen and Law gives Luffy a glare in return.

"Fine. Okay, okay. No problem."

* * *

xxx

Two days after Law's birthday, he comes back to the city and makes a surprise visit to the university again as usual. Well, not really a surprise anymore because at this point, Luffy is kind of already too used to it to be surprised. But then, as soon as Luffy sees Law that day his eyes widen in surprise because Law is wearing one of the cat shirts Luffy gave him. Luffy actually expected him to wear them at home but here he is, wearing it out in the open.

Even worse, Law actually manages to pull it off.

Damn. Some people are just born effortlessly attractive.

"You actually wear it." says Luffy, with a wicked smile as soon as he reaches the car and Law replies him with a wicked smile too.

"I said I'll wear it." Law replies, before he goes to the driver side and gets into the car.

So, the plan for that day is to check on the house's progress. They have requested for some remodeling and repainting, and the agent called the day before to tell Law that all the works are already done.

When they get there, they go up to check their rooms first. They have picked their own rooms the day they first viewed the house and Law's room is painted light blue while Luffy's is painted coral color. They decided that they will sleep in separate rooms and the master bedroom will be used only when their relatives come over.

"The furniture will be here soon so pack your stuff. I'll send people to pick them up. We'll start living here right after the short honeymoon." says Law, as they go back downstairs.

Yeah, short honeymoon.

Corazon suggested that both Luffy and Law go for a short honeymoon on the weekend right after the wedding since it will not be soon until Luffy's university break. And, Luffy's parents actually agreed with Corazon.

Even worse, that brat also agreed with Corazon so Luffy had to agree too.

Damn. That is so not necessary. Even the long honeymoon is not necessary.

He would rather go up to the real moon and never comes back until a year is over.

Suddenly, Luffy hears an unfamiliar voice of a girl coming from the front yard. Luffy then go to the door to unlock it to find a cute young blonde standing in front of their door. "Hi. I'm Koala. I live just across the road. I brought some muffins for you!"

"I hate baked goods." says Law, with an unfriendly face and tone shortly before he goes upstairs, leaving Koala and Luffy.

And, Luffy's jaw drops a little in disbelief.

That is rude!

"I'm very sorry. He's not in a good mood today. I'm Luffy." says Luffy then, as he takes the box of muffins from Koala.

"It's okay, Luffy! I'm really sorry for the intrusion. Just thought I'll come and greet the new neighbors! I'll see you both around, okay?" says Koala, with a bright smile before she heads back to her house. Then, Luffy goes upstairs to find Law standing on the balcony.

As soon as he goes out to the balcony, he can feel the refreshing breeze on his face and he can immediately see the stunning view of the city.

It feels so good.

"You shouldn't do that, you know? She's very nice." says Luffy, a moment later and Law does not say anything in return. He does not look at Luffy either. "Anyway, do you really hate baked goods? You ate the cake Rouge made..."

"Do you expect me to throw it away?" asks Law, and Luffy shakes his head really slow. "Plus, she's a stranger. How can you just take her food?"

"She seems nice." Luffy replies, and Law rolls his eyes. "You aren't gay, right? She's really cute but you don't even check her out?"

Yeah, if Law is occupied with a girl he probably will not annoy Luffy as much.

Good thinking!

"Do you check out every guys you see? Oh, I don't wanna know if you've ever checked me out." Law replies.

"But, she's super cute. Don't you think so?"

"She's not up to my standard."

Whoa, okay.

"So, what kind of girl is considered up to your standard?" Luffy asks, curious.

"Girls like my sister. I haven't seen any."

Oh, that sister who ran away. Oh, wait, wait...

"Sister complex?" Luffy blurts out, and Law turns to look at him with a glare. Then, Luffy bursts out laughing.

"You idiot! I don't have sister complex! I just think girls like my sister are the best!" says Law, and Luffy immediately covers his mouth, suppressing his laughter.

"So, do you know where your sister is now?"

"Last month she told me she's in Jaya."

"Oh, she contacted you?"

"Yeah, she always sends me souvenirs from places she goes to."

"Oh, she goes places? What does she do?" asks Luffy, and the younger teen turns to him with a smirk on his face.

"Are you interested in my personal life now?" the younger teen asks, and Luffy immediately lifts both his hand, forming a big 'X' letter.

"N-no-nah! Of course not. I'm just asking out of courtesy!" Luffy replies. And, shortly after that, Luffy asks, "So, will she be at ou- the wedding?"

That was close.

 _Our wedding?_

That sounds so intimate.

"Don't think so. She had a big fight with Doflamingo the day she left home so Doflamingo kind of disowned her. Then, I automatically became the heir to everything. Damn."

And, Luffy does not get it.

Law sounds mad.

He thinks Law should be happy. A lot of people would kill for what he has.

"Are you mad at her?"

"A little, but I get it. If I could I'd run away too..."

Then, Luffy sees it. The look of sorrow on Law's face.

He is lucky. Why does he want to run away?

And, the younger teen slowly turns to Luffy with his eyes narrowed. "You really are interested in my personal life, huh?"

"No, not at all!"

* * *

xxx

Days go by really fast and Luffy wakes up one day realizing that it is already the day before the wedding.

Damn. Seriously?

Since the wedding will be held in the morning, Luffy and his parents are invited to stay at the mansion the day before. So, after his classes ended that evening a car is sent to fetch his family to the mansion.

Corazon and Law are already waiting for them at the patio when they arrive that day for tea time at the garden. Luffy thinks tea time at the patio while admiring the landscape and enjoying the autumn breeze is definitely very nice but it would have been perfect if it was not for the presence of the brat sitting next to him. During the tea time session Luffy can feel his feet kicked by Law whenever he is about to say or answer something wrongly.

So annoying.

Law can just give him a pat on the hand or poke it. Why does Law have to kick him?!

After tea time, the maids escort them to their rooms and they are given very good treatment by the maids as though they are living in a five stars hotel suite. Aside from the very good rooms and treatment, Law also had few pairs of dresses and suits prepared for Luffy's parents.

That is very "thoughtful" of him, Luffy thinks.

So, that night after dinner, Law tells Luffy he can play games or watch movies if he is bored and he can ask the maid for the direction to the rooms.

"Or, you can go to the library too if you feel like reading." says Law, smirking before he leaves Luffy and go upstairs.

And, Luffy watches in annoyance as Law makes his way up.

Condescending brat.

Right after Law is gone from his sight, Luffy too goes up to his room thinking maybe he should just sleep. But then, he sees Rouge waiting for him in front of his room. So, he asks Rouge to come in.

"I just wanted to see you." says Rouge, as soon as she sits on one of the sofa in the room.

"You can still see me tomorrow, right? You should sleep. It's almost ten."

"I'm fine. Plus, you're going to rush tomorrow." says Rouge, and then she pauses for a while. "It's just that I can't believe you're getting married. I always knew you will someday but I still can't get this heavy feeling off my chest."

"I'm still your son. I'm going to visit you and Roger frequently. I'll sleep over too! I won't leave you both." says Luffy, and he finds it ironic since he has been avoiding Roger and Rouge for two years now.

"I know you will not leave us." says Rouge, as she caresses Luffy's face softly. "You should rest. I'm going back to my room now. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll walk you."

And, all the way to Rouge's room, both of them are silent. As they walk, Luffy steals glances of Rouge once in a while. To be honest, he finds it hard to believe it is almost twelve years since they adopted him.

Roger and Rouge have not changed much, except the obvious fact that they are aging. He remembers how Roger and Rouge used to carry him as a kid. He was so small back then but now, he is taller than Rouge.

And suddenly, his chest feels heavy thinking of the past.

It does not take long until they reach the room and when Rouge says good night to Luffy, he does not answer her straight away so Rouge looks at him with a confused look.

"Good night, mom." says Luffy, a moment later with an awkward, blushing face but Rouge knows he means it and her face immediately beams with happiness. Roger and her tried to make Luffy to call them 'Dad' and 'Mom' before but Luffy never seemed comfortable with it so they stopped trying.

Then, she tip toes and kisses Luffy on the head before she enters her room with a smile on her face.

It takes Luffy a while before he finally walks away from Rouge's door back to his room and the walk somehow feels like a very long one. As soon as he gets back into his room, he tries to sleep. But then, even after thirty minutes of tossing and turning he is still wide awake so he decides to walk around the mansion. He thinks it will feel like he is on some kind of adventure walking in the ginormous mansion.

Who knows what kind of thing he will find?

So, he starts walking slowly, taking his time and he is walking downstairs when he stumbles upon one of the maids. They manage to have a little chat before the maid proceeds to do her job. "If you want to look for young master, at this hour he's either in his room, his library, or the gaming room." says the woman then, and she proceeds to giving Luffy instructions to the rooms.

Well, not like Luffy wanted to see Law. He just wanted the instructions to those rooms.

So, he walks back upstairs and tries looking for the rooms mentioned by the maid. A moment later, he manages to locate the library and he slowly opens the door to find Law asleep on a couch, leaning on a big fluffy Totoro pillow, a book on his head.

Totoro? Seriously?

Then, a grin is formed on his face.

Oh, he has to capture this. Good future revenge material.

So, with his phone camera Luffy starts taking several photos of Law and just when he is done, Law suddenly moves facing the cushion and the book on his face falls on the floor. For a moment, Luffy is worried that Law might wake up and catches him in the act. But then, the younger teen continues sleeping like a baby.

Whew!

And, Luffy slowly walks over to the couch and pulls the blanket Law had covered his feet with up to his shoulder.

Heh, now he is really babysitting Law.

Then, he picks up the book that is now lying on the floor.

World History. That is the title of the book Law was reading.

Seriously? This brat actually reads about world history?

Or, did he read it to get sleepy?

Luffy then puts the book on the small table in front of Law and starts exploring the room. Aside from the few couches and the small table in front, there are also a lot of shelves housing a lot of books of different genres and languages. Fictions, science, philosophy, literature, anthropology... you name it. Luffy tries going through the books in one of the shelves and he finds all the titles too complicated for him.

In the end, he decides to visit the gaming room. He immediately heads to the door and dims the light before he slowly close it. Then, he heads to the gaming room located not too far away from the library.

The moment he switches on the light, he is amazed by how fun the room looks like. The room is painted red with some framed posters on the wall and he can see a huge flat screen TV on the wall, various gaming platforms arranged neatly in the shelf along with the compatible games, couches, bean bags, small table, and a small fridge. There are shelves of comics too.

His eyes instantly sparkle upon the discovery.

This is heaven!

Then, he goes to the shelf and starts browsing through the games and the platforms. After some consideration, he decides to go with Pirate Warriors for PS3.

Luffy thinks the game is quite interesting and after a while, he becomes too immersed in the game that he ends up playing for almost two hours. In the middle of gaming, he suddenly hears a voice, "Oi." and he turns to find Law standing right behind him.

His eyes widen a little, surprised.

When did Law comes in? He did not even realize Law entered the room.

He then pauses the game and continues to look at Law who is hugging the Totoro pillow from earlier like a child. His hair is messy and his eyes are half open.

Cute...

Huh? No, no!

"It's one..." says Law, a moment later with a cute, sleepy voice and Luffy feels like pinching Law right there, right then. But then, he manages to control himself.

"I can't sleep." Luffy replies.

"Try... Wedding... At nine... You think you can... Wake... Up...?" says Law again, sleepily.

And, Law is right, even when he is so sleepy.

Maybe Luffy should really try to sleep, again. "Fine."

Then, Luffy gets up, switches off the TV and the PS3 and arranges everything back neatly in the shelf. He is about to go out when he notices that Law is not moving at all. He thought Law is going out too but there the teen is, still standing at the same spot. Then, Luffy waves his hand in front of Law and the teen hums faintly in response.

"Can you go to your room?" Luffy asks, and Law nods his head slowly.

But, Luffy doubts it. Law looks too sleepy.

So, Luffy slowly pulls Law out of the room and heads to Law's bedroom. But then, along the way Law walks to the wrong directions a few times and Luffy has to pull him back to the right direction. "No, no! Your room is not there! Where are you going?!"

And, after almost ten minutes, Luffy finally manages to take Law to his room and tuck him in.

God, what a sleepy head?! Now he is really babysitting this brat!

He goes back to his room then, trying to sleep but he ends up tossing and turning for about thirty minutes, again.

He cannot sleep!

Then, he tries counting sheep but he is still wide awake after the three hundredth sheep. So, he tries to think of other ways. After a moment, he slowly gets up and walks out of the room, heading to Law's library.

"History book it is..."

* * *

xxx

So, few hours later at seven, Luffy is woken by several knocks on his door and a voice asking if she may come in. Luffy gives her permission and a moment later a maid comes into the room, pushing the dish trolley with his breakfast.

The maid informs Luffy to be ready fifteen minutes before nine and then she hands him a note from Law. Luffy thanks her and as soon as the maid leaves, Luffy reads the note.

 _"Don't show up with your lame hairstyle."_ the note says.

And, Luffy stares at the note with his eyes narrowed in response.

Annoying.

Well, it is time to get ready anyway. It is already half past seven.

Then, he yawns and stretches, and he feels so fresh. He fell asleep right after he finished a page of the history book few hours ago.

Awesome.

He slowly heads to the bathroom to wash up and twenty minutes later, he comes back to the room hungry. Luffy thinks watching the view of the amazing landscape will be great while he eats his breakfast so he slowly pushes the trolley next to the window.

Then, along with the landscape Luffy also sees the setup for the wedding. There is an arch placed in front of few rows of wooden chairs, decorated with flowers and climbing plants.

Quite a simple setup. And, now that he had seen it the reality is slowly starting to sink in.

It is real.

In few hours, he will be standing there, exchanging vows with an annoying, condescending rich brat and he has a feeling that his life will be turned upside down as soon as he is married to Law.

And, now that he thinks of it, he feels like he is forgetting something really important. Something about the wedding ceremony.

Well, after the long text, they will exchange vows, exchange rings, and then the officiant will pronounce them husbands and then...

Oh, that.

Then, his eyes widen.

Oh, shit.

* * *

xxx

Twenty minutes before nine, a maid comes to inform Luffy that it is almost time and Law is already waiting for him downstairs so Luffy immediately speeds up his preparation. Then, he goes downstairs few minutes later to find Law leaning on the wall near the stairs, hands crossed on his chest and he is looking at Luffy. "You're late. What happened to your hair?"

"I'm sorry." Luffy replies, and Law proceeds to fix Luffy's hair. As soon as Law is done, he tells Luffy that they have to go. But then, the older teen tells Law that he has to go to the bathroom first. Law notices that Luffy's face is a little paler than usual and he is stuttering but he did not ask Luffy anything.

"Quick." Law replies, and Luffy immediately walks away with very fast, long strides while Law leans back on the wall he was leaning on previously.

Ten minutes later, Vergo comes into the house and tells Law that it is almost time. Then, he notices that Luffy is not with Law.

"He went to the bathroom. His stomach is acting up. Give us fifteen minutes." Law replies, and Vergo immediately goes out to adjust the timing.

So, after Vergo left, Law makes his way to the bathroom. He knocks a few times, asking if Luffy is done but there is no answer. Then, he tries opening the door to find it unlocked and Luffy is not there.

He knew it.

That idiot really panicked.

Now where is he?

Then, Law let out a sigh. Now he has to find Luffy.

Finding Luffy will be a hassle in this mansion so he calmly goes upstairs and comes back with a skateboard. Then, he starts searching for Luffy on his skateboard.

Dining room, checked.

Living room, checked.

Second living room, checked.

Dining hall, checked.

Living hall, checked.

Second living hall, checked.

Where could this idiot be? He could not possibly have went upstairs since Law stood near the stairs just now and he did not see Luffy going up.

Then, he heads to one of the guest rooms downstairs, really hoping that Luffy is in one of the rooms. And, he slowly opens the door to find a figure sitting in a corner.

It is Luffy, sitting with his hands wrapped around his legs.

Luffy hears the sound of the door creaking and he instantly looks up to find Law standing at the door.

"Oi, are you freaking out now?" Law asks, as he walks over to Luffy.

But, Luffy cannot answer Law. He can only look at Law with his sad eyes. He had read about how people freak out before their marriage and he thinks that is the case with him now.

"It's too late to cancel the wedding now, you know?" Law asks again, this time he is already squatting close to Luffy. And, the older teen is still quiet, not a word coming out from him.

"Remember, this is just a contract marriage. I don't expect anything from you. You can do anything you want after the marriage. You still can do whatever you want, go wherever you want to go, date whoever you like, hang out with your friends... Just think of me as a housemate for a year." Law says again, and a moment later he can hear Luffy chuckles.

"Yeah, annoying housemate."

"Do you want to die?" Law asks, glaring at him and Luffy instantly apologizes.

Well, now that Law had said those, Luffy feels a lot relieved.

What was he thinking? Of course nothing will happen. Law is just using the marriage to annoy his father. Plus, he is not gay.

Then, Luffy recalls something important.

"Anyway, do.. do we have to kiss at the wedding?" Luffy asks, and Law looks at him, eyes a little wider.

He probably just realizes it too.

Seriously, how did both of them even forget about it?!

"I believe so." Law replies, a moment later.

"Do we have to?"

"Do you want to?" asks Law, grinning wickedly and Luffy shakes his head rapidly, reluctant. "Fine. I'll make it look like we're really kissing. So, keep this in mind, When I touch your face, you have to close your eyes. Just relax, okay?" Law explains, and Luffy nods.

"Now, are you ready?" asks Law, and he can see that Luffy still looks doubtful. But then, a moment later, Luffy slowly nods. Then, Law holds out his hand to Luffy, saying "Let's go." and the older teen takes it. As usual, the younger teen cannot hold himself from teasing the older teen. "Good puppy."

And, Luffy just pouts hearing him this time.

He will let that slide, just this once.

Then, both of them get up and head to the garden. On their way to the garden, Law's warm hand somehow calms Luffy down a little and he can feel all his worries slowly fading away.

* * *

xxx

Everyone is already waiting for them when they arrive and Luffy notices a very tall handsome blond he had never seen before sitting next to Corazon. He is wearing a black suit and long feather coat like Corazon but his is pink in color.

So, is he Law's step father? The powerful DonQuixote Doflamingo?

Somehow, Luffy thinks he looks a lot like a flamingo with the long pink feather coat and long legs .

He is the real flamingo! King of Flamingoes!

As soon as Doflamingo sees both Luffy and Law, he gets up from his seat and walks over to them. At that moment, Luffy can feel Law's grip on his hand tightens. The tall blond then pats Law's head gently before he turns to Luffy and smile. "Congratulations."

Luffy thanks him but Law does not say anything to him. Law only stares at him with a stoic face.

Then, the officiant announces for the grooms to be ready so Law immediately pulls Luffy to the aisle, slowly walking straight to where the officiant is standing.

"We are gathered here today for the joining of Monkey D. Luffy and Trafalgar Law in bond of matrimony." says the officiant, as soon as everyone is ready in their places and then he instructs both the grooms to face each other and hold hands.

And, both Luffy and Law act according to his instruction. At that moment, Luffy suddenly feels that he is going to be in panic again but he tries very hard to control himself.

Then, the officiant starts reading the long text about love, life, and marriage. And, it does not take long before he starts asking Luffy and Law the questions.

"Do you, Monkey D. Luffy, take Trafalgar Law to be your husband?" asks the officiant, and Luffy tries to reply him but he ends up stuttering.

"I- I- I- "

And, Luffy's hands start trembling greatly. He swallows hard and tries to relax but it is not easy. Then, he feels Law's thumbs massaging his hands softly in circular motion and mouthes "Relax. Take deep breath."

So, he does what Law said. He takes few deep breaths and when he starts to feel better, he proceeds with his vow.

"I- I do." says Luffy, and he pauses for a moment to take another deep breath. "I will protect him like a pirate captain protecting his crews and allies, be with him through thick or thin, and support him with all my might. I'll make him happy, I'll make him smile, and I'll make him laugh even when he does not feel like laughing."

Then, he hears the crowd laughing and he can see Law's lips twitching upwards a little.

At least it is different.

The officiant turns to Law then, and asks him the same question. "Do you, Trafalgar Law, take Monkey D. Luffy as your husband?"

"I do. I'll watch his back and support him in this pirate alliance, be with him through thick and thin, and I'll shield him from the rain of pains, ray of sorrows, just like an umbrella."

And, the crowd laughs hearing Law's vow too.

Now both of them had done it. Such comical vows.

He did not expect Law to actually play along.

Pirate alliance, huh?

"Do you have the rings?" the officiant asks, and both Luffy and Law nod. Then, two of the maids come forward, bringing Luffy and Law each a box with a ring in it.

The officiant then instructs them to exchange rings starting with Luffy and as soon as Luffy is done putting the ring on Law's finger, the officiant proceeds with his job.

"It is now, with great pleasure I pronounce you spouses for life. You may kiss."

And, as soon as Luffy hears the word 'kiss', he goes into panic again and his mind begins to be filled with all kinds of scenarios. Then, he unconsciously grabs hold of Law's hands firmly, shocking the younger teen.

"Let go." Law whispers as he tries to release his hands from Luffy. He needs to use his hands to give the crowd the illusion that Luffy and him are really kissing. Too bad for Law, Luffy hears him but he cannot do it.

His hands will not let Law's hands go.

And, just shortly after that, he unconsciously pulls Law towards him and kisses Law on the lips.

A light kiss that lingers.

Law is shocked and his eyes widen a little but he quickly adjusts, not wanting to ruin the wedding. Law closes his eyes slowly then, and he can hear the crowd applauds, celebrating them.

Then, the maids start throwing the flower petals, spreading colors and the soft fragrance.

They are officially married.

And, it is the beginning of their one-year-adventure together.


	5. Chapter 5

W/N: Thanks for the support and love! Tell me your thoughts! Lots of love! Meow~ :3

To guests Evilrelena, Guest - Thanks for reading and reviewing! Glad you love the story. Super glad! :3 /love

* * *

xxx

Clouds.

When you're thousands feet above the ground, that is probably all that you can see when you look out the window.

Well, at least that is what Luffy sees.

It had been almost three hours since the wedding and they are now on Law's private jet, heading to an island owned by the DonQuixotes, Cactus Island. There are only four people on the jet including the two pilots and Law is sitting on one of the seats in the first row while Luffy is seated a row behind him.

To be honest, Luffy is worried.

Law has not spoken a single word to Luffy since the wedding ceremony ended.

Not even one. Nothing.

Not even during the photo session and the small, brief party afterwards.

Right after they pulled away from the kiss, Law did not even look at Luffy. His gaze was everywhere but on Luffy.

The same happened on their way to the airport. Law still did not look at him, did not even talk to him the whole journey. As soon as he got into the car, he immediately put on his headphones and look out the window.

Then, the whole way to the jet, Law walked really fast, leaving Luffy behind trying to catch up with him.

And, when they are finally on board, Law immediately headed to his seat and covered his face with the blanket provided.

Luffy could not find an opening at all. Well, not that he could actually talk to Law if he did find one, right?

It is awkward for him too. And, Luffy cannot help but wonder if Law is mad.

Like, super mad?

Will Law get back at him?

The thought instantly gives him goosebumps.

NOOOOOO!

"Mr. Luffy, we will be arriving in in thirty minutes." the pilot informs, interrupting Luffy's imagination and Luffy nods at the pilot signaling that he gets it. As soon as the pilot goes back into the cockpit, he lets out a sigh.

He really hopes things go back to normal soon. He would rather have Law annoying him than not talking to him at all.

It kind of feels weird too, honestly.

* * *

xxx

From the airport, they are fetched by a car and are sent to the resort owned by the DonQuixotes. The moment they arrive at the resort, the manager is already waiting at the special entrance for the DonQuixotes. Then, they are guided to the best, most expensive honeymoon suite in the resort, according to the manager.

The moment the manager opens the door, Luffy immediately sees some luxurious looking sofas and coffee table inside the suite. And, when he gets inside, he finds that the suite is pretty much like an apartment with two rooms - living room and bedroom with a bathroom.

Only luxurious. Everything looks expensive and the suite is really spacious.

Then, there are sliding doors leading to the swimming pool and hot tub outside from the bedroom and the living room.

Looks fun.

"I'll excuse myself now, young master, Mr. Luffy." the manager says then, as he closes the door behind him. Law nods to the manager and instantly heads to the bedroom to find the bed covered with a lot of rose petals. His expression immediately changes.

"What's with these petals?" Law asks, rhetorically with a disgusted face. "I know. How about you clean them up?"

"Why me?!" asks Luffy then, unsatisfied but somehow he is relieved that Law is finally talking to him. Then, the younger teen turns to look at him with a sulky face.

Law looks like he is about to cry.

Cute...

Shit, no!

What is happening to him?!

"Because you messed up at the wedding." Law says, after a while and he lifts up a hand to cover his mouth before he looks to another direction. "You took advantage on me...".

And, Luffy's eyes widen hearing him.

"I didn't! I panicked! Do you think I want to lose my first ki-" says Luffy, before he clams up, realizing that he is spilling his own secret. But then, it is too late.

"You freaked out! You're an idiot! First kiss is overrated anyway!"

Overrated? You brat...

And, Luffy snaps.

"Then who was yours?! Random stranger?!" asks Luffy, and for a moment Law seems like he is startled by the question. But then, shortly after that he answers Luffy.

"Heh, it was a pretty girl from high school." says Law, with a smug look on his face.

"Oh, high school? That's pretty late."

"Rich coming from you." says Law then, smirking and Luffy cannot say anything in return.

Shit. He totally forgot.

Law graduated high school very early and Luffy just had his first kiss few hours ago at the age of nineteen so he really is in no position to say such thing.

Damn it. Why did he lose his first kiss to this brat?!

While Luffy is busy stabbing Law in his mind, Law takes off his tuxedo, followed by the vest. Then, he throws them on a chair before he begins unbuttoning his shirt.

"What... What are you doing?" asks Luffy, when he finally realizes what is happening.

Law then look at Luffy in disbelief, like that was the dumbest thing he had ever heard in his life. "I don't know. Vacuuming?" he answers, and Luffy looks at him dumbfounded. Then, Law rolls his eyes. "Taking off my shirt. What do you think I'm doing? Why? You wanna help?"

"NO! OF COURSE NOT! What I meant was, why are you taking your shirt off?!"

"I'm taking a bath. And then I'm going to sleep. You wanna join? I'm legal now so you can take advantage on me as much as you want now, right? You... you... _per-vert_."

"Stop saying those stuff! I'm not a pervert!"

"You don't even turn to look the other way, you know..." Law says, and Luffy realizes that Law is right.

Shit. Why, why?!

Luffy wants to turn his gaze to another direction but then, now that Law's shirt is halfway unbuttoned he notices some kind of tattoo on Law's chest.

And, he cannot help but to notice Law's slim but well-toned upper body.

It is certainly quite a hot... sight.

Shit.

Then, he can see Law slowly sliding his arms out of the shirt, letting it falls to the floor.

Law is now topless and Luffy can see his toned upper body, arms, and a cool, big heart tattoo on Law's upper body.

It is certainly a work of art, Luffy thinks.

The tattoo, he means. The tattoo.

Oh, shit.

Law walks over to Luffy slowly then, face wicked. "Do you like what you saw?"

And, Luffy can feel his face hot. Really hot.

"I'm going to take a bath now. When I come out later the petals better be gone." says Law in a low voice, almost whispering.

"What... what if I don't clean it?"

"You really wanna know?" asks Law. This time, his face looks really innocent when he says it but Luffy can feel some sort of murderous aura emitting from the younger one.

Creepy.

"I.. I'll clean it."

* * *

xxx

So, while Law is taking his bath, Luffy takes his time clearing the petals off the bed, picking them up into a plastic bag.

Why? Why is he doing this? Aside from babysitting he is some kind of maid too now? He thinks, as he toss the petals into the plastic bag with some unnecessary force, releasing his anger.

He climbs up on the bed in the cleaning process and somehow he kind of likes how fluffy and comfortable the bed feels.

Super fluffy just like the beds at Law's mansion.

Oh, he could not sleep on the flight just now so it will be perfect if he gets to sleep on the fluffy bed...

He lies down on the bed then, thinking he just wants to rest and relax a little. In the end, he falls asleep shortly after he lied down.

He wakes up after a while because of a noise and he turns to the noise to find Law standing in front of the vanity, wearing only a bath robe. The noise comes from the hair dryer Law is using and Luffy can see Law's reflection on the mirror.

He has a wicked smile on.

"Morning sleepy head. I'm going to change. Are you going to stay there?" says Law, without even turning to look at Luffy and Luffy can feel his cheeks burning.

"Of course not!" Luffy replies. And, he immediately runs to the living room with his luggage, closing the door behind him. Then, he leans on the floor, panting heavily.

Crazy. This is crazy.

Why does everything Law says sound like _provocation_?

He shakes his head rapidly then, trying to get rid of all the thoughts. Maybe he thinks too much.

He is not a pervert, no! The last thing he wants to do is to lay his hands on the brat.

This whole wedding and honeymoon thing is really making him tired now. He probably should go shower and sleep too.

But then, the bathroom is in the bedroom. He will have to go through Law to use it too.

Ah, he cannot even bathe in peace.

He decides to wait then, at least until he is sure that Law is done changing. After a while, he slowly opens the door a little and peeks inside. Then, he sees Law sitting on the bed, legs crossed, already changed and is looking at his phone. He is wearing a T-shirt and long sweat pants, and his hair is still a little flat from the bath he took. He did not dry them completely.

Cute...

Shit. No, no!

Whyyyy?! Luffy screams, in his head.

The younger teen then notices that Luffy is peeking but he does not say anything and looks back at his phone.

And, Luffy thinks that is the green light for him. So, he immediately goes into the bedroom, bringing along his clothes.

"This bed is nice and fluffy." says Law, suddenly as Luffy makes his way to the bathroom. Well, Luffy knows. He fell asleep on the bed earlier. "You wanna sleep together? I'm legal now." says Law again, this time with a smirk.

And, Luffy's eyes widen.

"NO, NO, NO!" Luffy runs into the bathroom and he can hear Law laughing like crazy before he closes the door and leans on it for a while, taking as much air as he can before he proceeds to fill the bath tub with warm water. Then, he squeezes in some of the bath gel provided. It smells so nice, so therapeutic.

And, as soon as his foot touches the warm water, he feels like all the fatigue he is having slowly fades away.

Oh yeah.

Finally, after all the commotion earlier, he can relax. He swears he can die of heart attack if it goes on.

Law looks like he is really enjoying it. Is this his method of revenge?

Cheeky brat.

He stole Luffy's first kiss and now he is messing with Luffy's head.

Fine. He will get back at Law, at all cost.

Luffy comes out of the bathroom after a while, fully clothed and he can see Law already asleep. This time, he is hugging a Squirtle pillow, which Luffy has no idea where it comes from, and he is hogging the whole bed!

But then, Luffy should not be surprised, really. He kind of expected it. Plus, there is no way they can share a bed just like that, right?

Heh.

Never mind, the couches look comfortable too.

Well, now that Luffy sees Law sleeping, he notices how adorable Law looks like when he is sleeping. He does not seem like an annoying brat at all.

Then, he unconsciously approaches the bed, trying to get a clearer view.

His eyelashes are really long... And, there are still some of that baby fat left in his cheeks, his arms...

Cute...

Ah, why?! Why?!

Why is he checking this brat out?!

Now Luffy really feels like pulling all his hair out.

As if on cue, Law's eyes suddenly half open, shocking Luffy. Then, Luffy can hear Law sleepily says, "You... Wanna... Sleep... Wi-"

"NO, NO! I'LL TAKE THE COUCH!"

* * *

xxx

Later in the afternoon, Luffy wakes up from his nap feeling hungry. It had only been two hours since he last ate, which was on the jet. But then, this is Luffy we are talking about here. If anyone is to exaggerate it, his stomach can actually rival the black hole.

Damn it.

Then, he notices that the door to the bedroom is open. He wonders what is Law doing now.

The couch he is sleeping on is located just in front of the door to the bedroom. If the door is open he can actually see what Law is doing. So, he slowly gets up and he can see that Law is still asleep in the bedroom.

And, he contemplates whether he should wake the brat up. In the end, he gets up from the couch and walks to the bed.

"Wanna go eat something? I'm hungry." says Luffy, as soon as he reaches the side of the bed, and Law opens his eyes slowly in response.

"Room... Service." he answers, with his sleepy voice and eyes half open.

Cute...

AHHHHHH

"How about you? Aren't you going to eat?" asks Luffy then, seeing how sleepy the younger teen is.

"No... " says Law then, before he proceeds to telling Luffy that he can go around the island if he wants and he can get the manager to arrange a driver for him. To be honest, Law looks too sleepy that Luffy finds it impressive Law still manage to make sense in his sleep.

Luffy is about to make a call to the reception when the younger teen raises his index finger, as though he is asking Luffy to wait.

"My... Bag." says the teen, and Luffy looks around to find Law's backpack lying on the vanity. He immediately takes it and places it next to Law. The younger teen then unzips his backpack and reaches inside, slowly pulling a small envelope out.

"Here..." says Law, as he hands Luffy the envelope. Luffy then looks inside to find some coupons, cash worth ten thousand Bellis, and a platinum credit card. "Buy... Anything... You want..."

And, Luffy's eyes instantly widen.

"I don't need this."

"Just... Take..."

"This is too much."

"S'kay..." says Law, and Luffy only stares at him.

"Whoa, you're acting like you're the home provider." Luffy blurts out, a moment later and Law looks at him.

"Should it be you... Then?" Law smirks, with his eyes half open.

"It's not even your own earning, right?" Luffy says bluntly and Law's eyes are suddenly wide open. Suddenly Law does not seem so sleepy anymore.

Then, Law smirks. "You think so? Well, maybe you're right." he says then, with his sleepy voice.

There, why does this brat sound so patronizing?

"Just go. Buy anything you want. Get souvenirs for your family and friends maybe. Think of it as my token of friendship or whatever. I'm going back to sleep."

And, as soon as he finishes talking, Law is back sleeping again. Luffy looks at Law, and then at the envelope in his hand.

Fine. He will splurge.

* * *

xxx

So, that afternoon he goes to the nearest mall after lunch. He asks for the direction from the manager and goes there by himself. Since it is not too far away from the resort, he decides to just walk.

While he is there, he buys some comics, junk food, and souvenirs for his family and friends before he proceeds to check out the cafes inside the mall.

While he is surveying the cafes, he stumbles upon some _'interesting stuff'_.

Interesting enough to buy for Law.

Oh, Law is going to _like_ this, Luffy thinks.

And, a wicked smile is slowly formed on his face.

Oh yeah.

So, he immediately finds the shop assistant to get help. After he is done paying, he gets out of the shop, trying to continue what he was doing when a group of children runs towards him. He immediately steps back to avoid colliding with them to hit something behind him.

Luffy then turns and finds a woman seated on the floor behind him. Luffy immediately checks on her and apologizes. "I'm really sorry! I'm really sorry!"

"It's okay. I'm fine." the woman replies, with a smile on her face.

And, now that Luffy looks clearly, she is beautiful. Really beautiful.

Then, Luffy gives her a hand and helps pull her up. Now that the woman is standing, Luffy realizes that she is tall. Really tall. Probably even taller than Law.

Well, Law is only eighteen. He will grow taller. Wait, no. Why is he thinking about Law now? Back to the woman!

Okay. Now, is she a model? She looks familiar. Luffy has a feeling that he had seen her in some of Nami's magazines before.

Long black hair, flawless tanned skin, curvaceous figure... Not to forget, those eyes. Those eyes that look like they are cat's.

She is the Cat Princess!

But then, now that Luffy thinks of it, she actually kind of reminds Luffy of a certain someone.

Heh.

"You're cute." the woman says, and Luffy blushes hearing her.

"T-T-Thanks..."

"Are you alone?" the woman asks, her eyes looking around and Luffy nods his head. Then, the woman's expression changes. She looks surprised. "Strange."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Well, I have to go now but I have a feeling we'll meet again soon, Luffy. Till then, take care." says the woman, smiling. She then waves to Luffy before she walks away, leaving Luffy in shock and confusion.

How did she knows his name?!

* * *

xxx

Luffy comes back to the suite an hour later, tired. He is only carrying three bags and already his feet feel sore from walking. Maybe the shopping stamina is exclusive to females only, he thinks. And, at the end of his shopping trip, he found that he had only spent around 300 Bellis. Law gave him too much, really.

The moment he gets into the suite, he can see that the door to the bedroom is open and he can see Law lying on the bed, typing things on his laptop. He looks very focused. Too focused that he does not realize Luffy is back.

And, a thought comes to Luffy's mind. He slowly walks over to the bedroom, tip toeing. Maybe he can catch Law doing something dirty.

But then, when he gets nearer, he can only see some words that remind him a lot to his algebra class back in high school and some numbers on the screen instead. They make no sense at all. Are those some kind of secret codes?

Suddenly, Law turns away from the screen and catches Luffy looking at him. Then, his expression changes into a somewhat embarrassed expression and Luffy can feel his heart pounding.

What... What the...

"Are you trying to give me a surprise attack?" Law asks, placing his hand on his chest playfully.

And, Luffy's eyes widen.

"NO, NO! OF COURSE NOT!"

And, Law bursts out laughing seeing Luffy's reaction. "Chill." And, Luffy can only look at him with his eyes narrowed.

How the hell is he supposed to chill if Law keeps teasing him like that? With that cute face...

If this goes on he might actually...

Wait. No, no!

Then, he shakes his head rapidly, shaking all the thoughts out of his mind.

"Are you... Okay?" asks Law, a moment later with a weirded out face and Luffy nods, confirming that he is good. Then, Law asks, "Did you... Have fun?"

"I guess."

"You are not much of a shopper it seems." Law says, as soon as he sees the shopping bags Luffy put on the floor a while ago. There are only three of them. "I was hoping you'd buy at least a container worth of goods."

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"You think I am?"

This brat...

Then, Luffy remembers. "Oh, I bought some stuff for you."

"Oh? How thought-" Law tries to say, but then he sees how Luffy's expression suddenly changes wicked.

Damn. It has to be that, isn't it?

"Look!" says Luffy, as he shows Law a hoodie with cat ears and home slippers with cat ears.

Law knew it.

Of all things, they have to be anything with cat.

And, he looks at Luffy with a poker face, just like when Luffy gave him the cat shirts. Luffy looks back at him with a cheeky grin and neither of them are breaking the eye contact, neither of them are saying anything for about thirty seconds.

"Cute stuff you got there. Nice." Law says then, finally breaking the silence and his expression changes back to his usual wicked expression.

"So you'll wear it?" Luffy replies.

"My husband bought them for me. Of course I'll wear it." says Law, sinister smile on his face.

"Can't wait. I'll wash and dry it now so you can wear it tonight." says Luffy, grinning sinisterly.

"Great. I look forward to it." Law replies, still with a wicked smile.

And, a fierce staring competition is on, again.

Little does Luffy know, he just made a big mistake.

* * *

xxx

So, that night after dinner, Luffy is sitting on one of the couches, eating some chips while reading a comic he had bought at the mall earlier that day. He is so immersed in his reading and little does he know, something dangerous is about to come and get him.

He is reading his second comic when he hears a voice. "Nyaa~" and Luffy slowly looks up from his comic to see Law dressed in the cat ears hoodie, long sweat pants, and the cat ears slippers Luffy bought him. Both his hands are in the big hoodie pocket and he is looking at Luffy with a wicked face.

Luffy's eyes instantly widen.

The chips he is about to eat and the comic he is reading slowly fall out of his hands...

He is pulling them off! He looks totally adorable!

Shit, shit, shit!

"So, this is your fetish?" Law asks then, as he sits next to Luffy on the couch and Luffy can only look at him, surprised. Seeing how Luffy is not answering him, Law begins poking Luffy's arm repeatedly and now that Luffy sees it clearly, he notices that the sleeves of the hoodie are covering almost half of Law's palms.

SO FREAKING ADORABLE.

And, Luffy's heart begins pounding hard.

"I'll take that as a 'Yes'." Law says then, after a moment, seeing how Luffy is still not answering him. "Do you not like me, master? Nyaa~" says Law, with his hand held out like a cat's paw.

Cute, cute!

And, Luffy unconsciously replies Law "Nyaa~" with a high-pitched voice.

Oh, shit! Luffy immediately covers his mouth with two hands, hoping Law does not hear him.

Then, Law slowly moves closer to Luffy.

Closer, closer, and closer until his arm meets Luffy's.

And, Luffy slowly moves away, recreating the distance but Law keeps closing it back. Shortly after that, Luffy finds that he had already reached the end of the couch and Law is already cornering him.

Law slowly brings his face closer to Luffy then, and Luffy can smell a faint vanilla scent on Law.

Oh, shit.

Luffy swallows hard as Law's face gets really close, until the distance between their lips is reduced to probably less than four inches. Then, he can see Law looking at his lips, before he looks into Luffy's eyes seductively and tilts his head a little with his eyelids slowly lowering, like he is going for a kiss.

And, Luffy gets caught in the moment.

Luffy shuts his eyes tightly then, and after a moment, he hears a tumbling sound. He opens his eyes slowly to check and sees Law curling up on the floor, trembling.

Like he is in pain.

And, Luffy goes into panic. He immediately rushes over to check on Law.

"Are you okay?!" asks Luffy, as he turns Law to face him and he can see Law shutting his mouth tightly. Just shortly after that, Law begins laughing his heart out as he rolls on the floor.

"You fell for it, you fell for it!" says Law, and Luffy continues to look at Law, confused.

Then, it hits Luffy.

There is nothing wrong with Law. He was just trying to hold his laughter back.

Damn it. This brat just pranked him.

And, it is like he can hear the sound of wires snapping.

Snap, snap, snap!

"YOU!" yells Luffy abruptly, and Law's laughter immediately stops. Then, he turns to look at Luffy with his eyes widened and blinking, surprised. He can see Luffy giving him a death glare and there is something scary in Luffy's tone.

He then sees Luffy slowly raising his hands up and it looks like he is about to catch something.

Or, strangle someone.

"THIS TIME I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" yells Luffy again, and Law immediately gets up, runs to the bedroom and slams the double door to Luffy's face. Then, Luffy can hear him locking it from the inside.

"OPEN UP!"

"No way!" says Law then, and Luffy can hear him laughing from inside the bedroom.

Shit, shit!

Luffy knocks on the door again, few more times but Law still refuses to open it.

He runs to the sliding doors outside the bedroom then, but Law is faster. He had already locked the sliding door from the inside and he is sticking his tongue out, provoking Luffy.

Luffy is mad, really mad. But then, he cannot possibly break the sliding door, right?

In the end, Luffy gives up out of his fatigue. He returns to the living room and ends up falling asleep.

* * *

xxx

"Open up, open up." asks Luffy, as he knocks on the door repeatedly. He had been knocking for almost ten minutes since he got up this morning but there has been no reply. At all.

Is Law still asleep?

He woke up this morning with the urge to use the bathroom and he immediately headed to the bedroom to find the door locked from the inside. Then, he remembered what happened the night before.

To be honest, he is not mad anymore but he is not sure about the brat. Law might take this chance to get back at him but Luffy really has no other choice, really.

The resort is too big.

What if he gets lost while looking for other bathrooms outside? There is obviously a limit to how long he can hold it in.

"Please. Open up, please?"

"No." A sleepy voice answered, a moment later.

Finally!

"Why? I gotta pee!"

"You're gonna kill me."

"I'm not going to do that anymore. I just need to pee! Open up."

Then, it is silent. After a while, Luffy asks again. He really cannot hold it in anymore.

"Please? Would you? Please?"

And, Law answers him, shortly after that. "You promise not gonna do anything to me?"

"Yes. I promise I won't do anything to you."

"Pinkie swear?"

God, this brat...

"Fine, yeah. Pinkie swear."

Then, Luffy can hear the door being unlocked and he immediately makes his way to the bathroom.

Good Lord, good thing he makes it in time.

That was close.

He comes out of the bathroom after a while to see Law curled up on the bed, hugging the Squirtle pillow and he is still wearing the cat hoodie Luffy bought him.

CU- AH, SHIT!

Luffy feels like he is going crazy. He totally regrets it! He should not have bought the hoodie. Now everything is backfiring him.

Fearing that he might lose control, Luffy immediately goes back to the living room then and continues reading his comics and watching TV.

Hours go by and it is after lunch when Luffy decides that he is bored. Super bored. He had finished reading his comics and there is nothing interesting to watch on TV. He slowly turns to the bedroom and sees Law working on his laptop.

Law woke up around two hours ago and right after a quick shower he began working on his laptop again. He did not even eat. What is it that he is working on, really?

To be honest, Luffy is kind of curious about it but there is no way he will ask Law directly, right?

And, to Luffy's surprise, Law is still wearing the cat hoodie Luffy bought him.

Does he like it that much?

After some contemplation, Luffy finally gets up from the couch and makes his way into the bedroom.

"Aren't you bored?" Luffy asks, and the younger teen answers him without even looking up from his laptop.

"Ask the driver to drive you around. The manager can show you the tourist spots."

"I don't want to do it alone. It's more fun with friends."

"Go be friends with the manager and the driver then."

"Won't you go with me?" Luffy asks, and Law stops typing. Then, he turns to look at the older teen.

"Are you trying to befriend me?"

"Aren't we friends already?"

"Don't remember befriending you."

"Fine. Let's be friends."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Doesn't matter. Come on, let's be friends. Didn't you vow to be with me through thick and thin?"

"Not even a real marriage."

"Come on, be my friend for a year then?" asks Luffy then, and Law lets out a sigh before he replies.

"Fine. So, you'll go wherever I'm going?"

* * *

xxx

So, later in the afternoon, Law and Luffy are already standing on the beach in T-shirts, Hawaiian shorts, and flip flops because Law wanted to go parasailing and do some other water activities.

But then, now that Luffy is standing there, he realizes that he had not actually gotten over his fear.

His fear of the sea.

Luffy did not tell Law at all because he thought he would be okay. It had been two years since the incident anyway. But then, the fear sticks with his guilt. Now that the sea is in front of him his legs are turning weak, again.

Somehow, Law notices how Luffy's expression changed and asks, "You are still afraid?"

And, Luffy turns to Law in surprise. "How... how did you know?"

"Rouge told me. It's been two years already and you're still afraid?"

"Well..."

Two years ago, Ace and Luffy were out playing pirates when the weather suddenly turned really bad. They tried to go back to the shore but then Luffy's small boat was flipped by the wave and he fell into the water. Ace managed to save Luffy from drowning and helped him to go back into his boat but Ace ended up being washed away by another wave instead. Luffy was lucky to be washed up to the shore but Ace was not. The rescue team found Ace's body the next day and Luffy went out of his mind.

It was bad. Really bad that he had to see the shrink for the first few months.

Luffy does not know but he thinks if Ace did not save him Ace would probably still be alive. Who knows?

If he did not fall, both of them would have made it back to the shore before another wave washed them up. Who knows?

It took few months until Luffy was finally starting to recover from it and more than a year to be really okay, although the guilt is still around.

To be honest, when Luffy looks at the sea now he is not reminded of Ace's death that much anymore. He just, simply feared the sea after the incident.

"How can you be a pirate if you're afraid of the sea?" asks Law, a moment later and Luffy finds the question so childish that it is so adorable.

Seriously? Is he really serious about the pirate alliance thing?

"Well, there are sand pirates..."

"I'll ask the pilot to send you to Alabasta then..." says Law, a smirk on his face.

"Oi, oi... "

"Do you think Ace wanted you to be a coward when he saved you?" Law asks, but Luffy cannot answer him. Then, Law pokes Luffy repeatedly on the forehead. "Face your fear, idiot."

"Easy for you to say..."

"Have you tried?"

"Well, I tried, a few times but my legs felt weak. I couldn't move at all. I kept thinking about it. I really thought I can do it this time but the moment I saw the sea my legs instantly went weak again."

"Try. I have your back." Law says, as he pulls Luffy towards the sea. "Close your eyes."

Luffy does not know if he should actually trust Law but he goes with Law anyway. They walk until Luffy's feet are finally in touch with the seawater.

At first, he wants to run back to the beach but Law holds his hands tight, not allowing him to run so he goes further into the sea. Too bad when the water reaches his knees he starts panicking badly so Law takes him back to the beach.

"I'm sorry. I can't do it."

"Don't say you can't! It's just not time yet!" says Law, flicking Luffy's forehead a few times and the older teen cries in pain. "Well, we can try to work on that fear again."

"We? Again?" Luffy asks, but Law does not say anything in return. Then, Luffy asks again. "Are you seriously trying to help me with my fear?"

"No. It's just that your scared face pissed me off."

"Sorry... "

"Do you wanna go anywhere else?" Law asks, and Luffy shakes his head. "Let's go back then."

"Aren't you going to play?"

"I don't feel like playing anymore." says Law, and Luffy instantly feels bad.

"Wait." says Luffy then. "Wanna watch the sunset?" he asks, and Law nods, after a moment.

So, they just walk around and wait until the sun sets, enjoying the beautiful color gradient on the sky. On their way back to the resort, they can see the starry sky and Law stops walking abruptly. He just stares into the sky, like he cannot take his eyes off the sky at all. But then, Luffy cannot tell if Law is actually mesmerized by the view because his face looks a little gloomy.

"You really like looking at the stars, huh?" Luffy asks, but Law does not answer him straight away.

"Right after mother pa- left, sister told me that mother is now living on one of those stars with the angels. So, I looked at the night sky everyday for few years, hoping that I would see her, and she would see me." replies Law, after a while and Luffy does not know if Law is telling him that unconsciously because it sounds quite personal. "But starry sky is indeed really pretty. I like it."

For some reason, Luffy can sense a hint of regret in Law's tone and he turns to look at Law again to find Law looking like he is about to cry.

Oh, no. Do not cry!

Say something, say something!

"I- I- I think they are looking at us now. My parents, Ace, and your mother." says Luffy then, and he instantly feels stupid. What kind of childish trick is he pulling here? But then, the younger teen turns and look at him without any condescending vibe.

"You think so?" asks Law, with a very innocent look.

"Yeah." says Luffy, and he can see how Law's lips are starting to twitch upwards.

"You.. You're so childish." Law says, a moment later, chuckling and Luffy looks at him with his eyes narrowed.

Seriously, this brat?

"Rich coming from you..." Luffy replies, a moment later before both of them hear grumbling sound.

It is Luffy's.

That stomach of his.

Then, Luffy can see Law shutting his mouth tightly, obviously suppressing his laughter. After a while, Law says, "Let's go back."

Luffy nods to him and both of them slowly walk back to the suite, taking their time enjoying the breeze and the magnificent night sky.

Later that night, Luffy is just done washing up and is on his way back to the living room when he hears Law calling him. He turns to see and find Law sitting cross-legged on the bed, hugging the Squirtle pillow close to him.

Cute...

AAAAA! NO, NOOOO!

"Do you want to sleep on this fluffy bed tonight? The bed is big and there are a lot of pillows in the wardrobe. We can make a divider." asks Law, but he is not looking at Luffy. His gaze is focused on the Squirtle pillow and his finger is tracing the Squirtle's eye.

Is he, is he being shy?

But still, Law is right. They can make a divider. Luffy could use some comfortable fluffy bed and maybe it is a good chance for them to _'bond'_. They will be living together for a year anyway.

So, he agrees. "Okay."

"I'll make the divider." Law says then, and Luffy nods in agreement before he goes to the living room to take his blanket and sort out his things.

Luffy comes back to the bedroom a while later to find the divider already made and Law's space is obviously bigger than his.

He knew it.

There is always a catch with this brat. Always.

But then, Luffy does not complain. He immediately goes to his part, switches off the lamp and lies down.

Then, it is silent.

"You asleep?" Luffy asks, after a while and Law responds with a hum. "Thanks for today." says Luffy then, and Law responds with a hum.

Usually Luffy will be very irritated. But then, it seems like he is not irritated at all this time.

Not at all.

* * *

xxx

The next afternoon, both of them are back to their house quite early from the island on purpose since Luffy has classes the next day. And, Law told the driver to bring his car to the airport prior to them coming back so both of them can go back to the house on their own from the airport.

They did not even go places and most of the times were spent just in the suite but Luffy feels tired. Very very tired.

Maybe it is all from dealing with the brat.

Okay, that is probably an exaggeration but whatever.

Oh, Luffy really cannot wait to sleep on his own bed and please, no more commotion.

It takes around twenty minutes drive from the airport and Luffy is so excited the moment Law parks his car on the driveway.

Bed, here I come!

But then, they come home to find a very tall blond waiting for them at the front door.

It is Corazon.

And, there is a luggage and a cold storage box with him. He looks really happy when he sees Law and Luffy walking towards him and the married couple instantly get some sort of weird, uneasy feeling.

"Law-chan, you're back!" the blond says excitedly, as he runs forward to give Law a bear hug and kisses only to be pushed away by the tanned teen. "That's mean, Law-chan~~"

"Will you stop calling me that? I'm not a kid anymore! What are you doing here anyway?" says Law to Corazon then, who is now hugging Luffy and is trying to give his nephew in-law a kiss.

"That is so cold..." the blond says then, with a sulky face but Law only responds with a poker face. "I want to stay with Law-chan and Luffy!"

"Eh?" Both Law and Luffy say in unison.

"Forever!"

Then, both Law and Luffy look at him in disbelief, before they say in unison, again.

"EHHHH?!"


	6. Chapter 6

W/N: Thanks for the support and love! Btw, if you want to see my version of younger Law in cat hoodie feel free to check my latest tweet! Handle is aria_chwan

Well, Law is only eighteen in this story so I imagine him to look different. He will certainly grow into the very hot Law we know in few years time! Tell me your thoughts! Thanks a lot for supporting me. I always feel like crying whenever I read your reviews TwT Lots of love! Nyaa~ :3

To guests apple bloom and slothed crow- Thanks for reading and reviewing! Glad you found the chapter funny! ^^ And, thanks for liking my fics! I'll try to update the others ASAP (I'm really sorry) _

P/s: LawLu have the same value of bounty now? Kyaa!

* * *

xxx

"No, no, no! I said no!"

"Please, Law-chan~~ You love me don't you?"

"Yes, I do but look, look at this ring! I'm married! You can't just barge in like this anymore!" says Law, showing Corazon his wedding ring. "Weren't you in Marie Jois? Why do you fly all the way here?"

"I miss my nephew..."

"You can text, you can call, you can email, you can Skype! Of course, you can come over too but not like this! Not so sudden! Look, what are these things?!" Law says, pointing to Corazon's belongings.

"Law-chan, I'm sad. I got rejected by a girl again. I accidentally set her hair on fire and she got really mad. I really need you now, my cute nephew~~ I don't mind staying single forever if I have you around~~"

And, Luffy swallows hard.

Creepy. Is that nephew complex? He had never seen that! Luffy thinks, as he looks at the two males in front of him.

"And, the guard just let you stay here? I'm going to file a complaint!"

"They know I'm your uncle! Law-chan~~" Corazon tries to hug Law again but the teen takes a step away from his spot so Corazon falls with his face flat on the floor.

Ouch.

That looks like it hurts so much.

Corazon gets up from the floor a moment later with Luffy's help and the tall blond looks at both of them with puppy eyes.

Puppy eyes and bleeding nose. There is no way anyone will not pity him!

Well, maybe not Law. Living with Corazon for years had probably made him immune.

And, Law can see that Luffy is starting to pity the tall blond so he immediately comes up with a warning. "Don't pity him! You know what's going to happen if we take him! We have to share room!" Law whispers. But then, the older teen turns to look at him with a sad expression.

"But he looks really sad... Don't you think so? Come on, let's just let him in. Let him stay for few days. Then, we'll talk him to going back home?"

"That's so troublesome..." Law whispers to Luffy again, brows furrowing.

"Come on?" says Luffy, still trying to help Corazon. After a moment, Law rolls his eyes and answers.

"Fine. You'll do the talking."

"Why me?!"

"It's your idea." says Law, glaring at Luffy and the older teen finally acknowledges it as his responsibility.

"Fine..."

So, with Luffy's mercy, Corazon is finally allowed to stay with both of them. The moment they enter the house, Corazon immediately notices an opening. Law finally lowers his guards out of exhaustion and Corazon instantly launches his attack.

"I caught you~~" says Corazon, hands wrapped around his nephew before he proceeds to place like million of kisses on the tanned teen's face.

And, Luffy can only watch in fear as Law cries for help.

To be honest, he really is not sure if he should help Law. But then, based on the way Law is treating him, maybe he should just let Corazon _enjoys_ his moment with his nephew.

Muahahaha!

Thank God he does not have an uncle like that.

A while later, Law manages to break free from Corazon's embrace and immediately runs to hide behind Luffy. "You're my husband. Do something!" says Law, his hands holding Luffy's arms really tight and Luffy can feel the warmth from Law's body spreading to him slowly.

He smells really good too.

Damn it.

Please, please don't stay too close...

HUARGHHH

"Quick, stop him, say something to him! Anything! Help me!" whispers Law again, seeing how Luffy is still not doing anything.

Seriously? He is now this brat's babysitter, maid, and bodyguard?

Luffy lets out a sigh then. He has no other choice. So, he begins talking to Corazon.

"Mr. Corazon-"

"A-ah! How many times have I told you... Call me Uncle Cora!" replies Corazon, who is still trying to find an opening to capture his nephew one more time.

He is so not done with his act of affection yet.

"Okay, okay... Uh, um... Un- uncle Cora? Aren't you tired? It must've been a long flight? How about you rest first? I''ll show you your room."

And, that easily does it.

"Oh, right. I am tired. What a considerate nephew-in-law!" says Corazon, and Law is surprised to see Luffy's line working.

"That was unexpected. Idiot really understands idiot, huh?" Law blurts out, and Luffy eyes him in response.

"Hey, that's rude... Maybe I should just let him does whatever he wants to you..." says Luffy then, and Law glares at him in response. "I was just kidding..."

So, Law and Luffy lead Corazon to one of the unoccupied rooms, which is not an easy task since Corazon keeps tumbling down the staircases.

"Why can't I sleep in the first two rooms?" asks Corazon, when they finally enter one of the available rooms.

"Those rooms are still under renovation. Plus, the view is nicer from this room." Law answers, and Luffy nods a few times, supporting him.

"Really?" Corazon immediately looks out the window and finds Law's claim true. "You're right! It is pretty!" That is when Corazon loses his balance and almost falls out of the window. Luckily Law and Luffy manage to grab hold of him.

And, after almost five minutes of struggling, Law and Luffy finally manage to pull Corazon's upper body back into the room.

It was tiring. With Corazon being too tall and the unnecessary struggle he put while they were pulling him up, Law and Luffy feel like they just lost almost half of their life forces.

"Thanks! I thought I was going to die!" says Corazon, and both Law and Luffy respond fiercely with glares.

"You're not allowed to open the window anymore! Any window in the house!"

"That's mean..." says Corazon, sulking and suddenly they hear grumbling sound.

As expected, it is the black hole in Luffy's stomach calling for more food.

"Good timing! I brought a lot of seafood! Law-chan can cook for us!" says Corazon, and the tanned teen turns to look at him with his eyes widening.

Oh, seafood? So that is what the cold storage box is for.

And, and, that brat? Cooking? Really?

Luffy wants to roll on the floor laughing.

"Luffy, you're so lucky you married Law-chan. He is a good cook. If he wasn't my nephew I would have asked him to marry me... Eh, wait. Maybe I can..."

"Don't say disgusting thing like that! I don't want to cook!" Law protests, and Luffy looks at them with his eyes widening.

What is wrong with this family?!

But then, he is not truly Luffy if he does not grab any chance to eat good food. "He is a good cook? I didn't know that." Luffy asks, a moment later with his eyes sparkling.

"Yes, he is really good! Look, Law-chan. You should let Luffy tastes your cooking."

And, Law facepalms. "I don't have time for this. I am tired."

"Please, please?" says Corazon.

"Yeah, please." says Luffy, as he joins Corazon with puppy eyes.

Law then double facepalms himself. "No."

"Please~~ Law-chan~~ Please~~" say Corazon and Luffy then, in unison. Law wants to run away but then both the older males grab his legs, preventing him from escaping.

"Let me go! Let me go!"

"Please~~ please~~" the older males beg again. But this time, both of them are asking with the expression of hungry zombies.

Seriously?!

"Fine. But both of you have to help. Wait, no. Just you." says Law, a moment later with a sigh, looking at Luffy. Well, since Corazon is such a clumsy guy he will only slow them down.

"Not fair! I want to help too!" says Corazon then, and Law replies him.

"Okay. You can monitor us at work."

"Got it! I'll deliver my best!" says Corazon, as though Law just gave him a super important mission and Luffy's eyes widen seeing how easy Law fooled his uncle.

W- what?!

* * *

xxx

After the whole commotion, Law and Luffy decide to go to the master room to wash up and change first, before anything else. And, as soon as they enter the room, Law immediately falls on the bed.

He is super exhausted.

And, Luffy watches him enviously from the door.

Just when he thinks he can finally sleep properly in a proper bed.

Unlike in Cactus Island, there is no partition in the room. There are no couches for him to sleep on. Only the cold, hard floor.

What is with the bad luck streak?!

But then, Law and him kind of 'became friends' back in Cactus Island so Law will probably give him more space this time.

"So, are we going to divide the bed or what?" asks Luffy then, and the tanned teen replies him.

"You can sleep on the floor."

"Oka- wh- wh- what?!"

"Sleep on the floor. Atone for your sin." says Law, hand on his lips, brows furrowing.

Sin? Seriously? This brat is still on about that? Even Luffy had started to forget about it. Fine.

"Seriously? Let it go already! Isn't stealing one's first kiss even worse?"

"I wasn't the one who pulled you. I didn't steal anything. You were the one who freaked out, you idiot! You took advantage on me. The great me. Nothing you do will make up for it." says Law, followed by a series of pokes to Luffy's forehead.

"Ouch..." Luffy cries, and he decides to try another approach. "Please? Can't you forgive me? Aren't we friends?"

And, Law glares at him, crushing all his hopes for forgiveness.

"Fine." says Luffy then, instantly giving up. "But the floor is hard and cold. Can't you punish me other ways?"

Law then looks at him with his face lit up, as though he just heard something interesting.

"Just, just don't... Don't think of weird stuff..."

"Please, I'm not like you." replies Law, eyes rolling. "Fine then. I'll think of it. I'll make some space for you on the bed."

"Thank you very much." says Luffy, with a big smile.

A fake one, obviously.

You... You brat.

Law then walks into the small wardrobe in their room and comes out a while later with a laptop bag, handing it over to Luffy. And, Luffy looks at him confused.

"You didn't bring your computer, right? Take this. I've installed the basic things."

And, Luffy opens the bag to find the latest model of the best gaming laptop in the market. He had always wanted it but it is too pricey.

"Why..?"

"Don't you have assignments to do?"

"Well, true... But..."

But he cannot take it. He has to give it back.

But then, he recalled that without a computer he cannot reply and write to Matt.

He totally forgot about it.

WHYYYY?!

That has been a routine since two years ago! He even promised Matt to write to him after he gets back. How could he forget?!

Sorry, Matt. I'll write you a good, long email soon.

"T-thank you." says Luffy then, and the younger teen only nods.

"I'll set up the wifi tomorrow so remember this password now."

"Why now?"

"Now or never."

"Fine, fine. What is it?"

"Lawisthebestever." says Law, and Luffy looks at him with his eyes widening.

Huh, seriously?

"Repeat." instructs Law.

"Why... Why do I have to repeat?"

"Fine. You don't want it, right?"

"Oi, oi. Fine, fine. I'll repeat it." Then, Luffy is silent. "Lawisthebestever." he says, after a moment and the younger teen instructs him to repeat.

"Again." says Law, and Luffy rolls his eyes.

"Lawisthebestever." says Luffy, and Law chuckles.

Damn this brat.

"Here, take this too." Law says, as he hands Luffy the latest model of the best smart phone in the market, according to the reviewers.

What in the world...

"My phone is still working perfectly fine." says Luffy, referring to his normal phone.

"Which era do you come from? Just use this. It's much better. A lot of useful apps for a blockhead like you. I'll register a data plan for you." says Law, forcefully placing the phone in Luffy's hand and the older teen responds with a sulky face.

"You didn't put any spying thing inside, right?" asks Luffy, as he stares at the phone with his eyes narrowed and the younger teen rolls his eyes in response.

"Why would I? I'm not interested in your personal life. Must be boring. That's it. I'm going to shower now." says Law then, as he heads to the bathroom. But then, he stops at the bathroom door and turns to Luffy with a wicked smile on his face. "You want to shower together? I'm legal now."

And, Luffy's face slowly burns.

"NO! I'll use the bathroom downstairs!"

* * *

xxx

Luffy comes out of the bathroom a while later feeling refreshed and he can hear sounds from the kitchen as he walks down the hallway. He then makes his way to the kitchen to find Law already there.

Law is wearing an apron and he is eating a raw tomato while he prepares the ingredients for the seafood pasta Corazon requested.

What a sight. So cute...

HUARGHHHH NOOOO!

"What's wrong with you?" asks Law, finally noticing that Luffy is in the kitchen too. "Do you want to eat this? It's good."

To be honest, Luffy is not a big fan of raw tomatoes. But then, when Law hands it to him, he just, automatically takes it. Not enough to fill his stomach but that can do for now. Then, he takes a bite to find the tomato very tasty, sweet!

He can definitely eat the whole thing!

Luffy is about to take another bite when he realizes that he just took a bite from the area Law had taken a bite from.

That... That means...

This... This is... Indirect kiss!

Luffy immediately covers his lips with a hand and his heart starts pounding.

Hard.

Maybe, maybe... he should take another bite.

He then slowly brings the tomato back up to his mouth with his hands trembling before he stops halfway to a realization.

Wait, no, no! Why does he want this indirect kiss from the brat who stole his first kiss?!

But, but...

ARGHHH NO, NO!

"What's wrong with you?" Law asks again, with a weirded out face, snapping Luffy out of his fierce mental struggle. Then, he takes the tomato back from Luffy and takes another bite from the area Luffy had bitten before he hands it back to Luffy. "Here, you can finish it."

And, Luffy feels like he is losing his mind as he stares at the tomato.

SHIT, SHIT!

A moment later, he looks up to see Law looking at him with a weirded out face again.

"Are you done acting crazy? Finish it up and peel these." says Law, placing an onion and a garlic in front of Luffy.

"I hate raw onions." says Luffy, with a disgusted face and Law slowly turns to look at Luffy with a wicked, amused face.

"Oh, then peel these too." says Law, adding more onions and garlic in front of Luffy.

"Seriously... We don't need this much for pasta, do we?!" Luffy protests, and Law responds with a wicked grin.

Luffy then finishes the tomato and starts working on the onion and garlic. But then, Law hears sniffles not too long after that and he turns to find Luffy with red, teary eyes.

"Why are you crying? You just started!"

"I- I'm.. N-" Luffy tries to answer but the sniffles are constantly cutting him off. "Not used to... Ouch!"

Luffy accidentally cut his finger and it starts to bleed not too long after that. And, for a moment, Law looks like he is panicking.

"You're not only an idiot. You're clumsy too!" Law yells, as he inspect Luffy's cut wound. Luckily it is not a deep one.

"I'm not clumsy! I'm just not good at peeling onions!"

Law then goes to one of the cabinets and takes out a mini small aid kit. Then, he begins tending to Luffy's wound.

And, Luffy only looks at Law silently as the tanned teen does the first aid.

For some reason, Law looks professionally attractive.

Wait. Professionally what? Is that even...

Luffy is not sure why but he thinks Law really fits being a doctor - a grumpy doctor who scares off all his patients.

Luffy wants to laugh to that thought but then Law will probably kill him for that so he shuts his mouth tightly and continues staring at Law.

Law looks up from Luffy's finger a moment later to find Luffy staring at him and somehow their eyes lock. To be honest, Luffy does not know why is he not averting his eyes when Law caught him looking. He just feels like staring into Law's eyes, longer. Those cute, cat eyes.

Both of them then go into one of their usual staring competitions again before a voice suddenly interrupts. "You guys are so sweet~~"

And, both of them turn to see Corazon standing at the doorway. Law immediately lets go of Luffy's hand and goes back to what he was working on.

Damn. Luffy totally forgot Corazon is staying there. Luckily they are not caught fighting and arguing yet.

Luffy then tries to get back to his work but Law immediately stops him. "I'll take care of these. You go boil some water. Don''t mess up." warns Law, with a glare.

"O-okay..."

xxx

"That was a great pasta meal!" says Corazon excitedly right after they are finished with their late lunch. "Law-chan, can you make that special caramel pudding you made last summer~~?"

"Pudding? Doesn't Law hate baked goods? How can he...?" asks Luffy, curious.

"It's steamed." Corazon explains and Luffy nods in understanding.

Oh, as long as it is not _baked_ , huh?

So literal. What a super picky eater.

Whatever. Caramel pudding sounds nice!

"Yeah, I want to eat caramel pudding too!" Luffy supports, and both Corazon and him look at Law with sparkling eyes.

"Shut up! Make them yourselves!" says Law, as he washes the dishes. He really cannot depend on Corazon and Luffy with kitchen works. They are too clumsy.

Really, how does Luffy manage to keep his job at the cafe?!

But then, Corazon and Luffy keeps pleading with sparkling eyes and Law gives up eventually.

It takes Law less than fifteen minutes to work on the pudding. He is indeed very skillful and Luffy will give him that. Then, they have some hot drinks while they are waiting for the pudding.

"Luffy, how was honeymoon?" Corazon asks, out of the blue as he tries to get a sip of his still steaming hot drink only to be stopped by his nephew.

"Let it cool first!"

"We didn't go anywhere. It was bo-" Luffy tries to answer him but he is stopped by a kick to his leg.

It is Law. No doubt.

"Ou- ou- bo- b- b- brilliant!" answers Luffy, and Corazon looks at both of them with some sort of suspecting look.

And, Law and Luffy look back at him, nervous.

They did not blow it, did they?

"Whoa, you two really didn't go anywhere? You spent the whole time in your suite? Whoa, you guys, really..." asks Corazon, a moment later.

"What he meant was-" Law tries to save it but he is cut off by Corazon.

"Whoa you guys really click well. Can't believe my nephew is already at that age..." says Corazon, hand on his lips, eyes watering, and his face reddens as he looks another way.

And, Law and Luffy look at him with their eyes widening and faces redden.

He must have gotten the wrong idea! Totally wrong!

"No, no! You got it all wrong. We-"

"It's fine. I totally understand. You don't have to be embarrassed about it. You're married. It's normal."

Normal what?!

"But, we-"

"Really. It's fine. You don't have to say anything anymore. If it's you I'll gladly leave Law-chan under your care." says Corazon, as he wipes his tears and gives Luffy a pat on the shoulder.

That is not something to cry for!

"Both of you have my full support!" says Corazon, lifting both his thumbs up and the married couple can only laugh, awkwardly.

* * *

xxx

Later that evening, they have to sit with Corazon in the living area for almost three hours. Apparently the clumsy man does not want to be left alone so he forces Law and Luffy to watch some movies with him.

Law sits between the two of them with Corazon holding on to him very tight and Luffy tries his best to hold his laughter in.

Initially, Corazon wanted to watch a romantic comedy. But then, he started weeping not too long after the film started so Law changed the movie by force. They went with a horror film but then the tall blond then started hugging Law very tight out of fear.

"That hurts!" Law yells, as he struggles to release himself from the blond. Law tries to ask Luffy for help but Luffy pretends he does not see anything and keeps munching on his pop corn. It takes quite a while until Law manages to break free from the blond's embrace and storms off, leaving Luffy alone with Corazon.

"He's really grumpy, isn't he?" asks Corazon with a sulky face on.

"I guess?" replies Luffy, trying to play safe. If he does not have to he would have completely agreed with Corazon.

Grumpy, bratty, selfish, picky, bossy, and evil. Super evil.

And, Corazon smiles when he hears Luffy's answer. "Is that so?" asks Corazon, and Luffy nods. "So, Luffy... Are you happy with Law-chan?" Corazon asks another question, a moment later and Luffy looks at him for a while, unsure of what to answer.

To be honest, the answer will be a 'No'. But then, it is not possible for him to tell Corazon that, is it? So, Luffy just nods. And, Corazon takes it as a 'Yes.'

"I hope you can help make him happy too."

Help make him happy? Is he not happy? But then, it does not really concern Luffy, does it? Law said he does not expect anything from Luffy. They are pretty much just housemates. Plus, it will be just for a year.

Although Luffy thinks of it that way, he still nods to Corazon's request. He has to play his part properly.

Then, both of them go back to watching TV. No more questions from Corazon.

It is almost eleven when Luffy decides to go to bed, leaving Corazon to watch the TV alone. He heads to the master room and slowly turns the doorknob to find it unlocked. Then, he sees Law standing in front of the mirror, drying his hair with a towel.

Obviously he just finished taking a bath.

And, Luffy cannot help but to notice how adorable he is in the loose long sleeves shirt which is revealing his shoulders.

Smooth, sexy shoulders.

Suddenly, Luffy can feel his face burning.

What is he thinking?! What is he thinking?!

Seriously, if he has to sleep in the same room with this adorable, sexy creature in front of him every night Luffy will kill himself sooner or later.

Wait. Adorable and sexy? Can adorable and sexy coexist?

AHHHH WHATEVER

Luffy really does not know anymore.

Then, Law slowly turns to look Luffy's way and their eyes lock, again. They just stare at each other for thirty seconds without words until Law suddenly lifts both his hands up, crossing them on his chest for coverage. " _Per-vert_."

"W- w- what?! I wasn't going to do anything!"

"You were looking at me in a weird way you know..."

"I wasn't! More importantly, why are you wearing shirt like that?! Isn't it too loose?!"

Law looks at his shirt then and notices that his shoulders are exposed. Then, he looks back at Luffy.

And, a wicked smile is slowly forming on his face.

He then slowly walks approaching Luffy, both hands at the back. Then, he lowers his body a little so his face is at the same level as Luffy's.

"Is this your fetish too? You like my shoulders?" asks Law, playful and suggestive. And, Luffy can feel his face burning even hotter.

"I- I'm going to the bathroom!" says Luffy then, leaving Law chuckling behind him.

Luffy comes out of the bathroom a while later to find Law already asleep. This time, Law is hugging a Pusheen pillow and he is already hogging three quarter of the four meter wide custom-made bed.

A divider is also already made with pillows and Luffy's part only consists of one quarter of the bed, as expected.

But then, that is not what concerns him the most since he expected it.

It is the Pusheen pillow.

Seriously! Where did that pillow comes from? Where is the Squirtle one? He did not see Law bringing it back from Cactus Island!

What's with him and these cute pillows anyway?! Why does he have so many of them?

AHHHHH!

Luffy slowly climbs up the bed a moment later, deciding to ignore his curiosity. He really hopes he can get a good sleep. One meter space is good enough.

Sadly, it does not work the way he wants it to because later that night, a wailing sound is heard, disturbing his sleep. It even wakes the sleepy head Law up. Both of them then instantly get up in sync.

"What is that?" asks Law, sleepily and Luffy answers him.

"Sounds like Corazon..."

"Why is he still awake?! Didn't you put him to sleep?"

"Put what?! He is an adult! He can go to sleep on his own!"

Law and Luffy are about to argue further when Corazon's wailing gets louder, eventually starting to hurt their ears.

Both Law and Luffy immediately bury their heads under the pillows then but they cannot drown it. They cannot drown the noise.

"How about you go shut him up?" asks Law, a moment later from under the pillow and Luffy protests.

"Why me?! Isn't he your uncle?"

"He's your uncle in-law. Plus, you took him in yesterday. Be responsible."

Ah, right.

Damn. He should not have done that, Luffy thinks as he gets up lazily, slowly crawling to the edge of the bed and goes downstairs.

Now he has to babysit Corazon too?

"Why are you crying?" asks Luffy, as soon as he sits next to Corazon on the couch.

"This film is so sad..." says Corazon then, and Luffy turns to look at the screen to see a sad scene from the most heartbreaking love story of the year, according to the reviewers. Well, reviewers since Luffy is not the kind to watch sad story.

"You shouldn't watch this film. Not after you're rejected, you know..." says Luffy, and Corazon looks at him with a sulky face so Luffy immediately apologizes.

He should not have mentioned the word 'rejected'.

Then, Luffy immediately comes up with a suggestion. "Let's watch something else. I know a good story. You'll like it."

And, Corazon slowly nods with his sulky face still on. Luffy then immediately goes upstairs, sneaks into his own room and brings down a DVD box.

"Himotouto! Umaru-chan...?" Corazon reads the title as Luffy puts the DVD in and the teen answers him.

"This anime is funny."

"Anime? I'm not a kid anymore, you know that. You're so childish." says Corazon then, with a sulky face and Luffy only looks at him with a poker face.

Rich. Rich coming from you.

But then, Corazon gives the anime a try anyway and in ten minutes he is already laughing his heart out.

"Please don't laugh too loud. We will wake Law up."

"Ah, right. Sorry." Corazon apologizes, before he realizes something and proceeds to tell Luffy what is on his mind. "You must really care about Law-chan. I'm glad he married you."

And, Luffy looks at him with his eyes widening.

More like Luffy does not want to be yelled at for waking the brat up.

So, after a good two hours of laughter, Luffy finally manages to talk Corazon to sleep.

"Promise me we'll watch that anime together this weekend, okay?" says Corazon, as both of them head upstairs and Luffy nods in agreement.

Anything. Anything as long as he can go to sleep now.

Then, they part ways and Luffy slowly walks back to the master room sleepy.

Extremely sleepy.

And, in his drowsiness, he totally forgets what the pillows on the bed are for the moment he climbs up the bed to sleep.

What's with these pillows? What are they doing here? Go, go away!

And, Luffy ends up throwing all of them to the floor before he settles into a very comfortable sleeping position.

* * *

xxx

Ah, what is this smell? Is it vanilla ice cream? Yummy...

Luffy tries to locate where the smell comes from but the surrounding is dark and he cannot move.

Strange.

Vanilla ice cream, where are you?

"Oi, oi..." a voice is suddenly heard and slowly, Luffy's heavy eyes open up. It takes a while before his view gets clearer and the first thing he sees is a pair of cat's eyes.

Cute.

"Nyaa~" Luffy says then, half conscious. And he can hear the low voice from before once again.

"Oi."

Huh?!

Luffy's eyes immediately open really wide and he can see Law in front of him, really close and the part below his eyes is covered by the Pusheen pillow. His brows are furrowed and he is glaring at Luffy.

They are so close and the only thing separating them now is Law's Pusheen pillow.

"Why... why are you so close?" asks Luffy, as he swallows hard, really hard.

"Look behind you." Law answers with a low voice.

And, Luffy slowly looks behind to see a big space behind him. And, all the pillows are gone. Then, he slowly gets up, enough to see what is behind Law.

Law is almost pushed to the edge of the bed.

That can only mean _one thing_.

It was Luffy who invaded Law's space.

Then, Luffy starts to recall what he did few hours before - throwing away all the pillows in drowsiness.

Luffy instantly lets out a scream and retreats, ends up falling from the bed. Then, he can see the dividing pillows scattered on the floor next to his side of the bed.

"Don't take it wrongly! I was super sleepy I didn't know what I was doing!"

Law slowly crawls to the edge of the bed and lies on his stomach, one hand supporting his head as he looks at Luffy.

"Why are you so surprised? You won't go to jail for that. I'm legal now."

"Will you stop telling me that you're legal?! Is that an invitation?!"

"Who knows?" says Law cheekily and Luffy immediately looks away. The provocation plus the sight - an adorable sexy teen in a loose shirt is too much.

So cute, so cute...

HUARGHHHHH

"I might really do something to you someday, you know?" says Luffy then, trying to scare Law off so the teen stops provoking him. But then, Law's answer surprises him.

"Oh? Why not now?" answers Law, and Luffy tries hard to keep his heart from exploding. Then, he responds to Law with a smirk.

"Are you sure?"

"If you want to..." says Law, and Luffy turns to look at Law in disbelief. Then, the younger teen lilts, "I'm not wearing pants~~"

And, Luffy's face instantly burns, reddens.

"You want to see?" asks Law, a moment later and Luffy immediately throws one of the pillows on the floor to Law's face.

"I'm taking a bath!" says Luffy and Law laughs as Luffy dashes into the bathroom.

Law lied. He still has his pants on but Luffy did not even notice.

What an idiot.

* * *

xxx

Luffy comes out of the bathroom a while later to find Law already gone and the bed is already made.

Where did that brat go?

Oh, never mind. With Law gone, Luffy can now get ready in peace.

He goes downstairs after a while, all ready for his classes to find Law sitting on one of the couches in the living area, reading. Luffy can tell that Law had taken a bath and he is now wearing a loose shirt again, revealing his shoulders and a pair of stripey pajama pants.

What a cute sight. How can someone with the height of six feet looks extremely adorable in such attire?

More importantly, why? Why do you have to wear clothes like that?!

AHHHHHH

Luffy then clutches his chest hard. He has a feeling he really will die from this.

From overloading of cuteness.

And, suddenly Luffy feels lightheaded. Maybe it is from all the heart attacks he nearly had.

Class, class. He better gets going before he really dies.

Luffy is on his way to the door when he hears Law asking him, "Where are you going?"

"C- Class...?" Luffy answers, without turning back.

"It's still early." says Law, and he is right but Luffy cannot answer him, cannot even look at him. "I've made breakfast." Law says, as he gets up from the couch and pulls Luffy by his arm to the counter between the kitchen and dining area.

Is this brat waiting for him?

Wait. Why, why does this brat feel no awkwardness at all?

They just... This morning... If it was not for the Pusheen pillow...

ARGHHH

And, the brat is holding him too close. Too close that Luffy can smell how sweet Law is.

Sweet like he always does. Like a vanilla ice cream.

Someday Luffy really will eat him up-

NO, NO! HUARGHHHHH WHAT KIND OF TORTURE IS THIS?!

Luffy walks with Law into the kitchen to find a complete Western breakfast set waiting for him and his eyes instantly sparkle. He then immediately sits down and starts eating to find everything great - the cheese omelette, the baked beans, the cheese sausage, the fluffy pancakes, and the caramel milky tea.

EVERYTHING IS GREAT!

Luffy swears they are so good he almost cried.

Law is really a good cook. If he was not such a brat, Luffy will definitely fight to keep him...

Huh, what is he thinking now? He wants to bang his head to the table really hard.

Then, he notices that Law is sitting with him but he is not eating at all. He is staring at Luffy instead.

"A- Aren't you going to eat?" asks Luffy, and Law shakes his head slowly, eyes still on Luffy, an innocent smile on his face. "Then?"

"I'm on standby mode. In case my husband needs anything." replies Law, and Luffy nearly chokes on his food. Law then immediately hands him a glass of warm water.

"Corazon is not here. You don't have to pretend, you know..." says Luffy, and Law shakes his head slowly, still smiling. "Stop looking at me."

"Are you embarrassed? I know you're a big eater. There are more if you want." says Law, as he looks at Luffy innocently with his clear, grey eyes.

Shit, shit. Don't look at me like that. Luffy thinks, as he clutches his chest in his mind.

TOO DAMN ADORABLE.

And, the torture does not stop there, if you call it a torture.

After Luffy is done eating, Law follows behind as Luffy makes his way to the door. Then, Luffy slowly turns and looks at Law with his eyes narrowed.

"What are you playing now?"

"Nothing. I'm just sending my husband to the door." answers Law, and Luffy does not say anything in return.

Whatever.

Then, Luffy notices that Law is wearing the cat slippers he bought him.

Well, if he remembers correctly, Law has been wearing it since they got home the day before.

Seriously?

"You really like those slippers, do you?" asks Luffy, and the younger teen replies him with a smile.

"My husband bought them for me. Of course I'll wear it."

Huh?! Luffy is sure Law knows he bought those slippers to annoy him.

Whatever... WHATEVER!

"I- I'm going."

"Be safe, be back early!" says Law, waving at Luffy with a very sweet, cute face and Luffy can feel his heart flutters.

Cute...

Now Luffy feels like skipping his classes and just hug Law all day long- Ah, no! NO!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM!

Luffy then immediately runs out and slams the door behind him, leaving Law in confusion. Then, he leans on the door, panting heavily.

Shit. Why is Law so cute and evil at the same time?

How? How is he going to survive living with Law like that?

* * *

xxx

Later that day, Luffy and his friends have lunch together as usual and Zoro can see how exhausted Luffy looks.

"Seriously, why do you look so tired nowadays?" Zoro asks, and Luffy looks at him silently.

Well, with Corazon around and Law being cute and adorable and evil and whatever his life is constantly in surprise.

And, it is damn tiring. But then, there is no way he can tell all of that to Zoro.

"I told you I've been studying." Luffy answers, a moment later and Zoro looks at him with a shocked face.

"You actually mean it? Did you hit your head somewhere?"

"That's rude... I want to get good grades too you know..."

Suddenly, Shirahoshi hits the table with both her hands, hard. Then, she proceeds to hold Luffy's hands. "Luffy-senpai, that's awesome! Don't worry! We are here for you, always! I can help you study too!"

"You are really a good junior. Thank you!" Luffy replies, eyes tearing and Zoro looks at both of them with a weirded out face.

Idiots...

And, Shirahoshi begins trembling badly. But then, Luffy does not realize it. A moment later, he remembers something and snatches his hands away from Shirahoshi's, leaving the pink haired girl to sulk.

He then reaches for his bag and takes out a small paper bag. "These are for you guys." says Luffy, as he places some cute cactus key chains and cactus fridge magnets on the stone table.

"Huh, cactus key chain? Did you go to Cactus Island?" asks Zoro, as he looks at one of the keychains.

"Yeah, a relative won a lucky draw so I was forced to come along." tells Luffy, and he can feel that his friends are buying it. Oh, he is really getting very good at this lying thing.

"That's why you didn't want to go camping with us."

Oh well, prior to the honeymoon his friends actually wanted to go camping but Luffy had to pass.

Of course, since he is going to be married during the same weekend.

"I'm really sorry, okay? He has no one else to go with."

"And he asked you? He should've gotten himself a girlfriend or sell the package to someone else. Don't people go to Cactus Island for honeymoon mostly?"

"Um, um... Oh, well... But it was fun. Maybe we should go together sometimes. The water activities are fun."

"Four hours flight just for some water activities? Seriously? Plus, aren't you afraid of..."

"I was just sitting at the beach and watched him play, okay?" says Luffy, before he notices a person with green hair peeking out from behind a tree.

It is Bartolomeo.

Luffy then raises his hand, trying to call Bartolomeo over so he can give him a key chain too but then Bartolomeo runs away before Luffy can even say anything.

And, Luffy can only watch as Bartolomeo goes further away from them before he lets out a sigh.

Suddenly he feels like he is surrounded by a bunch of really troublesome people.

* * *

xxx

That evening, Luffy goes to his part time job as usual, excited. Even more excited than usual. Well, why not? After three days of torture he gets to see Kid.

Well, one of the reasons he is excited to see Kid is because that way he can justify his reactions to Law's cuteness.

He is certain those were merely caused by some dumb physical attraction thing.

People are attracted to nice, cute things. It is all normal. It is human nature. Therefore, he is not in love with Law or anything. He has no feelings for Law.

And, it will be proven true when he sees Kid later.

His heart is already reserved for the red head and he intends to keep it that way, although he has not even made any move to go further with his chasing-flirting game.

He will talk to Kid again today. While he was in Cactus Island he intentionally bought a key chain for Kid, hoping he can use it to initiate a conversation. Now, all he has to do is to wait for Kid.

Lucky for him, it does not take long until the red head shows up at the cafe, ordering his usual drink.

That day, they are having the usual customer-cashier conversation again and Kid's smile is kind of dull. Nothing special and Luffy is kind of disappointed. The moment Kid finishes paying for his drink, Luffy's head starts to be filled with voices, asking him to just give Kid the key chain.

Give it to him, give it to him!

"Hey, wait." Luffy finally says, before Kid walks away further from the counter and Kid turns to look at him. "Well, well... This is for you." says Luffy, as he hands Kid a cactus key chain.

"Oh, this is from Cactus Island? You went for a vacation there?"

"Yeah."

"It's cute. Thanks." says Kid, with a smile on his face.

Luffy's heart flutters upon the sight of the smile - the warm smile he had been waiting for and he is happy because that means his heart is still for Kid. He has no feelings for the brat. Yes, yes!

But then, the red head does not stay longer to chat. He has somewhere he needs to be and Luffy knows that.

Never mind. He will wait.

Someday, they will have longer conversations and better relationship, Luffy believes. And, he smiles as he watches the red head makes his way out of the cafe.

See you tomorrow.

Later that night, it is almost nine when Luffy feels his phone vibrating and finds a message from Law on his chat application. Luffy just installed the application in the evening with Nami's help and he is surprised the brat actually sent him message there.

"Aren't you coming back yet?" says the message and Luffy ends up staring at it for thirty seconds.

Seriously? What is this brat playing now? Does he want to bully Luffy that bad?

That profile picture though...

Law's profile picture is a very _cute_ picture of a grumpy cartoon cat and Luffy actually feels like laughing the moment he sees the picture.

It fits the brat so much.

"No. My shift is until 10.30 PM. I thought you knew that." Luffy replies.

Then, another message comes up. "You want me to go pick you up?"

"No. No. It's okay." Luffy replies.

Five minutes later, Luffy's phone vibrates again. Law just sent him another message. "You really don't want me to pick you up?"

No, hell no.

Aside from the university, the cafe is another place where he can find peace for now. That brat coming over will only ruin it.

You brat can just go to sleep.

"Yes. I can go back by myself." Luffy replies, and Law does not send him any message anymore.

* * *

xxx

It is almost an hour after his shift ends and Luffy is walking back home alone from the bus stand near the neighborhood, both hands in his pockets. It is quite chilly that night and he is walking very fast so he can get some warmth soon. While he is walking, his mind travels back to the moment when he was buying ticket at the train station.

He almost bought ticket back to Roger's.

He actually forgot that he is married and he lives in different house now. Well, it is going to take some time to get used to it.

To be honest it feels weird. Before the marriage he can expect Rouge waiting for him in the living room every night but not anymore.

No one will be waiting for him this time.

Ah, this is stupid. Why is he feeling this way? He does not even deserve the nice treatment from Roger and Rouge, why does he expect a stranger like Law to wait for him?

It really does not take long before he reaches his new house and from the outside he can see that the lights are already off.

They must be asleep already.

He immediately goes in, locks the door and takes off his shoes. Then, he sees dim light in the living area as he walks in before he finds a pair of long legs dangling from a couch's armrest, both with cat slippers on.

And, his heart begins pounding.

He slowly walks over to the couch to find Law asleep, hugging the Pusheen pillow. Half his face covered by the pillow and he looks so peaceful.

But still, why is he sleeping here? And, what's with this sleeping style?!

Then, an evil thought occurs to Luffy.

He can just leave the brat there. That way, he can have the whole bed to himself.

Perfect. Muahahaha!

"Ah, you're home." a voice suddenly greets Luffy, and he turns to see Corazon walking down the stair very slowly, carrying a blanket with him.

Damn. Corazon uses the word 'Home' and somehow, it feels so warm.

Damn. Don't be so shallow, Luffy!

"I told him to go upstairs but he refused. I tried to carry him too but he held on to the couch really tight. He wouldn't admit it but I believe he was waiting for you. He looked restless the whole night." says Corazon then, chuckling.

Oh?

And, Luffy slowly turns to look at Law.

No way, no way.

And, Luffy chuckles.

No. Freaking. Way.

Well, now that Corazon is here he should wake Law up. Cannot let the tall blond suspects them, can he? "Hey, you'll catch a cold. Let's go upstairs." says Luffy, waking Law up gently.

It takes a good few tries but it is not long until Law finally wakes up.

At first, Law is only looking at Luffy with his sleepy, cute cat eyes. But then, he starts speaking a moment later with a cute, sleepy voice. "You... You're home... You're... home..."

And, Luffy can see Law's eyes slowly curving. Smiling eyes they call those.

At that moment, deep inside Luffy's head a process occurs, slowly overwriting Kid's smile from the day with a pair of smiling, sleepy eyes.

Home? Don't use such term. You, you brat... Is this even...

And, Luffy can feel his face warming up, eyes teary, and nose runny.

Luffy knows he is probably being shallow like that but he cannot help it. He will play along this time.

"Yeah, I'm home..."


	7. Chapter 7

W/N: Thanks for the support and love! Tell me your thoughts! Lots of love! Meow~ :3

Clarification: Matt knows how Luffy looks like because Luffy tells him EVERYTHING. At least until the time before he decided to marry Law.

And, _Himotouto! Umaru-chan_ is a parody (Otouto is younger brother in Japanese LOL). It is probably weird to have two males watching male!Umaru but I can't fight the temptation because that anime has a parody of One Piece too LOL… I'm sorry but I'm sure male!Umaru will be equally cute. Look up _Himouto! Umaru-chan_! It is really funny, sweet, and cute! XD

To slothed crow, Guest, Hil, and Guest – Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm glad all of you like it! I love you guys so much! Hihi! :3 I'll see what I can do about those things you mentioned ;) /laughs like Undertaker from Kuroshitsuji. I haven't watched Kuroshitsuji yet. I'll try when I'm free! :D

* * *

xxx

 _Hey, how are you doing? I am really sorry I couldn't reply you few days before. I was busy. Well, you know…_

 _I am doing well, really. Don't worry too much about me. I'll be fine. I can handle this. That guy is a jerk but I don't think he will kill me LOL_

 _We got wifi in the house now so I can reply to you as usual again. Unless, something comes up, you know. I gave you my house address didn't I? If you miss me come and visit! :P (Tell me first though)_

 _It would be nice if you can come and visit me once in a while. I'm still very curious about how you look like. I'm so persistent right? I showed you how I look like! Give me a photo seriously! :(_

 _You don't really tell me things about yourself, right? How are you doing these days? Are you living well? I hope you're always happy too._

 _Take care, later!_

Right after Luffy was done with shower that night he went downstairs so he can check his email in private. He did not want Law to find out about Matt because who knows what will happen? That brat will probably use it against him or tease him about it.

Law was already asleep when he finished showering but he does not want to take the risk.

Matt is too precious to him.

That night, Luffy opened his email to find four emails from Matt. And, for some reason, Luffy is not shocked at all. He kind of expected it since Matt sent him two emails the day he fell asleep at Law's house.

And, it actually amazed Luffy that Matt sends him email everyday without fail. He never skipped even a day.

He reads the email he wrote for Matt once again and he notices that this time he is keeping stuff from Matt, again. He did not tell Matt about him being away for honeymoon but he has a feeling that Matt somehow had it figured out. Matt knew he was going to be married anyway.

Luffy has a feeling that he will be keeping more stuff from Matt and it will go on for quite a long time. Maybe until the marriage is finally over.

To be honest, Luffy really does not want to talk about his marriage and his life with that brat. He does not want to ruin his mood when he writes to Matt.

And, Luffy thinks Matt is being understanding enough for not asking about it. He is really, really glad to have a friend like Matt.

He really wishes to befriend Matt properly in the real life but he knows it is a long way to go. Luffy even gave Matt his address when they started to become closer, in case Matt ever goes to the city but he never gets a visit. Not even once.

Maybe Matt lives far away, or he really wants to stay in the shadow forever.

To be honest, Luffy wished Matt would actually send him a letter or a card too.

Big chance he can at least find out the country Matt lives in.

Wishful thinking, Luffy should have known.

There were times when Luffy felt like threatening Matt. Maybe force him to show Luffy just one photo or he will break off the friendship but that was crazy, seriously. He should be content that Matt is willing to stick with him for two years. To read all his rants, his dreams, his guilt. Matt has also been very comforting.

Well, all he can do for now is to protect the friendship. To be there for Matt whenever he needs Luffy too.

After the email is delivered, he shuts the laptop down and slowly makes his way back to the master room. Then, he slowly opens the door, trying to not wake the grumpy brat up.

They sleep with the light dimmed so Luffy can see a figure sleeping on the bed, from where he is standing. He then closes the door and slowly makes his way to his side of the bed.

In the dim light, he can see Law sleeping peacefully, part of his face hidden by his Pusheen pillow.

And, Luffy's heart starts pounding, again.

Damn you physical attraction.

This is crazy. They just got married few days ago. He cannot possible have fallen for this brat. Plus, what had this brat done to make Luffy fall for him? There is no way Luffy will fall for him. Him being caring and sweet must be a façade. All of them!

No. Freaking. Way.

Luffy then climbs up the bed, pulls his blanket up to covers himself and closes his eyes. But then, a while later he opens them again.

He cannot sleep. Shit.

He then unconsciously turns to the side Law is sleeping on and he can see part of Law's face even with the pillows separating them.

And, he ends up just staring at Law. Looking at how peaceful Law looks like in his sleep, listening to how he is breathing softly…

Somehow it calms Luffy down and he does not know why.

Is it because he knows someone is there next to him and he is not alone?

Wait, no. He should not have this kind of thinking.

Then, he turns back to the ceiling. Maybe he should try counting the sheep.

Suddenly, Luffy can hear small laughter escaping Law's lips and he turns to Law's side to see the smiling eyes on Law's face again.

What is he dreaming about? Must be something evil.

Luffy then turns to look the opposite direction, trying his best to fall asleep.

He really cannot wait for one year to be over soon.

* * *

xxx

The next day, Luffy wakes up to find Law no longer in bed and it pleases him very much because that means he can take his own sweet time getting ready in peace again.

So, after he is done getting ready, Luffy goes downstairs to find Law lying on a couch, checking stuff on his tablet.

And, as soon as he sees Law, he is reminded to the event the night before and his curiosity strikes.

Was Law really waiting for him?

Just when he is about to ask the question, Law suddenly bursts out laughing.

He looks really amused. What is he doing now?

"Are you okay?" asks Luffy, and Law turns away from what he is doing. For a moment, he looks like he is startled by Luffy's sudden presence. But then, he calmly answers a moment later.

"Of course I am." Law answers, as he shifts his focus back to the tablet.

"What's so funny?" Luffy asks again, curious.

"Just laughing at how bad the competitors are doing."

Huh, competitors? What competitors? Oh wait… he is a brat-in-training. But… isn't he on break?

"You check out your competitors? Aren't you taking a year break?" Luffy asks, and Law responds with a sigh, eyes rolling.

"Pre-training. I already have a small company assigned to me but I'm only giving orders from here. Vergo will do everything for me."

Giving orders? Having an assistant doing everything for him?

Why does that sound so awesome?

"This is fun. I'm going to crush them completely." Law adds, and Luffy looks at him with his eyes widening.

HE IS SO MERCILESS.

Somehow, Luffy feels sorry for those competitors Law mentioned. Well, Roger's company nearly collapsed after all so he totally understands how it feels.

That is when Luffy unconsciously blurts out his thought. "Why do you want to crush them completely? They are just small companies, right? Isn't what going on bad enough already? Think about the people working for the companies. They have mouths to feed, you know…"

And, Law stops doing what he is doing and looks up from the tablet he is holding. Then, he gets up from the couch, slowly walks over to Luffy and stands in front of him with a stoic face.

It goes on like that for around thirty seconds and Luffy swallows hard as he waits for Law to finally say something. Really hard.

What is it now? Is this brat mad?

"W-w-what?" says Luffy, finally breaking the silence. The pressure is really starting to get to him. Dealing with this brat is really torturing him mentally and physically.

A moment later, Law furrows his eyebrows and puffs his cheeks.

HE LOOKS SO CUTE!

But, it is not just that. Law then lifts both his hands up and pinches Luffy's cheeks really hard, making the older teen shrieks in pain. "Are you trying to give me a lecture here?!"

"Ou ou- ouch! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please stop!" begs Luffy, and Law stops pinching him.

"This is why you're a total idiot. Not everyone is as merciful as you!" says Law, and Luffy can only respond by looking at him with mixed feelings.

Luffy is really not sure whether he should be angry or be mesmerized.

How can this brat be so annoying and cute at the same time?!

"Whatever! It's time for breakfast! Let's go!" says Law then, as he drags Luffy to the kitchen by his arms.

And again, mouth-watering breakfast set is already waiting for him on the table.

Seriously? Again? Well, not that it is a bad thing but…

What… whatever!

"Is… is this going to be a daily thing?" asks Luffy, as he sits on one of the stools and Law responds to him with a cheeky grin on.

"Do you want it to be?"

HUH?!

The question takes Luffy by surprise and honestly, he really is not sure how to answer it.

"Well… well…"

Does he want it?

Seeing how Luffy is not answering straight away, Law begins to sulk. His brows start furrowing and his cheeks are puffed, again.

"Fine." says Law then, before he turns away from Luffy.

Don't… Don't.. Don't be so cute…

Now, what should he do? Should he say something to please this brat?

God, they are really like a married couple now. Sulking and consoling.

What the hell?

Still, Luffy tries to say something. But then, Law turns back to look at Luffy just before he can do so. "Meh, who has time to cook for you every day?" says Law, before he sticks out his tongue.

And, Luffy lets out a sigh. This brat…

Luffy goes back to his food then but this time he notices that Law is looking at him innocently with his clear, grey eyes.

What now? How does he deal with this innocent-looking Law?

"Can you not look at me, please? Just eat your food, please?" Luffy tries to say nicely to Law and the younger teen responds with his cute puffy cheeks, again.

Cute…

Ah, SHIT! SHIT! Luffy really feels like pulling all his hair out now.

'Okay then." answers Law, a moment later and he shifts his focus to his own food. At first, Law is just poking his food with the fork. But then, a while later he looks up from his food and asks, "Do you want me to feed you?"

And, Luffy almost chokes on his food.

Seriously! Luffy is already losing counts on how much this brat had made him almost choked on his food! Why does he always say stuff like that?!

"Come on, open your mouth!" says Law, ready to feed Luffy a bacon strip.

And, he has a really, really sweet smile on.

Damn.

Luffy has no other choice.

He has to… he has to play along.

So, he awkwardly opens his mouth and accepts what Law is feeding him. Then, he gives Law an awkward smile as he chews the bacon strip.

"It's really good." Luffy says, trying to please the brat and somehow, Law's face lit up and he asks again, "You want me to feed you again?"

"H-h-how about tomorrow? I really need to catch the bus." says Luffy, and surprisingly Law actually listens to him but of course, not without his puffy cheeks again.

"Okay…"

Cute… Wait, wait! NOOO!

What is he playing? Seriously!

To be honest, if it is just the delicious breakfast Luffy does not mind. Not at all. But, the combination of a cute guy being _sweet_ and delicious breakfast is too much to handle.

And, like the day before, Law follows as Luffy makes his way to the door.

"Be safe, be back early!" says the younger teen then as Luffy makes his way out.

Unlike the first day, Luffy manages to calm down a little because he kind of expected it. So, he nods and hums shortly to Law before he slowly walks out of the house, calmly closing the door.

And, as soon as he gets outside, he lets out the breath he had been holding. Then, he leans on the door, trying to calm himself down.

He is trembling and his heart is pounding really hard. Damn it.

It's okay, Luffy. You can do this, you can do this! He tries to motivate himself, and slowly, he starts making his way to the bus stand.

Back in the house, Law slowly leans on the wall of the entryway after Luffy stepped out.

Why is he doing this? This is not what he had in mind when he decided to get married.

He lets out a sigh, closes both his eyes, and his mind travels back to the morning when he woke up to Luffy being so close to him.

It really startled him and he was just about to violently poke Luffy's forehead when the older teen started mumbling, "Rouge, I wanna go home…"

Somehow, it sounded so sad to Law and it triggered a memory.

" _Mother, I want to go home…"_

" _Please, be patient for a little while more okay, sweetheart? It won't be long until you come back. I'll make your favorite rice balls."_

Little did Law know back then…

Law slowly took back his hand and watched as Luffy continued mumbling in his sleep. And, it did not take long until the older teen started acting crazy. He actually thought Law was an ice cream and his hands started going all over the places. Luckily the younger teen managed to cover his face with the Pusheen pillow before Luffy did something crazier.

What an idiot…

Suddenly Law feels a painful throb to his chest, bringing him back to the present. He closes his eyes then and swallows hard.

Maybe, maybe he is an idiot too...

* * *

xxx

Luffy is taking his sweet time walking to the bus stand when a familiar voice suddenly greets him, "Good morning Luffy!" and he turns to see his neighbor, Koala standing in front of her house. It seems like she is on her way out and she looks really gorgeous.

Going to class, or work?

"Oh, good morning Koala." Replies Luffy briefly and Koala starts asking him questions.

"How are you doing? You like the neighborhood yet?"

"I'm fine. I think I'm going to like it."

"Good to know! Tell me if you need anything!" says Koala with a sweet smile before she asks, "Anyway, how is that other guy doing? You both live together, don't you?"

"Oh, yeah. That's Law. He is doing fine."

"So, uh, you both…"

Is this what Luffy think it is? The question asking what kind of relationship Law and him have?

Yeah, maybe this is it. The question he had been preparing for.

"He is a relative. My parents bought the house for me recently and he got a job here so I asked him to stay with me." answers Luffy, and he can see that Koala is buying it.

Oh, seriously. He is really getting better at lying and he really feels like laughing now.

Law and him agreed to pretend to be relatives in case their neighbors ask, or just anyone. And, Luffy had actually been practicing so he will not screw it up because that brat keeps pressuring him.

He said if Luffy ever screws up he will kill Luffy with his own hands

Scary.

They told the plan to his parents too so they will not be surprised and Luffy can see how disappointed they looked like because they were starting to see it as a real marriage.

They were starting to forget about Doflamingo's conditions.

Yeah, out of all the conditions Law and Luffy agreed on, only two conditions are known by the family members - the conditions about the wedding being held in secret and for them to keep the marriage a secret from the public.

Well, since those are Doflamingo's conditions both sides will have to comply to them.

No official contracts were made for those two conditions as requested by Law so Luffy's parents did not need to sign anything.

None of their family members know that those two were actually also parts of Luffy's secret contract with Law.

The secret contract only both of them know about.

According to the secret contract, if anyone other than the family members finds out, they will have to break off the marriage. And, everything Donquixote family had invested in the company will have to be paid back fully.

Therefore, it is Luffy's responsibility to make sure his parents are not telling the non-family members about the marriage. Even Sabo.

While for the other two conditions, if one of them refuses the divorce or tries to contact another party after the divorce is finalized, lawsuit, of course.

And, just the thought of it is enough to make Luffy trembles in fear.

Somehow, seeing how well Law is treating Luffy in front of them, Luffy's parents actually thought Doflamingo will allow them to go public. And, Luffy can see that they kind of really like Law.

But then, if Doflamingo still wants it to be a secret then they have no choice so his parents agreed to go along with it.

To be honest, Luffy is also worried about what will happen after a year since his parents have already taken a liking to the brat.

Man, this is really troublesome… why did that brat have to go and make Luffy's parents like him?!

"I see. Anyway, where are you going? I'll give you a ride." says Koala then, snapping Luffy out of his thoughts.

"Oh, it's okay. My friend is going to pick me up." lies Luffy, and for a moment, Koala looks a little disappointed.

Luffy feels bad for turning her down but Luffy does not think that is a good idea, for now.

"Oh, I'll see you around then."

Luffy waves at Koala as the girl drives away in her expensive-looking car and it gets him thinking, it is definitely a neighborhood for high-income people. How did he end up there again?

As soon as Koala's car is out of his sight, he continues his trip to the bus stand. As he waits for the bus, he looks around him and somehow, he ends up looking at the sky.

It is still early in the morning and Luffy can see how clear the sky is. So pretty, so mesmerizing.

Strangely, it gives Luffy some kind of energy, some kind of hope. Like, whatever he is going through now will go away and he will walk freely without a care under the clear, blue sky soon.

And, he slowly smiles to the thought in his head.

Just looking at the sky actually gets him so motivated, huh?

The nature is really amazing in a way.

He can do this. He will.

* * *

xxx

That day, Luffy runs into Zoro as he makes his way out of the university compound. Luffy just finished his last class for the day and Zoro's class was canceled so they end up walking to the train station together.

"Today is Kuina's birthday, isn't it?" asks Luffy, realizing the date and knowing well enough how Zoro will spend his afternoon during Kuina's birthday.

"Yeah, I plan to visit this afternoon. Gotta stop by the florist first."

"I'll go to the florist with you." says Luffy then, and Zoro nods to it.

Kuina was Zoro's childhood friend who passed away when Zoro was in primary school. Luffy went to visit her grave with Zoro a few times before after they were done visiting Ace's and he can see how much Zoro misses Kuina.

Zoro showed Luffy some of Kuina's photos before and she was indeed a pretty girl who was very talented in sword art. Seeing how Zoro is still badly missing her, Luffy cannot help but wonder sometimes if Zoro was ever in love with Kuina, or still is.

Heh, now Luffy is really being nosy.

It does not really take long until they finally get to a flower shop. And, both of them are looking at the flowers when Zoro suddenly notices someone. "Luffy, isn't that…" asks Zoro, pointing to a direction and Luffy turns to find Kid standing not too far away from them. He is wearing dark attire and in his hands is a bouquet of roses.

And, Kid has not noticed them yet so Luffy immediately takes the chance to hide behind Zoro.

"How long has it been again? Why don't you just go and talk to him normally? You talked before, right?" says Zoro then, knowing how his friend feels for the red head.

And, Luffy shakes his head in reluctance. But then, he still peeks out from behind Zoro once in a while and he cannot help but wonder for whom the roses are.

Is that for someone special? Wait, maybe he already has a boyfriend. Or, a girlfriend.

Damn. Luffy never actually thought about it. God, he is really a blockhead!

A moment later, Zoro walks into the shop, totally forgetting that Luffy is hiding behind him and the red head ends up noticing Luffy's presence. "Hey, it's you."

"Yeah, hi." answers Luffy nervously and the red head smiles in response. But then, they end up saying nothing to each other after that. It becomes awkwardly silent and it takes Luffy a while before he comes out with something. "Girlfriend?" asks Luffy, as he points to the bouquet.

"Oh. Sister, actually."

And, Luffy feels relieved somehow.

"Oh, it's pretty. She'll like it."

"I hope so."

"Kid, time to go." a guy with long blond hair suddenly interrupts and Kid nods to him in response. Then, he turns back to Luffy.

"See you around." says Kid, and Luffy waves at him as the red head walks away.

Right after Zoro is done with the flowers, Luffy and him part ways since Luffy needs to go to his part-time job.

It is another slow business hour that afternoon and Luffy actually ends up staring blankly, head full of thoughts again.

Somehow, his mind is slowly traveling back to the moment he saw the bouquet in Kid's hand. To be honest, he was a little disappointed the moment he sees it. But then, it did not hurt so bad…

Good thing is, Luffy knows that Kid is actually giving it to his sister.

Still, even if those flowers are meant for his sister it does not mean he is single. Does it?

Well, now that Luffy thinks of it, he is not seeing the red head around as much nowadays. Kid does not go to the cafe as frequently anymore either.

Maybe he is busy with his band practice.

To be honest, Luffy has never seen Kid performs and he really wants to see it because he believes Kid's band will sound really cool. Maybe he should try to ask Kid about his band someday. They are starting to talk more nowadays anyway.

Or, are they not?

Then, his thought is interrupted by Nami. Turns out there are already customers waiting at the counter and Luffy was too deep in his thoughts to realize. Luckily the manager is not around or he will probably lose his job sooner than he expected.

Later that night, he almost bought ticket back to Roger's again.

Sigh. It certainly needs some time to get used to.

The moment he gets into the living room, he can see that Law is sleeping on the couch again. This time he is in a different sleeping style. He is lying on his stomach, leaning on the Pusheen pillow and his lower body is covered by a blanket.

Why is this brat sleeping in the living room again, seriously? Luffy is really curious but he forgot to ask Law why he slept in the living room last night.

Was that brat really…

And, Law's smiling eyes suddenly flashes before him.

No, no. Why?!

Well, since Corazon is not here, should he actually leave this brat here tonight?

Luffy contemplates, hard. In the end, his good side wins the fight.

"Hey, let's go upstairs." says Luffy, as he gently pats on Law's shoulder a few times and after few minutes of trying Law finally opens his eyes. "Were you waiting for me?"

What… you… talking… 'bout…" says Law, before he turns to face the couch.

What a sleepyhead.

"Let's go upstairs." says Luffy again, but Law does not respond this time so he tries again. "Hey…"

And, Law slowly turns to him, mumbling in his sleep. "Mother… m'sleepy… carry…"

Did he just…? Did he just call Luffy his mother? Did he just ask Luffy to carry him?

"Mother? I am not your-" Luffy tries to say, but Law suddenly wraps his hands around Luffy's waist and the older teen instantly freezes.

A moment later, he starts regaining his senses again and proceeds to wake Law up, gently. "Hey, wake up."

But then, Law does the same thing. He calls out to his mother again and Luffy is not sure what to do now.

What if Law is having a good dream meeting his late mother? Should he really interrupt that?

Somehow, Luffy is starting to get too comfortable from the warmth spreading to him, source none other than the brat.

And, Luffy ends up falling asleep right next to him.

* * *

xxx

The next morning, Luffy is awakened by a pain on his back, followed by a loud scream. "WHOAAHHHHH!"

And, he opens his eyes slowly to see the ceiling.

Huh?

Then, he blinks his eyes a few times until he is fully awake to find that he is now lying on the floor. Thankfully it has carpet on so it does not hurt so much.

He then slowly turns his head to the couch where he had fallen asleep with the brat last night…

…fallen asleep with… what?

Then, he remembers what happened.

"WHOAAHHHHH!" screams Luffy, and he immediately gets up from the floor to find Law looking at him with a horrified look. He is now sitting on the couch and his hair is a mess.

So cute…

No, no! That's not the point now! Luffy tells himself, and he swallows really hard. What is going to happen now? Should he start explaining?

For thirty seconds, neither of them are saying anything and both of them just stare at each other.

'What… whatever happened, it wasn't me. You caused everything." says Luffy, a moment later, finally breaking the silence between them.

"What do you mean I did?" Law responds with a low voice and a glare so Luffy starts explaining further.

"Yeah, you were…I tried to wake you up so you can go and sleep upstairs but you started sleep talking! Then, you hugged me!"

And, Law responds to him with a skeptical, sulky look.

So cute… Ehhhh no, no! Don't fall into that trap, Luffy!

Okay, back to the matter. Luffy knew it. Whatever he says, the brat will not accept it easily.

He really has no time for this now. He saw the time on the wall clock just now and he has less than two hours to get ready. He has to make it on time or he will miss the bus. So, he slowly stands up, trying to make his way upstairs.

"W-w-what are you doing? Don't come near me! I have six black belts!" warns Law, hands already up in guarding position.

And, Luffy lets out a sigh.

What a childishly cute war- EH? NOOO, NOOO!

For a moment, Luffy really feels like he is going crazy.

"I'm not going to do anything to you. I'm just going upstairs. I have to get ready for class."

As Luffy makes his way up he can feel Law staring at him from the couch. But then, when he turns to look Law immediately hides under his blanket.

Cheeky brat… whatever!

So, Luffy goes to the bathroom as usual and the moment he is putting his shirts into the laundry basket, he is shocked to find it empty.

His three days worth of laundry is gone!

Shit. Could it be… did that brat throw them away?!

If Law really did, he is so going to get it…

Maybe, maybe. Well… Luffy is less scared of Law nowadays but still…

Luffy then immediately washes up, gets ready, and goes downstairs. Nearing the end of the staircases, he can see that Law is already sitting on a couch and he had already changed. This time he is wearing a very loose hoodie and he is reading a book.

Whoa, this brat is always looking so comfortable at home… He is probably going to spend the year just relaxing at home. Luffy thinks, as he looks at Law enviously.

Somehow, Law notices that Luffy is already downstairs and he slowly covers the lower half of his face with the book he is reading. Then, he narrows his eyes as he looks at Luffy.

And, Luffy swears he can hear Law says, _"Pervert."_

AGAIN?!

Whatever… Luffy knows there is no point arguing so he will just let the brat win.

"Look, Whatever I did, I am really sorry, okay? I was tired so I did not realize what I was doing."

But, Law does not say anything in return. He is still looking at Luffy with his eyes narrowed.

And, Luffy realizes he needs to use another approach.

 _That_. He has to use that.

"The Great Law, I am really, really sorry. Please forgive me."

And, Luffy can see Law's eyes slowly curving and he can hear how Law tries to refrain himself from chuckling.

Cheeky brat.

But still, those smiling eyes… Cute…

Shit, shit! Stop it, heart! Stop!

"Okay." says Law then, and Luffy thinks it is the time to ask about his clothes. He then tries asking Law with the nicest sentence he can come up with.

"Anyway, did… did you happen to see my laundry? They were still in the bathroom yesterday morning." Asks Luffy, and Law gives him a shocking answer.

"I washed them yesterday."

And, Luffy's eyes slowly widen.

This is totally different from what he thought!

"W- why?!" Luffy asks, and the younger teen looks at him with his eyes blinking, as if he just asked a very tricky, hard question.

"… coz it's laundry?"

"I mean… I mean… D- do you usually wash other people's laundry?"

"No." Law answers shortly but Luffy gives him the look – the look that asks for explanation so Law adds, "You're my husband so I'll make an exception."

And, Luffy gets goose bumps all over.

"What… what are you playing, seriously?" Luffy blurts out, and he can see how Law's face is slowly changing to that cute, sulky face.

Shit. This brat is so unpredictable!

Plus, why does he keep referring to Luffy as his husband?!

Well, technically Luffy is but then…

What is he playing, really?!

"I'm just trying to be a good husband…" answers Law then, with a very cute face - that kind of face that kids make when they know they are in trouble.

HUARGHHHH DON'T!

'You don't have to do that, you know. I plan to wash them tomorrow."

"You're always home late. Do you really have time to do it?"

Home.

There, he uses that word again.

Still, Law is right. Back at Roger's place Rouge even washed them for Luffy sometimes, since he was always home late and tired.

But then, Rouge is his _mother_. They have been living together since Luffy was seven so it is acceptable.

But this brat?

They are only married for less than a week!

Why does he…?!

"I had to wash my uncle's too, anyway. So, why not? It's going to save more energy and water so it's good for the environment!" adds Law, and Luffy ends up looking at him in disbelief.

Wait, why is this brat giving him a lecture on environment?!

A moment later, Law narrows his eyes and with a low, threatening voice he says, "I don't have skin diseases. I used anti-bacterial detergent."

And, Luffy answers him in panic. "I- I- wasn't thinking of anything like that!"

Well, now that Luffy looks clearly Law looks a lot like stay-at-home husband now. He cooks, he cleans, he does laundry…

The brat is really taking care of the house nicely.

Wait, no. 'Nicely' is an understatement. His works are like of those professional house maids. The house is always clean and it smells fresh all the time.

What… what the hell?

"You're pretty good with house works…" Luffy blurts out, a moment later.

…considering how bratty you are. Luffy continues in his head.

"I lived alone while I was in Raftel. I did everything by myself." says Law with a cheeky grin.

And, it really surprises Luffy.

"You didn't hire anyone? You didn't bring your maids along?" asks Luffy, and Law responds by shaking his head.

"Who's crazy enough to bring their maids along?"

Somehow, Luffy feels like laughing when he hears Law's answer.

He seriously thinks so? Does Law even remember he got all the jewelry stores to send their ring samples over to his mansion?

But still, that is impressive. That makes Law a little different from other brats… maybe.

"Are you really sure you should be doing this? Just staying at home doing… house works? You have an empire to take over, don't you?" says Luffy. Maybe he can actually talk Law into going back to Marie Jois once in a while so Luffy can have more peaceful time on his own.

At first, Law is just looking at him with a stoic face. But shortly after that, a cheeky smile is slowly forming on his face.

"That can wait. Now it's time for breakfast!" says Law then, as he pulls Luffy by his arms to the kitchen.

This is the third day!

This brat bullies him _a lot_ but then Luffy feels like the brat is pampering him too at the same time.

Maybe this is just the way this brat is having fun – experimenting with marriage life.

With a guy.

Maybe.

Luffy really has no idea what Law has in his mind.

Law is just… unpredictable.

* * *

xxx

Days go by, life goes on as usual and Luffy wakes up one day realizing that it is Sunday.

His first Sunday, first day off as a married guy in the city.

His life is pretty much still on the same schedule and nothing interesting happened during the weekdays. He did not even get to see Kid after the day they met at the flower shop because the red head did not come to the café at all.

Then, Luffy realizes that today he will spend most of his time at home.

Yeah, home. He has to learn to get used to it now.

Usually, he stays in his room playing games on his computer or helps Rouge out with house works.

But then, this time it is different. He is going to spend his day off with Law and his clumsy uncle.

Will Law really let him sleep until twelve like Rouge always did? Will he be forced to clean the house and run errands?

Luffy wakes up surprisingly early that Sunday and he is really thankful for that. Who knows what kind of method will that brat use to wake him up?

And, to Luffy's surprise, Law is no longer in bed when he woke up.

How come this brat always wakes up so early? He is a brat!

Then, Luffy remembers how Law had been making him breakfast for the past few days.

Damn. Is it going to be the same today?

Luffy is about to go downstairs when the door suddenly opens and Law walks in. But then, Law does not say anything to him. The younger teen goes straight to his table and starts checking on stuff with his tablet. Luffy then realizes that Law is not in his comfortable clothes. He looks like he is ready to go out.

A while later, without looking up from his tablet, Law asks, "I'm going grocery shopping later. You wanna come together?"

And, it takes a while for Luffy to answer because he is trying to process what he just heard properly.

'You wanna come together?'? Shouldn't it be 'Come with me. Carry all the stuff."?

To be honest, if the brat really meant the question he would rather… well, sleep. And, he ends up blurting out his question. "Is it okay if I don't go?"

And, when he realizes what he just did he immediately covers his lips.

Shit, shit! Stupid Luffy! Why did you…

To his surprise, Law answers, "Okay. I'll let you use the whole bed until I come back."

WHAT? What had gotten into this brat? When did he become so considerate?!

"I made breakfast so help yourself." says Law then, still not looking up from his tablet.

Seriously? Is the Goddess of Fortune finally smiling to Luffy?

Maybe… It will probably be just today but still… OH YEAH!

"If you need anything just text me." says Law, before he goes out of the room and Luffy nods.

WHOA THIS IS AWESOME! Luffy thinks, as he rolls on the huge bed. This is so nice…

Luffy's eyes are just starting to get heavier when the door is abruptly opened and he can hear Corazon calling him with a loud voice, "Luffy! Let's go shopping together!"

Then, Luffy can hear Law trying to get his uncle to stop disturbing Luffy. 'I told you he is tired! Let him sleep!"

"Really…? Just when I thought I can spend time with both my nephews…"

"You still can do that at home later! Just let him sleep!" says Law then, as he drags Corazon out of the room and shuts the door.

Then, it is silent.

Okay, somehow the commotion is making Luffy awake. Very awake.

And, it takes a while before he finally feels sleepy again. Too bad for him, Corazon walks into the room again and Luffy lifts his head up from the pillow to see the blond looking at him with teary, puppy eyes.

"Luffy, do you really want to just stay home?"

SHIT! WHY?! Must… must… fight…

"Luffy?" asks Corazon again and Luffy cannot help but feels pity for the blond.

Damn. This family is seriously driving him crazy.

In the end, Luffy slowly gets up from the bed and says, "I'll go... I'll go…"

And, the blond's face immediately lit up.

Law is shocked the moment he sees Luffy walking downstairs and he asks if Luffy is really okay.

And, Law's question takes Luffy by surprise too.

Why is he being so caring now?

But then, Luffy decides to just ignore his thought and answers, "Yeah, yeah. I am."

"Okay then."

So, the three of them walk together to the car right after Luffy is done with his breakfast and somehow, Luffy notices that Law is still wearing his wedding ring.

Did he forget to take it off?

"Hey, you-" Luffy is trying to remind Law about the ring when they both suddenly hear a cry for help from the backseat. Both of them then turn to find Corazon struggling to get the tangled seat belt off his neck.

His. Freaking. Neck.

Law then immediately goes to the backseat to help his uncle while Luffy freezes in his seat.

HE IS TOO SURPRISED.

HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE? THAT GUY IS REALLY CLUMSY!

Corazon is putting on unnecessary struggle again this time and Luffy goes to help Law when he finally regains his senses back.

And, after almost two minutes of struggling, they finally manage to get the seat belt off Corazon.

Seriously… it was so tiring.

Now Luffy is really starting to understand Law's struggles with his uncle.

After the whole commotion, Law actually tries to make Corazon stays at home. But then, the blond insists that the three of them must go out together. In the end, Law gives in to his uncle's stubbornness and now there they are, already in one of the supermarkets in the city.

That day, Law is only wearing a very simple T-shirt and short pants but still, people around are checking him out as usual.

It is a little different this time, however.

Previously, whenever they were both out together two or three people would usually come up and hit on Law, even asking for his number. Sometimes, he was even approached by people from modeling agencies.

This time, people around are only checking him out. None of them is actually coming up to ask him out or whatever.

Is his charm starting to wear off? Luffy chuckles to that thought.

Finally!

"Where is my uncle?" asks Law, the moment he gets back. He went to get a trolley so Luffy and Corazon are supposed to wait for him there.

That is when Luffy realizes that Corazon is gone.

Shit.

Luffy is starting to panic when suddenly, a voice interrupts.

"Law-chan~~ hug attack!" yells Corazon as he dashes out from his hiding place and Law calmly steps away from where he is standing. Unlucky Corazon then ends up falling into the trolley and is brought to the end of the aisle where the trolley finally crashes to the wall.

And, both Law and Luffy can only watch from afar.

"Let's… let's just pretend we don't know him." says Law, both hands covering his face.

That… that is pretty cruel…

But, if Luffy were in Law's shoes he would probably do the same too…

Probably.

Suddenly, he hears Law calling out to him and Luffy turns to look at Law to be given an envelope. At first, Luffy looks at Law confused. But still, he takes the envelope, carefully opening it to find cash worth ten thousand Bellis inside.

His eyes slowly widen in shock.

Seriously? Another ten thousand Bellis?! Luffy has not even used whatever is left of the money Law gave him last time.

And, that was only A WEEK AGO.

Is this the standard pocket money rate for super rich people?!

"I don't need this." says Luffy then, trying to give it back to Law but the younger teen does not take it.

"Just keep it."

"I can earn my own money. You don't have to give me any."

"Just keep them. In case of emergency or anything. I'm not taking it back."

And, Luffy has no choice but to accept it.

"Law-chan, how about me?" says Corazon, suddenly appearing next to them with his nose bleeding.

What a poor guy.

"Shouldn't it be the other way round?" asks Law, and Luffy feels like he can see thousand arrows landing on Corazon's head, chest, and back.

"You see, my shirt company isn't really doing well…" the blond answers, and Law starts to give him a lecture.

"Your company isn't doing well because you keep messing things up. Didn't I tell you…" But then, although Law looks like he wants to say more, he stops halfway. "Never mind. I'll save that lecture for another day."

And, Corazon lets out a long, relieved sigh.

Law then turns to Luffy and says,"Hey, take care of him." while pointing to his uncle.

What?! Again?!

Luffy wants to protest. But then, it is his responsibility since he took Corazon in. Plus, he is already starting to get used to the brat ordering him around so that brat being nice to him kind of scared him. Because, who knows what is he plotting?

This is definitely more like it.

Wait, no. Damn! How can this be normal? What… whatever!

He lets out a long sigh then, before he tells Law that he is taking Corazon to another section and the younger teen nods to him.

Luffy is about to walk to another direction when he suddenly hears Law calling out to him again and asks, "Do you have anything you want to eat for dinner?" and the older teenager looks at him with a confused face so Law adds, "I'll make it."

Seriously?! Why is this brat being _nice_?!

Okay, whatever! Luffy really does not care what Law is playing anymore. At least this time because…

… food first!

"Beef steak, well done!" says Luffy with his eyes sparkling and Law nods to his request.

'Law-chan, I want fish and chips!" Corazon interrupts, and Law answers him without even turning to look at him.

"Make them yourself." says Law, as he walks away and Luffy ends up having to console the blond.

After almost twenty minutes, Luffy receives a message from Law.

"I'm done. I'll wait for you both outside. I'll give you ten more minutes."

And, at the end of the sentence is one of those special edition cat emoticons that need to be purchased for use.

This brat… pfft…

But then, it amazes Luffy how fast Law did his shopping. And, he slowly looks away from his phone to the trolley, already filled with snacks and half of them is actually…

Then, he slowly looks up from the trolley and watches as the blond picks out some more snacks from the shelf. Luffy actually told Corazon that he can get whatever snacks he wants and Luffy will pay for it.

Damn. Uncle Cora really does not hold back.

That moment, he can see how his remaining pay for the month slowly flies leaving him…

* * *

xxx

Law is leaning on a metal barrier in front of a shop when Luffy walks out of the supermarket. Luffy barely makes it and Corazon is still queuing to pay for the extra snacks he got right after Luffy was done paying for the first batch of snacks.

Law was right. It is troublesome and Luffy is starting to really regret his decision.

Luffy is walking over to Law when he notices that Law is looking at something with a serious look. And suddenly, his feet stop moving.

Damn. Law really looks extra hot when he is being serious. Why does this brat have all the good things?

How can he be so cute, so adorable, so hot, and so handsome at the same time?

A moment later, Law turns away from what he is looking at and is surprised to see Luffy carrying two big, full paper bags.

"What are those?" asks Law, and Luffy hesitates with his answer.

"Um, snacks…?"

"Are you a kid? What do you need that much for?!"

Well, actually half of them are Corazon's but Luffy does not have the heart to say it.

"Where is my uncle?" asks Law again, noticing that his uncle is not around.

"He is coming out soon."

And, Law face palms to Luffy's answer. He does not really think Corazon will be able to make it out of the supermarket soon. That clumsy guy.

"Take these. I'm going to go get him." says Law then, handing the keys over to Luffy before he goes back into the supermarket.

And, as soon as Law is gone from his sight, Luffy slowly turns to the direction Law was looking at earlier.

What was he looking at?

That is when his eyes catch the sight of kittens playing happily inside the shop. Fluffy, cute kittens.

And, Luffy looks at the sign to find that he is now standing in front of a pet shop.

Seriously…?

What is that serious look for?!

* * *

xxx

So, after almost ten minutes, Luffy finally sees Law walking back to the car, dragging his uncle who is holding two bags full of what Luffy is really sure are snacks.

Law looks really stressed and Luffy wonders what kind of commotion did the blond cause in the supermarket.

As soon as those two reach the car, Law immediately makes his uncle sit and helps him with his seat belt.

Now it really looks like Law is babysitting his uncle.

What goes around, comes around. Luffy thinks, as he chuckles.

Law then gets to the driver's seat and lets out a long, relieved sigh before he asks, "It's almost lunch time. Where do you want to go?"

"Pizza!" says Corazon and Luffy follows after him.

"Grilled meat!"

And, Law respond to them after thirty seconds. "I'm going to a Japanese restaurant."

"Why did you ask if you won't even consider our suggestions?!" Corazon and Luffy protest in unison but Law does not respond to them and starts driving.

A while later, the three of them are already sitting in a Japanese restaurant in the city. Corazon and Luffy ask for some fried food and ramen while Law asks for a very healthy set of food and one vegetarian menu, special for Corazon and Luffy.

The moment their food arrives, Law splits the vegetables into two servings and put them into the older males' plates by force, ignoring their protests.

And, commotions occur the moment they start eating. In less than five minutes Law is already getting headaches.

"Eat properly!" tells Law, as he wipes Corazon's mouth. And, when he turns to where Luffy is sitting he is shocked to see the mess Luffy made. "You are the same too!"

A while later, Law catches Corazon trying to put his vegetables in Law's plate and he glares at the blond in response. "Eat the vegetables!"

"Green peppers are bitter!" Corazon tries to protest but Law still forces him to eat his vegetables. While Law is busy forcing his uncle to eat the vegetables Luffy slowly tries to put his vegetables on Law's plate, silently.

Unfortunately, Law notices him and Luffy slowly takes his vegetables back.

It takes quite a while until the two older males are finally starting to eat properly and Law feels like he had lost half of his remaining life force dealing with them.

"You guys are so troublesome…" says Law, as he sighs and rubs his face, tired.

But then, Luffy notices a faint smile is slowly forming on Law's face. Which, kind of mesmerizes him and he ends up staring, totally forgetting about his food.

"What are you looking at?" asks Law then, when he finally notices and Luffy immediately gets back to his food.

"N-nothing…"

* * *

xxx

That afternoon, Corazon and Luffy arrive at home to receive an order from the youngest male in the house. They bought too much snacks at the supermarket and Law wants them to be arranged properly in the cabinets.

"I'm going upstairs. It better be done when I come back later." warns Law, and Corazon watches his nephew walks away with a sulky face.

"Law-chan is too grumpy nowadays. He used to be really really really really really sweet… "

Somehow, Corazon's words tickled Luffy's funny bone but luckily he manages to hold his laughter back.

Sweet? MUAHAHAHAHA

But then, Luffy suddenly remembers how Law had actually been sleeping in the living room and only went upstairs after Luffy got home.

Luffy is not really sure if Law was actually waiting for him but just the thought immediately kills his mental laughter.

"Ah, right. Luffy, do you want to see Law-chan's childhood photos?" asks Corazon then, and Luffy immediately stops what he is doing.

Interesting. He would like to see them. But, he is then reminded to Law's grumpiness and the consequences they will be getting if they do not finish their task right away.

"Shouldn't we be arranging the snacks?" Luffy tries to remind, and Corazon tells him that it will not take long. Then the blond immediately drags Luffy to his room.

And, Luffy lets the curiosity takes over him.

Screw Law's wrath.

The moment they get into the room, Corazon immediately heads to his luggage and starts rummaging through his stuff until he finally finds a photo album.

Then, both of them sit on the bed and begin going through the photos in the album.

And, the moment Luffy sees Law's childhood photos, he can feel his cheeks warming up.

SHIT THIS IS TOO CUTE!

Law was smiling brightly in all the photos. He looked very cute, and happy.

Damn. Luffy should have expected this.

A while later, they come across a family photo. There were five people in the photo - younger versions of Doflamingo, Corazon, Law, and two females.

And, Luffy can feel his cheeks warming up more because both the females are really beautiful.

The older female has a long, blue midnight hair and tanned skin. If Luffy has to guess, he would say that she was Law's late mother.

She is beautiful. Law certainly had inherited his very good look from his mother.

The younger female, on the other hand has a long black hair and she has tanned skin as well. Then, Luffy notices that her eyes are like those of cats.

So cute.

Those cat eyes though… could this girl be… Law's sister?

"This is Law-chan's mother. She passed away when Law-chan was really young." says Corazon, confirming Luffy's guess. "And that's Law-chan's sister, Robin-chan. My favorite niece."

So, she really is Law's sister. Now Luffy gets it. If he were Law he would probably have sister complex too…

And, a tiny amount of jealousy suddenly emerges.

But then, now that he looks clearly, the girl in the photo looks quite familiar and Luffy has a feeling that he had seen her somewhere before.

Where?

"They used to be very close, until Robin-chan left home five years ago. Law-chan is quite mad at her but I heard Robin-chan tried to reconcile with him. Seems like they are getting better." adds Corazon, a moment later.

"Aren't you going to crash at Robin's place too?" asks Luffy then, trying to suggest so Corazon will leave but Corazon's answer disappoints him.

"She's too busy with her works these days or else…" says Corazon, sighing.

And, Luffy sighs in his mind too.

"What does she do?" Luffy asks, seeing that it is his chance to actually find out since Law did not answer him the other day.

"Oh, Law-chan didn't tell you? She's an archaeologist. She's as awesome as her late mother."

Archaeologist? To be honest Luffy does not know what archaeology is all about but it is probably pretty awesome if Corazon says so.

"So, their mother is an archaeologist too?"

"No, no. Only Robin-chan's. They have different mothers. Law-chan's mother was a doctor."

Oh, doctor? That is awesome. Maybe that is why Law have the doctor-ish aura…

And, different mothers? Whoa, Doflamingo...

"Looks like you're having fun, guys?" a voice interrupts, and both males turn to the voice to find Law standing at the door, glaring at both of them with some sort of dark aura emitting from him. "Didn't I tell you to arrange your snacks properly? Is it done?"

"We… we are going!" the two older males speak in unison as they make their way to the kitchen as fast as they can.

And, Law watches as they walk away.

He knew it. They will definitely be distracted by something else.

Law is about to leave when he notices the photo album on Corazon's bed. He then slowly walks over to the bed, picks it up and looks at the photos one by one.

And, after a while, he slowly closes the album and walks out of the room.

Meanwhile, downstairs in the kitchen Corazon is showing Luffy his collection of Law's photos from childhood that he keeps in his wallet.

"Cute, right?" asks Corazon, and Luffy nods slowly.

Yeah, cute... VERY…

Maybe he should ask Corazon to give him one…

WAIT WHY NO!

"I have more back at our house in Marie Jois. You should come over and visit sometimes!"

More. In. Marie Jois?

What kind of collection is that?! This is a high-level nephew complex!

"You don't mind right, Luffy?" asks Corazon then, and Luffy looks at him confused.

"Mind what?"

"Well, you are married to Law-chan so I thought you wouldn't like me carrying his photos around…"

Hahahaha seriously? Hahahaha no, no, not at all… Luffy laughs in his mind.

"No, no. Of course not. I'm fine with it so feel free-" Luffy tries to encourage Corazon to keep more of them as his revenge only to be cut off by Law abruptly.

"W-w-what… what's that?" asks Law, pointing to the photos Corazon is showing Luffy.

And, Luffy can see how pale Law looks.

Well, even Luffy will be surprised if someone is keeping so much photos of him.

"Why are you carrying my photos around?!" asks Law again.

"So I can look at them when I miss you. I really miss those times when you were little. You remember how I used to kiss- " says Corazon but he is interrupted by Law halfway.

"No, no, no! I don't remember!" yells Law, both hands covering his ears before he snatches the photos away from Corazon. "Give them to me!"

"Law-chan, don't take them away~~!"

And, Luffy watches as Corazon chases Law, trying to get his precious collection back.

For some reason, he is a little glad that Corazon is around. That guy is totally clumsy, silly, and he gets into trouble most of the time. But then, with this kind of commotion going on Luffy will not feel so lonely.

At least for now.

* * *

xxx

That night after dinner, Corazon drags Luffy to the living room while Law goes upstairs after he is done washing the dishes.

Luffy is really happy that night because Law really made what he wanted and it was delicious! The best steak he had ever eaten in his whole nineteen years of life!

And, despite what he said at the supermarket Law still made his uncle's fish and chips.

Both of them are happy guys that night so when Corazon reminds Luffy about his promise he does not try anything to avoid Corazon, does not want to spoil the happiness.

"You promised me! Now let's watch the anime!"

"Okay, okay. But I can't stay too long. I have class tomorrow."

'Sure!"

While Luffy is working with the DVD player, Corazon tells him about how he used to watch a lot of animes with Law when he was little and he kind of wishes that Law can join them that night.

Then, Corazon starts telling Luffy how close Law and him were when Law was little and somehow Luffy can feel that he is getting goose bumps all over his body.

TOO MUCH INFORMATION!

And, suddenly Luffy gets an idea. A 'very good' idea. Then, he asks Corazon, "Why not just drag him down here?"

"Can we do that?!"

'Why not? You're his uncle!"

And, that easily does it. Both of them then make their way upstairs to get Law.

Law is working on something with his laptop when the door suddenly opens and two males call out to him in unison. "Law-chan!"

And, the next thing he knows, he is already sitting between Corazon and Luffy in front of the television.

"Tell me again why am I stuck here with you guys?"

"Law-chan, it is really cute and funny! You have to watch it!"

Himotouto! Umaru-chan is an anime about a boy who looks perfect when he is in public. He can do almost everything be it sports or studies and he has a very good look and pleasant personality too. But then, when he is at home he is an entirely different person – lazy, selfish and antisocial. His days at home are usually spent lazing around, playing games and reading mangas. He lives with his older sister and she is too kind that she put up with his laziness and selfishness most of the times.

"Seriously? This anime looks dumb." says Law, the moment the opening song starts playing.

"Are you an anime snob now? Oh, don't tell me you don't watch animes. That room in your vacation house has a lot of them."

"Please. That was years ago. I'm all grown up now unlike a certain two people. Plus, like I said, this anime looks dumb."

And, Luffy can only look at him with an annoyed face.

Seriously… he is so annoying. Didn't he just turn eighteen two weeks ago?

And, that is… that is so rich coming from someone who sleeps with a Pusheen pillow.

WHATEVER!

"The main character reminds me a lot to you though." Luffy suddenly blurts out in the middle of the anime with chuckles and suddenly, he can feel Law's arms slowly wrapping around his arm. Law then brings his body really close to Luffy's and Luffy can feel the warmth from Law slowly spreading to him. Then, Luffy hears Law whispering to him with a low voice, sweet smile on.

"Are you implying that I am _lazy_?"

And, Luffy instantly gets goose bumps.

That is not what he meant!

"N-n-no, no! I actually meant your appearance. You look so comfortable at home, you know… unlike when you're outside." answers Luffy, and Law responds briefly.

"Oh?" replies Law with a tone – a tone that says, 'That's not good enough.' And, Luffy knows that he needs to answer again with better choice of words.

"Fine. I mean you look hot and stylish when you're in public." says Luffy, and he can feel Law's arms tighten even more. "I- I mean, much hotter and much more stylish in public than when you're at home…"

"Oh staph it, you..." says Law then, and Luffy can only look at him, annoyed.

Annoying, narcissistic brat.

But he smells really nice-

HUARGHHHHH!

Law then releases Luffy's arm and shifts his attention back to the TV screen. For a moment, Luffy feels a little disappointed.

Wait, no. WHY? WHY IS HE DISAPPOINTED?!

At this rate he really will go crazy!

Somehow, Law falls asleep while they are watching anime and his head ends up on Luffy's shoulder. And, instead of waking Law up, Luffy actually tries to adjust so Law can sleep comfortably.

Having Law close to him feels quite nice and comfortable.

Well, maybe it is just the body heat. So warm.

Law moves unconsciously sometimes and his hair occasionally brush on Luffy's face.

It is definitely as soft as how it looks.

And, Luffy unconsciously lifts his hand, trying to feel Law's hair.

He is halfway up when he realizes what he is trying to do and he immediately pulls his hand back down. Then, he stares at it.

Why?! You, you… don't betray me! Luffy says telepathically to his hand. Which, he finds kind of dumb a moment later…

Suddenly, Law wakes up from his sleep and he blinks his eyes a few times.

So cute…

Huh, huh?!

Then, the younger teen stands up and says, "I am going back to the bedroom. Your shoulder is too stiff."

What?! Stiff? HOW DARE YOU!

"Hey, no fair! Don't leave me here alone!" mouthes Luffy to Law but the tanned teen pretends he does not see them. It is his revenge for the other day when Luffy did not help him out of Corazon's tight hug.

Luffy then tries to get Corazon to interfere but the blond is too immersed in the anime to make a fuss about Law leaving them.

Oh, maybe this is Luffy's chance.

Luffy then slowly gets up from the couch but he feels a hand grabbing his wrist before he can move further and a voice asks, "Where are you going?"

And, Luffy tries to cover up. "Law went back upstairs, you know? I was going to bring him back here."

"It's okay, let him be. You promised to watch this anime together with me anyway. One more hour, please?" says Corazon with a smile, and Luffy ends up chuckling awkwardly before he sits back on the couch.

Meanwhile, upstairs in the master room Law is already in bed snuggling beneath the comfortable cover. Somehow, his sleepiness intensified right after he fell asleep next to Luffy.

It felt really comfortable…

Whatever… Sleep first... Work can wait…

But then, he comes out from under the cover a moment later and reaches for his phone on the bedside table. Then, he starts looking on something online.

At first, he is just looking at his phone with a stoic face. But, it does not take long until his face finally lit up in excitement.

"Oh, Himotouto! season 2 is officially out next month? Finally! Nihihihi~"


	8. Chapter 8

W/N: Assignments are _killing_ me but I want to write something before the year ends! Thanks for the support, everyone! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! See you next year! :)

RuRu, slothed crow, and Cipher: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Glad you loved the previous chapter (and the story)! I hope you'll continue loving it! Oh, Matt is just a random name I came up with and Kid is Luffy's crush www

* * *

xxx

That morning, Luffy wakes up to see Law no longer in bed, as usual.

Is this brat still playing the good husband game? What's up with that? He is so persistent. Luffy thinks, as he yawns and blinks his eyes.

Luffy is not sure how he survived the first month of the marriage but one thing for sure, he is extremely grateful for that. It is not as bad as how he expected it to be but still…

For the past one month, that brat had actually been taking care of him nicely- he made sure Luffy had breakfast before he went to his classes and he took care of a lot of things for Luffy. Just like how Rouge used to before he got married.

Damn.

To be honest, Luffy really does not know how he should feel about that. Should he be grateful or should he be extremely careful? What is that brat plotting, really?

And now, Luffy already has a total of hundred thousand Bellis left unused in his account.

He still remembers clearly how shocked he was the moment he found the first fifty thousand Bellis in his account. His mind went blank for a while before he actually figured out whose doing it possibly was.

" _Why is there fifty thousand Bellis in my account?!"_ _Luffy asks, the moment Law picked up the phone._

" _Pocket money."_

" _I told you it's not necessary! I don't need you giving me any pocket money!"_

" _I'm not taking it back."_

Then, the brat hung up. Just like that.

Damn.

Another thing is, eventhough Law is constantly referring to Luffy as his husband, that brat will still get mad and punishes him whenever he accidentally crosses the pillow divider.

Yes. The dividers.

There were times when Luffy would accidentally cross the divider in his sleep and both of them would wake up screaming in fear.

Luffy really does not get it. If Law is going to go with the good husband game he should not mind Luffy accidentally crossing the divider, should he not? Well, not like Luffy wants to do it on purpose...

This is so damn confusing.

Luckily Corazon is a worse sleepyhead compared to Law. Never once was the blond awakened by their screams.

Yeah, it had been one month.

One. Freaking. Month.

And, Corazon is still here. Luffy still has not found a way to make Corazon leaves. It is already mid November and it is only around a month until Christmas. Now that he is married to that brat does it mean he has to celebrate Christmas with... The in-laws?

Will they even go? If so, how is Luffy going to handle Law's family? He cannot even handle Law and Corazon...

AHHHHH

No, no! He does not have to be worried about that, does he not? Well, Luffy is sure Law will give him instructions...

Luffy then looks at the alarm clock on the side table. It is two hours until his class starts. He should get ready. Luffy then lazily gets up from the bed and makes his way to the bathroom, making his very first step to be ready for the day.

* * *

xxx

That morning, he goes downstairs to find that Law is not waiting for him on the couch as usual. He then starts looking around and the moment he turns the opposite direction he accidentally hit something. Actually, someone - Law.

"Look where you're going..." says Law, rubbing his chin that was hit by Luffy's forehead and the older teen answers him with an angry tone.

"You were the one who showed up out of nowhere!" says Luffy, hand rubbing his forehead.

Suddenly, Luffy notices something different about Law that morning. Law is in a casual office attire and he looks so damn hot. Gone is the very comfortable, cute, and adorable homely appearance.

WHAT THE HELL? THIS GUY PULLS OFF EVERYTHING!

Damn it. Luffy really does not want to say it but the truth is, he is married to a very hot but annoying guy.

"Are you going somewhere?" asks Luffy, curious and Law answers him,

"Work."

Work? Does he mean that small company? So, is he going abroad? And, just the thought makes Luffy starts to jump happily in his mind.

"You're going abroad?" Luffy asks, trying to confirm and Law turns to look at him with his brows furrowed.

"Huh? No. Just your father's company."

Oh… WAIT, WHAT?!

And, Luffy ends up making a weird, surprised face which actually ends up surprising Law.

"What's up with that face?"

"I thought you weren't serious!" answers Luffy, and Law rolls his eyes to the answer.

"When was I ever not serious?"

Seriously? Is that really coming out from this brat? When was he not serious? How about this whole marriage thing?!

"When did you even go for an interview?!"

'Interview? Don't be silly. I am amazing. You dad didn't have to interview me."

And, Luffy looks at Law with his eyes widening.

Wh- what? Such confidence...

"Why do you want to work with my dad?"

What are you plotting?!

"I've gone through the company's records. It almost collapsed a few times before but your father actually managed to save it except for this time. I think it's interesting and I want to see how he runs the company. He doesn't even have a degree, does he?"

And, Law's answer somehow shocks Luffy.

So, it is a sort of entertainment to him?

Luffy then starts trembling, unconsciously clenching his hands.

You asshole.

Patient, Luffy. Patient. You can punch this asshole after eleven months.

"Anyway, you don't have to rush this morning. I'll give you a ride." says Law, as he drags Luffy by his arm to the kitchen and Luffy refuses him straight away. To be honest, Luffy does not think he can be in the same space with Law after what Law just said.

"It's okay. I can go by myself."

Law then turns to look at Luffy with his 'cute angry face' - furrowed brows and puffy cheeks. Yeah, cute angry face. At least that is what Luffy calls it.

"Why? You don't want to be seen with me? Are you trying to hide my existence?!" asks Law, with a tone of a child throwing tanthrum. And, Luffy can feel his heart pounding really hard, probably trying to break free from his body.

SHIT! DON'T BE SO CUTE! DAMN IT!

It had been a month already why is he still not used to this… cuteness?

And why is it that suddenly he does not feel so angry anymore?

Damn it. Damn it!

"Your father doesn't want people to know, right?"

"Of course." answers Law, sticking his tongue out. "But I don't think anyone will find out. We are impossible anyway. Look at me, look at you." adds Law, condescendingly.

Damn this brat. I... I'll kill you...

"Anyway, I'll still give you a ride." says Law, and Luffy can only let out a sigh.

Eleven months, Luffy. Eleven. Be patient.

"Okay..."

After they are both done with breakfast, they walk together to the door and that is when Law asks, "Are you really okay going out like that?"

Luffy then looks at himself. He is wearing a T-shirt layered with another short sleeve open shirt and a pair of jeans. Not quite appropriate since the weather is getting quite cold. But then, he actually forgot to pack his thicker jackets so these will do, maybe?

Damn it. He should have let Rouge help pack his stuff.

"I'm fine." Luffy says, as he proceeds to open the door.

And, as soon as the door opens, he is greeted by a cold breeze, forcing a sneeze out of him. He then quickly closes the door to find Law grinning cheekily at him.

He then immediately turns his gaze sideways. That brat is surely going to call him an idiot again.

To Luffy's surprise, Law does not say anything. Instead, he goes upstairs and comes back down with a red jacket. Then, he passes it to Luffy. "You don't have to return it."

Luffy hesitates for a moment but he ends up taking it from Law anyway because it is too cold outside. He then put the jacket on and he instantly feels comfortable. It is a little long for him but it is not actually loose. Well, Law is actually just as thin as him anyway. And, it smells so much like Law.

Sweet.

Suddenly, Law walks over closer to him and hold both his hands out, like he is aiming for Luffy's neck. And, the older teen goes into panic.

Is he trying to kill him?

Luffy is getting into his defense mode when Law begins to straighten the jacket. Luffy is not wearing it properly and he got some parts folded here and there.

"Are you a kid? Wear it properly." says Law, and Luffy can only nod awkwardly.

Damn.

After Law is done helping Luffy with the jacket, he notices that Law is still wearing his wedding ring.

Did he forget to take it off? Well, Luffy had already taken his off.

"Aren't you going to take your ring off?" Luffy asks then, and Law shifts his gaze to his ring finger.

"Nah, it's a useful accessory." answers Law with a cheeky grin and Luffy looks at him confused. "You'll know soon." says Law then, as he makes his way to the car, leaving Luffy still in confusion.

It takes them almost forty minutes to reach the city and both of them are now on their way out of the closed parking area. Luffy insisted on walking first but Law persistently asked him to wait so now there they are, both walking together to Roger's company building which is actually located just somewhere along the way to the train station.

Good thing Law is not driving as fast as he used to nowadays or Luffy will probably end up throwing out whatever he had this morning.

On their way, Luffy can hear the females whispering as Law walks past them. As usual, Law responds to none of them.

"He is so hooottt!"

"Wanna try get his number?"

And, Luffy wishes hard that someone will come up and ask Law out this time.

Yeah, come get his number, girls! Save me! Take him!

"It's cold…" says Law suddenly, as he take his hands out of the pockets and blows on them, revealing the right hand which has the ring finger occupied.

And, Luffy looks at him with his eyes slowly widening.

Is… is it just him or did Law just sparkle? Is this some kind of advertisement shooting? It must be, isn't it?!

Luffy then rubs his eyes and starts looking around him. He is almost convinced that there are cameras hidden somewhere.

"Is… is that wedding ring?" one of the girls says, and Luffy can see how all of the girls suddenly look really disappointed.

Then, it hits Luffy.

So… So… That's why… No one came up to ask for his numbers at the market last month?!

Seriously? The wedding ring is that powerful?

But then, Luffy should have known better that some people are more persistent than others.

"Who is that bitch? I'm going to kill her." says one of them suddenly and Luffy instantly gets goose bumps all over his body.

Oi, oi… Girls nowadays…

"Are you seriously going to just reject them like that? Didn't you say you want to play around?" asks Luffy then, curious.

"Now that I think of it, they are not up to my standard. None of them is. It's so hard to find a decent girl in this city. I don't want to waste my time."

"Do you think you're going to find one with the ring on?"

"That won't be a problem. When I see someone I really like I'll take it off."

Oh, whoa. Good luck with that, Mr. Picky.

After a while, they reach the company building and Law says a short 'Bye' to Luffy before he makes his way to the entrance. But then, Luffy's protective instinct suddenly kicks in.

Can he really leave this brat with his father?

Luffy then looks at his watch. He still has some time before his class starts so he is going to keep an eye on Law for a while. He then quickly walks behind Law, trying to catch up with him. And, the younger teen is surprised to see Luffy behind him.

"Are you following me?"

"Don't be silly. I... I want to see my father." answers Luffy, and Law does not ask anything anymore. He resumes his walk to the elevator with Luffy following behind him.

The moment they get out of the elevator, they can hear a familiar voice calling out to them. "Luffy, Law!"

It is Roger, and he seems happy to see both of them.

"Father." says Law, greeting Roger and Luffy turns his head Law's way, shocked.

HUH?! Father?!

"I got your postcard and the souvenirs from Cactus Island. Rouge and I loved them. Thanks." says Roger to Law, surprising Luffy again.

When did he send it? Didn't he sleep all the time?!

Seriously, what is he playing? Why is he acting like a very sweet son-in-law?!

"Aren't you going to the station? You'll be late." says Law suddenly, showing Luffy his watch and Luffy instantly freezes.

Huh, why does that brat's watch...? But Luffy's watch is only... And, Luffy looks at his watch to find that his watch had actually stopped moving. The watch is dead and he got the time wrong!

"Oh, oh. Yeah! I'm going! See you!" says Luffy then, as he frantically runs to the elevator.

* * *

xxx

That afternoon, Luffy immediately makes his way to Roger's office as soon as his classes ended. He had been restless the whole day because he is worried.

Is the brat going to cause problem? Is he going to be bossy?

That is why Luffy decides to stop by Roger's office before going to his part-time job just to check out on things. If that brat dares cause trouble Luffy will beat the shit out of him.

But then, the moment he gets to the building, he starts to panic.

He can do that. Does he?

Damn. Why does that brat have to be so scary?

Then, Luffy hits both his cheeks with his palms.

Stop being a coward, Luffy! It doesn't matter! Whoever messes with his family will get it! Even the Donquixote's son!

Luffy then bravely walks into the building up to Roger's office and on his way he runs into his father's secretary, Khalifa.

He ends up talking to her and somehow, he manages to slip some questions about Law into their conversation.

"Ah, Law? So you know him? Yeah, he just started today. He's really hot! Too bad he is married…" says Khalifa, and Luffy responds with an awkward smile.

Yeah...

" And, he is not so friendly. He only talks to your father!" adds Khalifa.

"Oh, really?"

Luffy actually thought Law will go around and bully people for sure, considering how condescending he is...

Well, he is probably just being snobby. He is a rich brat after all. And, Luffy is starting to think that Law's attitude is probably worse than he had expected.

But still, it actually surprises him that Khalifa does not know Law is... a rich brat.

Anyway, he has to stop chatting now. It is time he goes and check out what that brat is doing.

"Anyway, it's nice meeting you but I gotta go see my dad… See you around, okay?" says Luffy then, before he leaves.

Just a moment after Luffy left, he realizes that he should have asked Khalifa where Law's office is. But then, it is already too late for that. Luffy is wandering aimlessly when a familiar voice calls out to him and Luffy turns to see Roger standing behind him.

"Oh, oh. R- D- dad." greets Luffy, and it sounds really awkward.

Luffy decided to stop calling Roger and Rouge by their names just before the wedding and he is still trying to get used to it. He is not sure if it is a good decision but if it makes them happy he should really start doing it.

Roger looks a little surprised seeing Luffy but he quickly put on a smile. "Are you coming to see Law?"

"No, no. I... I came to see you!" says Luffy, and Roger gestures to Luffy to come with him.

Few minutes later, both of them are already in Roger's office, chatting awkwardly. It is harder than how Luffy thought. Well, at least he is trying.

"How is R... Mom doing?"

"She's doing okay."

"I'm sorry I haven't been home since..."

And, Luffy leaves his sentence hanging. Luffy really does not want to say the word 'honeymoon'.

"It's okay. Take your time." replies Roger. But, Luffy can see a hint of disappointment on his face. "Law is nice to you, isn't he?"

"Yeah. Very."

Yeah, right.

"Anyway... Has Law been helpful?" asks Luffy then, straight to the point and the question seems to surprise Roger.

"He is. He just started today but he already pointed out a lot of things to me. I think the company will improve a lot."

Huh, really?

"He isn't being bossy, right?" blurts Luffy, and Roger chuckles hearing him. "No. Not at all. And, he is very professional."

Good to know.

"Do you want to see him?" asks Roger, and Luffy shakes his head slowly. He is just there to check things out and it is good that Law is not bringing trouble to Roger. Plus, it is almost time to go to his part-time job anyway.

They chat for a little while more before Luffy leaves for his part-time job and Roger sends him to the door.

"I'll try to go home soon. Take care!" says Luffy, before he leaves. But then, after a few steps, he hears Roger calling after him.

"His office is next to the elevator, level two." says Roger, the moment Luffy turns to look at him and the teen responds with a dumbfounded face.

Eh?

Luffy is surprised but he nods to Roger anyway. Not like Luffy wants to see Law... But then, just before the elevator closes, Luffy automatically presses the button to level two.

Shit.

Luffy does not know why but when the elevator stops at level two, it is like he loses control of his feet and he actually walks out of the elevator.

Shit.

And, he ends up spending a minute in front of the elevator, trying to figure out what he is actually trying to do.

Well, now that he is here... Maybe he can explore around a little.

He then starts walking along the corridor until his eyes catch a familiar figure in a room next to the elevator. And, he immediately backs off to the wall nearby.

Huh, there! The brat!

He then slowly turns his head, trying to see what Law is doing. Law is working with something on the computer and Luffy can see how amazing Law's concentration is. Yeah, he looks serious and it looks really hot. He really is hot... He...

Shit, shit! What is he thinking?!

Luffy really wants to bang his head to the wall now! He cannot stay here. He has to leave before he really hurts himself!

* * *

xxx

"Are you okay?" Nami asks, as soon as Luffy reaches the cafe and Luffy replies her weakly,

"I think so..."

Then, Luffy proceeds to get ready for his work. The business is slow that evening and Luffy is extremely grateful for that. He is still trying to calm himself down from all the wild thoughts in his head.

"Kid doesn't come here anymore, right?" Nami asks. But then, Luffy does not reply her. "Luffy?"

"Huh? W-what?"

"Kid doesn't come here anymore, right?"

Huh, Kid?

"You look so gloomy recently so I think it is about Kid..."

"I... I am?"

Oh, right. He is kind of disappointed that he does not see Kid much anymore but he did not actually remember about it until Nami brought it up.

Shit. Now what? That brat is making him forget Kid too now? Shit. Shit. Luffy hits his cheeks hard, trying to force the thoughts about Law out of his mind but it does not help much. Luffy still ends up thinking about Law for the rest of the day.

That night, Luffy ends his shift with a mixed feeling.

Should he go back? But then, how can he go back home after all that thoughts about Law? Damn.

Luffy is about to walk to the train station when he hears a voice calling out to him and he turns to see Law standing behind him.

What? When did he? Luffy did not even notice…

Damn. This is bad. What now?

"What are you doing here?!" asks Luffy, but Law only grins at him. "When did you get here?"

"When you were busy cleaning inside."

That was twenty minutes ago. Was this brat waiting for him the whole time?

"Get in." Law instructs, pointing to his car. But then, Luffy hesitates.

Is it really okay to go home with Law? Why is it not okay? Why is it okay? He wanted to say 'No' but considering how Law had waited for him, he slowly walks to the passenger side.

"Why are you still here late at night?" Luffy asks, as soon as he gets into the car.

"I just finished my works."

"But… but you just started today! How can you have so many works?!"

And, the teen replies to his question with a grin again.

Why is this brat not answering him?! He is so annoying!

"Do you want to go anywhere?" asks Law, and Luffy shakes his head. He does not want to go anywhere. All he wants to do is to go home and figure out how to deal with his thoughts.

They spend the rest of the journey back home in silence and the moment they reach home, they find Corazon sleeping in a funny position on a couch. Luffy looks around the house and is relieved that the blond did not make a mess out of the house.

"Are you just going to leave him here?" asks Luffy, as he sees Law making his way upstairs.

"Let him be. You know it's hard to wake him up."

Yeah. True. But still, it feels wrong knowing that Law is just going to leave his uncle like that. That brat is too cruel. Even to his uncle. Luffy wants to get a blanket to cover the blond but he had been holding his urge to go to the bathroom so he figures he will do that first. He comes out a while later to see Law tucking his uncle in properly and Luffy automatically backs off further to the corridor.

Wait. Why is he hiding?

Then, he can hear Law grumpily says, "What a stupid uncle."

And you are a stupid nephew.

But then, Law's expression slowly changes into a very soft expression a moment later, and Luffy can hear Law shyly says, "But I love you."

Then, a very bright, sweet smile slowly curves on Law's face. A smile similar to what he had seen in Law's childhood photos. It is such a refreshing sight and Luffy's jaw drops a little from what he just saw.

Shit.

A moment later, Law goes back upstairs and Luffy slowly walks out of his hiding place thinking how should he face Law later?

He then decides to wait for a while, at least until he is sure that Law is already asleep. Thirty minutes later, he goes upstairs to find Law already asleep and he feels extremely relieved. He immediately washes up and goes back downstairs to check his email. He contemplates telling Matt about his thoughts but then he ends up not telling Matt about them at all. Luffy must refrain from mentioning the brat in his email. Must! This is not even a big problem. The thoughts will go away soon.

He gets back to the room a while later and just when he is about to lie down, he hears Law ask, "Where did you go?"

It really surprises him that Law is actually awake but he manages to come up with a lie.

"I- I… Went to get some drink…"

Well, technically it is not a lie. He did get some drink before he came back to the room.

"Oh." says Law shortly. Then, he adds, "Not on call with a secret boyfriend or something?"

And, the moment Luffy hears the question he swears his heart almost drops.

H-huh?

"What sec-" Luffy tries to say but he stops halfway. "W- w- wait. even if I have one, you don't mind, right? Remember, we are only housemates. You said so."

"Yeah, but I'm still jealous."

Huh?!

"Kidding. What kind of idiot goes out with a blockhead like you?" Law adds, a moment later and Luffy's jaw drops a little.

He is so annoying.

"You know what, you married me." says Luffy, trying to annoy him back but Law's response surprises him somehow.

"Yeah, I married you." says Law, and even in the dim light, Luffy is sure he sees Law smiling.

What was that?

* * *

xxx

Since Corazon came, one of the problems faced by the newlyweds has been how Corazon would always wake up very early every Sunday morning and tried to get into their room. Luckily they always got the door locked but Corazon would not stop knocking the door until one of them got up.

And, it is six weeks later on one chilly, Sunday morning that Law finally decides that he cannot take it anymore.

That morning, they are still sleeping when they hear Corazon shouting outside the room. "I'm coming in!" Initially, both the newlyweds do nothing since the door is always locked. But then, it surprises them when they hear the sound from the doorknob.

The door is _not locked_.

Luckily Law manages to come up with something.

"Are my favorite newlyweds still sleeping?" shouts Corazon excitedly the moment he steps in before Law throws a pillow at his face with an insane speed, obscuring his view. Then, the tanned teen forcefully pushes him out of the room before the blond manages to see the setup in their bed.

Somehow, Law's reflexes amaze Luffy. His moves are like of ninjas. Luffy will give him that.

And maybe, maybe Luffy should not try to mess with Law in the future...

It takes Law quite a while and as soon as Law gets back into the room, he shoots Luffy an icy glare.

" _You_ didn't lock the door." says Law with a chilly, low voice as he walks towards Luffy and the older teen shifts his gaze another way in guilt.

Yeah. Luffy did not. He totally forgot.

He went downstairs to reply Matt's email the night before and he came back to the room very sleepy that he even forgot to lock the door.

"I'm sorry..."

This brat is scary!

"What happens to talking him back home?" asks Law, now standing in front of Luffy and Luffy looks at him in panic. "It's been a month."

"I tried but he's too stubborn!"

"You should live up to your words, you know?" says Law again. This time, cold sweats are starting to form on Luffy's forehead. " _Talk to him_."

"Yes, yes Sir..."

Later that morning, Law forces Luffy to talk to Corazon about going back home and Corazon is in the living room watching TV when both his nephews approach him. Luffy sits next to Corazon while Law sits next to Luffy.

"Hey, uncle Cora." says Luffy, trying to start the 'negotiation' and Corazon turns to look at him with a smile.

"Yeah?"

"T-that... That... Y-you..." Luffy tries to say but he cannot come out with anything proper and he ends up stuttering a lot.

And, it drags on for a while until Law really cannot take it anymore.

"Go home." Law blurts out, and Corazon looks at his nephew with a surprised face.

"Law-chan~~"

"You've been here for a month. Aren't you bored? Why don't you go back home? I'm sure Doflamingo has a lot of stuff he needs help with."

Huh, he even call his stepfather that in front of his uncle?

"You're still calling him that?" asks Corazon, but Law does not reply him. "He has Diamante helping him with things. You know he doesn't need me."

"Go home."

"Law-chan~~~"

"We just got married. Be considerate."

"Is it because of this morning? I'm really sorry. I promise I won't disturb you again."

"This morning? How about the whole month?" replies Law with a chilly voice. And, Corazon lowers his head a little, probably starting to feel guilty. "We _just_ got married." Law repeats. But this time, he stresses the word 'just' really hard. "Give us some room. You can come visit again after few months."

To be honest, when Law says it, he is just trying to give Corazon a reason to leave. But then, it seems to surprise Corazon, somehow. And, both the newlyweds look at him weird.

"I... I get it. Young people nowadays are very, very adventurous, right? I.. I am sorry. I shouldn't get in your way. Please tell me if I shouldn't come out of my room or be anywhere when you..."

"What are you thinking now?!"

"I know I should give you both some privacy..." says the blond with a sad tone. "But I feel lonely..."

"Isn't it the same like when I was in Raftel?" says Law, this time with softer tone which, ends up surprising Luffy.

Did he just soften up?

"I waited because I know you'll be back but I didn't expect you to be married so early."

"Monet has a lot of friends. How about you ask her to match you up with someone?"

"The last time she did that I messed up..."

"Just do it again."

"Monet was pretty mad..."

Law closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Then, he slowly gets up from the couch and goes upstairs, leaving Corazon and Luffy in confusion. A while later, both of them can hear Law arguing with someone, although they cannot really hear him clearly.

"What's that?" Luffy asks, and Corazon shrugs. He does not have any idea either.

After almost ten minutes, Law finally comes back downstairs looking pissed off and he goes straight to stand in front of the blond.

"I called Monet. She agreed to match you with someone this weekend. You better not mess up this time."

"Law-chan~~~" yells Corazon excitedly, trying to give his nephew a hug only to have his face pushed away.

"Go get ready. I'll take you to the airport." says Law, but then Corazon looks at him with a sad face instead. "What?"

"So early? I'm still going to miss you."

"I'll go back soon." says Law, trying to convince his uncle but the blond's expression does not change."I'll try to visit as often as I can."

"Will you be back for Christmas?"

"I don't know yet." says Law, and the blond looks at him with a sulky face. "Maybe early next year." Still, Corazon looks sulky. "Okay. Early next year."

"Promise? You'll bring Luffy along, right?" asks the blond, and Law turns to look at Luffy. Seeing the situation, Luffy slowly nods his head.

"Okay." says Law, and the blond's face lit up in excitement again. The blond then gives Law a big _, tight_ hug and the tanned teen does not push him away this time. "Now go get ready."

Corazon then leaves both the newlyweds to pack his stuff. And, as soon as Corazon is gone from his sight, Luffy slowly turns to Law and whispers, "That was easy! You should have talked to him like that. He would have left earlier."

"It wasn't!" Law replies, volume raised and Luffy backs off a little with a scared face. Then, with a sulky face, Law adds, "I- I had to make a deal with that witch... Damn it!"

"You- you mean, you sold your soul...?"

And, Law pinches Luffy's cheek really hard. "Idiot! She's not really a witch! This is all your fault!"

"Is it a bad thing?" asks Luffy, hand rubbing his cheek and Law glares at him making the older teen lowers his head. "Fine. I'm sorry."

Honestly, Luffy does not know about Law's deal with whatever-her-name is but somehow, he feels sorry for Law. Still, it is a good thing that Corazon is leaving. Luffy can finally have his own space!

* * *

xxx

That afternoon, right after Law and his uncle left for the airport, Luffy immediately goes into his own room and falls freely onto his bed.

He cannot believe it! He can finally have his own space! No more sleeping with an annoying brat!

FREEDOM! FREEDOM!

He then rolls and lies facing the ceiling, just enjoying the space he had longed for. He falls asleep a while later and only gets up when he hears sound of a car.

Is the brat back?

He looks at the alarm clock on the side table, it is four in the evening. He then slowly gets out of the room and looks downstairs. He can see Law slowly walking to one of the couches and let himself fall freely onto it.

He looks tired.

Luffy then slowly walks down to where Law is lying and tries to take a look. Surprisingly, Law opens his eyes the moment Luffy gets to the couch.

Is he really a ninja?

"What do you want?" Law asks, and Luffy shakes his head slowly before he asks,

"Are you okay?"

And, Law does not answer him straight away. Instead, he looks at the ceiling above him for a while before he answers, "Yeah."

Since Law does not look like he is in a mood to talk, Luffy leaves him alone and goes back to his room.

That night after dinner, Law goes straight to his room after they are done with the dishes while Luffy goes to the living room to watch TV. Before Corazon went back, both of them would spend the night watching TV together until Luffy got very sleepy. Now that Corazon is gone, it is no doubt that the house will be much quieter.

After almost ten minutes surfing through the channels, Luffy decides to go upstairs, reply Matt's email, and read his comics. The moment he opens the door and sees his big bed, he instantly feels like there is something missing. But then, he gives it not much thought. He proceeds to checking his email and typing his reply for Matt.

Strangely that night, Matt's email feels like it has lost its effectiveness. Luffy is usually very excited to read and reply Matt. Also, whatever Matt writes to him will instantly cheers him up. But then, it is just not the same that night. He ends up writing a short and dull reply to Matt that night but he cannot help it. His mind just suddenly goes blank and he cannot think of anything good to write. Guess he will have to apologize to Matt in the next email.

After he is done replying Matt, he leans on the bed's headrest and starts reading his comic. But, it does not take long until he decides to put the comic away and tries to sleep instead. It is only ten and he knows it is still early but he desperately wants to sleep so he can get rid of the weird feeling he has been having since he got into his room.

A very weird, very strange kind of emptiness...


	9. Chapter 9

W/N: Thanks for the support, everyone! Thanks for reading and reviewing dear Nivans, Guest, slothed crow, Sarge :3 ! Tell me your thoughts! :3

I'll answer some of the questions - Is Luffy's attraction one-sided? I honestly think it will be better if you figure it out by yourself :3 /Law's deal with Monet? Kid's disappearance? In few chapters! /Actually, Matt replied normally but because of the 'emptiness' thing Luffy wasn't really excited reading Matt's email. Poor Matt :( / Who is Matt? Sorry. Will be revealed eventually~~ :P

* * *

 _xxx_

 _"Mother, you are amazing. I want to be a doctor like you... " said Law weakly. The fever certainly took a lot of his energy. "...but father said he wants me to be like him. I don't want to be like him..."_

 _And, the blue-haired beauty ran her hand on little Law's cheek gently with a smile on her face._

 _"If you want to, I'll teach you how to treat sick people."_

 _"Really?!"_

 _"Yes. But, you can't tell anyone. It is our secret."_

 _And, little Law smiles brightly to his mother. "Yes. It is our secret."_

"Mother..." mumbles the tanned teen, as he opens his eyes slowly to the dark surrounding. "Mother?" he calls out softly but there is no response. Nothing.

Dream. Again.

And, the sudden surge of loneliness grips his heart again.

It hurts a lot.

He slowly turns to where the divider pillows are usually at, runs his hand over it to find nothing and that is when he remembers that he is on his own now.

In the dark, he can see the iridescent blue fonts of the alarm clock telling him that it is four in the morning.

He is awake before his alarm again.

He slowly gets back under the cover and hugs his pillow really tight. He has been dreaming a lot about his childhood lately and it is killing him to wake up to the reality.

A different reality. A reality without his mother.

He knows he should move on but he cannot. He just, cannot. He still cannot let it go.

His mother's smile, her soft voice, her gentle touches...

It feels just like yesterday.

Slowly, tears begin escaping his eyes and he hugs his pillow tighter.

If only he was not born into the family. If only he was not born what he is...

* * *

xxx

The same morning, Luffy wakes up with a weird kind of pain in his chest. He could not sleep properly the night before and he only got to sleep for two hours or so before his alarm clock rings.

The moment he gets up, he automatically turns to his left side and that is when he recalls that he is now finally sleeping in his own room. No more dividers. No more empty space next to the dividers when he gets up.

Now, how is it going to be like this morning? The night before, Law did not talk much. They ate in silence and it kind of killed Luffy inside.

Honestly, Law is annoying most of the times but Luffy does not like it when Law is not talking to him...

It's just...

Wait, no.

Luffy shakes his head rapidly, trying to get rid of all the thoughts. He is not supposed to think like that. He immediately gets up from the bed and starts preparing for school. Right after he is done getting ready, he walks downstairs slowly and stops in the middle, the spot where he can already see the living room from.

Law is nowhere to be seen.

Is he okay? He is supposed to go to work today so he should be down here any moment-

That is when Luffy hears a voice from behind him. "Oi."

Luffy then turns back to see Law standing behind him, all ready to go to work. For some reason, his face does not look as cheeky, as cynical like how Luffy always saw it and Luffy does not like it.

No matter how annoyed he is by those faces he hates Law's current expression the most.

Damn it. Why?

And, Luffy ends up staring at Law.

It goes on for about thirty seconds until Law asks, "What?"

And, Luffy goes into panic.

"A-a-a-a-a-" Luffy tries to reply, tries to come up with something but he ends up stuttering and Law looks at him with his eyes narrowed. "Good morning!" Luffy manages to say, after a while.

And, Law responds by giving a weird, skeptical look before he shut his lips tightly, trying to suppress his laughter.

"W-w-what?"

"Nothing. Let's go." says Law then, still trying to hold his laughter as he goes ahead of Luffy. And, Luffy ends up just staring at him before he takes a step down only to miss one staircase, ends up losing his balance.

"HUWAHHHHHH!" he screams, closing his eyes and expects pain to follow.

But then, he can feel someone holding him tight as he falls. He can feel the hard floor stopping him but he does not feel any pain at all.

He then slowly opens his eyes to find Law next to him and he slowly gets up to find both of them on the floor.

"S-s-sorry! Are you okay? You're not hurt, right?" Luffy asks frantically, afraid. Judging from the way they fell, Law must have taken most of the impact.

Law must be in a lot of pain.

He has to do something. He has to-

"We were only separated for a night and you're already attacking me early in the morning?" asks Law, as he slowly gets up from the floor, rubbing the back of his head.

"NOOOOO! NOOOOO! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

And, Law gives him a cheeky grin in response.

Brat.

But still, Luffy cannot stop worrying about Law and ends up shooting Law with questions, asking whether Law is fine.

"Should we go to the hospital?! I'll take you to the hospital! I'll call the cab! Don't move! What's the-" Luffy says in panic, non-stop and Law ends up slamming both his hands on Luffy's cheeks, trying to calm the older teenager down.

"I'm fine. Idiot. Help me up." says Law, and Luffy gives him a hand, pulling him up from the floor before both of them make their way to the kitchen.

"Are you really okay?" asks Luffy again, five minutes later while they are having breakfast and Law turns to look at him with his eyes narrowed, making the older teen cowers in fear.

And, they end up eating in silence.

Still, Luffy steals glances of Law, once in a while to make sure Law is really okay until Law ends up turning to look at him again with an icy glare. "Seriously. Stop it."

But then, Law ends up staring at Luffy, making the older teen uncomfortable in turn.

"What?" Luffy asks, but Law does not answer him. Instead, he gives Luffy a cheeky smile. "Seriously, what?"

"Free up your schedule this afternoon."

Why does that sound so familiar?! What now?!

"What is it this time?"

"Just free up your schedule."

"Hey, you should give early notice, you know?!" says Luffy again, and Law only looks at him with a stoic face. "I... I have replacement class." Luffy tries to lie, and Law takes out his phone and begins to scroll as he puts the headset on.

What now?

"Hey Vergo, help me look up the principal for Luffy's uni-"

WHAT?!

"You don't have to go that far!" Luffy yells, trying to interrupt Law's phone call only to be ignored.

"Tell whoever that person is to give Lu-"

"Oi, oi! Stop, stop! I'll go!"

And, Law ends his call. "It's okay. Forget what I just said. Bye." Then, he looks at Luffy. "Want me to pick you up?"

"N-no. Let's just meet at the train station." Luffy tries to say nicely, hoping the tanned teen accepts his request. And, Law answers him with a sweet smile on.

"Okay. I'll wait for you in front of the train station."

And, Luffy responds to him with an awkward smile.

Lucky.

This brat is seriously crazy.

* * *

xxx

That afternoon, Luffy makes his way out of the station slow. Really slow.

What is this brat up to? He could not concentrate properly in class the whole day and he had to beg his manager to give him another day off.

It better be worth it.

The moment he gets out, he immediately sees Law standing not far from him, waving at him with a sweet smile.

Shit.

He then slowly walks to where Law is standing. "Is it really okay for you to be out now?" Luffy asks, knowing that Law's working hours is until five.

"I asked for half-day off. Let's go." answers Law, and Luffy follows behind as they make their way to Law's car.

An hour later, they are already walking inside a shopping mall and Luffy starts questioning himself as he follows behind Law.

Seriously? Why is he here? He should be working now...

As they walk, Luffy covers his face with his hands, hoping he will not see anyone he knows.

Not his friends, not his colleagues, not his manager, not Sabo. Definitely not Sabo.

It does not take long until Law finally walks into a boutique and Luffy ends up freezing at the front door.

Seriously? SERIOUSLY?!

He risks his part-time job for this?

He seriously wants to yell at Law but he is immediately reminded to Law's icy glare, making his feet tremble.

Shit.

And, he ends up walking into the boutique, following closely behind Law who is still going through the clothes. A while later, Law starts picking up some jackets and throws them at Luffy. "Hold."

And, Luffy clumsily tries to catch the jackets coming to him at light speed.

"Hey, hey slow do-" Luffy is trying to say when a shirt lands perfectly on his face. "Don't throw them at my face!"

As usual, Law ignores him. Yes. That brat has to ignore him.

And, Luffy ends up gritting his teeth in annoyance.

Somehow, Luffy ends up looking at the price tag for one of the clothes and his eyes slowly widen in shock.

Huh, 5000 Bellis just for a jacket?! This is five times Luffy's monthly wages! Rich people are so annoying!

It does not take long until Law finally walks to the counter and pays for everything he had taken.

Five in total. Five big bags full. 88,000 Bellis.

What the hell...

As expected, Luffy has to carry all the bags. And, Luffy ends up staring at the bags with a stoic face.

If you're going to buy this much why not buy them online?! Why?!

After that, they go to few more boutiques, repeating the same routine until both Luffy's hands are occupied by twenty big shopping bags in total.

"Wait, wait. Can we take a break? I'm-" Luffy tries to say, as they walk out of a boutique and Law answers without looking back.

"One more-"

And, that is when both of them hear a very familiar grumbling sound. Law then turns sharply to Luffy and asks, "What are you keeping in there?"

"What do you mean?! It's not my fault I get hungry so fast! Look at what you made me carry?!"

And, Law makes an unimpressed face.

You brat, you brat!

To Luffy's surprise, Law actually agrees to give him a break. "Okay then. Let's go have some meal."

Yes, finally! Finally!

"Can you help me carry some of these?" Luffy tries to ask, hands and feet already sore from the weight.

But then, Law does not answer him. Instead, he starts looking around.

What now?

"Oh, wait here." Law says, a moment later before he walks to a direction and Luffy turns to see a bunch of guys wearing leather jackets, looking like a bunch of riders.

They look dangerous.

And, Luffy can see Law walking up to a guy with a curly brow who looks like he is the leader of the gang.

What? What now? How are those kind of guys even here? Shouldn't they be at the road convoying or something?

Luffy then rushes over to Law, trying to stop Law from doing something _crazy,_ in case he is going to.

"Hey, help me look after those things." Luffy hears Law says, and he instantly gets goosebumps.

SERIOUSLY?! IS HE OUT OF HIS MIND?! NOOOOOO!

Okay, Luffy dislikes him but not to the point that he actually wants the brat dead!

"He's just kidding. Please, please don't take him seriously!" says Luffy to the leader as he tries to pull Law away only to have his face pushed away by the younger teen.

"I'll pay you." says Law with a smirk, before he reaches into the pocket of his coat and takes out a cheque book. Then, he starts writing on it.

"You sure got some guts, kid. You think-"

"So, does this look good to you?" says Law to the leader as he shows him the cheque.

Fifty thousand Bellis. Fifty thousand Bellis just to look after the stuff he just bought. Well, considering how much the goods are worth, Fifty thousand Bellis is probably... Nothing.

But still, can they really trust that guy?

"Oh, that's actually a good amount. Smart kid." says the leader, as he takes the cheque from Law and shows it to his fellow riders. "We'll look after your things."

"Anyway..." says Law suddenly, before he leans closer to the leader and whispers something.

And, the leader's face slowly turns pale.

"Y-y-yes! We will take care of these things with our lives, young master!" says the leader, and Law answers him with a smirk.

"Good."

What did he just say to him?! Why is he calling him young master too?!

And, the whole gang sends Law away with respect as Law walks away, Luffy following behind. "We'll wait for you, young master! Have a great day!" the whole gang says in unison.

"What did you tell them?" Luffy asks.

"Just some words of encouragement."

And, the moment Luffy hears Law's answer he swears he can see dark aura surrounding Law.

Deadly words of threat! You meant deadly words of threat, didn't you?!

* * *

xxx

"How can you eat that much?" asks Law, as he looks at all the seven plates in front of Luffy. "Your stomach is really a black hole, isn't it?"

Both of them are now in a restaurant and Law is still eating his first and only meal when Luffy moves on to his third plate of meal.

"These are really good." says Luffy, and Law only looks at him in response. "Seriously! This is good! Why don't you try it?" says Luffy, as he holds out a meatball to Law with his own fork.

And, Law looks at the meatball, then at Luffy before he leans in and eats the meatball straight from Luffy's fork.

That is when it hits Luffy.

Wait, what did he just do? Did he not just...

And, Luffy ends up looking at his fork with his eyes widening.

In... In... In... Indire-

Wait, why did he even try to justify why he eats a lot?!

Damn, damn!

"What's wrong with you?" asks Law suddenly, snapping Luffy out of his thoughts and Luffy frantically answers him.

"N-n-nothing!" says Luffy, as he goes back to his food to see almost half of the serving gone. And, he looks back at Law to see the younger teen looking at his plate with a glowing face, hand ready to snatch another meatball with his fork.

And, Luffy immediately drags all his food further away from Law.

"Damn it Law! Just ask for another one! These are mine!"

And, with his puffy cheeks, Law says, "Ah, stingy.."

You can buy the whole franchise and you are calling me stingy?!

Also, don't give me that face! Don't!

Luffy is about to answer Law when suddenly, a familiar voice calls out to him. And, Luffy looks up to see Koala standing just next to their table. She is all dolled up and she looks gorgeous in her little black dress. "Ah, it's really you."

"Oh, hey Koala! You have something going on?"

"Yeah, I'm actually going to a dinner." answers Koala, before he turns to Law and says hi but the tanned teen only hums in response. And, Luffy can see how Koala's face is turning a little gloomy so he immediately tries to save the day.

"Y-you look gorgeous." says Luffy, and he can see a faint smile slowly forming on Koala's face.

"Thanks. Anyway, I have to go. See you around, okay?"

"Yeah, see ya!"

Right after Koala left, Luffy looks at Law and asks, "Why are you always like that to her?"

"Then what do you want me to do? I don't even know her."

"Smile, at least! She's our neighbour" says Luffy, and Law looks at him with a weirded out face.

"Why are you making that face?!"

"Why do I have to do commoners' things?"

And, Luffy's jaw drops a little.

He... He is really annoying!

* * *

xxx

It is almost nine when they get out of the restaurant and that is when Law asks, "It's still early. Wanna go do something?"

"Movie?" says Luffy, and Law looks at him with a weirded out face, again.

"Again? You are so boring..."

"Then what's your suggestion?!"

"Movie is fine..."

And, Luffy looks at Law, annoyed.

This brat...

But then, a moment later, Luffy asks, "Do I get to pick the movie?"

"No. You make terrible choice."

You... You brat.

So, they make their way to the highest level and for some reason, Law is looking very excited. At first, Luffy totally have no idea why but the moment he sees Law looking at the movie posters, he finally gets it. "I'm eighteen, I'm eighteen!" Luffy totally can see them written on Law's face.

And, he ends up chuckling.

Brat.

This time, they opt to watch the movie in one of those exclusive halls. The halls are smaller than the usual hall but the seats are bigger and there will be less people there.

Totally Law's kind of place.

Like the first time, Luffy is the one queuing for the tickets. When he is done, he can see Law waiting for him with big popcorn sets and his eyes instantly sparkle.

Awesome!

It does not take long until the movie starts and Luffy likes the seat very much. It is very comfortable and they even have pillows. Fresh, clean pillows.

Oh, this is so cool~~ If the seats are as awesome as these Luffy does not mind queuing at all.

They walk out of the cinema two hours later and Luffy is feeling totally content. It had been a while since he last watched a good horror movie at the cinema. Well...

And, he is about to walk down a memory lane when a big guy suddenly runs into him, hurting his arm, and leaves without even apologizing. It is definitely not Luffy's fault but Luffy lets it go. He is rubbing his hurt arm when he hears Law calling out to the guy, "Oi, shitty gorilla!"

Oh shit.

"Huh, did you just...?!" the big guy turns to Law and Luffy immediately covers Law's mouth with his hand.

"Sorry! He is in bad mood today! Please forgive him!"

Luckily, the big guy accepts his apology and leaves them just like that.

Whew.

"What was that? He hit you hard and you let him go just like that?!" Law asks, pushing Luffy's hand away.

"I'm okay. It's fine. Just let it go."

And, Law lets it go but Luffy can see how unimpressed Law is.

Well, ever since Ace died Luffy has been mellower than he used to be. Back then he would call out to anyone who ran into him without apologizing.

Now, not anymore.

They slowly walk to where they left their goods and find the rider guys still there, standing like statues.

To Luffy's surprise, Law takes half of the bags and immediately heads out, not saying anything to the riders. And, Luffy can hear the riders say, "We'll always be at your service, young master! Have a safe trip home!" as he tries to catch up to Law.

This feels like the wedding day all over again.

Is Law mad?

As expected, it is silence the whole way back. The moment they reach home, Law does not say anything to Luffy and immediately heads straight to his room. But then, halfway up, Luffy calls up to Law.

"W-where do I put these?" asks Luffy, referring to the bags he is carrying.

As expected, Law does not answer him straight away and he actually thinks Law is going to ignore him. But then, to Luffy's relief, Law answers, "Your room."

"Why?! Don't you have your own closet?!"

"Those aren't mine."

Huh?

"Your style really sucks... It's winter. Experiment." says Law, as he walks away, leaving Luffy dumbfounded.

Eh?

* * *

xxx

That night after shower, Luffy looks at the bags on his floor for a while before he picks up one of them and checks the content.

To be honest, the clothes are not that stylish but they are not actually plain either. They are something Luffy will be comfortable putting on without worrying about them attracting attention.

Law is really something. Luffy thinks, as he takes one of the clothes, trying to see if it even fits.

Look, how can that brat even picked them just like that? Luffy did not even try them on he is sure they will not fit-

And, his almost mental rant ends there.

It fits perfectly! Okay, he is sure that is just a coincidence. Then, Luffy tries on a few more and surprisingly, they fit him perfectly too.

Shit.

Is this brat like some kind of fashion robot?

Luffy then puts them back into the bags and decides to deal with them later because he has an important email to reply. As usual, Luffy goes to his desk and turns on his laptop, heart beating fast as he waits. Honestly he is a little nervous. How will Matt reply to him? Did he even notice how dull Luffy's email was?

And, the first paragraph of Matt's email shocks him.

 _Hey, are you okay? Something felt off about your email. Is that rich brat bullying you or something? Problems with your family? Job? School? Kid? You don't really tell me things anymore, you know?_

Shit.

Now, how should he answer Matt? He does not even know what his problem is.

But still, he has to reply. Think of something! It takes him quite some time but he manages to figure out what to write eventually.

 _Hey, I'm really sorry about writing you that dull email. Well, yeah. I kind of have a problem. Kid hasn't been to the cafe for a while now and I can't stop thinking about him._

Lie.

Well, to be honest it kind of bothered him but recently it does not affect him that much anymore.

Shit.

And, Luffy continues typing.

 _I hope he'll come back soon. I should've asked him out._

The moment he finishes writing the line, he looks up from the laptop and looks in front of him. Staring blankly.

Oh man. Now he really feels like he is cheating on Kid but they are not even together?! They are not even friends! This is more like Luffy cheating on Law?!

Wait, why? Why is his brain making things complicated? Now Luffy feels like banging his head on the wall until he loses his memory!

Okay. Calm down, Luffy. Calm down.

That brat said it loud and clear. They are just housemates.

Housemates.

So, no such thing as Luffy cheating on that brat or anything so this is fine. It is totally fine.

Yeah, he can date whoever he wants. Law does not mind.

Okay, okay.

* * *

xxx

It had been three weeks since Corazon went back to Marie Jois and nothing big actually happened. Luffy's life still goes on like usual and Law has not stopped doing what he is doing. He is still playing his good-husband-game and somehow, Luffy is actually starting to get used to it.

Yeah, he knows it is dangerous but the over-thinking is taking its toll on him so he will just go with whatever the brat is playing.

They did not talk much in the past three weeks and in the weekend they did their own things. But then, Luffy noticed that Law spent most of his time working at the living room.

As usual, Luffy woke up late during weekends and every time he went downstairs he could see Law working, reading, gaming, or sleeping on the couch.

It was like he was always there.

But then, he did not talk much to Law during weekends, except when they were making dinner together which, had sort of become their weekly routine.

Also, Luffy had already stopped checking on how Law is doing at the office since Roger always looked so content having Law around. That probably means Law is really not giving him trouble like Roger claimed.

Business is quite slow that afternoon and Luffy is scrolling down his text thread with Rouge as he waits at the counter. He has actually been texting his parents daily ever since he got married and just the night before, Rouge asked him about Christmas.

It is already second week of December and honestly, Luffy still has no idea how and where will he be celebrating Christmas.

He has not even thought of what to give Law for Christmas. Something with cat again? Does he even have to give Law anything?

Wait, no! Why is he thinking about that brat now? For God's sake, it is his peaceful time at work. If Kid were around he would not be like this. He would just speak to him and forget all about Law.

Kid! Come back soon wherever you are!

Suddenly, Luffy hears the chime rings, and he turns to the door to find a familiar blond walking in. "S- Sabo?"

And, the blond waves at him with a warm smile. "Am I bugging you?"

"No. Not at all but can you wait for a bit? It's almost time for my break."

Thirty minutes later, Luffy goes to where Sabo is sitting, apologizing for making him wait and Sabo tells him it is okay.

"I went to your house the other day but you were not around. Rouge said you went to a friend's house." says Sabo.

"You should've told me."

"I want to surprise you." says Sabo, and Luffy smiles awkwardly in response. "How are you doing with them?"

"Okay, I guess?"

Lie. He has been away from them for a while and the only thing he does is texting them.

What an ungrateful son.

"It's been a while since I saw them. I'm glad they are doing fine but it seems like Rouge lost some weight."

Lost weight?

That is when a huge surge of guilt rushes in.

Luffy should have expected her to lie when she told him she is eating well.

And, Sabo notices how Luffy's expression suddenly changes. "Are you okay?"

As expected, Luffy says he is okay. And, Sabo lets it slide. Even if he asks, his younger brother will keep saying he is okay so he will find out the other ways.

"Anyway, this is my early Christmas present for you." says Sabo, as he places a big paper bag on the table. "I have to go abroad for training so I won't be able to celebrate with you this year. "

And, Luffy looks at the bag with a stoic face.

Shit. Again?

Last year Sabo gave him an expensive mecha figure. Now what? What is it this year?

Damn it. He does not even have anything to give Sabo now.

"Sabo, I don't even have... "

"Don't worry about it. Wanna open it?"

And, Luffy slowly unwraps the gift to find a well-crafted wooden ship model. He had seen the model online before and he knows how expensive it is.

Shit.

"Sabo... This..."

"I saw it online and I thought you'll like it. You still like ship models, right?"

"But this is too..."

"It's okay. As long as you like it."

And, Luffy swallows hard. He does not deserve this. This is too...

That is when Luffy notices something written on the sail - ASL. It stands for Ace, Sabo, Luffy. They used to call themselves the ASL Pirates back then and somehow, he starts remembering how happy they were in the past...

"I asked them to add those on the sail. It's our pirate ship. You'll be the keeper."

Keeper? Someone like Luffy does not...

And, tears start to well in Luffy's eyes. "Yeah, thanks."

Sabo notices and ruffles Luffy's hair gently. "Silly kid. Don't cry."

"I'm not crying."

Since it is almost time for Luffy to get back to work, Sabo excuses himself and Luffy walks him to the entrance.

"We... Le..." Luffy tries to say, but the words are stuck in his throat. He cannot say them.

Let's hang out after you come back. It is just a short sentence but Luffy cannot say it.

Shit.

But then, a smile is curved on Sabo's face, as though he gets what Luffy is trying to say. And once again, he ruffles Luffy's hair gently.

"See you soon, okay?"

And, Luffy can only wave to him as he walks away.

Luffy is such a coward.

* * *

xxx

That night, Luffy walks out of the cafe to see Law standing next to his car, waving to him.

For the past few weeks Law had been picking Luffy up from work on days he is working and Luffy is slowly getting used to it.

To be honest, it does not make sense. Law is only working part-time with Roger, Monday to Wednesday, nine to five. Why does he always stay back late? Luffy is sure a rich brat like him does not need the overtime wages. Or, is he upgrading to sweet-son-in-law game now?

Luffy then immediately locks the doors and walks to the car. And, Luffy can see Law staring at the bag he is carrying so he tells him what it is. "It's from Sabo. Early Christmas gift."

"Oh." says Law then, and both of them get into the car.

"You don't have to stay back until late, you know? I'm sure the pay is too little for you anyway." Luffy suddenly says, right after they started the journey.

"I don't mind. I enjoy it."

Enjoy?! So, is he some sort of workaholic brat now?

Then, it is silent. But then, a while later Luffy remembers Rouge's question and he is about to ask when Law suddenly says, "I told your father we'll celebrate Christmas at their place."

Oh, good. Luffy knows he can always go back anytime but with Law around it might not be so awkward. But then, he is suddenly reminded to Corazon.

"Is it okay for you not going back?" asks Luffy, and Law only responds with a faint smile.

Why is he always like this? Answer the question, brat!

And, Luffy decides to not ask further. The rest of the journey is spent in silence.

That night, right after Luffy finishes replying Matt, he gathers up all his courage and gives Rouge a call. And, he can hear how excited Rouge is the moment she picks up the phone. "Just calling to check things out. How are you doing?"

"I'm good. How about you? Aren't you going to sleep yet?"

"I'm good too. I'll go after I talk to you. Promise me you'll sleep early." says Luffy, knowing how Rouge has been staying up late.

And, they start talking about how Luffy is doing with Law, how Luffy is doing at school, and well, stuff. It is honestly an awkward conversation but Luffy is proud of himself for going through with it. It does not take long until they start talking about Christmas.

"Law said both of you will be coming over for Christmas. I can't wait."

"Yeah, me too."

To be honest, Luffy is not sure about it. He misses Roger and Rouge but he is worried that things are just going to get awkward between them. He knows he has been running away for two years but he is still too afraid to step forward.

What a loser.

Luckily it will just be for a day. He is not sure if he can-

"I really look forward to spend the whole weekend with both of you."

Eh?

"I really thought Law will take you back to Marie Jois for Christmas so I was kind of excited when he agreed to stay over for the weekend." says Rouge again, and Luffy can hear how excited Rouge is from the other line.

Little does Rouge know, Luffy is slowly turning as white as a sheet.

EH?


	10. Chapter 10

W/N: Thanks for the support, everyone! To Crow, Con Ln Gi Tnh, imaguest, and Kittens: Thanks for reading and reviewing! You don't know how much your reviews mean to me~~~ :3

Hope you like this chapter. Please tell me your thoughts! Lots of love! www

* * *

"Open up, Law! Open up!" Luffy yells, as he knocks on Law's bedroom door. He has been knocking normally for the last five minutes and he is starting to lose his patience.

Why does this brat always go to bed so early?!

Right after he ended his call to Rouge, he immediately went to find Law to protest.

How could this brat just decide something like that without asking him first?!

"Law! LAW! TRAFALGAR LAW!" Luffy starts to knock harder and a moment later, the door finally opens. Too bad for Luffy, he is unable to stop his fist and ends up hitting Law's forehead.

"WHAT'S- OUCHHHH!"

One knock to the head and Law ends up lying on the floor.

Luffy immediately freezes at his place.

Shit. Shit!

"Are... Are you okay?" Luffy slowly approaches Law, trying to check the younger's condition. "Law?" He pokes Law's arm a few times and he is surprised when Law suddenly springs up from his lying position

And, the younger teen gives him an icy glare, almost ripping all Luffy's body hair off before he holds both his hands up to Luffy and screams, "YOU IDIOTTT!"

"I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY! GUWARGHHHH!"

Five minutes later, both Law and Luffy are already sitting at the counter in the kitchen, relieving the pain on their forehead and cheeks with some ice packs.

"You... You sure you don't want to go... to the hospital?" Luffy asks, but Law does not reply him. "Didn't it hurt? I'm afraid..." Luffy tries to ask again but Law's glare stops him halfway.

Geez. Luffy is just trying to be nice to Law and that is all he gets. Fine.

"What was it?" Law suddenly asks, and Luffy looks at the younger teen a little confused. "You better have good reason for waking me up from sleep." Law's voice low and threatening, giving the older teen goosebumps.

"Why... why did you tell Roger we're staying over for weekend?" Luffy asks, and this time it is Law's turn to look confused.

"Huh? I thought you'd want that. Hasn't it been a while since you last met them?"

Huh? Well... Okay... That's very perceptive of you brat...

...but this is not the right time! Why?!

But then, if Luffy really thinks about it, even he does not have the idea when will the right time be. Still...

"Did you forget that we have to share room?" Luffy asks, and Law slowly turns to look at Luffy again with a stoic face. Somehow, Luffy has the feeling that he is right.

Law must have forgotten! He must have!

This brat is supposed to be some sort of genius, isn't he?! Why does he always forget about something like this?!

It takes just a few seconds before Law comes up with his **brilliant** solution.

"But... you can sleep on the floor."

"HEY!" yells Luffy, and Law backs off a little. "I've never done anything to you before so why can't we just sleep normally?! I'm really not going to do anything!"

"You... You hugged me... A few times." answers Law, cheeks puffy and for a second Luffy finds it hard to say anything.

C-c- cute... NOOOOO!

"I- I- I WAS UNCONSCIOUS!"

"Still did."

And, Luffy can feel both his hands trying to move on their own. They want to strangle Law as bad as he does. They totally do. But then, he manages to calm himself down. He closes his eyes for a few seconds and takes in few deep breaths.

"Come on. I really won't do anything. You have to admit you mess-" Luffy tries to say, and Law turns to look at him with his icy glare. "I... I mean, I know you're just... Trying to be... Nice. So... Why can't you at least... Overlook it this one time? I'm finally home after two months so... Please don't make me sleep on the floor, please?"

Whew, living with this brat really is training him to be diplomatic, sort of.

And, Luffy waits hopefully, wishing that Law will consider what he just said. As expected, the wait is a torture for him but it is worth it.

"Okay. But you have to stay one meter away from me and if I catch you doing anything..." Law answers, a while later and Luffy immediately jumps excitedly in his mind.

Yeah, bingo! Good job, Luffy!

"Fine... Fine. I'm not going to do anything."

Then, it is silent. A moment later, Law slowly gets up from his seat. "Okay. It's settled then. I'm going to bed now."

The moment Law turns away from him, Luffy somehow subconsciously calling out to Law and the younger teen turns to look at him. "What?"

It takes a moment before Luffy finally says, "G-g- good... Night."

And, it really does not surprise Luffy that Law only responds with a hum before he walks away.

You... You brat. Reply me damn it!

* * *

xxx

"Working again this Christmas?" asks Zoro, while both of them are standing in front of the vending machine, picking their drinks for lunch.

"Y-" Luffy almost answers, before he is reminded to the event from the night before and changes his answer. "I'm taking a break this Christmas." answers Luffy, one finger pressing lightly on the 'Purchase' button. Then, he bends down, picking up his bottle of chocolate milk.

"Really?" Zoro responds with a somewhat surprised tone and Luffy hums in response before he asks,

"How about you?"

"Celebrating with Koshiro at the dojo." says Zoro, opening his can of Coke. "Sanji called me last night. He is coming back for Christmas. Thought all of us can hang out before he goes back. A New Year party maybe."

Sanji is their friend from high school and he is currently studying in a culinary school abroad. It had been almost three years since he went abroad and he came back to visit once in a while despite his busy schedule. He even came back to attend Ace's funeral.

"Really? He didn't call me! I miss his cooking!" Luffy says, before he awkwardly laughs and adds, "Of course, I miss him too."

"Idiot. You're drooling already." says Zoro, playfully knocking Luffy's forehead. "Well, you've been busy with your part-time job you hardly have time for us anymore."

Ouch.

Well, cannot blame Zoro. It was not really just his family but he kind of abandoned his friends too with his coping method. He spent a lot of time working to get his mind off things, running away from his problems. No more free time, no more social life.

"Hey, I don't mean-"

"I'm okay." says Luffy, giving Zoro his trademark smile. "Yeah, we should really meet up. I'll give Sanji a call."

And, Zoro smiles back at him before he takes another sip of his drink. "I look forward to that."

Later that night, Luffy comes home to Law sleeping on the couch as usual. At this point, he honestly does not find it annoying anymore that he has to wake Law up every time he comes home. He sends Law back to his room before he heads to his own room and proceeds with his routine. Then, he checks his email before he goes to bed.

 _Hey, what's up? Are you ready for Christmas? :) Know what, I'll be celebrating at my parents' this year and I'm sleeping over for the weekend. I'll be taking leaves. I really don't want to sound ungrateful but I really don't know if I'm ready. It was not even my decision. That brat decided without even asking me. I really don't know what is going on in his head. I'm just going to put up with it for now._

 _I just hope I won't screw it up. I'm kind of scared._

 _About Kid, I still haven't seen him. I hardly see him having lunch with his friends just like he used to before. I don't know. I heard the engineering students are busy with their projects. Maybe I'll see him again when he is free. Never mind, as long as nothing bad happens to him._

 _Done with your Christmas shopping? I think I'll do mine tomorrow! I got your suggestions noted! ;)_

 _Take care, later!_

Luffy clicks on the 'Send' button and waits.

 _Email successfully delivered._

So, yeah. Luffy told Matt about how he will spend his Christmas and weekend at his parents'. Knowing Matt, he is sure the reaction will be pretty much like Zoro. Well, both of them have been trying to talk Luffy into fixing his relationships with his parents anyway.

It has been a while since he really opened up to Matt and he is hoping Matt can help ease his feelings as usual. Honestly, writing to Matt really helps and Luffy wonders how would it be had they properly befriended each other in real life.

He could have moved on faster or maybe just...

Luffy really cannot tell.

And, he ends up falling asleep just thinking of the possibilities.

* * *

xxx

It is the day before Christmas and both of them are on leaves. It is snowing a little outside and Luffy is still sleeping when his bedroom door suddenly opens.

"Are you ready? I told you to get ready!" yells the younger, and Luffy instantly jumps up from his sleep.

"Damn it Law! Why didn't you knock-" Luffy turns to the door, yelling back at Law but he stops halfway when he realizes that Law is wearing a Santa hat.

And, Luffy sharply turns his head the other direction.

What the hell? So... So cute...

Okay, Luffy is mad because Law did not knock and he disturbed Luffy's sleep. But then, as soon as he sees Law with the Santa hat he just...

All his anger is gone just like that... Just...

What is this... Law is so cute just like a cat Luffy wants to pat his head so bad-

"Oi! Did you hear me?! Are you ready?!" another yell shocks Luffy, and he turns to look at Law.

"R- r- ready for what?"

"I told you we have to go help!" says Law, and Luffy is instantly reminded to their "Christmas plan".

Oh, right. Yeah. "Christmas plan."

Okay, a little recap. Since Sabo will not be around this year, it is totally safe for them to celebrate together and the brat actually agreed to spend the weekend at his parents. For the past few days Law had been reminding him about how they should go out earlier and help with the preparation.

Shit.

To be honest, Luffy does not think he wants to go back that early. Christmas, or generally any celebration had always been quite awkward for Luffy since Ace died so he made sure to go back from his part-time job just few hours before Christmas dinner.

Okay, Luffy knows that is very mean of him. But then...

Ah, Matt told him to have faith in himself and he had actually been encouraging Luffy for the past few days so he will just brave this one out! Thanks Matt!

Anyway, why is this brat so energetic early in the morning? Law did say they should go out in the morning but this...

"It's too early. It's what? Seven?"

"Doesn't matter! Let's go! Have you packed your stuff? I told you to pack them yesterday! I'll give you thirty minutes!"

"Wha-?" Luffy tries to protest. But then, Law is looking at him with a persistent face so he lazily gets out of his bed and starts packing his things.

I'm older. I'm freaking older! Why am I the one listening to him?!

As soon as Luffy is done packing, he immediately makes his way to the entryway where Law is already waiting and walk together to the car. Law had bought a bigger car for the winter, black and yellow in color.

It is kind of cute.

As soon as they are done placing the luggage at the back of the car, they begin their journey to Roger's. On the way, Luffy cannot stop thinking about why Law is not going back to Marie Jois. Luffy is sure Christmas will be more fun over there.

Why does he even want to celebrate Christmas with the commoners like them? How about his uncle?

And, Luffy lets out a sigh. At least he does not have to sleep on the floor.

Well, whatever. He has ten months to go. He has ten more months to put up with this brat. It will go away very fast...

Luffy slowly turns to look Law way to find the younger teen smiling.

An excited smile. He is totally excited!

And, it is so cute... Shit.

Luffy then subconsciously places his hand on his chest. He really feels like he will die from heart attack soon. Damn it...

They stop at a drive-through to get some breakfast on the way and when Law hands the tray to Luffy, he notices a tissue paper with a phone number written on it.

"Call me ;)" is written on the tissue and Luffy slowly turns to look at Law's hand.

The ring is there, it is freaking there!

Seriously woman! Can't you see that wedding ring?! Why are you-

Wait. Why does he even care? Isn't it better if Law is occupied with a girl?

"What's wrong?" Law suddenly asks.

"Oh, oh... Look, someone gave you their numbers."

"Urgh, that girl? I'll pass."

Picky.

They arrive at Roger's thirty minutes later and Luffy can see how excited Rouge is, already waiting for them at the door. As soon as Luffy gets out of the car, Rouge immediately makes her way to Luffy and wraps her arms around Luffy really tight. "I miss you!" Then, she turns to Law and gives him a hug too. "Law too!"

Damn. She really likes that brat.

Rouge then immediately pulls both of them into the house where Roger is waiting. As soon as Luffy gets into the house, he can see a Christmas tree, medium size in the middle of the living room, undecorated.

Is it new? Luffy had never seen it before.

"Oh, Law sent that yesterday." says Roger, noticing how Luffy has been staring at the tree.

And, Luffy turns to look Law's way. "Huh?"

"It's Christmas! We have to decorate the Christmas tree!" says Law excitedly. "I've **told** you, right? Your parents said they look forward to it!"

What? He did not tell Luffy anything!

Oh God.

Well, before Ace died they used to decorate the Christmas tree together but Luffy had been running away for the past two years so their old Christmas tree had been in the basement for quite some time.

To be honest, it is a little dreadful for Luffy but then it is probably a good start.

Yeah.

"I guess it's best we start now." says Law, excited.

This brat does not look like he can wait.

"Okay, I guess? Where are the ornaments?" asks Luffy, as he looks around to find some boxes stacking at the corner of the living room - small boxes of ornaments. There are about thirty of them and Luffy's eyes slowly widen.

The tree is not that big so what's up with these ornaments?!

They start unboxing to find a lot of cute ornaments inside. And, Luffy slowly turns to look at Law.

Heh. Good choice.

"These are so cute." Rouge says excitedly.

"Oh, I have something else!" says Law, as he takes out three more Santa hats from his backpack.

What's up with the Santa hats? He is too excited. What a child-

And, he sees Roger and Rouge putting the hats on each other, excited.

Oh. Well... It's Christmas.

Suddenly, Luffy feels a light weight on his head. Law just put the Santa hat on his head and Luffy can see Law smiling sweetly at him.

That sweet, suspicious smile.

They start decorating the Christmas tree a moment later and Luffy is holding a gingerbread-shaped ornament when his stomach suddenly grumbles.

They are not even real but they smell so good.

Then, he can hear Rouge chuckling. "This is so you." And, Luffy ends up laughing awkwardly.

Yeah, that part of him never really changed.

"I made gingerbread. Just the way you like it." Rouge says, with a smile. And, Luffy smiles back to her. Rouge makes a lot of small talks while they are decorating and Luffy can feel his heart breaking a little.

Rouge is showing effort. She has always been but Luffy is too scared. What if he ruins it? What if he acts the way he should not be acting?

After an hour working, they finally finish decorating the tree. And, Luffy can see how excited Law is after he put the finishing touch - a snowflake-shaped topper.

Had he ever done this before? Luffy thinks, as he looks at Law who is now taking photos of the tree with his phone.

Suddenly, Law turns to Luffy and his parents. "I'll take your photos, come on!" Then, he makes the three of them stands in front of the tree, Luffy in the middle.

"W-w-what are you doing?" Luffy mouthes to Law, but the younger teen does not respond to him. That is when Luffy suddenly feels Roger and Rouge wrapping their hands around him, heads touching his.

"Luffy, smile!" says Law, and Luffy ends up just freezing. Then, he can see Law looking up from the phone and smiles at him. This time, it is not the kind of overly sweet smile he always put on. It is just... A kind of sincere smile.

And, Luffy's lips starts to twitch upwards. That is when Law presses the button.

"Relax. Don't be too stiff. Give father and mother a hug." Law says to Luffy, and Luffy ends up wrapping his hands around Roger and Rouge. "Smile." Law says again and his tone somehow melts away all the tension in Luffy. His smile gets bigger gradually without him noticing.

"Do you want more?" Law asks, thirty photos later and that is when Rouge says,

"Oh, wait. Law, you should be in the picture too!"

And, Luffy can see that Law is a little startled. Then, he shakes his head a little. "Oh, I'm... I'm okay."

"No it's not! How can it be okay? We're a family! You have to be in the picture too! Come!" says Rouge, and Luffy is not sure if he is imagining it but the moment Rouge says 'family' he can see Law's eyes widen a little.

"But... Someone has to take the photos..."

"It's okay. We have a camera and tripod! I'll go get them." Roger say, and he immediately goes into one of the rooms downstairs. Then, Rouge pulls Law over, pushing him next to Luffy.

Somehow, having Law very close to him makes Luffy very nervous.

What... What is this?

While they wait, Luffy secretly tries to look up and sees Law smiling faintly. But then, it is a different kind of smile - a smile with a hint of sadness and Law looks like he is about to burst.

Roger comes back not long after that and immediately sets the equipment. Then, he looks at the three of them and says, "This thing comes with a remote control. Now let's take photos!"

Luffy then can feel how both Roger and Rouge extend their hugs, trying to make it like some sort of group hug and both the newlyweds automatically follow.

They are hugging each other and they are very close.

"Ready, smile!" Roger instructs, and he begins taking their photos. They take around fifty photos before Rouge and Roger release the newlyweds.

"Okay. Now just the two of you." says Rouge, startling both the newlyweds.

"We... we are okay." say both of them, voice shaky and Rouge looks at them confused.

"Again? Are you both being shy?" asks Rouge, and both the newlyweds shake their heads frantically. "This is your first Christmas together isn't it? More reason for couple photos!"

Shit.

In the end, both of them agree and Roger is about to take their photos when Rouge says, "Why are you both standing like that? Get closer! Hug! Just a little PDA won't hurt."

P... PDA?!

And, both Luffy and Law look at each other awkwardly before they move closer to each other. Then, Luffy can feel Law's hand around him. "Just... Just play along." whispers Law with a shaky voice and Luffy ends up wrapping his hand around Law too.

They can see how delighted Rouge is and Roger proceeds to taking their photos. "Smile!'

After they are finished taking photos, they sit on the couch, looking through the photos they have taken. Luffy notices how his smile was gradually getting bigger and how happy Rouge, Roger, and him look in the photos. And, he can feel his face warming up.

It is real.

They move on to the other camera after that and that is when Luffy notices that it was the same for Law. His smile gradually turned bigger just like Luffy and Luffy can see in some of the photos, the rare smile he saw back when Corazon was still living with them.

And, his heart starts beating faster.

They go further to the photos of just both of them and the same thing happened.

The rare smile is **there**.

He slowly looks up from the camera, tries stealing glances of Law. And, he can see how pale Law looks.

"Law, what's wrong?" Rouge suddenly asks, and Law looks at the older woman, giving her a smile - a smile that Luffy can tell is forced.

"Nothing."

* * *

xxx

That afternoon, right after a simple lunch they start their preparation for the night. They decide that Rouge and Law will work on the dinner, since both of them are the best at cooking while Roger and Luffy are in charge of cleaning the house.

Okay. Luffy will be alone with Roger and somehow, he gets nervous. But then, they have met several times before when Luffy was trying to keep an eye on Law so there will be no problems, right?

No problems.

So, they begin their works. After they are done with the rooms downstairs, they move to the basement. Then, they move upstairs.

"We thought of giving things away for charity." says Roger, the moment he opens the door to the attic. It is the last place for them to clean and the moment they switch on the lights, Luffy can see how dusty it is inside. It had actually been a while since they last cleaned the attic.

Luffy is then reminded to how Ace, Sabo, and him would hide among the furniture inside there when they were playing hide-and-seek as kids. Luffy can feel his tears starting to well but he holds it in.

He cannot cry to everything, right?

"It's good that you're here. Let me know if there's anything that you want to keep." says Roger, before they start to clear the dust. There are actually plenty of things in the attic. Old furniture, Ace's and Luffy's old beds, old toys...

He reaches out to one of the toy swords which used to be Ace's favorite and looks at it, recalling the times when they would have pretend sword fights.

And, he smiles faintly to that memory.

"Do you want to keep those?" Roger suddenly asks.

Honestly, Luffy wants to. Obviously for sentimental reasons. The toys hold so many memories from the childhood. But then, he knows there are kids out there that will be happy to have them so he slowly shakes his head and put the toy sword back.

He should learn how to move on.

They then begin sorting out the things, packing the small things into the boxes.

"You know... It's been a while since we have this sort of gathering." Roger suddenly says, and Luffy looks up from what he is doing, slowly turns to look Roger's way. But then, Roger is sitting with his back facing Luffy.

Well, with Luffy constantly trying to avoid them...

Then, Roger adds, "I was kind of worried since both of you are very young. But, I'm glad Law is a good guy. He is quite mature too."

Mature? Yeah right...

"I'm truly glad. Honestly, Rouge and I thought we won't be seeing you a lot anymore now that you're married. But, I'm really glad you're here today."

Luffy swears he hears Roger's voice cracks and it breaks Luffy's heart to hear it.

That is when he starts to question himself. What had he done?

And, he bites his lips hard, trying to prevent himself from bursting into tears.

What the hell...

After they are finished with the cleaning, Luffy goes to the room prepared for them. He opens the room to find a very comfortable king-sized bed waiting for him. They even put a TV in the room. He can clearly see his parents' effort in providing the best for them.

Then, he can see their luggage placed nicely near the wall and he can hear the shower running from inside the bathroom. It must be Law.

He lets out a sigh and falls on the bed, trying to relax.

Law comes out of the bathroom a while later and the moment he sees Luffy on the bed, he furrows his brows. "Eww, you look gross. Get off the bed, take a bath..."

And, Luffy turns to look at him but he does not say anything. He does not even protest.

"What's wrong?" Law asks, somehow noticing the little gloom in Luffy's face. But, Luffy shakes his head.

"Nothing."

* * *

xxx

That night, all of them gather at the table, ready for the dinner. Honestly, Luffy's heart still aches a little from his conversation with Roger but he is so not going to ruin their dinner.

He ruined a lot of things before but not this one. Not this one.

It does not take long until they finish setting everything. Rouge pours the wine for everyone before they start and just before she does the same for Law, the teen stops her. "Can I get something non-alcoholic, please?" says Law politely. "I... I don't really like the taste."

"Oh, sure. What would you like? Is juice okay?" Rouge asks, and Law responds to her with a smile.

"Yes, thank you."

Oh? Luffy noticed that Law never had those expensive wine served during the several occasions before but he actually thought it was because of him being underage.

So, this is the real reason? Pfft...

"Seriously? You don't like the taste? You're such a kid..." whispers Luffy, chuckling and Law makes a sharp turn to glare at him, silencing the older teen.

It does not take long until they start eating and there are a lot of dishes that night, mostly Luffy's favorite.

"Pass me the potato." says Luffy to Law, and the younger is trying to get the dish for Luffy when he notices that Luffy's parents are looking at them with weird stares.

Okay. The thing is, Luffy's tone sounds very normal to Law, considering that the marriage is not even real. But then, to Luffy's parents, it **does not** sound right.

Not with all the acts the couple has been putting before them.

In the split second, Law's brain starts analyzing the situation.

Identifying problems...

Generating solution...

Sending signal...

Then, Luffy can feel kicks to his foot. What is it? Law usually kicks him when something comes up. And, Luffy can see how Law's face starts to redden before the younger teen turns to look at Luffy with his lips trembling.

"Here you go." says Law, handing the dish with a sweet smile. Then, he swallows hard, really hard before he adds. "S- s- s- sweet... Sweetie."

And suddenly, Luffy feels like million of butterflies are trying to break free from his stomach.

W- Wh- What was that?!

For a moment, Luffy freezes until he feels few more kicks to his leg, telling him to **co-operate**.

"Y-y-yeah, thanks." Luffy takes the dish from Law with a sweet but awkward smile. "B- b- baby?"

Luffy can see how Law's brows immediately furrow.

Shit.

"This tomato is delicious. Eat more." Law says a while later, as he places few of them in Luffy's plate, putting more lovey dovey acts.

And, Luffy does the same. "Here, eat more meat."

Eventually, Luffy's parents stop staring and they go back to eating their food. They finish eating a while later and both Law and Luffy are told to stay at the table while Roger helps Rouge to carry the dish to the kitchen. From the dining table, they can hear how Rouge excitedly says, "Awww they both really are so cute!" before both of them disappear to the kitchen, leaving the newlyweds alone.

Saved. Whew.

Suddenly, Luffy can feel a kick to his leg.

"What was that?! Baby?! Are you implying that I am a kid?!" Law whispers angrily.

"I couldn't think of anything else! And what's with 'Sweetie'? That... That's so lame!"

"You idiot!" says Law, one hand up pinching Luffy's nose.

"Ouch! Don't pinch me!"

Both of them then start to pinch each other, trying to attack as much as possible until Roger and Rouge finally return from the kitchen with a tray of desserts. Rouge then slowly places the tray on the table and says, "Fresh from the oven!"

It is caramel pudding. A very tasty dessert but the only problem now is well... yeah.

It is baked.

And, Luffy can see how Law's face is turning pale.

"I hope you like it." says Rouge with a smile and Law smiles back at her awkwardly.

Revenge time.

Luffy then takes a big scoop of the pudding and turns to Law with a sweet smile on. "Baby. Here."

And, Law turns to look at him with a threatening smile.

HOW DARE YOU.

But then, Luffy does not budge, he keeps holding the spoon out for Law and the younger has no choice. He ends up eating the pudding and swallows them with teary eyes.

Worth it. Even if Law is going to kill him later. Gulp.

Then, Law takes out a bigger scoop of pudding and holds it out to Luffy. "Here. This part has a lot of caramel. You like your pudding with a lot of caramel, right **sweetie**?"

This brat...

"That's too much. I'm okay. As long as you like the pudding."

"As long as you're full and happy I don't mind."

Both of them then get into a kind of ridiculous competition, trying to feed each other as much as they can. And, it does not take long until Rouge interrupts, "Aww... Don't worry. I made extra."

Luffy can see Law trying to hold himself from crying and Luffy smiles victoriously.

YES!

* * *

xxx

Later that night, all of them gather at the living room, watching TV together and Rouge brings out more desserts for them to eat. It is very much like a normal family night where everyone gathers, just enjoying the moment together.

After a while, they begin unboxing the gifts. Law got Rouge a very pretty gold necklace with elegant design while Roger gets a very neatly designed leather bag. Both from some very expensive collection sets.

Things Luffy cannot afford even if he works his part-time job for a hundred year.

As for Luffy...

He slowly turns to the box in his hand where the limited edition watch, red in color for the anime he really likes is in.

Shit. It is super expensive and honestly, it scares Luffy a little how observant Law is.

Well, Two Pieces is a long-running anime that Luffy really likes and he wears the shirts most of the time so anyone should be able to figure out how much he likes the anime.

Now that Luffy thinks about it...

Luffy slowly turns to look at Law again. Law is looking at the gifts he got with a somewhat excited expression. Luffy knows whatever they got for Law is something he can buy easily but still...

He looks happy receiving them. He does not even look mad that Luffy gave him a sweater with cat motives.

Yeah, cat. Again.

At that moment, Luffy starts thinking that maybe he should really stop annoying Law with the cat-themed gifts.

Since Law is there, his parents start telling their son-in-law all sorts of embarrassing childhood stories about Luffy, just like how most parents-in-law do...

And, Law does not say anything. He only chuckles at the stories. Luffy tries really hard to prevent his parents from telling more but he fails. Miserably.

Somehow, Luffy cannot help but to notice that it does not feel as awkward as the year before.

"Law, how do you usually celebrate Christmas?" Rouge suddenly asks, noticing that Law does not tell much about himself.

"Usually it's just me and my uncle. We exchange gifts and have dinner together but it's actually been a while since I last celebrated."

"Oh..." And, Rouge looks like she regrets asking the question.

Luffy is not sure if Law is trying not to make Rouge feels bad but the younger teen adds, "Actually, my uncle is celebrating with someone else this year so it's okay. I wanted to celebrate Christmas with all of you too."

And, Rouge looks a little relieved. "Law, why are you not eating?" Rouge changes the subject and Luffy can see how Law's face is slowly turning pale. "Are these not good?" asks Rouge, referring to the **baked** dessert bars on the table.

"No. It's not like that. I was still full just now so... I'll try them now."

And, Law ends up taking a piece of them, awkward smile on his face.

God. Why is this brat forcing himself?

"You don't have to eat it if you hate it, you know... You can just tell her you don't like baked goods. She won't mind." whispers Luffy, but Law does not answer him. Instead, he immediately eats the dessert bar in one go.

Luffy can only look at him with in disbelief.

Is he a masochist? Whatever...

Luffy then turns to TV. He tried to help but that brat is being stubborn so Luffy will just let him be.

Suddenly, Luffy can feel Law leaning close to him.

What now? Is he trying to act lovey dovey now?

And, Luffy slowly turns to look at Law with his eyes narrowed to find both Law's eyes closed.

Is he asleep? So fast?

"Law?" Luffy asks, but the younger does not respond.

Seriously? Why is he sleeping here? What a time...

Luffy then tries waking Law up. "Law? Let's go upstairs. Law?" Suddenly, Law starts to move a little, weird kind of smile on his face. "Hic... hic!"

Eh?

And, a tinge of red is slowly appearing on Law's cheeks.

"Is... Is he... Drunk...? But he didn't..."

"Oh no..." Rouge suddenly says, and Luffy looks at her confused. "The one he just ate has rum in it..."

Eh?

* * *

xxx

Why? How did it end up like this? Luffy thinks, as he look at the younger teen who is now in bed, laid on his side and properly covered. They are now back in their room and both his parents had left Luffy to be in charge. Well, Law is married to Luffy after all.

But seriously. Who would have thought that the annoying brat actually has _super_ low tolerance to alcohol?!

What kind of joke is this?! Luffy face palms.

Well, good thing the brat did not turn into a drunk wild monster.

Okay, now what? Well, Luffy is suppose to look after Law in case he suddenly acts up but then it is actually time for him to reply Matt's email.

It will not be long so it is okay, probably?

And, Luffy slowly tip-toes out of the guest room, slowly making his way to his own room.

As soon as he enters his room, he excitedly takes his seat and turns on the computer. He wonders if Matt will tell him how his Christmas celebration went this time. He always told Luffy nothing much happened. Whatever. He only hopes Matt is happy this Christmas.

 _Hey, how are you doing? It's been a busy day for me and nothing much happened. So, you're at your parents'? Did everything go well? I hope you had a good time and may all your wishes come true (Especially the one about Kid!)_

 _Merry Christmas! :)_

As usual, Matt's email comes with an attachment. Matt always sent Luffy cute e-cards for special occasions and festive seasons. Luffy keeps them in a folder and looks at them once in a while. That night, Luffy opens the attachment to find a cute e-card with an animated snowman.

It is very cute and Luffy cannot stop looking at it.

Luckily Luffy had prepared for Christmas this year. To be honest, it is embarrassing that he had always been sending Matt plain emails every year so he bought a special e-card just for Matt few days before.

Luckily he remembered!

Actually, now that he looks at the e-card he thinks it is probably too flashy for Matt. There are too many colors...

He is not sure if Matt will like it but whatever! He will send better ones in the future! Then, he attaches the e-card to the email before he starts writing.

 _Hey, I'm good! How about you? Yeah, I'm back to my parents'! I had a good time, seriously! Good things happened and honestly it is not as awkward this year. You said nothing much happened? I hope a lot of good things happen to you tomorrow and on!_

 _Anyway, I want to see you! Do you think this wish will come true? ;)_

 _Merry Christmas! :)_

Yay! He sent the email to Matt and for some reason it feels very good. He is really excited.

He then switches the computer off and gets up from the chair, all ready to go back to the guest room. The moment he gets into the room, he is shocked to find Law lying on the floor.

OH NO! Why is this brat on the floor?! How long had he been there?

Luffy then slowly lifts the younger from the floor, carefully putting him back in bed. He kind of regrets leaving the brat alone. Luckily the brat is still breathing.

"You are such a troublemaker, you know?" Luffy says, as he squats next to Law. "Brat, brat, brat!"

And, Law does not react to everything Luffy just said. He is totally unconscious. This is fun! Now, if this brat is unconscious then Luffy can say and do whatever he wants, right?

Then, a cheeky smile slowly forms on Luffy's face.

Revenge time 2.0.

He then lifts up his hand and gives Law's forehead a soft poke. Seeing how Law is not reacting, Luffy does it once again. And again, and again, and again. It is really fun and Luffy does not think he can stop anytime soon. Luffy then tries to poke Law's forehead once again but something stops him halfway.

Damn. He knew it long ago but it feels like something new tonight - the way Law looks very cute in his sleep. Shit. He cannot unseen it now. Luffy then ends up just staring at Law's cute, sleeping face until Law's eyes suddenly **open**. Luffy moves back a little out of surprise and freezes for few seconds in his new spot.

Was this brat actually sober?! Damn. If he was, Luffy is so dead.

"S-s-sorry! I was just checking if you're okay!" Luffy tries to lie before a pair of hands suddenly go up and hold his cheeks.

Eh?

And, Luffy trembles, swallows hard as he waits for Law to yell at him. At least that is what he is expecting until...

"Pu... Pusheen..."

EHHH?! Pusheen?!

"Pusheen... hash hair... Hic... Hic!" says Law, as he ruffles Luffy's hair.

What's with this way of talking?! How old are you?! Luffy thinks, as he tries to get Law's hands off his hair. But then, Law proceeds to wrap his hands around Luffy's neck and drags the older teen to him. "Hulk! Hic... Hic! "

Hug! He meant hug, didn't he?!

"I'm not your Pusheen! Let me go!" says Luffy, volume raised as he tries to release himself from the younger teen but Law is holding him too tight. In the end, he gives up and decides to wait until the younger teen falls asleep.

And, begins the countdown for the five minutes of mental torture.

What should he do now? And, shit. Why does this brat always smell really nice?

Also, Law is very warm that Luffy has to resist from hugging him back. Damn it.

As he waits for Law to fall asleep, he can feel how Law is breathing softly through his hair because Law is holding Luffy in a way that the older's forehead is situated very close to his lips. Just like how he always slept with his Pusheen pillow.

Damn it. Damn it.

Five minutes later, Luffy tries to get up, slowly taking Law's hands off him. The moment he gets up, he immediately sees Law's cute sleeping face again. And, the tinge of red on Law's cheeks adds up more to the cuteness.

At that moment, it feels like Law is the cutest thing he had ever seen and his heart begins pounding hard, face slowly burning.

Damn. What kind of torture is this?!

NO. NO. NOOOO!

Okay, that was intense. Luffy really needs a glass of water now. So, he covers Law properly and gets off the bed, trying to make his way to the kitchen when he feels a tug on his shirt. And, he slowly turns to find Law's hand clutching on his shirt.

Now what?

He tries to take Law's hand off him but Law is holding on to his shirt really tight. Then, he can hear Law says, "Don't... Don't go."

And, Luffy ends up just freezing next to Law. He knows Law is just drunk and he does not know what he is talking about but still...

So, he waits for a while, at least until he thinks Law is already asleep. Then, he tries to take Law's hand off his shirt gently only to find how strong the grip is. He tries putting more force into it but he hears Law mumbling again.

"Don't... Don't... Don't leave..."

"Okay. I'm not leaving." says Luffy, finally giving up and he moves closer to Law, trying to find a comfortable position. He ends up lying with his face facing Law's and suddenly, he can feel his heart beating really fast.

Law is too cute. And... this? This is too close. He will not be able to sleep this way.

Luffy immediately takes his pillow and places it between them. Better.

Somehow, Law's soft breathing puts on some kind of spell on Luffy and he starts to feel sleepy not long after that.

And, it does not take long until he finally falls asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

W/N: Thanks for the support, everyone!

Crow and imaguest: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Glad you loved the previous chapter! Lots of love! :D

* * *

xxx

The next morning feels so much colder than usual and Luffy wakes up with his upper body freezing. The moment he opens his eyes, he can see the lights above him.

They are still on.

He stares at the ceiling for a while, giving his brain enough time to load, putting all the bits back together.

Oh, right. He is back at his parents' for Christmas. Yeah... And... Wait...

Then, a question pops up - why is it so cold? That is when he realizes that the duvet is already further down on his thighs. He then lets out a sigh, gathering up all his energy before he lazily tries to get up, trying to retrieve the duvet.

Who kicked the duvet? He thinks, still so sleepy as he pulls the duvet up, covering himself up and goes back to sleep. Suddenly, he can hear a voice weakly says, "Cold..." and he instinctively wraps his hand around the figure where the voice comes from.

So comfy. And, smells really good.

Luffy then snuggles closer, smile on his face.

Then, another question pops up. Wait. What... What is it that he is hugging?

Luffy then slowly opens his eyes to see Law sleeping peacefully in front of him.

And, he has his hand wrapped around Law.

Luffy quickly pulls his hand away and rolls down from the bed in panic. His heart is pounding hard, really hard. Then, all the bits about Law tugging his shirt, not letting him leave and how he fell asleep next to Law just flash before him.

Shit! Shit! That... That was close! Imagine if the brat wakes up first! Now... Now what? Oh, yeah! Get out, get out! He has to get out of the room!

He then runs really quick out of the room and heads to the stair in panic, ends up tripping on his own foot and tumbles down the stair. The next thing he knows, he is already lying at the end of the stair with his back aching, feet up above his head like he is doing some sort of flexibility stretching.

"Urgh..." Luffy groans. He knows he probably looks really dumb like that but his back aches so much that he has to stay in the position for a while, trying to relieve the pain first until he hears a voice.

"Lu... Luffy?"

And, he looks up to see Rouge looking at him surprised. He smiles awkwardly at her in response.

"Good... Good morning."

* * *

xxx

"How old are you? How could you just tumble down the stair like that?!" asks Rouge, her tone a mix of shock, anger, and worry. Luffy can only grin awkwardly at her.

Rouge was in the kitchen when Luffy tumbled downstairs and when she saw Luffy she immediately helped him up and brought him to the kitchen for some first aid. Somehow, Luffy cannot help but think how nostalgic it is having Rouge scolding him and looking at his wounds. Well, back when he was a kid it was sort of a weekly routine for Ace, Sabo, and him. They were such a troublemaker trio back then.

Ah, now that he thinks of it, he has been remembering a lot of things from childhood since he got home.

But, it does not hurt so much anymore. Those good old days.

Look at him. He is nineteen now, turning twenty soon.

And, he smiles to his thoughts.

"Done." Luffy can hear Rouge says, and he slowly looks up to see Rouge staring at him with a kind of relieved expression.

"What's wrong?" Luffy asks, and Rouge shakes her head slowly.

"I don't know... You just... kind of changed after you married Law. You don't look so gloomy anymore."

Huh, really? Well, in a way it actually makes sense. Being around that brat makes no room for gloom. Not only he annoys Luffy a lot but he is also making Luffy so confused... With him being so cute and annoying at the same time...

Shit. Shit!

"I'm making breakfast. Go back to sleep. I'll wake you up when it's done." says Rouge, abruptly putting a stop to Luffy's train of thoughts.

Well, it is surely nice to be able to continue his sleep in this kind of weather but... How about NO? He is not going back now after that painful escape... And, he looks at Rouge to find her smiling softly at him.

Well, now that he thinks of it... He is finally home after two months... So why not...

So, he gathers up his courage and tries to ask. At first, he cannot make anything out. But then, Rouge keeps looking at him with her loving smile, fueling his courage even more. After a few attempts, he finally manages to get the words out. "Can... Can I... Help with breakfast?"

And, the question takes Rouge by surprise, but not in a bad way. With a smile, she answers, "Of course, silly boy."

* * *

xxx

Later that morning, Luffy walks slowly from the kitchen, taking with him a glass of warm milk as he heads to the guest room. It is almost ten in the morning and honestly, Luffy is not sure if Law is even up yet.

Roger, Rouge, and him had breakfast together earlier and Luffy is still really excited from the progress he made. Yeah, he did not talk much when he helped Rouge with breakfast or when the three of them had breakfast together but he feels like he is making a big leap.

Honestly, he is surprised that he is even able to do something like that. He is surprised he did not even think of avoiding them that morning.

Maybe it is a good sign, a good start?

Okay then. Now, all he needs to do is not ruin it.

Yes.

Luffy stands in front of the door for a moment, trying to prepare himself mentally for all the possibilities.

He cannot help but feel that things will become chaotic the moment he opens the door.

He then stares at the glass of milk he is holding, hoping it will work for Law. But then, it was just a small piece of rum cake, right? Would he even have a hangover?

He takes in deep breaths, slowly opening the door to see a figure sitting in the middle of the bed wrapped in the duvet, back facing the door.

Looks like Law is up.

Then, the figure slowly turns to look at the door and Luffy can see how terrible Law looks. It just seems like the younger is going to throw up anytime.

"Good... Good morning." Luffy greets awkwardly. As usual, no response from Law and Luffy rolls his eyes in annoyance the moment Law turns his head away from him. Luffy then walks over to the bed and asks how Law is doing.

"My head h-h-hurts..." the younger answers with a weak, shaky voice and Luffy hands him the glass of milk.

"Here. Have this. It will help with the hangover."

"H-hang... W-what?"

"You don't remember anything?" Luffy asks.

At first, there is no reaction from Law but a moment later Luffy can see how Law's eyes are gradually widening. Then, the younger turns to Luffy and grabs his collar. "What... What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything! It's the cake! Rouge added rum into it! She said she only added a little... Pfft... Pfft..." Luffy tries to explain but it turns out **too** funny for him.

And, Luffy can see Law's face turning red. "No... No way...Why did you let me eat it?! WHYYYY?!" Law yells, hands shaking Luffy violently.

"Oi, oi! You'll kill me! I told you don't force yourself! I didn't even know you're that weak-" says Luffy, and he suddenly feels a different kind of chill engulfing the room. "I... I mean, err... Err... Whatever! Tell me something like that beforehand!"

Okay, now that Luffy actually said that he realizes that there are still **a lot** of things he does not know about Law.

Not like he wants to know... Whatever.

Law finally calms down after a while and Luffy hands him the glass of milk. Almost half of the content is already gone because Law was shaking him really hard. "Go wash up after you finish it. Breakfast is ready. "

But then, Law does not take it. Instead, he looks at Luffy for a moment before he asks, "Did... did your parents say anything?"

"Nothing." Luffy answers but Law does not seem to believe him. "Really. They didn't say anything."

"That... That was so embarrassing. I can't face them! I'm never coming out of this room again!" Law immediately wraps himself up, hiding in the duvet.

He is actually embarrassed? Pfft... Wait until he hears last night's Pusheen story...

"Don't be silly. They didn't say anything. Just come out."

"NO!" Law yells from inside the duvet while Luffy tries to pull the duvet away.

Why, oh why...

Luffy seriously did not expect something like this when he decided to get married.

The pulling goes on for a while and there is no sign of Law giving up soon so Luffy tries to use his brain instead.

"You know, if you don't come out Rouge will be worried. She will come and check on you." Law can hear Luffy says but he does not respond to Luffy. Then, he can hear Luffy adds, "She looks soft but she can be quite scary sometimes."

Luffy goes on and starts telling Law how Rouge used to get so mad at Ace and him when they were younger for behaving badly. He comes up with a lot of stories and they somehow give Law goosebumps.

"Don't compare me with you! I'm not a kid!" Law finally emerges from inside the duvet with a red, embarrassed face and Luffy smirks upon the sight.

It actually worked on the brat.

"I'll wait for you downstairs then."

"W-w-wait!" Luffy feels a tug on his shirt and he turns back to see Law looking at him with a cute sulky face. "Wait for me."

And, Luffy can feel his knees going weak.

C-c-cute... Shit.

"F-f-fine. Go wash up. I'll wait for you here." Luffy says, going back a few steps and sits on the bed.

Law comes out of the bathroom fifteen minutes later looking much better than before but he is still complaining that his head hurts. His hands are even shaky when he tries to dry his hair.

Where did the energy from before go? Luffy thinks, remembering how violent Law was shaking him and pulling the duvet.

Suddenly, Law goes up to him and asks with a weak voice, "Help me dry my hair."

EHHH?

Of course, Luffy finds it hard to refuse him. He cannot win against those puss-in-boots' eyes.

So, begins another episode of torture for Luffy. He had never actually touched Law's hair before but now that he had...

IT IS SERIOUSLY SO SOFT! WHAT DID HE EAT?! Luffy thinks, as he goes through every strands of hair gently with the hairdryer.

Oh man, this is too much... He really feels like his heart will explode soon...

The torture ends five minutes later and both of them walk together to the kitchen. The whole way to the kitchen, Law has been clinging on Luffy with his eyes constantly looking around him.

It is seriously funny but Luffy can only hold his laughter in.

They finally reach the kitchen few minutes later and as expected, Rouge is waiting for them in the kitchen. Roger went out to buy some groceries so it is a good thing that Law does not have to face both of them.

Half the embarrassment. Heh.

"Law! How are you doing?" Rouge gets up from her chair and walks up to Law, cupping the youngest's face just like how a worried mother always does.

"I'm... I'm fine." Law answers awkwardly, trying to smile but it ends up looking like he is on the verge of crying. Then, Rouge unintentionally delivers a huge blow to the tanned teen's ego.

"Honey, just so you know, it's perfectly fine to have low tolerance on alcohol. It's nothing to be ashamed about, okay?"

And, Luffy can hear Law's pride slowly shattering.

If it is possible, Luffy wants to roll on the floor laughing right now but obviously he cannot. Not with the dark aura he sees emitting from Law.

They hear sound of Roger's car shortly after that and Rouge leaves both of them alone in the kitchen. "Come join us in the living room later, okay?"

After Rouge left, Law immediately snatches Luffy's collar. "Oi, oi! What's wrong with you?!" Luffy asks, surprised. Law looked really weak earlier and now all his energy is back?!

"Why did I have to go through that?! You said they didn't say anything!"

"That's what I told you! They really didn't say anything! I didn't expect her to say that!"

Suddenly, they can hear Rouge's voice from the kitchen doorway. "Luffy, don't forget to-" Her sentence hangs and even without looking back Law knows she saw it.

Rouge totally saw him snatching Luffy's collar. There goes the lovey dovey image they try to show Roger and Rouge.

This is bad. He has to do something. He has to fix it.

There is only one thing to do.

He then swallows hard, really hard before he shuts his eyes tightly and pulls Luffy closer to him. The next thing Luffy knows, he can feel something soft pressed against the space above his lips.

Luffy immediately freezes.

If it was a movie scene it would be replayed a lot of times. And, from different angles because... because... it is just... crazy.

Really crazy.

For a moment, Rouge is startled by what she is witnessing but she immediately snaps out of it. "Oh, sorry." she says, but of course both of them are... well, too occupied to respond to her. She then places the groceries she is carrying on the counter. "I... I've heated the soup so don't forget to give it to Law."

Rouge walks away from the kitchen immediately and both Law and Luffy can hear Rouge telling Roger, "Young people nowadays are very bold."

Isn't that too loud? They heard that!

When Law is sure that the situation is safe, he immediately pulls away and squats down on the floor, back facing Luffy. And, he has his face buried in his arms. As for Luffy, he is still freezing in his place.

What... What just happened? Luffy thinks, and it takes him quite a while until he regains his control. Luffy then places his hand on his lips.

They are so soft... They did not even touch his lips but those lips feel soft...

And, his face immediately warms up from the thought.

Oh shit. Shit! What is he thinking?! This is going to be so awkward! He thinks, as he looks at Law. What should he do now? What should he say? Should he even say something?

It goes on like that for few minutes and Luffy finally decides to just brave himself up. "Are... Are you okay?" he asks, but there is no reply. So, he waits for a while before he tries again. "Are you okay?"

"It didn't touch..." Law finally replies, but he still has his face buried in his arms.

"O... Okay..." Luffy replies. This time, he is already squatting in front of Law, trying to think of ways to calm and console Law.

Then, it hit him.

Wait.

Why? Why is he doing this? He did not even do anything wrong! Isn't he the victim here?

Ah... But if he does not do anything this brat will blame him! Luffy thinks, ruffling his hair in dilemma.

Suddenly, Law looks up with his face red, eyes teary. "It didn't touch! It didn't!" He says, hands starting to shake Luffy.

"C-c-calm down! Do you want to get caught again?!"

"It didn't touch! It didn't!" Law shakes Luffy even harder.

"Yes, yes! Ok fine! It didn't! Nothing happened!"

Yeah, it did not even touch his lips so why is this brat making a fuss?

"You can't blame me for everything! You should've expected something like this when you came up with your crazy plan!" Luffy whispers loudly and Law only responds with his brows furrowed and puffy cheeks. Then, he stands up, slowly goes to the counter and sits with his face lying on the counter.

Cu- Oi, I am still not done talking!

Luffy walks over to the counter and with a low voice he says, "Don't you owe someone an apology here?" But then, there is no response from Law. Law does not even look up.

Luffy then takes in few deep breaths with his eyes shut tight and fists clenching.

Okay. Calm down, Luffy. Calm down.

Luffy decides to forget about it and proceeds to preparing Law's breakfast. He heats up the breakfast in the microwave and pours some soup into the bowls. Actually, it feels a little weird that he is preparing them for Law because all the while it has always been Law who is preparing breakfast for him.

"Here." Luffy places a plate of rice balls next to Law and he can see how the younger's face glows in excitement. Truth is, the only thing he knows Law likes to eat is the rice balls. Law on the other hand knows food Luffy loves the most and he even makes them occasionally.

Other than that, he does not know anything else... wait, if Luffy recalls correctly Law likes coffee too...

Maybe he should make it for Law.

But then, he does not actually know how Law likes his coffee. Of course he is not going to ask him now...

Ah, this is so pathetic.

So, Luffy ends up making hot chocolate for both of them. He puts them on the table along with the side dishes and the soup. Then, he sits next to Law.

Yeah, breakfast 2.0.

Luffy secretly steals glances of Law while he is eating and he can see how Law is taking small bite each time, chewing really slow. He looks like a little kid. So cute...

And, Luffy's face warms up from the thought.

Damn it.

Suddenly, Luffy can feel his phone vibrating in his pocket. He takes it out to find a text from Sabo. He knows it is still too early where Sabo is now so the text really makes him excited. Just when he is about to reply, he can feel a figure leaning close to him. It is Law without a doubt, trying to peek at his phone. "What are you doing?"

"Just want to see what is it that made you so happy." replies Law. But then, Luffy does not respond to him. He puts his phone back into his pocket thinking that he will reply Sabo later when Law is not around and proceeds to drinking his hot chocolate. That is when Law asks another question. "So, you really have a boyfriend?"

And, Luffy ends up spitting out his drink. "You really know when to ask questions, right?!" he almost yelled but Law is looking at him with a very calm face, still enjoying his rice ball.

So annoying but so c- ARGHHH!

"It's my brother, Sabo." Luffy explains, and Law nods to it. No more questions.

After they are done eating, both of them wash the dishes together and from the window next to the sink they can see how thick the snow is outside. It must have snowed heavily last night.

And, Luffy looks at the thick snow covering the ground excitedly.

* * *

xxx

"Will you stop that? Stop throwing snow balls at me! Why are you following me anyway?"

"Why can't I follow my husband around? Didn't your parents say you should show me around?"

Sneaky brat. Just this morning he was so mad about that... kiss. And now, he is following Luffy around.

What? It's not even his fault so why is this brat...

Speaking about that... kiss... God knows how awkward it was when they joined Roger and Rouge in the living room earlier this morning.

He could not even look at his parents' faces.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

He really hopes things will go back to usual after they get back from this short escape.

It has been a while since he really took a stroll in the neighborhood so he decided to go out and maybe play a little with the snow. As expected, his parents told him to bring Law along so he can show him around.

Of course, of course Law did not object.

And, he turns to look at Law to see the younger holding two big snow balls in his hands, dark aura emitting.

"We talked about it, right? Now can you stop getting your revenge?!" Luffy yells.

"It's not revenge. It's playing snow ball. You're no fun."

"If it's just a game then why are you getting mad at me for fighting back?!" replies Luffy, remembering how Law glared at him every time he tried to throw some snow balls back to the younger.

"You're no fun! I'm making a snowman!" Law says, throwing the snow balls he is holding at Luffy before he runs away.

"Oi, hold it right there!"

Oh man... This is seriously driving him crazy. Is this any better than marrying a sadist?

Well, yeah... It kind of is. He is actually getting quite a good deal. Be patient, Luffy. Just ten more months to go.

Luffy then looks at Law who is now starting to work on his snowman. It has been a while since he last made a snowman. Well...

"Oi, quick! Come help me! Let's make a big one!" Law yells to him, cancelling his trip down the memory lane.

How old are you?! Why should I help you? Luffy protests quietly, but his legs are moving to where Law is. Obviously, he has to give in.

After almost fifteen minutes of hard work, they manage to build a snowman almost Luffy's height. And, both of them look at the snowman proudly. It looks really plain without accessories but what do they have?

"We need some twigs!" Law suddenly says. Then, he turns to Luffy. "You'll be in charge!"

In charge? Don't make it sound so fancy, you... you brat!

"There's no way we're going to find any like this!" Luffy points to the thick snow beneath them.

"You know what they say? When there's a will, there's a way!"

Even if Luffy **has** that will there is nothing to make a road with here! There is not even an ounce of gravel!

As expected, the stubborn brat keeps pushing him so Luffy has to give in again as usual and he starts looking for some twigs while Law waits for him near the snowman. While Luffy looks for the twigs, Law looks around admiring the snowy view until he notices another presence nearby, of a guy with green hair and nose ring hiding behind a wall.

Who is that guy? Why is he hiding behind a wall? That is so creepy.

He can see how that guy looks like he has his gaze fixed on something with his face full of admiration.

What is he looking at?

And, Law traces the guy's line of sight to find Luffy at the end of it.

His brows slowly furrow.

Meanwhile, just few meters away from Law, Luffy is scanning the nearby area for any twig when his eyes catch a familiar figure with green hair. Luffy's lips slowly curve into a smile the moment he sees Bartolomeo. "Oh, Barto-" Luffy is trying call him over, hand waving when he notices another figure moving towards Bartolomeo with an insane speed.

* * *

xxx

 _That morning, Bartolomeo went to a relative's house to visit and he seriously could not believe it the moment he saw Luffy on his way back home. He saw Luffy walking alone and from the look of it Luffy seemed like he was searching for something._

 _He was really excited. So excited that he did not even realize someone was running towards him. Not until he saw Luffy shifted his gaze away from him and looked so surprised. But then, it was already too late. The next thing he knew, he could feel an immense pain on the right side of his face, as if someone just kicked him hard on the face. As he fell to the ground, he could see a figure landing perfectly on the ground. Then, he heard a voice calling his name frantically._

"Barto, Barto!" Luffy slaps lightly on Bartolomeo's cheek before he turns to Law. "W-w-what are you doing?!"

How did he even run that fast with the snow on the ground?!

"He looks suspicious. Look at his creepy face!" Law replies.

"Shh... Shh! N-not so loud! That's just how his face is!"

And, Bartolomeo starts crying inside when he hears Luffy. Is his face really that creepy?

Law's brows furrow to Luffy's answer. "You know this parrot?" Law asks, and Luffy puts his index finger on his lips.

You can't just call someone a parrot!

"Barto? Barto?" Luffy then moves his hand in front of Bartolomeo, trying to check on him again and it takes a while until Bartolomeo finally responds with a groan. "Are you okay?" Luffy asks, relieved.

"I... I guess...?" Bartolomeo answers weakly.

"We need to call an ambulance." Luffy tells Law.

"It wasn't that hard! He is too weak!"

"You could've killed him! Just call the ambulance!"

You... You...

Fueled by his anger, Bartolomeo springs up from the ground, shocking Luffy and Law. "How about I kick you on the face?!"

"B-B-Barto! Don't move too much!"

"A-A-Also, I-I- I'm not a parrot damn it! Who are you anyway? Why are you acting like you're so close with Lu... Lu... Lu..."

Damn. He almost blurts it out. The sacred name he should not simply say out loud-

"His name is Luffy."

And, Bartolomeo grits his teeth to Law's **helpful** answer. "I know his name!"

I just cannot simply say it! And you, do not just simply say his name, you... You...

Bartolomeo tries to come up with an insult in his head but he **cannot** find any. He cannot find anything wrong with Law. Law is almost... perfect.

Shit.

"It's not 'like'. We really are close."

Luffy turns sharply to look Law's way.

What?! We are?! Since when?!

"He... This is my relative, Law." Luffy tries to explain, before things escalate further. "Law, this is Bartolomeo, a friend from the university."

Friend? Luffy just said Bartolomeo is his friend! And, now that he thinks about it, Luffy has been calling his name! He knows his name!

Wait. He is a relative? That means he is at higher ranking!

And, Bartolomeo ends up staring at Law enviously.

"Luffy, parrot is scary..." Law says, as he playfully goes to hide behind Luffy like a child, both hands holding Luffy's arms.

Luffy instantly gets some sort of electric jolt all over.

He is doing this to provoke Bartolomeo! He totally is!

And, the situation turns even more chaotic.

"Why are you provoking him?!"

"Stop calling me parrot damn it!"

"How about cockatoo?"

"NO!" Both Luffy and Bartolomeo yells and Law chuckles at their reaction.

"Cockatoo is so funny!"

There is no way they can get Law to stop, right? So, Luffy decides to just focus on Bartolomeo's injury.

"Are you really okay? How about we go to the hospital?"

"I'm okay! This is nothing!"

"Get a room." says Law, eyes rolled, face disgusted and Luffy turns to look at him with his jaw dropping.

"You dare say that? This is all your fault! What if he died?! That was a hard one!" yells Luffy, and Law glares at him. Luffy knows it is better to not say anything to Law anymore so he goes back to talking Bartolomeo into going to the doctor. Still, the green head refuses.

It goes on for quite a while until Law eventually gets sick of it. "Oi cockatoo." Law calls out, and the green head turns to look at him annoyed.

"Stop calling me that!"

"Look, he is really worried. Why don't you just go see a doctor?" Law says, and the green head looks back at Luffy.

The annoying brat is right. Luffy looks really worried. He should have realized it earlier. What a fool he is.

In the end, Bartolomeo decides to give in.

* * *

xxx

So, around fifteen minutes later, the three of them are standing in front of a private clinic in town. And, Bartolomeo refuses to enter for obvious reason.

"Oi. This place is expensive. Let's go somewhere cheaper."

"Doesn't matter! Just go in! This is the nearest one and faster."

"Oi, oi! Don't push me you brat!"

Good one Barto! Luffy has always wanted to say that to Law's face!

"What did you say?!"

"Okay, okay. Enough, enough." Luffy jumps in between them. "Just go in, it's okay."

When Luffy says that, he is not expecting Law to pay for Bartolomeo. Instead, he is already considering to pay for it using the money Law gave him.

Well, either way it is still Law's money.

Whatever. As long as he can confirm that Bartolomeo is fine.

"This guy needs to get his head checked." says Law to the receptionist, pointing to Bartolomeo. Then, he makes a twirling gesture with his finger near his head. "You know..."

"I'm not crazy!"

And, Luffy only watches as the receptionist laughs to what Law just said.

Is it that funny? Wait, are they flirting? Is that brat...? Come on, she's not that cute!

So, Bartolomeo goes through the registration process and it really does not take long before the doctor calls him in. While Law and Luffy wait, they sit at the waiting area, reading the magazines. Somehow, Luffy notices that the receptionist from before is looking at them. Actually, more like she is looking at Law who has his full concentration on one of the health magazines.

He knew it.

For some reason, it annoys Luffy so much.

He then gets up from the couch and pretends to browse through the magazines on the magazine rack, trying his best to obstruct the receptionist's view. Every time the receptionist moves her head to get clearer view, Luffy follows and he can see how the receptionist is getting annoyed. The receptionist signals at him so he moves somewhere else but Luffy pretends he does not see her.

Heh heh heh...

Bartolomeo comes out of the examination room about twenty minutes later and Luffy immediately goes up to him.

"Doctor said I'm fine. No risk of concussion. Nothing heavy. It will probably just bruise for a few days." Bartolomeo says, and he can see Law makes a disappointed face. "You really wanted me to die, do you?!"

Bartolomeo then proceeds to the counter to get his prescription and the moment he sees the bill his eyes widen.

Shit. As expected, the amount is too crazy. Why did he even agree to get himself checked there? It is not like he cannot pay it but there goes his allowance for two months...

Luffy is trying to tell Bartolomeo to leave the bill to him when suddenly, the bill is snatched away from his hand. And, he turns to see Law looking at the bill with a stoic face. Bartolomeo tries to take it back but then Law swiftly avoids his hand and goes to the counter. Then, he can see Law taking out a card, handing it over to the clerk. The clerk then hands him a document to sign on before she returns Law's card along with a receipt. Law hands the receipt to Bartolomeo with a smirk. "Settled."

"Are you trying to make me indebted to you?! I'm not paying you back, you know?!"

"Nobody is asking you to pay back. Go pick up your meds quick." Law says, making his way out and both the older males only look at him.

After they are done, Luffy suggests that they stop by a cafe. He thinks Bartolomeo could use some food and rests a little. And, for the whole ten minutes since they entered the cafe, Bartolomeo has been looking at Law with a pissed off face while Law as usual shows his cheeky grin.

"Guys, it's just a misunderstanding. How about we just... make peace with each other?"

Bartolomeo then turns to look at Luffy and smiles. Then, he turns to look back at Law with his angry face.

This is bad. Luffy thinks, face palming himself.

He then tries to use his brain. There must be something else... The must be something that he can do...

He thinks harder, harder, harder...

Suddenly, Luffy feels the need to use the toilet.

Shit. Why now?

It is obvious that he cannot leave both Law and Bartolomeo alone. He has to get one of them to leave the table. But then, Law surely will not go with him and it will be weird to ask Bartolomeo to go with him. Maybe he should get all of them out of there and go to the toilet after they send Bartolomeo off. Unfortunately, Law refuses to leave.

"We just got here. I haven't even finished my drink yet."

Fine. So, Luffy decides to just hold it in.

It will not take long, it will not take long... He tries to tell himself but it does not work.

He desperately needs to go to the toilet.

"Barto, do you want to go to the toilet?" Luffy finally asks, head making gestures so Bartolomeo goes with him.

He has no choice.

"I'm good." Bartolomeo replies, to his disappointment.

Take the hint. Damn it.

"Aren't you going to ask me?" Luffy then hears Law asks, and he immediately turns to look at Law, full of hopes.

"So, you want to go?" Luffy asks, and Law shakes his head in response.

Then why did you even ask? You... You brat.

Somehow, Law starts to notice how Luffy is looking so uneasy and he gets it figured out in no time. He ends up grinning cheekily at Luffy.

"Do you know that caffeine is diuretic? It makes you pee a lotsssssssssssss. Lotsssssss."

You.. You asshole...

But then, Luffy decides to not give in. He has to fight!

"Stop it. We all know that."

"Oh, isn't it niceeeeee." Law replies, purposely emphasizing the 'c'.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

Luffy can feel it. It is almost out. Shit.

He springs up from his seat, surprising Bartolomeo. "I-I'll be back soon!" he says, before he frantically runs in awkward style to the toilet.

Leaving a time bomb behind him.

He needs to finish it fast!

While Luffy is doing his business, Bartolomeo tries his best not to fight with Law. That is what Luffy wanted so that is what he will do. But then, Law is too tough an obstacle for him. Law is just... too evil.

That cynical face, sarcastic smile, cheeky eyes... He is cu- Huh, wait.

Damn it.

"What's your problem?" Bartolomeo finally asks, and Law just shakes his head really slow. Anyone would know Law is being sneaky but Bartolomeo decides not to take it further. He just wants Law to stop looking at him. "Then stop looking." Bartolomeo then looks around the cafe as he sips in his coffee, trying to distract himself from Law.

"Do you like Luffy?" Law suddenly asks, and Bartolomeo spits his coffee out in surprise.

What a time to ask something like that?!

"W-w- what are you talking about? I- I don't like him!"

And, Law only nods to Bartolomeo answer with a cynical smile.

So annoying. Bartolomeo thinks, gritting his teeth in annoyance.

Suddenly...

"Oh. I've always wondered why you wouldn't talk to me... So that's why... I'm really sorry." Bartolomeo hears a voice behind him and he turns to see Luffy looking at him with a sad face.

"No, no! I don't mean it like that!" Bartolomeo springs up from his chair, trying to explain to Luffy. Then, he yells at Law, "This is all your fault!"

And, their table ends up chaotic for quite a while...

* * *

xxx

They exit the cafe about ten minutes later and the moment they are out, Luffy can see people queuing in front of what seems to be a food truck. Then, he can see some people walking away with some tacos.

"Oh, food truck! Let's go get some tacos!" Luffy excitedly says. He had some food in the cafe earlier but the tacos look so tempting.

"Sure, sure! I'll buy for you as much as you want!" Bartolomeo responds.

"Really?!"

Then, Luffy and Bartolomeo can hear Law clicks his tongue.

Not again...

Luffy can see how annoyed Bartolomeo is so he quickly tries to fix the situation. "Please, don't mind him. He is always like that. He is not a bad person. He is just grumpy."

And, Law glares at him in response.

Oops, Luffy went too far. Now he has to fix this one too.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault, okay? Can you just overlook this, please?" Luffy apologizes, but Law does not say anything. He only looks at Luffy with a sulky face.

C-c-cu... ARGHHH

"How about we go get some tacos? Have you eaten tacos? It's really good. You'll like it." Luffy then says softly to him and it takes quite a while before Law replies,

"It's baked."

Luffy immediately turns pale.

Oh, oh. Shit. Shit. Luffy totally forgot.

"But it's okay." Law then adds, dragging Luffy to the queue with him.

Eh?

There are quite a lot of people queuing that morning and Luffy is just glad that Law is not making a fuss about it. He calmly queues with them and he is not even picking fights with Bartolomeo anymore. Luffy is starting to think everything will go smoothly until a tall, muscular, and tanned guy with blonde hair suddenly cuts the queue.

Just in front of them.

Luffy can see that Bartolomeo is about to call out to the guy but he manages to stop him. "It's just one person. It's okay."

Honestly, Luffy is a little mad about it but he thinks it is not worth it to cause a fight so he would rather just let the guy be.

"Queue up, you shitty muscles." a familiar voice suddenly utters, and Luffy immediately gets goosebumps.

Oh shit. How could he forget about Law?

But then, the guy did not respond to them so Luffy thinks it is his lucky day. He tries to tell Law to let it go but before he can do so Law goes closer behind the guy and says louder, "Oi."

And, the guy slowly turns to look at him. "Oh, you talking to me? You're too small. I barely heard anything."

"Did your brain change into muscles too? What an idiot."

Luffy can see how the guy's expression changes.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive him." Luffy immediately apologizes in his attempt to fix the situation. Then, he turns to Law. "Let it go."

"Yeah, listen to your shrimpy boyfriend."

"You're pathetic." Law replies the guy.

"You wanna take this somewhere else? My fists are ready." The guys says, flexing his muscles proudly.

Shit. The guy is so annoying, Luffy thinks. But then, Luffy tells Law to just ignore him. "Let it go. It's not worth it." And, Law does not respond to him but from the look of it Luffy can see that Law is willing to back off.

But then, the guy just will not stop. He keeps provoking them. "Why are you two so skinny anyway? Did your mother even give you enough nutrient?"

Luffy's jaw drops a little hearing him.

What kind of insult is that? Is he a kid?

Suddenly, Law's face turns serious. The situation somehow starts to look bad. Luffy did not actually expect Law to be affected by some childish insult like that. Law stares at the guy for almost a minute until the guy finally says, "Wh-why are you looking at me like that?" But then, Law does not answer him and keeps staring. Eventually, the guy loses his cool. "Can't say anything back? Go back to your mommy."

"Law, what's wrong?" Luffy whispers to Law but Law does not respond to him. His gaze is totally fixed on the guy. Luffy can see how Law is shaking and he is clenching his fists really tight.

Luffy has to get him out of there before he goes out of control.

"Law, let's go somewhere else."

"Yeah, just go!" The guy tries to push Law but his hand is immediately blocked by Luffy.

"Whoa, whoa. Easy!" Luffy tells him, before he turns to Law, trying to talk Law out of it again but this time Law looks like he is holding his tears in.

It breaks Luffy's heart to see Law like that and something just suddenly burns in him.

"Oi shrimp. Not going back to your mommy yet?" The guy says, fueling the fire even more and Luffy turns to look at the guy and glares at him, uttering with low, threatening voice,

"Will you shut up?"

The guy looks at him surprised. It is like Luffy suddenly had a total change of personality. But then, he immediately comes out of it. "You shitty... You dare talk to me like that?!" He throws a punch out, only to be stopped by Luffy.

"I told you to shut up, shitty gorilla!" Luffy lets out a strong punch to his opponent's stomach, knocking the guy unconscious.

And, Luffy watches as the guy falls to the ground.

It has actually been a while since he last punched someone like that.

Yeah, it definitely has been a while.

The moment the guy's body touches the ground, Luffy realizes what he just did.

Oh no... shit.

He then looks at the people around him. Some looking at them like they are filming, some are whispering to each other. Then, Luffy can hear someone says, "Should we call the police?"

Oh shit.

"Let's... Run?" Luffy says to Law, who looks really surprised and instinctively grabs the younger's hand, pulling him away with him. "Let's go!" Luffy says to Bartolomeo who is also surprised and he immediately runs after them. As they run, Law turns back to look at the guy Luffy just knocked out.

"Wait." says Law suddenly, and Luffy stops. Law then runs back to the guy and kicks his lower back once before he runs back to Luffy. "Okay. Let's go." says the younger, hand automatically grabbing back Luffy's.

They run as far as they can until they reach a small park, where they finally stop to catch their breaths.

That was crazy, Luffy thinks, taking deep breaths in. He sure hopes no one took a video or remembers their faces. Seriously, it is Christmas. Why is he doing something like this?

"That was shocking." Luffy can hear Law says, and he turns to look at the younger teen's face, he sure is really surprised. Even Luffy is surprised.

"This is all your fault!" Luffy angrily responds.

"How is it my fault?!"

"You dare to ask?!"

Both of them then start to argue and somehow, in the middle of the argument both of them start to notice how Bartolomeo is staring at them. A very weird kind of stare. Then, they realize that Bartolomeo is staring at their hands, still very tightly holding each other's.

They immediately pull their hands away.

"Y-y-eah, like he said, we really are close." explains Luffy, before he laughs awkwardly while Law says nothing, both hands in his pockets and he is looking somewhere else. After a moment, Bartolomeo just nods.

"Oh, okay."

And, Luffy sighs in relief.

* * *

xxx

"Are you sure you want to go home alone? That kick was quite hard." says Luffy, as he walks with Law and Bartolomeo to the ticket gate. Then, he slowly turns to Law, hoping the younger gets his hint to find the younger teen averting his eyes to another direction.

"I'm okay. I feel good! All good! Doctor said I'm fine, right?"

"Hey, apologize to him!" Luffy whispers to Law but Law does not respond.

This... This brat...

Luffy elbows Law, trying to get the younger's attention and Law shows Luffy his 'cute angry face' in response.

Yeah, cute. Cute as usual but Luffy cannot let him get away with it this time so Luffy tries to show a stern face, a face that he hopes is serious enough to get Law to apologize. He does not mind Law not apologizing to him but that should not happen to his friends. Since he is older he should teach the brat a lesson once in a while. Although he might get killed for it.

Whatever.

And, Law finally gives in to the pressure. With his puffy cheeks, he turns to Bartolomeo and stares for a while before he utters, "Oi, chicken."

"Isn't it cockatoo?!"

Then, Luffy can see how Law's lips are starting to tremble. "S-s-s... So..." Law pauses for a while, slowly turning to look at Luffy to see the older gesturing to him to continue. Then, he unwillingly adds, "Ry... Sor-ry."

"Hmm... Kay." Bartolomeo responds and Luffy can see how Law's expression is turning angry.

"I just apologized!" Law says angrily and Luffy immediately jumps between them.

"Easy, easy!"

Luckily, it does not take long until both of them finally calm down and Luffy sighs in relief right after they see Bartolomeo off.

Finally. Finally.

He should never ever let those two meet again. Never.

The whole way home, neither of them are talking. Luffy steals glances of Law once in a while, just to make sure if he is doing fine. Just to make sure if he is feeling better. He looked really hurt a while before. Law catches him looking a while later and asks his usual question, "What do you want?"

"Are you okay?" Luffy asks, not hesitant as usual this time.

"Of course I am." Law answers, and Luffy turns away from him. That is when Law utters, almost whispering, "Thanks." just under his scarf.

Of course it is not clear enough for Luffy to hear it.

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"Nothing."

* * *

xxx

"One meter. It should be this wide." Law says to Luffy, both hands open as he shows Luffy the approximation. " So, you sleep here." he says, patting the space where Luffy is supposed to sleep.

Since they are going back the next day, both Law and Luffy spent the rest of the day just getting more quality time with Roger and Rouge. They were having some really good times just playing some board games, watching TV, eating, and chatting until very late.

And now, both of them are in the guest bedroom, ready to sleep.

"Is that even reliable?" Luffy questions, but Law ignores him.

Of course, of course.

How dare this brat...

"Time to sleep!" Law jumps up the bed and Luffy only looks as the younger makes himself comfortable.

Look at this brat, all cozy. Luffy thinks, followed by a yawn.

Well, he should sleep too... It had been an eventful day. So, Luffy dims the bedside lamp and joins Law.

An hour passed, and Luffy is still wide awake. He tried really hard but he could not sleep at all. What is wrong with him? He should be asleep by now. He then turns to the side where Law sleeps to find the younger looking like he is sound asleep, his back facing Luffy.

Isn't it lucky to be you? Luffy thinks, as he turns to look at the ceiling. Now, how should he sleep?

One sheep, two sheep, three sheep... He starts to count, and somehow, his eyes begin to feel heavy after the two hundredth sheep.

Two hundred... Two o one... Two o two... Two o three... He is starting to fall asleep when he suddenly hears a sniffing sound. Then, he can see Law slowly getting up. From where he is lying, Luffy can see Law wiping his face.

Is... Is he crying?

Then, he can see Law turning to look at him so he immediately pretends to be asleep.

Luffy is not sure how long he should pretend but a moment later he can feel Law getting off the bed. He opens his eyes a little and sees Law heading to the bathroom. Law stays inside the bathroom for quite some time and Luffy can still hear him sniffing when he got back.

Okay, he knows he probably should not talk to Law but it is somehow killing him.

In the end, he decides to just ask.

"Are you okay?" asks Luffy, and it takes a good few seconds before he can hear Law hums in response. "Something bothering you? Do you want to talk about it?" Luffy asks more questions, only to regret how easily he lets them slip off his mouth.

Seriously, why is he being so caring?

As expected, Law tells him no. Honestly, Luffy finds it unfair that Law knows his story but Luffy knows very little when it comes to Law. But then, they are only **using** each other. In the end, both of them will just end up back to being strangers so there is really no point in Luffy knowing anything about Law, right?

Then, both of them are silent.

Suddenly, Luffy can feel Law moving closer to him.

"Too cold." says Law, and Luffy is immediately reminded to how he was hugging Law earlier in the morning.

And, his heart starts to pound, nervous.

Shit. This is too much.

"S-s-o only you can do something like this? What happens to the one-meter rule?"

"Don't do anything to me." Law adds, this time he has both his hands wrapped around Luffy's arm.

This... This brat!

"Like hell I will! More like you don't do anything to me!" Luffy replies frantically, followed by Law's chuckles.

It gets silent again a while later and Luffy ends up just staring at the ceiling above him.

Honestly, he finds it even **harder** to sleep with Law clinging to him like that. Well, not because it is not comfortable. More like because it feels too warm, and too comfortable. Also, has Luffy mentioned that Law smells really good?!

What if Luffy ends up hug- ARGHHHH!

Okay, calm down Luffy. Calm down.

Let's try the classic way to sleep again.

Minutes passed, hundreds of sheep jumped over the fence and escaped but Luffy is still not asleep. He is not even sleepy.

Seriously, seriously?!

Luffy then slowly turns to look Law's direction to see the younger's eyes closed.

So, he is asleep?

Luffy then turns back to look at the ceiling in disappointment. For some reason, he just suddenly feels like talking to Law so bad. So, so bad.

"What do you want?" Luffy can hear Law asks, surprising the older teen.

Is he seriously a ninja?! Isn't he asleep?!

Although surprised, Luffy quickly makes use of the chance and talk.

"This New Year's eve... I'm going to a friend's place for a party. I'll probably sleep over." Luffy says, and he can hear Law hums in response. "So, it's okay?"

"Why not? I said you can do anything you want."

Yeah, Law did say that but he thought Law was not serious about it. Or changed his mind. So, he really does not mind, huh?

"So, what are you doing for New Year's eve?" Luffy asks, curious.

"Stay home. Play games, read, sleep."

And, Law's answer takes Luffy by surprise. He automatically blurts out, "Aren't you going back to Marie Jois? Spend it with your uncle?"

"He's doing good with his new girlfriend. I don't want to get in his way."

"How about your friends?"

Does he even have friends? Wait, will Luffy be killed for asking that?

Then, he can hear Law chuckling. "Someone is interested in my personal life."

"I'm just asking..."

Maybe just a little concerned...

"Are you worried about me?"

"Huh? O-o-o- of course not!"

"I'll be fine. Don't mind me. I told you, right? Just do anything you want."

Yeah, Luffy heard it but it does not make him feel better. Instead, he feels some kind of pain in his chest. Of course, he has no reasons to meddle with anything but somehow, he finds himself starting to just...

Care. Starting to care for Law.

And, he turns to look at Law to find the younger already asleep, smile on his face.

* * *

xxx

 _Few hours before Christmas dinner..._

 _"Mother, is this okay?" Law asked Rouge who was preparing the ingredients for the steamed fish - one of Law's favorite dishes. Rouge then moved a little closer to Law who had an excited smile on, one hand holding out the spoon for Rouge. The moment she tasted the gravy, her face glowed up._

 _"Yeah, it tastes even better than mine! I'm sure Luffy will love it."_

 _"Really? Thanks." Law responded excitedly and went back to finish the dish he was making._

 _"Thanks for caring so much about Luffy." Rouge says, and the tanned teen chuckles awkwardly._

 _"This is nothing."_

 _And, Rouge did not even mean the dish alone._

 _Honestly, she started out with nothing but suspicion and some hatred towards Law. Why would a heir to a big empire choose a commoner like Luffy? Also, the condition was just... so wrong._

 _It just seemed like Luffy was treated like some sort of object._

 _She regretted letting Luffy to agree to the condition so easily. She should have fought harder._ _But then, the day Law came to visit she started to be convinced somehow that Law is not a bad person. He did not seem like the kind of person Rouge thought he would be. He treated them with so much respect and he just seemed to be genuinely concerned about Luffy._

 _For the past two months, Law had been giving her updates on Luffy. Every day without fail. And, Luffy seemed to be doing well based on what Law told her. Law even sent her photos of Luffy sometimes._ _Of course, the condition still bothered her somehow but still, she was just... really happy to see both of them doing so well. Also, how Luffy seemed to look more energetic and happier._

 _And, she was certain it was not just her imagining it._

 _"Are you okay?" Law asked, noticing how Rouge had been staring at him and Rouge chuckled awkwardly, immediately got back to doing her work._

 _"I've always wanted to ask one thing, if you don't mind." Rouge finally said, after some consideration._

 _"Sure."_

 _"Why did you choose Luffy?"_

 _And, her question seemed to made Law speechless somehow._

 _Rouge knew very well that the marriage was not out of love. At least not initially. But still, she wanted to know why._

 _Why did it have to be Luffy?_

 _She was certain Law could have picked someone richer, someone more beneficial. So why?_

 _"I'm sorry. Does that bother you?"_

 _"No. Not at all. I... I just don't know how to put it." Law said, hand still busy stirring the gravy in the pot but Rouge knew he was trying to come up with a proper answer._ _"I just thought he seems like a very kind person..." said Law, a while later and Rouge can see how Law's face was gradually reddening._

 _Honestly, the answer sounded too simple to Rouge. Strangely, she was willing to accept it. It did not look like he was making it up either._

 _Then, Law chuckled awkwardly, "I'm sorry. That was a bad answer, wasn't it?"_

 _And, Rouge gave him a soft smile._

 _"No. Not at all."_


	12. Chapter 12

W/N: Thank you for the love and support!

Crow, dao, NeneDreyar: Thank you so much for your lovely reviews! I'm glad all of you love this! Crow, I'm glad you're always laughing reading this XD And for Nene, I totally get you! No worries! I can relate. T_T

I have final exams coming up so I probably won't be able to write for a while (Maybe 2 months?) ... Although I really want to! See you around! ; _ ;

* * *

xxx

"YEAHHHHH!" Law falls freely onto the couch while Luffy looks at him just few feet away, both hands full. They just arrived home from Roger's place that afternoon, safe and sound. Just before they left, Rouge provided them with some food, quantity enough to last for like, maybe two weeks.

Two weeks because Luffy's appetite is certainly not of average human beings'.

Luffy immediately goes to the kitchen and places everything properly inside their huge refrigerator, exactly the way Law told him to.

Yeah, of course. Now that they are back home the brat is back to his reign again. Well, not that Luffy really minds since Law is taking care of him a lot.

Uhm, yeah. Luffy hates to admit it but that is certainly the case.

If anyone's wondering, having all the food in front of Luffy but not able to eat anything is hard. Really hard. But then, Law warned him earlier not to do that. Or else...

Without a doubt, the smartest choice is to just obey him.

Luffy goes back to the living room a while later to find the younger already asleep with nothing covering him.

"Hey, you're going to catch cold," Luffy pats on Law's back gently, trying to wake the younger up. "Go upstairs," But then, Law does not respond to him. He looks so comfortable and Luffy suddenly feels guilty. So, he goes upstairs and comes back with a pillow and blanket for Law. The moment he finishes setting everything in place, he subconsciously squats down right in front of Law's face and ends up just staring.

Law has that faint smile painted on his face - one of Law's expressions that Luffy really likes, although he will never admit it, and Luffy wonders if he is having a nice dream.

Looking at how soundly Law is sleeping, Luffy feels sleepy too somehow.

Maybe he should take a nap too.

He is on his way upstairs when he suddenly feels like turning back and looks at Law who is still sleeping on the couch. After some contemplation, he immediately makes his way to his room, taking his pillow and blanket downstairs, ends up sleeping on another couch close to Law.

* * *

xxx

Luffy is not sure how it happens. Well, not like everyone knows. But, the moment he opens his eyes later that night, the first thing he sees is Law's pair of cat eyes. And, he ends up just staring, until his brain tells him exactly what he should do.

He springs up from the couch in surprise.

"Why do you always do this?" Luffy asks, looking sleepily at the younger who is squatting with both his hands hugging his legs, like a child.

So cute.

"Your sleeping face was funny," Law answers with a stoic face. Then, he places a finger near his lips. "You have drool on your face."

Luffy immediately wipes one side of his lips to be told by Law he got the wrong side.

Now that he is fully awake, he notices that the lights are already on and Law already changed.

Just how long did he sleep?

"What time is it?"

"Almost eight," Law answers. "Go wash up. I made dinner. "

Luffy's stomach grumbles to the word 'dinner' and he can see how Law is shutting his lips tightly.

Laugh. Laugh all you want. Luffy thinks, as he looks at Law with his brows furrowed.

Not like it scares Law anyway

That night, after they are finished washing the dishes, Law asks Luffy to stay in the kitchen. "Wait. We need to talk," Law says, drying his hand with the kitchen towel.

And, Luffy swallows hard the moment he hears Law.

We need to talk.

Does that not sound like that line people in the movie say whenever they need to talk about very very serious things? Like, breaking up?

What kind of serious thing this brat wants to talk to him about? Is he breaking up with Luffy already? It is not even a year yet? Wait, break up? What a way to use the word? It is not like they are in-

Then, Luffy realizes that he is getting out of control with his thoughts.

Okay, okay.

"O-okay... What is it?" Luffy asks, trying to sound calm.

"Wait here," Law says, before he goes upstairs and comes back to the kitchen with a black note book - the note book Luffy saw when they first met. "We have few things on our agenda tonight," he adds, as he takes his seat.

Agenda? Is this a meeting?

"First, we have two big events coming up." Law starts flipping some pages before he stops at one blank page and begins scribbling. Luffy watches as Law writes in his almost unreadable cursive. Luffy heard somewhere that intelligent people usually have a very bad handwriting. If that is the case then this is one living proof in front of him now.

And, he ends up smiling like an idiot.

Suddenly, he feels a familiar sharp pain on his forehead. No doubt, Law just poked his forehead a number of times.

"Are you listening to me?!" the younger asks, and Luffy covers his head as he apologizes.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Law lets out a sigh. "Fine. I'll repeat." Then, he pauses for a moment. "It is about... That honeymoon thing..."

Oh. Now that Luffy thinks about it, there are around two weeks left before his sem break starts. But then... He never actually thought that Law will bring that up.

Well, it is not even a real marriage.

"Do... do we really have to do that?"

"If it's possible I'd rather not," Law answers. "But... I have a lot of nosy people keeping tracks of my personal life so... If we don't go somewhere it will look suspicious. Just think of it as a normal vacation. You can pick wherever you want to go but we have to stay for at least a week."

"How about you? Don't you want to go anywhere?"

"I can go anywhere I want, anytime. I don't mind. So, try to come up with something by the end of this week. And, don't pick boring place."

Luffy responds with slow nods.

There. Fuzzy brat.

"One more thing," Law adds. "I have to take you back to Marie Jois."

Oh, yeah. There is no way Luffy can forget about that. Corazon has actually been bombarding Luffy with messages reminding him to visit Marie Jois with Law. Luffy is sure Law is having it worse...

"We'll go for a few days after the vacation. Maybe just two or three days..."

"Don't you want to spend more time with your uncle?"

And, Luffy can see how Law's face turns pale.

"We don't only have my uncle there."

Luffy is immediately reminded to Law's other family members. Actually, more like Doflamingo's trusted subordinates and Law's guardians, sort of. So, they naturally knew about the marriage. There are plenty of them but Luffy does not actually remember their names... One name is pretty weird. What was it? Lady 5? Also, Luffy wonders why were they not present during the wedding? Not like Luffy wants more people there...

"Next," Law's expression turns serious. "I've been curious. Don't you have any plan to help out at your father's company?"

The question renders Luffy speechless.

Of course, it is totally unexpected.

Well, Luffy is lying if he said he never thought about it. Truth is, Roger never expected any of them to take over the company. When Ace was still around, Roger told both of them to just pursue whatever kind of life they wanted. Of course, at that time Luffy was not mature enough to understand things but everything changed after Ace's death. Now that Ace is no longer here and Rouge's health is not at its best his priority should change.

He is fully aware of that.

But, he had been too busy avoiding his parents.

Also, he is not sure if he is capable enough. He actually applied for some business course at few public universities but his grades back then were not good enough to qualify.

Of course, he kept it a secret from his parents.

"I don't think I'm cut out for it..." Luffy answers, and all the words feel so heavy in his mouth. "Managing business seems... tough. I'm not... that good at studying."

He gives out such a convenient answer, he knows. But then, that is the only answer he has. He is...

"Weak," Law remarks, perfect timing, perfect word to fill in the blank. "Look at your father. He started from scratch. He did not even go to the university but look at him now."

Again, Luffy is speechless.

"Didn't you feel hopeless everytime the business went bad?" Another question comes up.

Why would he not feel hopeless? His brain thought of the answer but his throat holds it back.

It is not coming out.

"What if I only make things worse?" Luffy answers instead. And honestly, he can feel the pressure rising up in him. It feels like he can cry anytime.

Weak. Law is so right.

And, he ends up cupping his face with both hands.

Why is Law suddenly asking him these questions? It is not like Luffy can do anything about it.

Then, he hears Law says, "You have a brilliant mind like me here. You should have no problem."

"What do you mean...?" Luffy asks, face still hidden by his face.

"I'll teach you, idiot."

Luffy immediately looks up from his hands.

"Teach? Are... Are you saying you're going to help me?" to which, Law nods his head a few times. If it is Law maybe he can... But then... "Why? Isn't it troublesome?"

"It is. But, I respect your father and I want him to have a strong support."

Oh, so Luffy got it all wrong? Law is not thinking of Roger as an entertainment at all?

Now that Law mentioned 'strong support'... It adds to the pressure even more.

"And, your parents deserve better."

Another sentence pierces through Luffy's heart.

Law is not sugar-coating it at all. Luffy really fails as a son.

"Look, you should really evaluate yourself. Don't be such a meek son to your parents. You''re all they have now."

Law's words are harsh but...

Those are the truths.

All this while, Luffy thinks he is independent enough. He thinks it is enough that he is not bringing trouble to his parents. He is so wrong.

"Well, think about it. I'm going to bed." Law gets up from the chair, yawning and Luffy watches as the younger walks out of the kitchen.

That night, Luffy replies Matt as usual just before he goes to bed.

 _Hey, what's up? I got back from my parents' place today. I had really good time. How was your day?_

That is how Luffy's email looks like before he stops typing. Honestly, Luffy wants to tell him about what Law just told him but he hesitates. In the end, he decides to just write everything out. He wants to know what Matt is going to say too. He told Luffy to believe in himself a few times before. A lot of people did. But, Luffy sort of just, dismissed them.

Yeah, because he is weak. What a loser.

 _You know what, I feel terrible. I just realized how weak I am. Someone confronted me and it felt like everything I lack of are laid out just before me. But, I am still glad someone said it straight to my face. I guess it's time I upgrade myself? I've been such a spoiled brat, haven't I? Thanks for keeping up with my complaints. Maybe you're right. I should really try doing those things I never had confidence doing. I can do it if I try, right?_

 _Take care, later!_

Luffy then tries to sleep but he cannot. Law's words keep resounding in his mind.

He ends up staying awake the whole night.

* * *

xxx

 _"Mother, can't we just run away?" Law said, head on his mother's lap, lying on the soft grass with flowers surrounding them. "Father doesn't love us anymore."_

 _"Why do you say that?"_

 _"He always leaves you alone," Law pauses, hands started fiddling his mother's. "And, he made me go to that hell hole."_

 _"Honey, who taught you those words?" she asked, surprised._

 _"I heard the boys in my class say that."_

 _"Good boy doesn't say that kind of word." she spoke softly, one hand stroking Law's hair gently. "Have you made friends?"_

 _Law's expression turns even sadder from her question._

 _"The boys said I'm too tiny for them," Law answers with a weak voice. "And the girls are scary. They won't stop pinching me."_

 _"Because you are cute."_

 _Then, Law can feel soft pinches on his cheek._

 _"I don't want to be tiny. I want to grow up and protect you, uncle Cora, Robin... Everyone else..."_

 _"How_ _about father?"_

 _Young Law looked up, looked at his mother for a moment, and just when he was about to answer the surrounding distorted and twirled, shrunk into pieces._

Law snuggles in his blanket and eyes open after a moment. He wakes up before his alarm again that morning. To be honest, he is starting to feel like not waking up at all, if it is possible. He wants to stay in that dream forever.

There are so many things he wished he had said and done.

Well, life has to go on. He thinks, as he gets off his bed and heads to the bathroom.

It does not take long until he is done changing and he is ready to walk out of his room when suddenly, he hears the fire alarm. He immediately runs out of his room and he can smell something burnt.

Where is it from?

He immediately opens the door to Luffy's room to see Luffy not inside. Then, he immediately makes his way downstairs, checking the kitchen first to find smoke. Then, there is Luffy in front of the stove, coughing and an unidentified burnt thing on the stove.

"Oh, snap!" Luffy blurts out, seeing Law in the kitchen.

Because of what Law said the night before, Luffy's level of motivation just suddenly skyrocketed that morning and he actually thought the best way to start is by learning how to make breakfast. But, he was too busy trying to understand the instructions he found online that he forgot about the things he threw into the pan.

Now look at what he did.

Law takes the burnt thing from the stove, toss it into the sink before he drags Luffy out of the kitchen.

This is it, this is it.

Luffy really thinks Law is going to get mad at him but then...

"Are you hurt?!" Law starts checking Luffy for wounds.

And, he sighs in relieve when he finds Luffy unharmed.

Law... He worries about Luffy?

Oh, he is not mad-

"What are you doing to my kitchen?!" The next sentence comes like a storm. He does get mad. Damn. Like the kitchen is his sacred place. "You look terrible. Did you even sleep?"

And, Luffy ends up just grinning.

"What an idiot. If you're hungry tell me so."

Of course, Luffy does not tell Law about why he decides to cook by himself...

Law proceeds to muting the alarm, which he always does every time he cooks and both of them go to the kitchen to check. Luffy can see how Law is gritting his teeth, looking like he is about to cry when he sees one of his precious pans in the sink, burnt really bad. And, he turns to Luffy, glaring at him, giving the older teen goosebumps.

"S-s-sorry!"

But then, Law does not say anything. He only lets out a sigh.

He will totally switch to automatic stove soon.

Luffy is then told to clean up the mess he made while the younger works on the breakfast. Luffy watches enviously as Law works on the ingredients very fast. The way he works is like magic. In no time, a glorious dish of scrambled egg is ready.

Maybe he will need to ask Law to teach him cooking too. Of course, one step at a time.

"About last night..." Luffy asks, when they are finally eating. "Do you really think I can do it?"

"No." Law answers with a stoic face, and Luffy can feel the motivation from earlier crumbles to the ground.

Then why? HOWWWW?! Luffy yells in his mind.

"But I'll make sure that you manage, even if you die."

Luffy instantly gets goosebumps.

He is so cruel! Does agreeing to it means Luffy is digging his own grave?!

Well, not like he has other choices, right?

Also, Law said it with a kind of conviction the night before and he feels like he really can count on Law.

He wants to try.

"We'll discuss about it further. Now eat your breakfast." Law adds, and Luffy can feel how his lips are slowly curving into a smile.

* * *

xxx

Luffy hums as he makes his way to the park where his friends are already waiting. He feels oddly happy since the morning but he is not really sure why.

"How was Christmas?" Zoro asks, and Luffy tells him it was a great one, his face glowing. Then, Luffy proceeds to asking Zoro about his. "Nothing special. I told you. But, we drank a lot. It was nice." Zoro answers, and Luffy knows Zoro loved it. He loves booze too much. Suddenly, an unexpected question comes up. "Anyway, I heard from Barto your relative is in town?"

And, Luffy ends up freezing.

Why Bartolomeo... Why?! He talks about a lot of things to Zoro but not Luffy? He thought Bartolomeo does not hate him. Luffy did not actually expect Bartolomeo to mention Law at all. He should have told Bartolomeo to not tell anyone about it!

"How come you never told me anything about this relative at all?" Zoro asks again.

Well, his question is valid since Zoro is his best friend.

"I just thought you won't be interested..."

"Why don't you take him to the party? I'm sure Sanji would want to see him too."

Damn it. Of course, Luffy does not object.

"I... I'll tell him. He is a little busy nowadays."

"Okay then."

And, both of them start eating their lunches.

Little does Zoro know, everything Luffy is eating now feels like sand in his mouth.

Seriously, how does he tell Law about the whole party thing? Should he even?

This is so troublesome! Luffy cries inside.

That night, after Luffy is done closing up, he walks to where Law is waiting for him as usual. This time, he is taking two cup of hot chocolates for both of them. So, both of them take their time drinking the hot chocolates in the car.

"We have ten months left so I'll give you a tough training." Law says, continuing their discussion from the morning.

Uh, yeah. Ten months. But, can Luffy really make it in ten months?

"Can't we adjust the agreement? The no contact thing?" Luffy blurts out. "You know, I'm not exactly good at studying. What if I need your help?"

"No," Law rejects, flatly.

"Why? If both of us agree to it, there will be no problem, right?"

"I don't have any reason to do that."

Really? But somehow, deep down Luffy is hoping there is.

"Plus, that's what you wanted. Be responsible for your own decision." Law adds.

He is so strict. Luffy thinks, as he stares at the younger. Well, the world can be cruel in a lot of ways.

"One more thing, you should get a driving license."

"Why? I don't need a license."

"Oh, you do. It's important."

"Are you tired of picking me up from work? You know I never asked."

"This is not about me. What if there's an emergency and you need to drive? You don't think about these things at all, do you?" Law replies, and Luffy gets it. Law totally has a point.

Oh my, how much dumber can Luffy be?

"You're no longer a kid. Learn more skills! Learn to be more independent!"

And, Luffy nods slowly to Law.

This is seriously going to be tough, is it not?

"I'll make sure you can get some very legit certifications. Maybe I'll get you enrolled in some short courses or diploma."

Luffy nods again. Honestly, the thought of having to juggle so many things at once is scary but he knows it is necessary. He will just follow whatever Law tells him to do. Law should know better.

And, he is very impressed that Law is willing to go to such length just to help him.

"Also, about your part-time work, why don't you just quit? You don't even make a lot."

This time, Luffy does not nod. The mention about quitting his job is actually freaking him out a little.

"I need it." Luffy firmly says, still not ready to let go of his escape.

"Then when are you supposed to learn?"

"Can I at least work few days a week? I can't quit completely. Not yet."

"Fine. I'll let you work Monday to Wednesday. I have works too, after all."

And, Luffy nods to it. Three days are fine. Now he has to think of ways to tell his manager. He certainly is causing his manager a lot of troubles this year. He just hopes he will not get fired...

Then, it is silent. Well, they reached their agreement anyway.

"Let's go home." Law says, and Luffy nods to him again. That is when Luffy remembers, Zoro asked him to take Law along to the party.

Maybe Luffy should just ask...

"Anyway, do you want to come with me to the New Year party? At my friend's house?"

It does not take long for Law to answer. "Huh, no."

For some reason, it surprises Luffy. "But you're free right? Why not? My friends want to see you." And, Law ends up glaring at him.

"How do they even know about me?"

"Bartolomeo mentioned you... It was not on purpose."

Law lets out a sigh. "I have my own schedule. I told you. Don't mind me. I'm fine on my own," Law replies. "Also, you really have to keep this in mind. I'm not here to make friends with anyone. I'm only using you to piss Doflamingo off."

 _I'm only using you to piss Doflamingo off._

Of course, Luffy is fully aware of the fact that they are using each other. But then, when Law himself said it, it feels like his heart is ripped to million pieces somehow.

* * *

xxx

"Thanks. Good job!" the manager tells him before he leaves and Luffy thanks him. He just finished his half day shift and is now on his way to the train station where he will take the train to Sanji's house. It is the last day of the year and unlike the year before, Luffy only works half day this time. He worked the whole day the year before and purposely went home really late. He did not even join his friends partying.

This time it is different though. At least he intends to make it so.

He feels like it is time he really starts fixing his own life. Fix his relationships with his family and his friends.

Honestly, Luffy is not sure how it will go but the newfound courage gives him a different kind of confidence somehow.

For the past few days Law had started teaching him the basic skills, basic processes, and the documents. There are seriously so many things to remember. Law even got him some reference books which are surprisingly quite easy to understand. Law told him it will get tougher soon so Luffy really has to prepare himself. Good thing the manager agreed to adjust his schedule.

Also, Matt's reply was super motivating. It made Luffy really eager to start learning. For now, only Matt knew about his training with Law. He will tell Zoro soon, maybe when he finally gets a hang of it.

Luffy gives Law a call just when he reaches the train station, asking him one final time, "Are you sure you don't want to go?" He really hopes Law changes his mind but the younger still refuses. Too bad then. "Call me if you need anything."

Luffy lets out a sigh after the call ended.

He just does not want Law to be alone. But then, maybe Law really enjoys the solitude so Luffy should just let him be then. He walks to the ticket gate, ready to board on the train to Sanji's neighborhood. Just when he is about to scan his card he hears a familiar voice calling him. He turns to find Zoro running to him.

Oh, snap. Snap.

"Why do you look so surprised? I thought we promised to meet up here." Zoro says, as soon as he finally catches up to Luffy.

Yeah, they did. It is just that he totally forgot. Good thing he is still there. He immediately apologizes to Zoro.

"Are you okay? You look like you have a problem," Zoro replies. "You alone?"

"Yeah, I told you right? Law had something to do," Luffy answers, knowing exactly Zoro is asking him about Law.

"Too bad then. Maybe next time." Zoro says, and Luffy just nods.

Yeah, maybe.

The trip to Sanji's house is not a very long one. After two stations, they get off the train and walk to Sanji's house. It is not very far, really. There are a lot of big houses in Sanji's neighborhood. Well, it is actually an area occupied by rich people. Sanji is also quite wealthy himself. His father is a renowned chef after all and Sanji is going to follow his path.

Zoro gives Sanji a call the moment they reach the gate and shortly after that a blond comes out running to the gate. It has been a while since they last met Sanji and Luffy must say he is kind of surprised looking at Sanji's new appearance.

"You got a goatee?" Luffy asks.

"This look is very popular-"

"Whoa, I smell food!"

"I'm not done talking! Hmm? Wait, only two of you? I heard you are taking your relative," Sanji asks Luffy, and the teen gives him the same answer he gave Zoro.

Now he had lied to his best friends twice today.

Sanji takes them inside and they can see that Usopp, Nami, Bartolomeo and Shirahoshi are already waiting. Well, it is just the seven of them but it is enough to turn the house upside down. Sanji has a lot of food prepared and there are a lot of games. They talk about a lot of things and Usopp will not stop with his ridiculous made-up adventure stories. Nami and Zoro are drinking their hearts out while Sanji is checking Nami out, telling her countless cheesy pick-up lines. Shirahoshi and Bartolomeo on the other hand are constantly bickering on things Luffy cannot quite put his hands on.

They are not arguing about who gets to serve Luffy meat, are they?

Yeah, the party is awesome but Luffy is not totally enjoying it. He has been feeling a little uneasy from the start and he cannot stop checking his phone. The only text he finds is from his parents, telling him they are out to uncle Rayleigh's place to visit and wishing both Law and him a Happy New Year.

Still no text, no calls from Law.

Why does he expect Law to contact him anyway?

Ah, this is so stupid. He should just have his fun. It has been a while since he hung out with his friends like this anyway.

"Are you okay? You've been checking your phone." Zoro asks, surprising Luffy.

Damn. He noticed.

Luffy immediately puts away his phone. "N-n-nothing.. Let's just continue partying!" he says, as he takes his glass and goes to where the drinks are, pretending to refill it.

That was close. Zoro looks like he was going to interrogate Luffy. Just how uneasy Luffy looks like to him?

Then, his mind slowly travels back to the night before Christmas when Law mentioned that it was always just his uncle and him celebrating Christmas. How Luffy actually noticed Law's expression changed a little.

He is not sure if he is imagining it but Law does look lonely at times. But, is it not his fault for pushing everyone away? Why did he push his uncle away if he is lonely? He totally deserves to be lonely.

God, why is Luffy thinking about that brat at this time?

So... so troublesome! Luffy subconsciously puts his glass down on the table really hard, surprising his friends.

It gets so silent suddenly.

"L-Luffy, are you okay?" Usopp asks, finally coming out from behind the couch after a moment. He actually got scared from the sound Luffy made. Luffy wants to answer he is fine, but it is not coming out. Then he looks at all his friends, one by one. Taking a really good look. After a while, he says with a heavy heart, "I'm sorry. S-s-omething came up. I have to go."

Sanji and Zoro follow after him, asking if he is really fine and if he needs a ride home. But then, Luffy refuses them nicely. "You'll still be around next week, right? I'll make up for this! I promise!" Luffy says to Sanji before he heads out.

Halfway to the train station, Luffy thinks it is stupid that he left the party and he should just turn back. Just go back to Sanji's house. But, he cannot stop running. All he can think about is Law, and how badly he does not want Law to be alone that night.

* * *

xxx

It is almost twelve when he reaches the neighborhood and as soon as the bus stops, he immediately makes a run to the house, although it is only around fifty meters away. Luckily he managed to catch the last bus home. And now, he only thinks of seeing Law as soon as possible. To make sure that the younger is okay. He reaches home shortly after that and finds all the lights are already off.

Is Law asleep already? Well, he always sleeps early so it is not a surprise, really. Hopefully it is not just out of the loneliness.

He then quietly unlocks the door and steps inside. It really is dark. No dim light visible from the living room as usual. Well, not like Law has to wait for him tonight...

Luffy is making his way to the living room slowly when suddenly, a face just comes out of nowhere. A face you constantly see when people are trying to pull some prank by placing flashlights under their faces.

And, Luffy ends up screaming in surprise, taking few steps back, almost tumbled down.

The light in the entryway is switched on shortly after that and Luffy can hear Law giggles. "I didn't know you're a coward!"

"What are you?! A kid?! Anyone will be surprised like that!" Luffy replies angrily.

As usual, it does not scare Law. And now, Law is literally down, rolling on the floor, still laughing.

Isn't that funny, you brat?

It takes quite a few good minutes until Law finally regains his control and Luffy actually manages to help him get up.

"I thought you're sleeping at your friend's." Law asks, still giggling.

"Something came up so the plan was canceled." Luffy tries to sound disappointed.

"How much did you drink?" Law asks, now that they are standing really close to one another, brows furrowed as he places his hand on the lower half of his face.

"Just a little. Seriously, you're so weak-" Luffy remarks, but stops halfway because of a certain familiar glare. "A- anyway, I... I bought pizza."

Yeah, he managed to stop for a pizza on his way home. He thought maybe they can eat it together if Law is still awake.

And, Law looks at Luffy with his eyes narrowed.

"It's baked."

Right, snap. Damn it. Why, Luffy? WHY?

But then, Luffy can see how a cheeky smile is slowly forming on the younger's face. "But it's okay," Law says, before he drags Luffy to the living room with him.

Eh? Why does this situation feel so familiar?

"It's dark. Were you asleep?" Luffy asks, as they make their way to the living room.

"I was watching horror film."

Luffy walks to the living room to find snacks on the table, blanket and pillow on the couch. Thanks to the light from the TV screen.

Law is really making himself comfortable. Seems like Luffy is thinking too much. Maybe he did not need to go back home after all... But, he is here now so...

Then, he looks at the TV screen. Law paused it exactly the moment a scary face came up, taking up the whole screen.

Heh.

So, Law was watching The Bracelet. That is one good film and Luffy watched it plenty of times before. A movie worth re-watching.

Luffy places the box of pizza on the table and sits close to Law. "Didn't this go into an oven too?" Luffy lifts a can of potato chips and turns to look at Law who is now resuming the film.

"That one is fine."

Just how does he classify his food?!

"Why do you hate baked goods so much anyway?"

The light is minimal but Luffy can actually see how Law's expression is turning somewhat... frightened. Must have been a very bad memory.

Law swallows hard, really hard before he answers, "Someone gave me an undercooked bread once. I got sick for a week."

Oh. That was horrible. Now he really feels sorry for Law.

"You're not scared, right? Don't cling to me later." Law says, now that the movie is on again.

And, Luffy rolls his eyes, annoyed.

You wait, just wait.

That is when he remembers something.

"Wait, hold it. There's something we need to see first!" Luffy takes the remote control and pauses the movie.

"What is it?" Law asks, but does not move from the couch at all.

"You'll know when you see it! Just come!" This time, Luffy immediately grabs Law's hand and pulls him up from the couch, dragging him upstairs to the balcony. He opens the sliding door to see the dark blue sky. Very little stars are visible that night.

"So cold. What are we doing up here?" Law asks, trembling a little.

"Just wait."

"Let me guess. Fireworks?" Law says with a snarky tone and Luffy just smiles in response. "Lame."

There. What a killjoy.

"But it's okay." Law adds, shortly after that.

And, Luffy cannot help but think that he is hearing that line a lot now.

Then, both of them hear loud booming sound from the sky, announcing the start of the fireworks. They look sort of like colors splashed on a piece of dark blue paper. But then, the fireworks Luffy is watching tonight is probably the prettiest he had ever seen. The colors and the patterns are totally different from those he had seen.

Then, he turns to Law and asks, "You still think it's lame?"

"It's okay."

Heh. Everything is always so mediocre to him.

But then, Luffy turns to look at Law again to see the younger smiling. That honest, happy smile.

And, Luffy feels his heart skips a beat.

Honestly, Luffy feels like he can just look at that smile until the fireworks show ends. And, He really ends up just staring, until Law actually realizes that Luffy is looking at him.

"What?"

"N-n-nothing!" Luffy turns back to look at sky before he adds, "Anyway, Happy New Year."

"Yeah, it's just the Earth completing one lap around the Sun. Although, we technically have around six hours left..."

There, there!

"But... Happy New Year." Law adds, and Luffy can feel himself smiling really wide.

Both of them continue to watch the fireworks in silence, neither of them actually realize that their hands are still laced together, perfect fit.

* * *

xxx

Few hours later in the morning, Luffy wakes up to find Law's head on his stomach. And, that is not only it. Even more shocking, Law has one hand wrapped around Luffy's waist

At first, he is really shocked. But then, he manages to calm down. Then, he starts recalling the sequence of events from the night before. Right after the fireworks ended, they went back to watching the horror film up until two. Then they played some games on Wii until very late. Then, they got sleepy but he did not remember when and how both of them actually passed out.

Also, how did they even end up like that?

Seriously... They are starting to have this kind of moments a lot now...

Well, not like Luffy hates it...

Wait, no. What's with this kind of thought?

Come to think of it, Law will probably freak out so it is best Luffy gets off the couch now. And, he is trying to gently peel Law's hands off his waist when his eyes catches Law's sleeping face.

Luffy is not sure if he is imagining it but Law has a happy smile on.

Sweet dream?

Luffy then subconsciously reaches out to touch Law's hair, stroking very gently. And, Luffy can feel how Law is hugging him even tighter. Luffy ends up smiling too. He feels like he does not mind getting stuck in the moment, maybe forever. Although it is not exactly a very comfortable position to be in. Good thing the warmth and the happy smile make up for it.

Suddenly, he hears the door bell rings. What a time.

Who is it, Luffy wonders. They rarely get visitors. So troublesome.

And, Luffy is not actually ready to leave the couch yet...

Luffy gently takes Law's hands off his waist and lays the younger on the couch properly, covering him with a blanket. Then, he makes his way to the door quietly, trying not to make any sound that can wake Law up. When he reaches the door, he looks at the intercom screen to see a beautiful, tanned woman with a killer body.

Very tall. Even taller than Law and she seems familiar somehow. And those cat eyes...

Where had Luffy seen her?

Luffy tries, and tries, and tries to remember until... Wait, isn't she...

And, Luffy instantly gets goosebumps. That is the Cat Princess from Cactus Island!

He immediately walks away from the door and heads to the couch. He knows it is a very bad time to wake Law up but he seriously does not know what to do. He knows Law will just tell him to ignore it but there is just something different about this Cat Princess.

And, he reaches the couch to have his whole body melting from Law's cuteness again.

C-c- cu- waitttt! No, no! This is not the time!

"Law," Luffy pats gently on Law's shoulder a few times until the younger opens his eyes. "Someone's at the door," Luffy tells him, and the younger hums weakly, asking for more details. "Cat... Cat Princess..."

Law's eyes immediately open really wide with his brows furrow.

"I'm not mocking you, really!" Luffy says, and Law calms down. Then, the younger places his hand on Luffy's forehead. "I'm not sick! She is really out there!"

"Whatever it is, let's just ignore it." Law says with his sleepy voice, as expected. And, Luffy thinks maybe Law is right. Maybe they should just ignore her.

But then, the bell keeps ringing every minute and they get tired of it somehow.

"I'm calling the guard..." Law grabs his phone but Luffy stops him.

"Wait. How about you just go and take a look first?"

"So troublesome." Law responds. But then, Luffy insists, persistently and Law decides to just listen to him. Law gets up lazily, his hair is all messy but it is so cute. Then, they walk together to the door and Law takes a look at the intercom screen. Luffy can see how his face instantly turns pale.

"Wha-" Luffy tries to ask, but Law gestures to him to not say anything.

"Let's... Let's just pretend we're not at home." Law whispers, directing Luffy away from the door.

"You know her?" Luffy whispers back, asking but Law does not respond to him. He looks like he is having a headache.

"Law-chan~~" Both of them can hear from the intercom and Law face-palms in response. "I know you're home. All your cars are here."

What? That sounds so creepy. Is she one of Law's fans? Like, stalker fans? Wait, did she say 'Law-chan'?

"Just ignore her." Luffy sees Law mouthing to him, head shaking.

"Are you really going to let your sister freezes to death here?" The woman adds.

Eh? Sister?

That is when all those things Corazon said to him while they were looking at the family album come rushing out. Then, it is like Luffy can hear a 'Ting!' sound in his head. He is sure the meter inside his head just moved from 'Clueless' to 'Gets It'.

So, that is why she knows his name. Everything makes sense now.

This is seriously so troublesome.

Honestly, after the whole thing with Corazon, Luffy kind of wants to stay away from meddling in Law's business with his family. But then, knowing how cold it is outside, Luffy feels sorry for Law's sister. Law however is still silent. Iit does not seem like he is going to let her in anytime.

"Luffy, why don't you let me in? I have a lot of things I want to talk to you about."

And, Luffy turns to Law to find the teen's expression turns super annoyed. "Don't, don't listen to her," Luffy can see Law mouthes to him.

"Law, I promise I won't show Luffy your childhood photos. You remember when Monet and I used to-"

And, Luffy suddenly feels some kind of fast breeze moving past him as Law heads to the door really fast, making some noises while he moves, as if he is trying to drown the woman's voice. "What's wrong with you?!" Law yells the moment he opens the door.

Luffy reaches the door shortly after that and he can see how the woman is now smiling. There is something really mischievous about the way she smiles though...

Now what?

* * *

xxx

"My baby brother!" she says excitedly, and Luffy watches as the woman pulls Law into a tight hug. Strangely, he is not avoiding or fighting back like he did to Corazon. Well, if Luffy remembers correctly, does he not have some sort of sister complex?

Then, something totally unexpected happens.

The woman suddenly grabs hold of Law's face and kisses him on the lips. And, Luffy can hear how the thunders start growling behind him.

Or, is it the other way around?

"What was that?!" Law pushes the woman away from him.

"You remember what you said to me when you were little? Now that you've had you first k-"

"Don't say crazy things!" Law yells, his hand on the woman's lips, preventing more words from coming out. "I'll really kick you out!"

"Aww... You're still so grumpy..."

"I AM NOT!"

Then, the woman turns away from Law and looks at Luffy. "Oh, Luffy. I hope you are not mad about that. I'm Robin. Law's sister. Your **sister-in law**." Robin then pulls Luffy into a hug and he cannot help but think that Robin smells so good...

He can totally fall asleep with Robin holding him like that.

"Aren't all of you so **thoughtful**? Constantly dropping by, barging in, **interrupting**?" Both Luffy and Robin can hear Law says. "Who next? Monet? Sugar? Baby 5? Buffalo?!"

Oh, those are the names Luffy actually tried really hard to remember.

"I want to visit my baby brother too once in a while. Don't you miss me?" Robin replies, still hugging Luffy.

"Stop, stop calling me that!"

"Look, I brought you a gift." Robin lets go of Luffy and starts searching her luggage. Then she takes out a package. "Open it."

Law then unwraps the package to find a doll with short hair. It has stitches all over. "Isn't this..."

"Yeah, this is the famous cursed Cindry doll from Thriller Bark. Our team went there last month. Isn't it a beauty?"

CURSED?

"Yeah, it is a beauty." Law sounds like he is totally in awe. His eyes are totally sparkling!

Then, both the siblings start admiring the doll, throwing some really weird comments about the aesthetic values of the doll. Luffy swallows hard as he looks at the doll.

These siblings are really something.

"Luffy, I got something for you too." Robin takes out another package from her luggage and hands it over to Luffy. The teen unwraps it to find a skeleton doll with afro and suit.

Huh?!

"This skeleton, his name is Brook by the way, sings when you press here." Robin presses the back of the skeleton and some kind of music starts playing. Then, she works on the skeleton head. "Look, you can open up the skull too. Isn't it awesome? That's where you put the battery. It is chargeable too!"

And, Luffy looks at the skeleton doll in front of him starting to sing "Yohohoho~~"

Luffy likes horror movies but this cursed Cindry and skeleton dolls are just a little too... How should Luffy put it...

He just... never expected to have something like those around.

So, after some negotiation, Law finally allowed Robin to stay a night there. And, he strictly stated that the woman has to leave the next day. She is also forbidden from saying any ridiculous things or bringing up things from the past.

To be honest, it kind of surprises Luffy that the woman easily accepts his conditions. Luffy thought she will actually play some cards like she did earlier. They give her the room Corazon lived in before but of course, she asks about the two rooms near the stairs. "What about those rooms?"

"We put our things there. Nothing different from this room."

"Oh."

Just after Robin closed the door, Law pulls Luffy further away from the room, with the door still within his sight. "This is dangerous. She is different from Corazon."

Well, Luffy knows at least that.

"Stay here. You keep an eye on her." Law instructs, before he goes downstairs and comes back with a hand drill and few sets of slide locks.

Luffy did not know they have those around! Well, since Law installed the best security system in the house he did not actually think they need the extra locks.

But why? Just how dangerous is Robin?!

Law walks into the master room and Luffy can hear some rock song playing really loud just a moment later. Then, he can see how Law stands in front of the door and starts working on the locks with the drill.

He is doing that to drown the sound of the hand drill!

But then, the music is too loud. It will be bad if the neighbors complain!

"The neighbors will be mad!" Luffy turns the music off.

"This won't take long. You can go apologize to them later. Now out." Law **literally kicks** Luffy out of the room and locks the door from the inside.

What the hell?

Well, good thing Law is fast. He walked out of the room just few minutes later with a cheeky grin on his face, heading to the kitchen to make breakfast. He tells Luffy to come and help him.

Then, Luffy walks to the room to see five extra locks, all very neatly installed.

That was... fast.

That morning, it feels like Law is cooking more than usual. Of course, there will be three people having breakfast but the portion is a little too big it seems... They are even more side dishes.

It is like, there is going to be some kind of celebration.

Still, they are done with the breakfast really fast, mainly because of Law's skills. Law then tells Luffy to go get Robin while he sets the table. It is really a good thing Law made him do that because the moment he steps into the living area, he can hear Robin's voice.

"Law, do you have hairdryer?" Robin asks, as she walks down the stair with only towel on.

Luffy's eyes instantly widen.

How can she just walk around like that in this cold weather?!

No! Don't! Wait! Luffy cannot let Law see her like that!

"W-wait!" Luffy pulls her back upstairs. "I-I-It's in the drawer! I'll show you!"

"Why do you look so surprised? Are you interested in girls too?" Robin asks, the moment they reach the room and Luffy shakes his head rapidly. Then, Luffy can see how Robin's expression turns somewhat...

Excited.

"Oh, you don't want Law to see me like this? Aren't you cute~~?" Robin pulls Luffy into a hug, with his face landing right on her breasts. "Don't worry. Law had seen more."

Huh?

Honestly, Luffy is not sure if he should get jealous or fight to break free because he **cannot breathe**. The hug lasts for about one minute and Luffy is just **so glad** when Robin finally lets go of him. Then, Robin pokes Luffy's chest playfully. "But, I'm sure he prefers yours."

WHAT IS SHE TALKING ABOUT?!

RED ALERT, RED ALERT!

"I need to go help Law!" says Luffy, immediately leaving the room. And, Robin smiles as she sees Luffy runs downstairs.

A mysterious one.

* * *

xxx

"Aren't these my favorite food?" Robin says excitedly, the moment she gets to the table.

"Just a coincidence. They are Luffy's favorite. I don't remember your favorite food." Law answers, cold. And, Luffy narrows his eyes to Law's answer.

Isn't he actually happy having her over? Why is he acting... cold?

"Ah, your cooking really improved a lot. These are so much better than five-star hotels!" Robin remarks, totally enjoying Law's cooking.

"Yeah, it's been five years anyway." Law responds with a somewhat sarcastic tone and Luffy can feel the change in the atmosphere.

It feels heavy, as if the gravity suddenly decides to be mean and pulls a prank on everyone.

He can see how Robin's smile turns faint and they spend the next minutes having breakfast in silence.

It is not just breakfast time though.

The rest of the day also feels a little awkward. Luffy can see how Law is constantly giving Robin sarcastic responses to everything. It seems like he always manages to fit in something related to how Robin left him years ago. At some points, Luffy actually expects Robin to get tired, get mad. Surprisingly, she just accepted them.

All she did was smile, faintly.

That night after dinner, three of them sit together, watching TV. As usual, Law sits in the middle.

"I miss watching movies with you." Robin says just before the show starts and Law just hums.

Maybe he is finally tired with the sarcasm.

Luffy steals glances of Robin once in a while and he can see how Robin is resting her head on Law's.

"You've grown so tall. I can finally rest my head on your shoulder like this."

Still, Law does not respond to her. His eyes are fixed on the TV.

"Anyway, don't let my presence disturb your routine." Robin says shortly after that.

"Of course. We'll pretend you're not here."

Honestly, Luffy thinks it is painful to watch but he is in no position to say anything.

Few hours passed and it is almost twelve when Law reminds Luffy about his classes. "Isn't it time you sleep? Don't you have classes tomorrow?"

"Oh, right." Luffy then gets up from the couch, Law follows. Law does not say anything to Robin and Luffy finds it a little disturbing somehow.

"You're such a caring husband, aren't you?" Luffy can hear Robin says from the couch.

"What, you expect me to leave him rotting in front of the TV for years?"

As expected, she just smiles.

"Good night Law, Luffy." says Robin softly but only Luffy replies her back.

And, Luffy watches as Law walks ahead of him.

Why is he like that to his sister? Yeah, she left him. Luffy heard. But Luffy thought they are trying?

Why does Law look like he is not trying at all?

* * *

xxx

The next evening, Luffy sits in the break room, browsing for interesting places to visit during his break. There are so many interesting places to go. Skypiea? Dressrosa? Drum Island? Which one should he pick? Can he go to two places? Maybe he can try asking...?

Law went to work a little late that day because he had to drop Robin at her hotel. Thank God it was only for one night. All those actings back at his parents made him tired and it is still too early for another round of intense acting.

But then, Robin's presence did not really give them a hard time. They did not really have to act lovey dovey in front of her because she seemed like she was focusing more on communicating with Law.

The extra locks are for nothing.

Luffy thinks it was amazing that she managed to put up with Law being that way though.

He really hopes both of them manage to talk things through somehow.

Suddenly, he hears some noises from the business area and he decides to check out what it is. God knows how shocked he is the moment he sees Robin standing in front of the counter. He can see the people in the shop admiring her. Even his manager. Even Nami.

"Isn't that Robin? That model? She's so pretty..."

"Can I get her autograph?"

And, Robin notices how Luffy is peeking from behind the door. Of course, she waves at him.

Snap!

Turns out, Robin comes to see Luffy and wants to take him out for an outing.

Seriously? In the middle of his part-time job? Isn't she just like someone?! How did she know Luffy works here anyway?!

At first, Luffy tried to refuse, using his manager as an excuse. But then, Robin persuaded the manager and Luffy easily gets the day off.

There goes his one-day payment.

They always know how to get what they want. These siblings are seriously crazy!

Now what? What does Robin want with him?

"So, how about we go shopping first?" Robin says, the moment they get into a car. Well, Robin probably borrowed or rented it. It looks expensive though..

Luffy nods weakly to her, knowing exactly what will happen.

And, he is right.

Two hours later, they are walking to the fifth store and Luffy is the one carrying all the bags. Well, he is a man after all. Robin tried on so many clothes and she kept asking Luffy's opinion.

She bought whatever Luffy said is nice. How kind.

It is totally impossible that Robin does not realize how shitty his fashion sense is.

To be fair, not all the bags are Robin's. Of course, she made Luffy tried some clothes too. And of course, she ended up buying them for Luffy too.

Thank God she finally decides to stop after the seventh store.

"It's nice to spend time with my new brother like this." Robin says, now sitting in front of Luffy in a cafe. "I'll probably come over and take you out again."

Can Luffy tell her no more shopping next time? Seriously, both Law and Robin really know how to shop. Luffy's feet are already sore from all the walking.

The waiter comes shortly after they are seated and Robin tells Luffy not to hold back so Luffy ends up ordering enough food to feed five people.

Honestly, he is surprised that Robin is not surprised.

"I'll take the whole ice cream cake for dessert. The largest," She tells the waiter. Then, she turns to Luffy asking, "Is it enough?"

VERY. YEAH! Luffy's eyes sparkles as he nods.

Luffy finishes his food in less than fifteen minutes and still, Robin does not look surprised at all. The waiter comes with the cake shortly after he is finished cleaning the table and Robin cuts out a big slice for him. He totally enjoys the cake and he enjoys how Robin is kind of spoiling him. Luffy is having his second slice of cake when Robin suddenly tells him to not move. "Don't move." she says, before she leans in and wipes something off Luffy's cheek with her thumb. "Cream." Then, Robin licks it off her finger.

Luffy can feel his heart skipping a beat.

This woman is too... attractive.

"T-thanks."

"You are really cute. No wonder Law likes you."

What is with this... sudden remark?

"Honestly, I wasn't aware he has such preference. I think he only dated once but they did not look as happy as you both are."

Did she mean that girl from high school? The one Law had his first kiss with?

Urgh, why does Luffy remember such detail anyway?

"But don't worry! You have most of Law's firsts. Isn't it cute that he had his first kiss at his wedding? Or, wait. Was it earlier?"

And, Luffy almost choked. He immediately reaches for his orange juice.

"Are you okay?" Robin asks, worried and surprised.

Wait, what do you mean...

Luffy looks at Robin, puzzled. And somehow, Robin finally gets why.

"Oh, you didn't know. Of course, as if Law will tell you that. He will be too embarrassed to tell you that." Robin says, chuckling.

Impossible. Someone like Law should be popular enough. Should have more experience with this kind of things...

"Are you sure...?"

"I'm very sure. I keep up with his personal life after all."

Ah, so she is one of those nosy people? Okay then... Is that why...

And, Luffy is immediately reminded to how Law was acting after the wedding.

Isn't Luffy **really lucky** he did not get killed?!

To think that Luffy also stole... No, no, no!

"It's still hard to believe my brother is married. You both make such a cute couple, you know? So, is there any question you want to ask me? Anything about Law? He is not here. Don't be afraid to ask. You can also ask anything about me." Robin says, warm smile on her face.

Isn't she wicked? But, to answer Robin's question, YES. A LOT. Like, does he have friends? What does he like? Who did Law date- no, not that!

Luffy has a lot of questions about Law thought out. But then, what he ends up asking is, "Why did you leave home?"

He can see how Robin's expression changes. She looks surprised.

WHY WAS HE BEING INSENSITIVE? IDIOT LUFFY!

"So- sorry! That was stupid of me! You don't-"

But then, Robin shakes her head slowly. "You're married to Law. You should know."

She takes a very long, deep breath before she starts talking again.

"Both Law and I... We were supposed to be taking over the DonQuixote empire. Doflamingo had high expectations on us because we were smarter than other kids our age. Even some adults."

That is amazing, Luffy thinks.

"Naturally, Law and I were sent to the best boarding school. For the talented ones they said. But, that school was totally some kind of hell. Everyone was locked inside like prisoners. We only get to see our families once in a while. They were not even allowed to visit often. Law was only five when he got into the primary school and he had to go through that. Can you imagine how hard it was?"

Hard. It must have been very hard. Luffy at least understands that much. And, he can feel his heart starts aching.

"After I graduated, I was appointed the CEO for few of DonQuixote's businesses. It was very tiring, mentally and physically. Everyone had high expectations and I got more and more fed up with the life. I had everything but it wasn't the life I wanted. It was the same for Law."

Then, Luffy remembers the moment Law seemed really mad about him automatically being the heir to everything. So, he wanted a different life? How?

"I reached my limit when Doflamingo pushed me to start a project in a potential archaeological site. I would have to ruin everything my mother had taught me to preserve. So, I ran away," Then, she adds with a trembling voice, "I... I left Law."

Luffy can see how Robin slowly lowers her head, before she continues with her voice cracking...

"I was really selfish. I should've waited and took Law with me. I wish I could redo everything."

Then, she does not say anything anymore. Although her face is covered by her hands, Luffy can see drops of tears falling, end up seeping into the white table cloth.

The guilt is really eating her it seems. That is why she did not retort to everything Law said.

Luffy then gets up from his chair and goes to Robin, giving her a hug.

He can do that, at least.

They leave the cafe ten minutes later and Robin asks Luffy, "You sure you don't want me to send you back?" the moment they reach the car.

"I'm okay. I need to make a stop somewhere too."

LIE. Luffy is just feeling really guilty from his selfish question.

"That is too bad," Robin says. "Well, now that we've met properly, we can start exchanging texts and calls. It was a pain waiting to finally meet you properly like this."

Well, honestly it does not really seem like a good idea but Luffy has no reasons to refuse. He is married to her brother... After all.

"Ah, right. Then, can you give me your number?" Luffy takes out his phone.

"Wait. I'll give you a call."

"My number is-"

"I got your number long ago. Your email and your Facebook account too."

And, Luffy instantly gets goosebumps.

THIS IS SCARY. LAW IS RIGHT.

"Can you not tell Law about our meeting? It was hard trying to make him think that I don't know anything else about you. He is too smart."

BUT YOU STILL OUTWITTED HIM THIS TIME, DIDN'T YOU?

"I know I shouldn't do this but I just want to know you better. It's not like I don't trust you. I am just really worried about Law."

Luffy can see how Robin's expression is gradually changing to one with hints of guilt and regret.

"I left when he needed me the most and I know nothing I do can make up for it. But I can at least get you to tell me about him and come to his aid whenever he needs me now." Then, Robin grabs Luffy's hands and looks straight into his eyes. "I can count on you, right?"

There is absolutely no way Luffy can refuse her. No way.

"Yes."

* * *

xxx

As soon as Luffy gets home, he immediately gives Law a call telling the younger that he is already at home, knowing that Law always picks him up.

"Why are you back so early today?"

"I'm... I'm not feeling well."

"Why didn't you tell me? I could go pick you up. Do you want to see a doctor?"

Huh? Luffy **did not** actually expect that.

"No, no, no! It'll go away after I get some rest."

"Okay then."

And, Law hangs up. Just like that.

For some reason, it annoys Luffy a little but then he was the one telling Law he will be fine so...

Never mind...

Luffy then go washes up and get some dinner. Good thing Law packed up some stuff that he can just heat, right after the burnt breakfast incident. After he is done with dinner, he goes upstairs and reads his comic. Just few minutes after he starts reading, he hears sound of Law's car.

Oh shit.

He immediately puts away the comic book and pretends to be asleep.

Luffy thought it is kind of unusual that Law is back early that day because he always stayed back kind of late and it is only nine o'clock now.

He is not back early because of Luffy. Is he?

Heh. Of course there is no such thing. Luffy immediately brushes the thought off.

 _Isn't it cute that he had his first kiss at his wedding?_ Robin's words suddenly resound in his head.

WHYYYY WHYYY IS HE THINKING ABOUT IT NOW? Luffy gets up and ruffles his hair furiously.

Suddenly, the door opens and he jumps a little from the surprise. Then, he can see Law peeking inside. "How are you doing?" he asks, seeing how the light is still on and Luffy is still awake.

"Damn it Law! Knock the door first!"

Locking the door is useless because Law keeps all the spare keys so... Seriously, how can he get Law to knock the door?!

As expected, Law ignores him and walks straight to the bed where Luffy is sitting, placing his hand on the older's forehead. "Looks like you're doing okay."

He did not listen to Luffy at all. So annoying... But still, it kind of makes Luffy happy that Law looks concerned.

"I slept well."

"Are you hungry? I'll make something."

Food, food! Luffy nods rapidly to that thought.

To Luffy's disappointment, Law ends up making a light meal, perfect for someone sick. But still, it tastes so heavenly. To be honest, seeing all the efforts makes Luffy feels kind of bad lying to Law but he promised Robin so...

And, maybe it is better that he says nothing to Law too... Since he is still in the process of reconciling with Robin. Luffy does not want to ruin that.

Why is Law being too nice to him now?

At that moment, Luffy wishes he is really sick.

After they are done eating, they walk upstairs together and Law told Luffy to get some more sleep.

Don't. Don't go. Not yet. Luffy thinks, seeing how Law is moving away from his door.

"Law!" he finally calls, and the younger turns to look at him. It takes quite a while before Luffy can come up with something. "Can we go to Skypiea?"

Damn. He has not actually decided on Skypiea but he just wants to keep Law there longer. What is wrong with him?

"Are you sure?" Law asks, seeing how Luffy actually still has plenty of times to decide. Then, after some checking with his phone, he agrees. "Okay then. I'll arrange everything."

"Anyway, can we go with commercial flight?"

Law's brows slowly furrow.

"Why do you always want to do troublesome things? You don't like the jet? I'll get a new one."

"No! No! I just thought a little adventure like that will be nice. Yeah, yeah. Adventure."

Actually, more like, he felt a little lonely on their last trip with the jet. They did not even sit close to each other. So, maybe, maybe it will be better if they go with commercial flight. Maybe, maybe he can sit close to Law too...

Wait, what's wrong with him? Seriously!

"It's an 8-hour flight. Jet is faster." Law says, after he is done checking the details online with his phone. But then, he can see how hopeful Luffy looks. "But it's okay. As long as we make a stop somewhere else. I hate long flights."

"Okay then." Luffy answers, his face glowing.

"I'm going to my room now. We'll discuss about it again." Law says, yawning.

"Sure." Luffy says with a smile. The moment Law turns away from Luffy, he can hear Luffy adds, "Good night."

To Luffy's surprise, he can hear Law says faintly, "Night."


	13. Chapter 13

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TRAFALGAR LAW**

W/N: Hi! Hope you're doing fine! I'm really sorry for being away for so long. A lot of things happened and I had to take a break. I am trying to speed things up but at the same time, I want to write their moments as much as I can! X3 I hope you enjoy them! Thanks for your support!

Guests - Thanks for reading and reviewing! **[RasalynnLynx]** Glad you found it interesting! :3 Iirc, I never mentioned 'car accident'. I only used 'accident' which is kind of general? Doesn't it mean 'unfortunate incident' after all? Tell me if you noticed something else! I admit it's hard trying to make things consistent though. I'm trying my best! ^_^; **[Guest]** \- That's going to take a little more time :3

* * *

xxx

The moment he opens his eyes, the first thing he sees is the ceiling above him which, he ends up staring at for a good few minutes. Then, all the relevant questions start popping up - Who is he? Where is he? What is he doing here?

Oh, right. His name is Luffy and he is now in Skypiea island which is in another part of the world, opposite of the city he has been living in his whole life. He is there for his hon... vacation and, he is here with...

He slowly turns to his right side to find a figure sleeping in another bed.

Yeah, Trafalgar Law.

Law has his back facing Luffy and now that he really looks at it, it seems like Law is hugging something quite big. He then slowly gets up and squints his eyes, trying to get a good look of it without having to walk away from his bed. In the dim light, he can make out a typical cartoon bear face on the thing Law is hugging.

T-t-teddy bear? When did that...? It was not even there when Luffy tucked him to bed way earlier. Seriously, what is up with all these mysterious pillows?

Uh, forget about it. Now, how long did he sleep? Luffy yawns as he looks for his phone.

Whoa, almost eight hours. There goes their first day.

The whole journey from home to Skypiea had really tired him out. Same goes to the hectic past few weeks.

Now he can finally breathe a little.

The whole tutor thing with Law is turning kind of crazy. His assignments are now double the amount they used to be and he is starting to have a hard time memorizing all the totally different things. Sports science is already difficult for him and now he has to learn something else. It is crazy. Good thing Law is always helping him with his assignments. Well, not directly but still helps a lot. Even Luffy is surprised that his marks are improving from just 'good' to 'very good'. Law offered to fund his study in case he decides to switch but Luffy refuses. He is already comfortable with his current environment and friends. That is weak, Luffy has to admit but he is not sure if he is ready for a different environment.

Luffy lets out a sigh. Then, he gets up from the bed and goes to take his shower. He comes out of the bathroom a while later to see Law still sound asleep. Honestly, Law's sleeping habit is a little worrying. He always sleeps for a very long time and most of the times he chooses sleep over his meals. For instance, Law slept the whole journey to Skypiea and he did not even get up for his snack and breakfast. He told Luffy to eat them for him instead. The moment they arrived in their room he immediately fell into the bed, sleeping again. This time, he is going to make Law eats his dinner no matter what it takes.

"Law?" Luffy taps on Law's shoulder, trying to wake the younger up. Seeing the younger not responding, Luffy tries again. "Law?"

Law responds shortly with a groan.

"Let's have dinner. I'll call the room service."

"I'm not hungry..."

See? Time to unleash his secret weapon.

"Let's get some rice balls. I heard they grow very nice rice over here. It smells good and fluffy-"

Law immediately gets up from his bed, eyes sparkling. "I'll shower first."

And, Luffy watches as Law makes his way to the bathroom with a smirk.

He really does love rice.

Thanks to Robin, Luffy learned a lot of things about Law. Like, how Law cannot sleep without something to hold on to, how Law used to color his hair platinum blonde, that Law used to be in a four-people band back in his university days and apparently, the band was a big thing in Raftel.

So, he does have friends?

Robin sent him some videos of Law and his band performing and honestly, it kind of surprised Luffy that Law was not the vocalist or the main guitarist. He played bass instead. He always covered his face whenever they were performing and he tend to walk away from the audience, hiding himself.

What is up with that?

Luffy does not know a lot about music but their songs sound really good to him. Law wrote and composed almost all the songs for the band. Luffy was told that they were even offered a record deal but a certain someone refused it, apparently.

He seriously is like a ball of talents. Is there anything that he cannot do?

Another thing is, turns out Law is a big fan of an all-girl band, Summer Snack Time and he has a room full of their posters and goods back in Marie Jois. It is a little surprising though, considering that the band sings a lot of cute pop rock song. He did not actually expect Law to like them...

Honestly, Luffy is not sure what to make of all the information Robin gave him. Fair trade to everything Rouge told Law on Christmas, maybe? Although, they are not even that embarrassing. Wait, actually, that fan boy thing is a gem.

He must find that room.

After he is done calling for room service, Luffy checks his phone again, deciding to read and reply all the texts he received. There are a lot of them. His parents wish him a great holiday while Zoro, Usopp, and Sabo are still questioning how lucky he is to have won a holiday package to Skypiea. But then, those questions are nothing compared to the texts he received from Corazon and Robin. He expected that kind of content from both of them but now that he got them... They are still too... embarrassing for him to handle.

D-d-delete!

There is also an email from Matt. Luffy learned how to read and reply emails from his phone just few days before and it is really convenient. Matt tells him to enjoy his holidays and to not worry about replying him as usual. Well, Luffy is not that busy. He can at least reply Matt right now before Law is done showering. Luffy tells him about how tiring his flight was and how he was asleep for hours after he arrived. As usual, no mention of Law at all. At least he tries not to.

Law comes out of the bathroom a while later wearing only bathrobe, towel on his head and Luffy immediately turns his head away

Wait, he should be used to it by now. They are both guys anyway, right?

Well, Luffy is interested in guys but not Law. Yeah, not Law. Not in a thousand years, Luffy tells himself, completely dismissing the fact that he had his moments of confusion before in his head. He is not interested in Law. Luffy might be concerned of him at times but that means nothing. Okay, there were also times when he seemed like he was enjoying Law's presence but those were just him being confused.

Luffy nods and smiles to his thoughts. Yeah, that must be it. So there should be no problem at all.

And, Luffy is about to turn his head back when he hears Law provocatively lilts, "Don't peek~"

Shit. This... This... This brat...

Luffy can hear Law falls onto his bed after a while and he turns, assuming that Law is done changing to see his assumption right. Law is now lying on his back, already in a sleeveless top and sweat pants, looking so comfortable. His hair is still damp from his shower and it does not seem like he is going to dry it soon.

Shit. He looks so adorable like that...

Suddenly, Law extends his head backwards, catching Luffy in action. A cheeky smile appears on his face. "Are you checking me out?"

"H-huh? NO SUCH THING!" Luffy turns his head away. At the same time, Luffy hears knocks on the door. He figures it must be Pagaya, sending all the food he asked for earlier. He immediately goes to the door, talks a little with Pagaya before taking the trolley in. It is a big trolley with extra space for food.

Yeah, they are having a feast.

"Law, let's eat." Luffy turns to look at Law to see the younger not moving at all. Instead, he looks at Luffy with a stoic face. "Law?"

"Lu~" The younger calls, one hand extended out. "Help me up~"

Luffy does not immediately react to Law's request. Instead, he stays at his spot, contemplating whether he should. Also, he is processing whether he likes the new nickname Law just gave him.

Did he really just call him 'Lu'? No one has ever called him 'Lu'.

Well, actually it is fine. So, Luffy takes Law's hand and pulls the younger up. All he gets in return is a cheeky grin.

Both of them then sit on the couch, eating with the TV on. Their room is a little smaller than their suite back in Cactus Island. There is no partition for living and sleeping area but it is still comfortable for Luffy. That is the best room the resort could offer and the resort is the best in the entire island. Luffy found out that Law bought the whole resort after Luffy told him he wants to go to Skypiea. More privacy, he said, which is a good point...

...for a super rich brat. At this point he really is not surprised by how extreme Law can be anymore.

Just few minutes after they start eating, Law goes back to his bed and takes his phone with him back to the couch. Then, Luffy can see Law going through his emails.

Business emails. A lot of it.

It is something Law does on daily basis. If not on his laptop then he replies his emails from his phone. Sometimes when they go out for grocery shopping during the weekend at least someone will call him to talk about business thing, advices, decision.

He is only eighteen. Give him a break. Luffy cannot imagine how it would be when Law finally takes over the whole empire completely.

Luffy thought it is strange that just one small company manages to make Law that busy. Turns out, Law has his own business that he started when he was fifteen. He sets up systems for companies and provide a lot of tech services. Law said he made a lot out of it. Even more that Roger does.

That is... beyond impressive.

Luffy really wonders how did Law juggle his time with all that studying, business, and band? Plus, is he not taking a year break now?

"It's vacation. Can't you take a break from that?" Luffy blurts out, and Law just eyes him. Well, Luffy can pretty much guess how Law is going to reply but he gave it a try, at least.

"It's yo-" Law replies, eyes still on his phone but he stops halfway, pausing for a bit before he gives Luffy a surprising reply. "Just one more."

Eh?

Law immediately replies his last email and gets back to Luffy shortly after that. "Have you decided where you want to go?"

"I don't know yet..." Luffy replies, and Law gives him an unimpressed look.

Oops. Well, Law had been telling him to plan his vacation properly for the last few weeks and Luffy already had places he wanted to visit on his mind. But then, he could not come up with a schedule.

Luffy immediately grabs the booklet he gets from Pagaya earlier while they were checking in. "But, but, Mr. Pagaya gave me this! It's helpful! Look, they have this awesome theme park and look, the famous Sea of Clouds!"

Luffy then starts raving about all the interesting places he sees in the booklet. He looks up a while later to see Law looking at him with a kind of amused smile. Like he is admiring something. And, the moment their eyes meet, Law's smiling face immediately turns into a stoic one. Then, the younger turns his face away from Luffy.

His... His face is not turning red, is it?

"U-uh, do they have bears?" Law asks, a while later.

Oh, Robin also told Luffy how much Law likes bears so Luffy actually had a related event on his go-to list - The International Bear Exhibition. It sounds funny to Luffy for some reason but that kind of exhibition surely fits Skypiea, dubbed the Island of Cuteness and Fun. "They have an exhibition end of this week."

Law's eyes immediately sparkle. "I must go there!"

* * *

xxx

The next morning, they head out via the special entrance right after breakfast to find a cute yellow scooter parked not far away, waiting for them. Pagaya told them scooters are the most common transportation mode in Skypiea and it is the best way for them to fully enjoy and explore Skypiea. Since Luffy has no license, Law is going to operate it. Law takes one of the helmets and hands it over to Luffy before he puts on his.

They agreed to spend the second and the third day exploring the theme park while on the fourth day, they decided to go hiking; fifth day, trying out all the food they can find and visiting the comic art museum; sixth day, bears exhibition; seventh day, hot air balloon festival. On the last day before flying to Marie Jois they will go around the streets and small parks nearby to look for interesting things and souvenirs.

"This feels weird," Law hears Luffy says, and the moment he turns to look he immediately giggles. Luffy is wearing the helmet the wrong way. Classic mistake - he got the top and the back part wrong.

"You're wearing it the wrong way."

Luffy can feel his face warming up.

Law takes the helmet from Luffy's hand and shows him the right way to put it on. Just when Luffy is about to take it back, Law moves closer to him and gently sweeps Luffy's front hair to the side. Then, the younger teen slides the helmet on Luffy's head, securing the chinstraps together. "There."

"T-thanks." Luffy looks to the side. That was embarrassing.

Both of them then get on the scooter. Just before Law starts it, he turns back a little and tells Luffy, "I'll make an exception this time. You can hold on to me if you're scared."

"HUH?! No thanks!"

And Law just giggles.

On their way to the theme park, they come across small streets selling souvenirs and daily goods, as well as some mini parks with cute statues. It is still summer in Skypiea. Well, it is in different hemisphere after all, so they can see a lot of flowers along the way. The buildings are mostly short and are located close to one another in a neat way, painted in pastel colors. Skypiea certainly lives up to its dubbed name. The island rose to fame just few years ago after the mayor decided to transform it into what they are now, attracting people from all over the world. Even the locals are dressed in cute shirts with adorable little angel wings attached to them. They look happy and live a peaceful life.

Journey to the theme park is not a long one and, upon arriving they can see a lot of people taking pictures, playing on the famous Sea of Clouds - artificial clouds surrounding the theme park. Both of them get off the scooter, taking their time walking to the bridge connecting the land and the entrance, hanging above the Sea of Clouds. Luffy tries touching the clouds. They feel so soft and bouncy. He excitedly reports to Law to get an annoying reply.

"Pfft... childish."

Excuse me? How about you try it yourself?

Luffy decides to ignore Law. He continues touching the clouds few more times, then he slowly turns Law way to see the younger secretly playing with the clouds.

Heh.

Luffy then continues playing with the clouds until suddenly, he hears a shutter sound. He turns to see Law looking at his phone, smiling. And, he does not even need to ask to know, that Law is taking his photos. It started right after they came back from Cactus Island and Law has never even made any attempt to hide it. He would just snap some photos whenever he feels like it. He told Luffy they are strictly for documentation purpose which, Luffy believes is the fancy term for 'collection of materials to annoy Doflamingo'.

"Hey, look over here." Law lifts his phone a little, followed by the familiar sound. And, Luffy knows the photo will surely turn out weird because he did not even get to pose properly to the camera.

It really turns out weird. The photo only captured a third of his face which is automatically a perfect laughing material for Law. "You're too fast!"

Law takes more photos and after he is done, he looks at them with a playful smile on.

Truthfully, it annoys Luffy a little but recently the reason he finds it irritating had changed. He does not want his photos to just be used for that kind of purpose. Deep down he is hoping that Law is taking them because he wants to remember all their memories together. But that is impossible. What a fool Luffy is. Law clearly said it before. He is just using Luffy...

Luffy ends up staring emptily at the ground below him.

"Hey," Law places both hands on Luffy's shoulders, interrupting the older teen's thoughts. Then, Law walks him to the entrance. "Let's go."

The interesting thing about the theme park is they incorporated the clouds into their rides and games, making them different from other theme parks. For the first day, they go on the more extreme sides of the park - roller coaster, swinging ship, space shots, ghost train tour and the likes. They also visit the cultural parts with cute buildings and puzzle-like games which, Law is very good at. Also, Skypiea's version of wonderlands and fairy tale worlds. They play and take a lot of photos until evening and go back to the resort very content.

They continue exploring the rest of the park on the next day and by afternoon, they have already tried everything except for one - the water games area. But then, that is only because neither of them actually mentioned anything about going there. For Luffy, the area is scary because he expects a lot of water there, practically like the sea. Speaking about his fear, there is only a certain type of pool he can actually go into. Those small and shallow ones.

And, that is why he is really surprised the moment Law asks him to go to the area with him. Luffy is not sure whether Law is aware of that but he does not want to disappoint Law so he goes along anyway. They place their belongings in the lockers nearby and the moment they step in, Luffy can see the wet floor with people and kids running around on it. There are water slides, also a lot of pools in different sizes and depth.

Just as he had expected.

He can feel his legs turning weak, all wobbly and he immediately holds on to Law's arm. Law wraps his hand around Luffy and covers Luffy's eyes with another hand. "Can you walk?"

Why is Law doing this? Should he not like, ask Luffy whether he is fine or wants to go back? It is obvious that Luffy is scared. What is Law thinking?

"U-uh yeah..." Luffy answers with trembly voice, and Law takes him for a walk that feels extremely long, although it is really just around a hundred meters.

Law tells Luffy to open his eyes once he stops and Luffy hesitantly does so to see the kid pools in front of him. Ones with depth below his waist, and small.

He can feel his heart slows down, a little.

Then, he sees Law going into one of the pool without even taking his shirt off and starts playing with the water, soaking in it. The pool is too small for him to swim though.

Well, as long as Luffy is not around the big pools he will be okay, he thinks.

Luffy is about to sit when Law asks him to get into the water. Honestly, Luffy has no such plan but now that Law has one hand extended out for him and a hopeful smile which is rare, Luffy does not have the heart to reject it. He takes Law's hand and slowly gets in, one leg dipping in first.

He tries enjoying the pool, playing with the water a little but never soaking in it.

"Wanna go somewhere else?" Law asks, after a while.

Luffy thinks about it and nods after a moment. Both of them then get out of the pool and Law leads him to another pool which is actually big, and with slanting floor so the depth increases gradually to the other side of the pool. It immediately reminds him of their previous trip to Cactus Island and what Law said about working on Luffy's fear.

He is actually serious.

"Let's go in there," Law says, but Luffy does not respond to Law. He ends up staring at the water instead so Law adds, "You'll be fine. I'm here. I'll look after you. You want to get over it. You want to fight it, right?"

Luffy looks at Law, then back to the water. He gives it some thoughts before he nods, hesitantly and Law slowly walks with him into the water. And they walk, heading to the other side of the pool.

"C-c-can we stop here? I-I really can't go on anymore. I-I feel dizzy," Luffy tugs on Law's sleeve the moment the water reaches his thigh. Law immediately stops walking but he comes up with something else.

"Would you be okay if I move away?"

"Don't! Don't ever do that!" Luffy holds on to Law frantically and the younger smiles faintly at him before he leads Luffy out of the pool.

Thing is, Luffy tried to talk about it to his doctor before but it did not help. It was not enough. His family and friends tried helping him too but they never turned out well. At least not as well as when Luffy is with Law, surprisingly. He feels like he is progressing so much with Law, and he is not even just talking about his fear...

Another thing, Law is not as strict and scary like when he is giving Luffy lectures on business-related things. His face and his voice are so kind and so soft the whole time they are in the pools.

It is so confusing. But maybe, that is just his method of doing things. And they kind of work.

"Do I really have to get over this fear?" Luffy asks as soon as they sit down, towel on his head, looking down.

"Don't you want to get over it?"

Luffy takes a breath before he answers, "I can just stay away from the ocean for the rest of my life..."

"Isn't it good to live your life freely? Less fear?"

Living life freely? Before Ace's death that was like his motto in life. Right after all the mess he did he had totally forgotten about it.

"I don't deserve to live that way... I, I don't even deserve to live." Luffy blurts out his thought.

"DON'T!" Law's voice raised a little, surprising Luffy and some people near them. His face is a mix of fear and anger, trembling voice, "DON'T EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!"

Luffy swallows hard, not sure how to respond to Law so he just nods. And, Law somehow realizes how loud he was and turns his head down. "Ace saved you because he wanted you to live. Don't you think it's disrespectful if you waste your life like this, treat yourself like this."

Then, both of them are silent.

To be honest, this is making Luffy even more confused. Law got a point but... how can one just get rid of guilts?

"Let's go back." Law breaks the silence, and Luffy nods, closely following the younger out of the area.

Later that night, Luffy wakes up in the middle of the night and cannot go back to sleep. For some reason, he keeps thinking about the time when they were in the pools and everything Law said to him.

Law was silent the whole time right after they got back to the resort and only spoke when necessary, short sentences. Luffy was left wondering what did he really do wrong?

He switches into sitting position and turns to look at Law. The younger is sleeping and is facing Luffy. He looks so comfortable.

Suddenly, Luffy feels a strange, warm feeling inside of him. He is not sure what it is but one thing for sure, he does not hate it. He slowly lies down again, this time he is facing Law.

As strange as it is, Luffy cannot explain why is he starting to feel comfortable with Law despite how annoying and scary Law can be most of the times. He never expected this.

Uh, why is he thinking about this now? He should sleep now. They have to get up early.

He looks at Law again, one more time before he closes his eyes, followed by a smile.

* * *

xxx

The next morning, they wake up early, have breakfast and set out to the next place on the list - the forest. Aside from the 'cuteness and fun' part, Skypiea is also famous for its rich forest, said to house various species of insects, birds and plants.

Law parks the scooter in the nearby parking spaces before they start hiking their way into the forest. Instead of going with a guide, they decide to hike on their own, taking maps and compass with them in case they get lost. There are also water and snacks for when they are hungry. It has been a while since Luffy did some hiking so he is all hyped up. He determines to make good use of the time they have to explore the forest.

"Look, we can find this giant beetle here," Luffy tells Law, twenty minutes into their hiking, the moment he spots the creature resting on a tree. "Look, it's really big. Isn't it interesting? Normally you'd just see a small one," Luffy adds excitedly seeing how Law's expression stays the same. They saw a lot of beautiful insects, butterflies, birds, and plants on their way but Law did not seem to be excited at all.

Luffy tries so hard to get a reaction because Law still is not speaking much to him that morning. What a way to start the day...

"Okay," Law replies Luffy before he asks, "Is there any bear here?"

What?

Luffy shakes his head in response. And, he can hear Law clicking his tongue.

B-bear freak!

"You know, Mr. Pagaya said if we walk further we'll meet the Shandia tribe," says Luffy as they continue walking further in where the trees seem to be a lot bigger. But still, he is not getting any excited reaction from Law. "He said they moved from Jaya to Skypiea long ago. They live in tents and wear leaves."

"Okay..."

"Isn't it interesting?"

Law looks at Luffy for a moment before he answers, "Maybe?"

"Don't you want to see them?"

Law shakes his head. "No...?"

"Come on, you are boring!"

"Huh? Isn't that really rich coming from you? Didn't you used to be so meek, so gloomy all the time?! Now you talk too much!"

Eh? Well, now that Law said that... Luffy is really being a little chatty that morning. But, but... That is just because he wants Law to talk to him again... W-why must Law point it out?

"What are you talking about? Y-you grumpy brat!" Luffy ends up picking fight with Law.

"WHAT?"

Oopss wrong move. He can see Law's hands coming for his cheeks. "Sorry sorry sorry sorry- ARGHHHH!" Luffy's scream echoes in the woods, and all the birds nearby fly away.

Suddenly, they hear a faint voice calling for help and both of them look at each other.

"Did Pagaya say anything about ghost?" Law asks, snarkily.

Well, Luffy is not the type to completely dismiss supernatural things. But then, his instinct tells him that someone is in need of help, and he decides to find the source of the voice. He immediately heads to the direction without a word to Law.

"Where are you going? Wait!" Law automatically follows him.

"Hello?" Luffy calls out as he walks, and he can hear someone replying him but he sees no one around. The voice gets louder eventually until...

"Over here, over here!" the voice says, and Luffy looks around him to see no one except Law. "Up here!"

And, they look up to see a girl hanging from a tall tree, two three times their height, upside down. One of her legs is tied to a rope. She wears a different type of clothing, like it is made from animal skin?

Could she be...

Law and Luffy look at the girl, eyes blinking, stoic expression. Then, Law's lips start to twitch upwards, with trembly voice he asks, "H-how did you even get there?"

The next thing Luffy knows, Law is already squatting down, head on his knees trying to suppress his laughter. Too bad for the girl, Luffy too ends up giggling.

"Assholes! Help me!" the girl says angrily. "And don't look at my panties, you perverts!"

Luffy knows they are not supposed to be laughing but this is just too... Luffy had never seen something like this out of TV. "Okay, okay. I'll help you. Law, enough already. Let's help her."

Law straightens himself up, trying hard to be serious. But then, Luffy can see how Law has his hand on his lips, still trying to contain his laughter. Apparently, the girl tried to catch some wild goat but ended up trapping herself. Impressive how she actually set up the trap by herself though. Law takes a look at the girl and the surrounding, looking for the best solution. "The branch is not that thick. It doesn't look sturdy too. You were lucky it didn't break when you climbed up."

The girl's expression immediately changes. "Please, help me fast!"

"I think it's too risky to climb up. We need back ups. Where are your friends?"

"Our place is not too far from here. I came out here by myself. Can you help me?"

"Looks like one of us will have to go get them," Law tells the girl, before he turns to Luffy to give out some instructions. "Lu, how about- hey, what are you doing?!"

To his surprise, Luffy is already halfway up the tree.

"We don't have time for that," Luffy tells Law as he continues climbing.

"You idiot! That's dangerous! Get back down here!" Law wants to pull Luffy back down but the older teen is already far up. "I can't save both of you if the branch breaks!"

"I'll climb up, untie the rope and lower her down. It'll be quick. You can wait down there."

"Didn't you hear me?! The branch is not that sturdy!"

"It looks good to me. You think too much. It will be okay," Luffy turns to look at Law to find the younger looking really upset. But then, he ignores it and keeps moving. He reaches the branch shortly after that, slowly moving to where the rope is tied on. The girl looks up to him with hopeful look but still manages to remind him to not peek.

"I'm not going to peek..." Luffy assures her, and proceeds to untying the tight knot, which takes him quite a while.

If only he got a knife with him...

He then lowers the rope down so Law can catch the girl. His body hurts so much doing it but he is happy to see the girl finally safe, back to the ground again. Then, he catches Law watching him with his brows furrowed from under the tree, a little hint of nervousness on his face.

"Look, I told you it will be okay."

"Fine, now come down quick! You're so slow!"

So, Luffy makes his way back down, movement a little slower with the muscle pain, still tired from the hard works he did earlier. He used to be a lot stronger back then. Maybe he really have to start working out again.

"Are you okay?" Law asks, probably noticing how tired Luffy looks. "How about you just jump? I'll catch you," Law says, cheeky smile on his face.

"I am okay!" Luffy answers, and continues moving.

Suddenly, they hear a cracking sound. Then, Luffy can feel the branch moving a little.

Oh shit.

Luffy's heart starts to beat really fast.

Did Law hear that?

"Fall," Luffy suddenly hears Law telling him from under the tree. He looks at Law in confusion. "Don't give any more pressure to it. Just, fall. I-I'll catch you. Trust me."

Well, that is a little extreme but... He does not really have any other choices. Well, if Law could not catch him the worst thing to happen would probably just... be breaking a leg, or two...

No difference...

Luffy swallows hard. Then, he looks back at Law. "It's danger-"

"Be quiet and just do what I said, quick! You'll be okay!"

Of course, Luffy trusts him. So, he shuts his eyes tightly and take deep breaths. But then, no matter how much he puts his mind into it, his body just will not do it. It is not easy.

Then, he hears another cracking sound. That is when Law says it again. "Just fall!"

So, Luffy succumbs to the pressure, slowly tilting his upper body to one side and just fall freely, putting all his trust in Law. The next thing he knows, he can feel a pair of hands hugging him tight, a body cushioning him as they fall, taking all the impact.

It only hurts Luffy a little.

"Law..." Luffy looks up a while later to see both of them on the ground. He slowly gets up and sees scratches on Law's arms and legs while he is all fine.

Luffy instantly feels bad and gets really worried. He tries helping Law up.

"Law?" Luffy touches Law's cheek lightly and the younger responds with a groan. Catching Luffy from such height must have hurt him a lot. Law remains lying on the ground for a while, until he is finally ready to get up again. A sharp pain immediately stops him.

Turns out, he sprained his ankle and it is starting to bruise badly.

"Law..." Luffy sounds like he is on the verge of crying. "I-I'll take you back to the town. Get on my back."

"I can walk..." Law voice sounds weak, unlike how he always is and it hurts Luffy even more.

"Don't be stubborn!" Luffy raises his voice a little and the younger obeys, although he still looks reluctant.

Just when they are all ready for their trip back the little girl suddenly voices out, "Our village is not that far away! We have a good doctor!"

"I don't trust just any doctor." Law tells her, and Luffy politely rejects her offer too.

"I'm sorry. I'll bring him down. Be careful on your way back."

Luffy is about to walk when drops of rain start to fall, and it gets heavier in no time. Seeing how they have walked a long way up and how poor the visibility is, Luffy has to make a difficult decision.

"Sorry Law," Luffy apologizes before he says to the girl, "Please take us to the your place."

* * *

xxx

"Please don't touch me," Law warns the old man in front of him, followed by his guarding stance. "D-DON'T. I have ten black belts."

Wasn't it six? Luffy thinks, as he tries to stop Law from being aggressive. "Law, don't. Let him try."

As soon as they got to Aisa's place that afternoon, they were brought into a comfortable tent for both of them and were given some kind of furry clothes to change into. Just when they were done changing, an old man came to the tent, saying he is a doctor and things got a little chaotic since then.

"I don't trust them!" Law blurts out, followed by a sneeze.

"Young man, it looks like you caught cold," The old man tries to feel Law's forehead but Law immediately hides behind Luffy.

"Law, let him look."

"I have good medicines for your ankle and your cold," the old man tries to talk Law into it. "They are even better than the ones in the hospital."

"Which quack said that?!" Law replies.

The old man's face suddenly turns serious.

"Young man, let me tell you. She was no quack. She was a great doctor," He explains with a stern face. Then, the stern face gradually changes into a curious one. He stares at Law for long time before he asks, "Wait. By any chance, are you a Donquixote?"

Law immediately denies by shaking his head. It does not surprise Luffy though, knowing that Law did not take after the family name. But then, he wonders how the old man even thought to ask such a thing.

"Years ago we used to have a doctor volunteering here. She was married to a Donquixote. You remind me a lot to her. Your face..."

Law's expression changes a little. "Just a coincidence I think."

"Sorry. She told us about her son a lot so I thought... Even your name is..."

"Just a coincidence."

Luffy can clearly see that Law does not look comfortable with the questions so he immediately changes the subject. "How does it look?"

The old man then realizes that he is forgetting the real reason he came and immediately gets back to work. Strangely, Law does not resist this time. Luffy can see how Law is shutting his eyes and lips tightly while the old man is examining his leg.

It must hurts so much. Luffy feels even more guilty.

"Thank God it is not too bad. It will take few weeks to heal, maybe months," the old man says. Then, he applies some ointment on before wrapping the ankle with a bandage. Once he finishes, he gives Law another small bottle. "Seems like you have a fever. Take one cap of this three times a day. The down side is, you're going to feel drowsy every time you take this. Not with empty stomach. I'll bring you some food."

"Wait. It's okay. I got something here." Luffy takes out an energy bar and a bottle of water from his backpack. Law eats up and takes the medicine right after. Shortly after he consumed it, the effect takes place.

"You both should get some rest. I will tell Aisa to come see you again later," the old man says before he leaves.

Luffy helps Law to lie down, covering him with the blanket. There are a thin mattress, a blanket, and two pillows in the tent. There are also an oil lamp and matchbox at the corner of the tent. All of them looks old but clean.

Despite the mattress being old and thin, Law does not feel uncomfortable at all. Or maybe, the drowsiness makes him ignore it. He is just starting to fall asleep when suddenly, he hears a familiar voice in his head. A voice he has been missing so bad.

 _"I'm going to Skypiea this time. I've been there before. I'll take you with me when you're older."_

Yeah, she used to tell Law something like that years ago. Why is he hearing it again now?

"I'm sorry," this time, he hears Luffy's voice talking to him softly. He looks up to see Luffy looking at him with a sad face. "It's all my fault."

"Yeah, you should've... listened to me.." Law responds weakly before he falls asleep completely.

* * *

xxx

 _"Mother, you are going away again? It's dangerous out there. I don't want you to go."_

 _"Don't worry about me. I told you I'm strong. I've done this a lot of times before." she said, followed by soft chuckles. "How are you doing over there? Did you eat?"_

 _"I'm good," he lied, but for a good reason. "I am eating well. Mother, don't change the topic!"_

 _"We made a promise. You remember?" Law could hear her smile from the other line. "I'll be fine. We are going to live together soon, after all."_

 _"Trafalgar, hurry up!" a voice yelled at Law, which was a very common thing whenever it was his turn using the shared phone. It was not even five minutes yet._

 _"Law, sweetie? Are you really okay?" her voice turned worried. "Are they picking on you? Tell me. I'll ask your father to do something about it."_

 _"I am okay. Just my friend asking me to walk together. You know they are always like that," he lied, again. "He can wait. Tell me more about the next place you're going."_

 _"Don't lie to me."_

 _"I'm telling the truth. You know, that's just how boys talk to each other. Please don't worry about it," Law forced a laugh, which he hoped was good enough to convince her. Then, he heard a long hum. He waited nervously for her response. And, he could hear her smile again from the other line, followed by a sniff._

 _"Mother? What's wrong?"_

 _"Nothing," she said, but she kept making the sniffing sound. As though she was crying. "I'll tell you just a little about it, okay? Sleep early."_

A gentle hand on Law's forehead wakes him up from his sleep, and the moment he opens his eyes, he sees a figure close to him but the view is all blurry. It gets clearer after a while and he can finally see Luffy in front of him, face looks kind of anxious "Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you up."

Law responds with a weak hum.

"Looks like you got better," Luffy smiles at him. "There's no coverage here so I went down with Aisa and Wiper just now. I told Mr. Pagaya what happened. We're going back after breakfast."

"We're having a feast tonight," Aisa says behind Luffy. She is sitting near the entrance. "Too bad you can't stay."

"Maybe I'll come back again someday," Luffy tells her and gets an excited response. Then, he gets back to Law. "Sorry. I made friends with them when you were asleep."

Law ends up just staring at him. Then, to Aisa.

"We can stay... if you want..." Law says weakly after a while.

"But I want to take you to the hospital."

"I'm fine. The meds are working. I'm just... still a little drowsy."

"But-" Luffy tries talking again but Law cuts him off.

"Let's stay another night... I don't feel like moving right now. My head and my leg hurt."

With that, Law's decision is final. Luffy helps him with his breakfast and his medication before he leaves Law to continue resting. He plans to come back again to check on Law later. But then, Law comes out looking for him not long after that, limping and swaying. Luffy is sitting with Wiper and Aisa, talking about the forest when he sees Law. Surprised and worried, Luffy immediately goes up to Law and helps him walk. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"I don't wanna sleep anymore," Law answers, although Luffy can clearly see how drowsy Law is still.

Law does not want to go back to the tent so Luffy helps him to sit next to a big trunk, which the Shandia people use as a bench. Law can hear some of the older people whispering, saying how he looks like a certain someone but he pretends he has no idea what they are talking about. Wiper smiles at Law and leaves to prepare for his job while Aisa goes to look for Laki.

"I was just about to help them look for woods," Luffy sits next to Law, handing him a glass of water. "They're doing camp fire."

"I'll go with you," says Law weakly and Luffy's eyes widen.

"No way! You just recovered. Don't do heavy works."

Then, Luffy can feel Law tugging his arm like a child saying, "Forest is a dangerous place."

W-what? Luffy can feel his face warms up a little. "I'm okay. They are with me. I..." Luffy pauses for a moment, suddenly recalling the incident from the day before. "I won't be careless anymore..."

"What about me? I'll be alone here..."

Huh? Why does it seem like Law is being a little meek and not to mention... clingy? Usually he will be all cocky and annoying.

Well, maybe it is because he knows no one here. Luffy made friends with them while Law was resting. Plus, how can Luffy forget? Law does not really seem to like being around people. Although there are some exceptions...

Could it also be... side effects from the meds? The doctor did not say anything else though?

Honestly, Luffy wanted to explore the woods with Wiper and the rest but seeing how needy Law is acting, well kind of, he cancels his plan. "Okay then. I'll just help them around."

Aisa comes back a while later, sitting next to Law. "You both look really close," she comments. "Are you cousins? You don't look like siblings."

"Eh... We're... relatives," Luffy replies with his standard answer.

And, they start working a while later. The men go into the woods to look for tinder and food while the women stay in, working on their meals. Law remains sitting at the same spot while Luffy helps the women carry stuff, cut the woods, and arrange things.

Aisa is done with her part in the cooking area so she goes to sit next to Law. Shortly after that, they can hear Laki complaining to the other women, "I can't get the taste right."

Apparently, she is trying out a new recipe and none of them can figure out what to do. And, Aisa hears Law mumbles to himself, "She needs to put more ginger in."

"What are you talking about? Put ginger?" Aisa asks him, but Law does not respond to her.

"You can trust him. He's very good at cooking," Luffy suddenly speaks from behind them. He is working nearby and heard Law too, apparently.

Aisa finds it hard to believe but she runs to Laki anyway, relaying what she heard from Law. Laki tries doing what Law suggested and a while later, Laki tastes the food again to find it better. Aisa and the rest of the women look awed.

"I didn't know man can cook!" Aisa looks at Law with some sort of admiration.

"Huh? It's a survival skill..."

Well, Law's skills are far beyond just being basic but still, it is the truth. But then, he gets why the women are so impressed, or probably just really surprised. They are kind of still stuck to the traditional gender roles. Their life is quite basic. The most modern things he sees them use are just things like mattress, pots, knives, and oil lamp. Just the basic necessities. They probably only go out to the town once in a while.

"If men can cook, can women become doctors?" Aisa asks Law with a face full of curiosity.

Law looks at her with his brows furrowed before he answers, "Huh? Why not? You know about m- I mean, the woman doctor, right?"

"Yeah, of course! They said she helped to deliver me! I want to be like-" she pauses, thinking that she will probably sound ridiculous. "It's impossible, right? It looks hard."

"I don't think so. If you work hard enough you'll be as good as her. Your people could use a passionate doctor like you. You should go out there. There are lots of things you have to see."

Aisa's eyes sparkle to Law's reply. "Tell me more about everything!"

"You're too loud..." Law complains, turning away from Aisa but the girl keeps asking him to tell her more. Luffy can see how Law smiles a little when he turns away and honestly, he is happy that the two are starting to get along. But then, it comes with a tiny bit of jealousy, thinking how Aisa manages to make Law smile. He wants Law's smile to be exclusive for him...

Wait, what is he thinking?

Luffy immediately walks away, hiding behind one of the bigger tents.

Why is he thinking like that? That is so wrong!

He tries to relax a little, then he takes a peek from behind the tent. Law and Aisa are still talking...

Wait, wait. No. Aisa is just a little girl. It is so wrong to think of it that way.

Luffy waits a little while more before he goes back to his work. Law turns back just when Luffy is going to start working again, asking why Luffy's face looks so red.

"N-nothing! Maybe it's too hot in here..." Luffy frantically replies.

"Drink more water." Law says, and Aisa immediately volunteers to get water for both of them.

Luffy watches as Aisa leaves and smiles awkwardly to Law.

By evening, most of the works are already done so Aisa takes them on a tour, showing them around. There are a lot of tents there. The bigger tents are mostly for storing stuff, for working, or some events and rituals while the smaller tents are for resting and sleeping.

"That's where the doctor and his apprentices work," Aisa says, as they walk past one of the bigger tents. There are tables outside with dry parts of plants on them. "But it's off limits to us."

Luffy notices how Law is showing a special kind of interest in that particular tent but he decides to not ask Law about it.

* * *

xxx

The feast starts early that night. The old man who treated Law gives a short speech before that, welcoming Law and Luffy to their place. Turns out, the old man is not just their doctor. He is also the chief of Shandia tribe. He comes up to Law and Luffy after his speech ended to have a little chat since he did not get to do so earlier. He asks their names and to Luffy's surprise, Law gave him a fake surname.

He does not seem to believe Law though.

Then, he starts asking Law a few other details but Law manages to give him some very safe answers. To Luffy, their exchanges look like some sort of intelligence battle. It feels very intense. The chief stops asking after a while, maybe already giving up, and starts telling them the history of Shandia tribe and how the doctor and her team had helped them a lot. They did not only give medical assistance, they also taught them how to read and write, telling them things about outside world. They were the reason Shandia people started going out to the town, although not often.

Luffy can see how Law is just smiling to the story.

The chief excuses himself after a while and Law lets out a relieved sigh before he rests his head on Luffy's shoulder.

"Did you lie?" Luffy whispers to Law, hoping to get some explanation and the younger teen responds with a smirk.

"What if I did?"

"That's bad."

And, Law does not respond to Luffy anymore. He looks somewhat tired and Luffy just lets him rest on his shoulder while he goes back to his big meaty meal. Law gets up after a while, saying he needs to use the toilet. Luffy wants to go with him but the younger rejects. He tells Luffy playfully, "I'm okay. I'll just scream if anything happens."

He then grabs one of the oil lamps and leaves before Luffy can say anything else. Luffy watches as Law walks slowly to where the toilet is but Law does not look back at him so he goes back to his food.

That is weird... Just this morning he was being so clingy?

Meanwhile, Law tries his best to bear with the pain as he walks. The distance from the gathering place to the toilet is not that far but it feels like a long trip because of his sprained ankle. After a while, he stops walking and turns to look at the gathering place to see everyone still enjoying themselves. No one is looking his direction. He takes the chance, immediately changing the course of his journey...

To the tent where the doctor works with his apprentice.

That has been his intention from the start.

He does not go straight into the tent though. Instead, he stands in front of the tent for a moment, takes one deep breath before going in. Thanks to the oil lamp, he can see the interior of the tent. There are chairs, tables with bowls, measuring cylinder, balance, and some other stuff.

Impressive.

He goes further in to see two shelves at the back of the tent. One is with clear cases containing liquids, powders, and different parts of plants like leaves and roots while the other one has books in them. He reaches for one book on the shelf, 'Medicine Brewing Manual' is written on the front cover. He takes a look at the content and sees a familiar handwriting.

It really is hers.

And, drops of tears start going down his cheeks. He holds the book close to his chest.

Little does he know, he is not alone.

Luffy stands outside the tent, contemplating whether he should go in. He walked all the way from the toilet to the tent, sneakily right after he spent some time searching for Law in the nearby area frantically. Law has not even gone for long but Luffy was worried so he went to the toilet to check on Law, only to find the younger not there. For some reason, he just had the feeling that Law would be in the tent, given his reactions to the old doctor's questions and how interested he was in the tent earlier this evening.

He swallows hard, really hoping Law is in there before he peeks inside. And, the moment he sees the light, he feels extremely relieved. He immediately goes in to see Law standing in front of a shelf, head down. "Law?" he calls out, and Law turns his head in panic. "What are you doing?"

"N-n-nothing." Law returns the book into the shelf and starts making his way out, followed closely by Luffy.

"What were you doing in there?" Luffy asks again, once they are out but Law does not answer him. Luffy notices the trace of tears on Law's cheeks and asks, "Are you okay?"

"Lu..." Law responds with a weak voice. Then, he looks at Luffy with a sad face, looking like he needs help. But then, he does not say anything else. Instead, Law moves closer and hugs him.

To be honest, Luffy is not sure how to respond, and he ends up running his hand on Law's back in attempt to calm the younger down. "Are you okay? You wanna lie down?" asks Luffy, and he can feel Law shaking his head on Luffy's shoulder. They stay like that for a while until Aisa actually comes looking for them. Apparently, they have been away for too long and the chief is worried about them. The moment she sees them, Aisa looks a little surprised, probably not used to it. But then, Luffy does not even care. He is not going to push Law away now.

Later, they go back to the gathering area and Law sits closer to Luffy, his face is still a little gloomy. Luffy wants to cheer him up so bad but he has no idea how to, at all. That is when the Shandia people start moving around the campfire and start dancing. Laki tries taking Luffy with them but he refuses, wanting to stay with Law. To his surprise, Law pushes him to Laki. "Go, have fun."

"B-but, but-"

Luffy is pulled into a line before he even finishes. Then, they start to circle around the campfire, hands on shoulders, doing the train line dance. Some of them start doing some really eccentric moves, asking Luffy to do it together. He anxiously looks at Law to see the younger grinning.

It immediately feels like he just got a huge blessing.

He turns back to the Shandia people and starts copying their moves. It is awkward. But then, he is glad that it actually makes Law laugh. He gets back to Law after few rounds of dancing and Law teasingly asks if it was fun. Luffy just smiles to him.

"Bring out the special drink!" they hear the chief suddenly instructs, and a while later two guys are carrying a big barrel from the supply tent. Laki takes some for Law and Luffy.

"It looks good. What is it?" Luffy asks, right after he passed one to Law.

"They're fruit juice-" Laki explains, but she is cut off by Aisa.

"I want to drink too."

"You know you can't drink this. You're too young."

Luffy looks at Laki, a little confused. "But... it's a fruit juice?"

"Yes, but it's a little strong," Laki says, before realizing she might have made a mistake. "Oh, I'm sorry. You can't drink it?"

"I think I'm ok-"

Then, it hits Luffy. Wait, strong?

Cold sweats start to form on Luffy's forehead. He slowly turns to look at Law and sees the younger staring emptily. Half of the juice in his glass is already gone.

Shit.

"Law?" Luffy pokes Law's arms once, and the younger begins to sway a little before he collapses.

* * *

xxx

Luffy lets out a relieved sigh as he sits next to Law. Then, he looks up, staring emptily before shifting his gaze to Law who is now lying on the mattress.

Law looks like he totally passed out and it is all Luffy's fault. He should have checked before he gave the drink to Law.

Well, at least he can get whatever that is troubling him off his mind for now...

Luffy places a pillow under Law's arm, well, just in case no pillow shows up mysteriously. He grins to that thought and pulls the blanket up past Law's shoulder. Then, he sits with both knees up, just watching over Law a little bit more. He feels sleepy after a while and lies down, placing one hand on Law's hand. This way, even if he falls asleep he will wake up right away when something happens.

He falls asleep eventually.

Later that night, Luffy wakes up because he feels his hand moving. When he finally manages to open up his heavy eyes, he is surprised to see Law standing on his four limbs.

"L-Law? What are you doing?" Luffy asks nervously.

Please please please don't be drunk don't be dr-

"I... vwear," Law replies with incoherent speech.

DRUNK!

"Law, Law... Let's go back to sleep," Luffy tries to make Law lie down again.

"W-who... You?!"

"I'm Luffy!"

"Lu-Loofah?"

"It's Luffy!" Luffy corrects Law. Then, he pauses for a moment, seeing how Law is looking confused, swallowing hard before he adds, with a tiny voice, "Y-y... Your hus... band..."

"H-husband...? B-but I'm... g- guy!" Law replies with a still confused look, before his expression suddenly turns somewhat panicked. "I- I know! Y-you're a k-kid snapper!"

HUH?! YOU MEAN KIDNAPPER? DON'T YOU?

"No, really no!" Luffy tries to explain, but Law is already trying to crawl out of the tent. Luffy immediately grabs hold of the younger teen. "Law, hear me out, Law! Don't!"

"HELPPPPP! HELLPP! I'M K- kuffff, hufff!" Law starts to yell but Luffy manages to cover Law's mouth with his hand. It does not become easier, however. Law keeps struggling and Luffy has to wrap both his hands tightly around Law to contain him. "SNAP- huffff, hufffff!"

Luffy covers Law's mouth with his hand again. But now, he only has one hand to keep Law from moving. It is amazing how Law can struggle so hard with his sprained ankle and he only gets stronger each time. Things get chaotic after a while and Luffy is left with no choice. The moment he sees Law trying to yell again he automatically leans down and presses his lips on Law's lips, hard.

"Mpffhhh mfffpph!" Law does not stop struggling right away but he calms down eventually. And the moment Law stops struggling, Luffy feels a huge sense of relief but not for long. Not after he realizes that he just did something really, really wrong. He remains in the position for a while out of panic. A lot of things are going on in his mind and he is not sure what to do. After a long, hard thinking, he slowly pulls away from Law, eyes shut tight. He does not think he can look at Law. It is so embarrassing, so messed up. It would be even worse if Law were sober. He starts thinking of how he should handle it, how should he face-

Suddenly, Luffy feels something brushing on his nose, and something soft touching his lips.

He opens his eyes to see Law's face close to him. Really, really close.

Did... Did Law just?

The younger chuckles. "G-gotchah! Hic!"

He... he thinks Luffy is playing with him.

And, Luffy is close to losing his mind. This is bad, Luffy swallows hard. He is in a big trouble.

When they first kissed, Luffy felt nothing at all. He did it absent-mindedly. He did not even want it. He did it because he was panicked. That is all.

Then, the second one, it did not even touch. So yeah...

But this one... This is...

In his whole nineteen years of life, he never felt any crazy urge to just kiss someone like those scenes in movies. He never even felt it when he saw Kid. And tonight, he finally understands why people actually kiss.

It... It actually feels good. Luffy cannot explain how but it certainly is.

And now, his body is showing all sorts of crazy reactions - his body temperature is rising, his face is burning, his eyes feel like they are tearing up, he cannot breathe properly, his limbs are all weak.

To think that just a light kiss, actually more like a peck is doing this to him.

This is bad. He feels like he is under a spell he cannot break away from. And, he is losing his mind little by little. He can feel himself succumbing to the temptation...

And, he ends up giving Law a peck on the lips. A very short one. When he pulls away, he sees Law looking at him with a surprised face. "T-that's cheating..."

"You're slow," Luffy automatically says to which, Law furrows his brows and puffs his cheeks.

So adorable.

But, it is not for long. A faint smile appears on Law's face and he seems to be looking for an opening to get his revenge. Too bad Luffy beats him to it. Luffy delivers another peck on Law's lips and when he pulls away, he can see the look of disappointment on Law's face.

He lost the 'game', again.

Luffy chuckles, gently runs a hand on Law's hair. Then, he can see Law smiling at him, his eyes half open.

And their eyes are locked, again.

Luffy instinctively leans down, body trembling. This time, he does it really slow. He knows it is crazy but his mind and his body are telling him to do it, to take it to another level. He wants to see how Law will react. Luffy moves his hands, gently touching Law's face. At the same time, he can feel Law clutching on his shirt.

What is this?

The nearer he is, the harder it is for him to look into Law's eyes.

He decides to shut his eyes tightly and the moment he does so, he hears a voice echoing in his head, telling him to stop.

No, no, no. Don't! You'll regret it! Remember the contract!

Luffy immediately open his eyes and gets away, finally realizing he is about to commit a serious mistake.

He buries his face in his hands and breathes heavily.

What was he thinking? What if that leads to another thing?

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry," Luffy apologizes, turning to look at Law to find the younger already asleep.

It disappoints him a little but still, Luffy lets out a relieved sigh.

He is out of troubles, at least for now.


End file.
